Hogwarts proudly presents: Romeo & Julia
by Magic Morgana
Summary: KOMPLETT! Was passiert, wenn 2 Streithähne das wohl bekannteste Liebesdrama von William Shakespeare aufführen müssen? Werden sie sich näher kommen oder werden Lily & James sich auch dann noch das Leben zur Hölle machen?
1. Kapitel 1: Hogwarts goes Theater:

Hi!  
Ok, jetzt bin ich wirklich reif für die Klapsmühle.  
Ich hatte für meine anderen FFs kaum Zeit, weil ich irgendwie auf eine komplett neue Idee gekommen bin. Und dann hatte ich irgendwie eine Schreibblockade, aber die ist irgendwie wieder vorbei.  
Ich habe seit gestern schon mehrere Chaps on gestellt, bei meinen anderen FFs, bin also sehr fleißig.  
Ich weiß, dass es bald sehr unübersichtlich ist, wenn ich so viele FFs rein stelle, aber ich brauche eure Meinung, also helft mir bitte.  
Im Anschluss gleich das erste Kapitel

Lg  
Magic

-

Magic Morgana presents:

Hogwarts goes Theatre

Titel: Hogwarts proudly presents -> Romeo Julia  
Autor: Magic Morgana  
Altersbeschränkung: weiß noch nicht  
Inhaltsangabe: Was passiert, wenn 2 Streithähne das wohl bekannteste Liebesdrama von William Shakespeare aufführen müssen? Werden sie sich näher kommen oder werden Lily James sich auch dann noch das Leben zur Hölle machen?  
Anmerkung: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es euch gefällt, aber wie es so schön heißt: Geschmäcker sind verschieden! Ich freue mich natürlich über jedes Review.

* * *

**Ka****pitel 1: Hogwarts goes Theatre – Romeo und Julia**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks und Sally Ballycastle! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:** Ich weiß, dass ich viele FFs am Laufen habe, aber wenn mir eine Idee im Kopf herum spuckt, dann muss ich sie aufschreiben, sonst kann ich keine andere weiter schreiben. Hoffentlich nervt es euch noch nicht, dass ich so viel schon geschrieben habe. Um was es in dieser FF geht, dass könnt ihr hier lesen: William Shakespeares _„Romeo und Julia_", ist wohl das bekannteste Liebesdrama das es gibt. Ich habe beschlossen, dass die Hogwartsschüler/Innen dieses Stück aufführen. Es spielt im Jahre 1976, wo die Marauders und Co. In Hogwarts waren. Dies ist eine weitere von vielen Varianten, wie Lily und James zusammen kamen. Lest aber selber und lasst euch überraschen, was euch erwartet. Ich freue mich über konstruktive Kritik! Also bitte fleißig Reviews schreiben und mir sagen ob es euch gefällt, ich weiß nicht ob es etwas geworden ist. Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass ich es weiter schreibe, dann sagt mir Bescheid und dann lösche ich die Story wieder. Jedoch würde ich mich auch für eine gute Begründung freuen, zB. wieso sie euch nicht gefällt und warum ich sie löschen soll. Vielleicht habt ihr ja auch Verbesserungsvorschläge für mich. Man liest sich!

* * *

„Was hast du Sally?", fragte Lily ihre Freundin, die auf sie und ihre beiden anderen Freundinnen zugestürmt kam. Lily hatte rotes Haar, das ihr leicht gewellt bis zu der Taille reichte und smaragdgrüne Augen, die wirklich hervorstachen. Sie hatte eine annehmbare Figur, nicht zu dick, aber auch nicht zu dünn, genau richtig.

Sally Ballycastle, war Schulsprecherin und war etwas dicker. Sie war nicht fett, aber gehörte auch nicht zu den Schlanksten. Jedoch war sie immer sehr hilfsbereit und nett, was ihr wohl den Job verschaffte. Sie hatte hellbraunes Haar, das nur bis über ihre Ohren ging. Ihr Gesicht war markanter, als es bei Mädchen üblich gewesen wäre. Ihre Augen waren braun und strahlen Lebensfreude pur aus.

Padma Hopkirk, war Lilys beste Freundin. Padma war wie Lily Muggelgeborene und wurde zu ihrem elften Geburtstag eine Hexe. Padma hatte schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar, das sehr lockig war. Ihre Augen waren blau wie das Meer, so tief wie der Ozean und so unendlich. Sie hatte die beste Figur von ihren drei Freundinnen und machte sie deshalb auch oft zum Ziel von den Flirtattacken der Jungen in Hogwarts.

Last but not least, Alice McGreen! Sie hatte für alle ein offenes Ohr und half wo es ging. Alice hatte längeres aschblondes Haar, es war glatt und reichte ihr bis über die Schultern. Auf ihre dunkelgrünen Augen war sie besonders stolz, da ihre dunklen Augen, besonders ihre Ernsthaftigkeit, Hilfsbereitschaft und ihr Selbstbewusstsein noch weiter stärkten. Dieses Dunkel ließ andere erschaudern, wenn sie einmal sauer wurde. Auf der anderen Seite, war Alice eine der nettesten Personen, die es in Hogwarts gab – sie half bei allem und jeden! Seit über einem Jahr war sie schon mit Frank Longbottom aus Ravenclaw liiert.

„Na sag' schon Sally", drängte Padma.

Sally strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, was verriet, dass die Neuigkeit, die sie ihnen mitteilen wollte, etwas Wunderbares war.

„Ich war gerade bei Dumbledore-", fing sie an und blickte in die Runde, ihre Freundinnen sahen sie auffordernd an. „Wisst ihr was? Ihr werdet es noch früher oder später erfahren!"

„WAS?", fragten Alice, Lily und Padma gleichzeitig.

„Es wird sowieso gleich bekannt gegeben", sagte Sally beschwichtigend.

„Dann hättest du nicht so glücklich und überschwänglich hier erscheinen sollen", erklärte Padma und ließ ihre Enttäuschung mitklingen.

„Jetzt seid doch nicht so ungeduldig. Ihr erfahrt es ja wirklich gleich", sagte sie und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Es ist einfach umwerfend. Still, es fängt an!"

„Was ist denn am Abendessen bitte so interessant?", fragte Lily verwirrt, die anderen Beiden zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen. Werte Kollegen und Kolleginnen", sagte Dumbledore und erhob sich von seinem vergoldeten Stuhl vorne beim Lehrertisch. In der großen Halle wurde es still und die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Schulleiter, der belustigt in die Runde blickte. „Mit den Schulsprechern wurde es schon besprochen, nur möchte ich von euch die Meinung wissen, was ihr davon haltet. Ihr werdet euch sicher fragen: „Was hat sich denn der wieder ausgedacht?" Einige Schüler lachten. „Die Frage ist berechtigt und ich möchte euch sagen, dass es ganz alleine von euch abhängt, ob dieses Projekt startet oder nicht." Dumbledore hielt wieder inne und sah sich in der großen Halle herum. Jedes Augenpaar schien zu fragen: ‚Na was denn?'. „Wie ich sehe, wollt ihr wissen wovon ich rede. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass man in Hogwarts vielleicht einmal ein Theaterstück aufführen könnte. Natürlich wäre euch die Wahl des Stückes überlassen. Also was haltet ihr von dieser Idee?" Dumbledore erhielt tosenden Beifall. „Anscheinend gefällt euch die Idee", sagte er mit amüsiertem Blick, bekam aber verständnislose und verwirrte von seinem Lehrerkollegium zurück. „Dann ist es also beschlossen: Hogwarts führt ein Theaterstück auf. Ach, bevor ich es vergesse; das Vorsprechen für die Rollen, finden kommenden Samstag statt."

„Theaterstück?", fragte Padma begeistert. „Das ist ja klasse."

„Finde ich auch", sagte Lily. „Sally? Wisst ihr schon welches Stück ihr vorführen wollt?"

„Viktor und ich hätten da schon eine Idee!"

„Muss man dir alles aus der Nase ziehen?", fragte Alice angriffslustig, klang aber gleichzeitig erfreut darüber.

Sally grinste: „Wir dachten uns, dass wir das Liebesdrama Nummer 1 aufführen." Dramatische Pause. „Romeo und Julia!"

„Romeo und Julia?", kam es von den Schülern, die dieses Gespräch mitverfolgt haben.

„Was dagegen?", fauchte Sally.

„Nein", antworteten diese.

Was die Mädchen nicht bemerkten war, dass die Marauder ebenfalls ihr Gespräch mitbekamen und über diese Gelegenheit, sich noch bekannter in Hogwarts zu machen, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Was sagt ihr?", fragte James in die Runde. „Machen wir mit?"

„Sicher Romeo", antwortete Sirius Black, ein gut aussehender Junge, mit athletisch gebautem Körper und längerem, schwarzen Haar, das ihm elegant in die Augen fiel. Seine Augen waren so dunkel, dass sie als schwarz durchgehen konnten. Wenn man in diese Augen blickte, verlor man sich darin, sie waren so tief. Auch wirkten sie verspielt, aber sie zeigten auch Mitgefühl und Freundlichkeit.

Sein bester Freund, James Potter, hatte verstrubbeltes, schwarzes Haar, das ihm vom Kopf stand, es war unbezwingbar. Seine Augen waren haselnussbraun und in seinem Gesicht befand sich eine runde, schwarze Brille. Er war der Quidditch-Kapitän und hatte dadurch auch einen gut gebauten Körper.

Remus Lupin, ein Junge, der eher blass wirkte, vor allem um die Vollmondnächte herum, hatte braunes Haar, das manchmal auch schon ins Graue ging. Seine braunen Augen passten perfekt zu seinen Haaren. Remus war der Vernünftigste von den Maraudern, der Bücherwurm und aber auch ein guter Freund.

Nicht zuletzt Peter Pettigrew, ein eher unscheinbarer, pummeliger Junge, der vom Äußeren nicht zu den Maraudern passte. Seine hellen Haare waren an seinen Kopf geplättet und seine Augen waren auch nicht gerade etwas Besonderes. Er war einfach nur das Anhängsel, der Mitläufer, wenn man so sagen wollte. Aber dennoch, war er ein Freund von den Maraudern.

„Wieso Romeo?", fragte James verwirrt.

„Du wirst dich für diese Rolle bewerben", sagte Sirius und klang dabei so, als wäre es das Verständlichste der Welt.

„Sicher", sagte James sarkastisch. „Ich werde der Einzige sein, der sich für diese Rolle bewirbt.

„Was würdest du tun, wenn Evans Julia spielt?"

Plötzlich schweiften James' Gedanken zu Lily Evans ab. Seiner Flamme, die aber nichts von ihm wissen wollte. Sie sah ihn immer als Störenfried, als arroganten, selbstverliebten Idioten und konnte seine kindische Art, die er hin und wieder an den Tag legte, einfach nicht leiden. Besser gesagt, war Lily Evans unter dem Namen bekannt: Das Mädchen, das nicht mit James Potter ausgehen will!

Sie hatte diesen Titel satt, aber man konnte nichts machen, sie verweigerte strikt die Flirtversuche von James Potter.

„Erde an James", sagte Sirius und fuchtelte mit seinen Händen vor James' Augen herum, seine anderen Freunde lachten.

„Was?", fuhr James den grinsenden Sirius an.

„Als ich gerade Evans erwähnt habe, bist du plötzlich in so eine Art Trance gefallen", erklärte er. „Also, bewirbst du dich?"

„Wieso nicht du?", stellte James die Gegenfrage.

„Weißt du, dass man keine Fragen auf Fragen stellt? Das ist unhöflich."

„Also?"

„Da würden sich zu viele Julias bewerben", verteidigte sich Sirius.

„Und das würde dich stören?", fragte James vergnügt.

„Was weiß ich", sagte Sirius.

„Komm schon Prongs", sagte Remus. „So schlimm wird es schon nicht, mehr als dich nicht zum Romeo zu machen, können sie nicht."

„In Ordnung", murmelte James. „Aber-"

„Ich wusste es", sagten seine Freunde wie aus einem Mund.

James warf ihnen aber nur einen bösen Blick zu. „Aber nur, wenn ihr euch auch bewerbt, sonst mache ich nicht mit."

Kurze Zeit überlegten Remus, Sirius und Peter stimmten aber dann zu.

„Die Marauder machen also bei ‚Romeo und Julia' mit, wenn sie genommen werden", schloss James.

* * *

_**Samstag, der Tag des Vorsprechens**_

„Ruhe bitte", schrie Sally Ballycastle. Es waren wirklich sehr viele Schüler und Schülerinnen in der großen Halle erschienen. Für den Geschmack von Sally und Viktor zu viele. Einige von den so genannten Talenten, sind mit Sicherheit furchtbar, aber sie mussten sich auch diese anhören. „Viktor und ich, werden jetzt einmal die Liste durchgehen, wer sich für welche Rolle beworben hat. Zuerst bitte ich die Personen vorzutreten, die sich für die beiden Hauptrollen beworben haben, nämlich für Romeo und Julia."

Je zehn Schüler traten vor, sogar einige aus den ersten Jahrgängen, welche für dieses Stück noch etwas zu jung waren, aber es waren auch erstaunlich viele Bewerber aus den siebten Klassen. Was Sally daran besonders gefiel war, dass sich Lily und James für dieses Rollen beworben haben. ‚Der perfekte Zeitpunkt die Beiden zusammen zubringen', dachte sich Sally und konnte darüber nur lachen.

ROMEO:  
Horch!  
Sie spricht. O sprich noch einmal, holder Engel!  
Denn über meinem Haupt erscheinst du  
Der Nacht so glorreich, wie ein Flügelbote  
Des Himmels dem erstaunten, über sich  
Gekehrten Aug der Menschensöhne, die  
Sich rücklings werfen, um ihm nachzuschaun,  
Wenn er dahin fährt auf den trägen Wolken  
Und auf der Luft gewölbten Busen schwebt.

Die jüngeren Romeo-Bewerber waren schlecht, bis grottenschlecht und wirklich schlecht, aber was alle zugeben mussten war, dass James als Romeo wirklich überzeugend wirkte. Er lebte diese Rolle so zusagen.

Der Romeo war gefunden, jetzt fehlte nur noch die Julia!

JULIA:  
Wie außer Atem, wenn du Atem hast,  
Um mir zu sagen, dass du keinen hast?  
Der Vorwand deines Zögerns währt ja länger  
Als der Bericht, den du dadurch verzögerst.  
Gib Antwort: Bringst du Gutes oder Böses!  
Nur das, so wart ich auf das Nähere gern.  
Beruhige mich! Ist's Gutes oder Böses?

Lily war perfekt! James Potter und Lily Evans, als Romeo und Julia! Besser hätte es nicht laufen können.

Die Zeit verging und die anderen Rollen wurden verteilt.

„Ich würde noch einmal eure Aufmerksamkeit haben", sagte Viktor. „Danke erstmal für eure rege Teilnahme an diesem Vorsprechen. Sally und ich, werden jetzt die Darsteller festlegen, von welchen wir glauben, dass sie passend für die Rolle sind."

„Wer welche Rolle bekommen hat, wird morgen in euren Gemeinschaftsräumen, auf dem schwarzen Brett, bekannt gegeben. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Danke!"

Reger Applaus durchflutete die große Halle und langsam ebbte die Schülerflut ab.

Ein Teil war geschafft, aber der schwierigste war noch vor ihnen.

* * *

_**Sonntagmorgen im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum**_

Die Schüler und Schülerinnen pilgerten, besser gesagt stürmten auf das schwarze Brett zu. Hie und da war ein freudiger Jubel zu hören, andere, welche nicht genommen wurden, waren enttäuscht. Verständlich, wenn man mit einer Rolle gerechnet hatte.

Die Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor gingen gemütlich die Treppen hinunter und steuerten auf das schwarze Brett zu. Gemütlich und gelassen, zumindest die Rumtreiber.

„Und ihr glaubt, dass ihr eine Rolle bekommen habt?", fragte Padma neckisch.

„Natürlich Darling", sagte Sirius. „Ihr habt mir mein Herz geraubt. Ich habe mich an euch verloren. Bringst du mir Glück oder Geborgenheit? Ich weiß es nicht, bitte, sagt es mir."

„Wirklich klasse Vorstellung Black", antwortete Padma ehrlich, eben genannter verbeugte sich leicht und ging wieder zum schwarzen Brett, wo sich alle die Namen der ‚Schauspieler' ansahen.

**_Rollenverteilung für Shakespears ‚Romeo und Julia'_**

JULIA, Capulets Tochter _– Lily Evans  
_ROMEO, Montagues Sohn – _James Potter_

MERCUTIO, Verwandter des Prinzen und Romeos Freund – _Sirius Black  
_BENVOLIO, Montagues Neffe und Romeos Freund – _Remus Lupin  
_ABRAHAM, Diener im Hause Montague - _Algernon Rookwood  
_BALTHASAR, Romeos Diener - _Viktor Crookshanks  
_MONTAGUE, Vater von Romeo – _Dädalus Diggel  
_CAPULET, Vater von Julia – _Edgar Bones  
_Gräfin MONTAGUE, Ehefrau des Montague – _Bellatrix Black  
_Gräfin CAPULET, Ehefrau des Capulet – _Padma Hopkirk  
_Ein alter Mann, ein ONKEL von Capulet – _Amos Diggory  
_TYBALT, Neffe der Gräfin Capulet – _Brodrick Bode  
_Julias AMME – _Alice McGreen  
_SIMON, Diener des Capulet – _Simon Crabbe  
_GREGORIO, Diener des Capulet –_Gregorio Goyle  
_PETER, Diener von Julias Amme – _Peter Pettigrew_

ESCALUS, Prinz von Verona – _Lucius Malfoy  
_Bruder LORENZO, ein Franziskaner – _Walden McNair  
_Bruder MARKUS, von demselben Orden – _Kingsley Shaklebolt  
_Graf PARIS, ein junger Edelmann, Verwandter des Prinzen – _Regulus Black  
_Ein PAGE des Paris; ein weiterer Page – _Frank Longbottom  
_Ein APOTHEKER - _Severus Snape  
_Ein OFFIZIER – _Rodolphus Lestrange  
_Drei MUSIKANTEN - _Antonin Dolohow, Narzissa Black, Sally Ballycastle  
_BÜRGER von Verona. Verschiedene Schüler und Schülerinnen, Verwandte beider Häuser. Masken, Garde, Wächter, Gefolge

„Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiin", schrie Lily Evans und alle Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich ihre zu.

„Was ist?", fragten die anderen.

„Da", sagte Lily und deutete auf die Besetzung. „Potter…ich…Romeo…Julia…der…"

„Evans stottert?", fragte Sirius interessiert, denn normalerweise, war Lily Evans die jenige, die nie stottert und immer ein passendes Argument parat hatte, aber heute anscheinend nicht. Die Tatsache, dass sie mit James Potter, diese romantischen Liebesszenen spielen sollte, ließ sie innerlich und äußerlich verzweifelt wirken. James hingegen war sichtlich erfreut darüber, er war aber auch überrascht, dass er die Rolle bekommen hatte, da es ein, zwei gab, die mit Sicherheit besser waren als er. Aber darüber machte sich James keine Gedanken mehr, er spielte mit Lily Evans und das war das Einzige was zählte und mehr nicht.

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht Lily", beruhigte sie Padma, welche über diese Wendung recht amüsiert klang.

„Ich muss aber mit Potter spielen", regte sich Lily nun auf, als sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„So schlimm bin ich nicht", beschwerte sich James.

„Dich hat keiner gefragt", fuhr Lily ihn an.

„Hört bitte auf", schrie Sally und bekam sofort die Aufmerksamkeit. „Erstens: Pot…James und du werden diese Rollen spielen, kein Anderer und keine Andere. Zweitens: Ihr zwei seid perfekt für diese Rolle. Drittens: Ihr müsst euch zusammenreisen und euch verstehen, sonst kann ich das Stück gleich absagen und die restlichen Schüler freuen sich schon drauf. Und ich werde unter keinen Umständen die Besetzung ändern. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Sally wirkte ziemlich aufgebracht, ernst und diese kleine Rede die sie hielt, ließen Lily und James etwas Erschrecken und sie nickten nur mehr brav.

‚Na toll!', dachte Lily. ‚Womit habe ich das denn verdient. Ich habe überhaupt nichts gemacht und jetzt darf ich auch noch mit Mr. Ich-bin-ach-so-toll spielen. Das wird das schrecklichste Schuljahr in meiner Leben.'

‚Klasse', freute sich James. ‚Jetzt muss sie nett zu mir sein, sonst ist Ballycastle nämlich ziemlich sauer und das will Evans dann wohl auch nicht. Ich freue mich schon riesig.'

„Wenn es sein muss", sagte Lily grimmig, fügte dann noch hinzu. „Bild dir darauf nichts ein, Potter. Ich werde sicher nicht netter zu dir sein, sondern nur so viel, wie es verlangt wird, um dieses Stück zu spielen."

„Ist mir auch Recht", antwortete James und schenkte ihr ein berühmtes Potterlächeln. Lily schien es nicht zu gefallen, denn sie wandte sich von ihm ab und ging mit ihren Freundinnen Richtung große Halle.

„Habe ich dir doch gesagt Prongs", lobte Sirius. „Du wirst Romeo und bei deinem Glück, ist Evans auch noch Julia."

„Prongs findet es gut, aber Lily scheint nicht gerade begeistert davon zu sein, mit ihm zu spielen. Sie findet ihn wirklich abstoßend. Ähm - nichts gegen dich Prongs", sagte Remus.

„Schon in Ordnung Moony", tat James ab. „Und Sirius ist mein bester Freund."

„Ist der doch sowieso", mischte sich Peter ein und alle lachten.

„Nein, im Stück ist er auch mein bester Freund", antwortete James und grinste.

„Was findest du so witzig?", fragte Sirius und musterte seinen Freund genau.

„Mercutio wird bei einer Schlägerei umgebracht", sagte James und wurde sofort ernst.

„Sirius stirbt?", fragte Remus. „Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich kenne das Stück", antwortete James.

„Dann kennst du wohl auch die Balkonsszene, die wirklich überall bekannt ist?", fragte Sirius neckisch.

„Ich schon, aber woher willst du sie kennen?", fragte James.

„Ist doch jetzt egal", murmelte Sirius. „Lasst uns in die große Halle gehen, ich habe Hunger!"

* * *

_**Währenddessen bei den Mädchen:**_

„Ich fasse es nicht", beschwerte sich Lily lautstark. „Dass hast du absichtlich gemacht Sally. Du weißt, dass ich Potter nicht ab kann."

„Man Lily, nimm es nicht so schwer", sagte Padma, schwieg aber sofort wieder, als Lily sie böse aus den Augenwinkeln ansah.

„Weißt du Lily, wenn du genau aufgepasst hast, wirst du bemerkt haben, dass Potter und du einfach die Besten waren und ich kann niemanden nehmen, der schlechter war, also musste ich euch Beide nehmen", erklärte Sally und duldete keine weiteren Kommentare bzw. Kritiken auf ihre und Viktors Entscheidungen.

„Ok", sagte Lily. „Du Mutter?"

Ihre Freundinnen sahen sie verwirrt an.

„Was ist?", fragte Lily und sah sie an.

„Was meinst du mit: Du Mutter?", machte Alice nach.

Lily rollte mit den Augen und erklärte: „Padma ist meine Mutter, in dem Stück! Ich muss mich ja seelisch drauf vorbereiten."

„Wieso seelisch?", fragte Padma fordernd.

„Um so ein Stück zu spielen, glaubhaft zu spielen, muss man sich früh genug in diese Rolle hinein versetzen und sie leben."

„Lily?", fragte Alice.

„Hmm?"

„Hast du schon einmal bei einem Theaterstück mitgemacht?"

„Nein", lachte Lily. „Aber mich interessieren solche Werke und ich habe sie gelesen und versucht zu verstehen. Unter andrem habe ich auch noch _Macbeth_ von William Shakespeare gelesen und ich muss sagen, dass er die Dramatik und die Gefühle seiner Charaktere sehr glaubhaft rüberbringt."

„Deswegen bist du die perfekte Julia, Lily", sagte Sally. „Du kannst diese Rolle leben, du verstehst sie und du wirst James Potter auch überleben."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Wirst du schon."

„Ich freue mich schon auf die Balkonszene", giggelte Padma, dachte aber nicht nach, dass Lily unmittelbar in ihrer Nähe war.

„Balkonszene?", fragte Lily.

„Ähm…also…", stotterte Padma.

„Wenn du das Stück gelesen hast, dann wirst du bemerkt haben, dass es auch eine Balkonszene gibt-"

„Ich habe ‚Romeo und Julia' gelesen und ich…ich…ich." Plötzlich stockte Lily und hatte einen erstarrten Gesichtsausdruck, der nie etwas Gutes bedeuten konnte. „Ich muss James Potter küssen", brachte sie unter großer Qual hervor. Sie schien es gerade erst zu realisieren, dass Romeo und Julia ein dramatisches Liebesstück war und sie James wohl oder übel küssen musste.

„Dass wird der Typ sicher ausnutzen", murmelte Lily und ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn.

„Weißt du", begann Sally. „Wird sicher nicht so schlimm."

„Nicht schlimm?", fragte Lily aufgebracht. „Musst du Potter küssen? Nein! Ich muss das!"

„Jetzt zick nicht rum", sagte Padma und wurde von ihren Freundinnen ungläubig angestarrt.

„Ich zicke?", fragte Lily verwirrt.

„Ja", antwortete Padma. „Wir wissen, dass du Potter und die restlichen Marauder, außer Remus vielleicht, nicht ausstehen kannst, aber wenn du deine Augen nur etwas weiter aufmachen würdest, würdest du bemerkt haben oder bemerken, dass sie nicht mehr so viele Streiche wie früher spielen. Sie werden erwachsen Lils, sie haben sich ihm letzten Jahr wirklich gewaltig geändert."

„Das stimmt aber", pflichtete Alice bei. „Sie haben sich wirklich geändert. Sie mussten in diesem Jahr noch nicht einmal nachsitzen."

„Vielleicht haben sie Wege gefunden, dass sie nicht erwischt werden", sagte Lily.

„Hör auf damit", sagte Padma. „Und suche nicht nach Gründen, um James Potter zu hassen. Ich weiß, dass du es verdrängst, aber du hast wahrscheinlich selber schon realisiert, dass sich Potter geändert hat und du fährst ihn immer noch an."

„Er hat dich in diesem Jahr noch nicht einmal gefragt, ok einmal, ob du mit ihm ausgehen willst, aber als du ihm diese, mehr als deutliche Abfuhr erteilt hast, hat er beschlossen dich in Ruhe zu lassen", fuhr Sally fort.

„Seid ihr jetzt alle gegen mich?", fragte Lily.

„Nein", sagte Alice ruhig. „Wir wollen dir nur sagen, dass du Potter falsch einschätzt. Gib ihm wenigstens eine Chance und wenn er noch immer derselbe Trottel wie früher sein sollte, dann werde ich nie wieder etwas über dieses Thema verlieren und du hast deine Ruhe von mir."

Lily atmete tief ein. „Ihr habt wahrscheinlich Recht", begann sie. „Ich muss zugeben, dass sich die Marauder wirklich geändert haben. Ok, ich versuche es, aber nur euch zuliebe ok? Und wegen dem Stück."

„Immerhin ein Fortschritt", sagte Sally und alle vier grinsten. Sie gingen die große Treppe, die in die Eingangshalle führte, hinunter, und betraten die große Halle.

In der großen Halle wurde aufgeregt über das Stück diskutiert, auch die Rollenbesetzung wurde angeschnitten. Einige Schüler und Schülerinnen, waren mit ihrer Rolle nicht zufrieden und bearbeiteten gerade Viktor, ob er nicht so nett wäre, die Besetzung zu ändern. Dieser musste wirklich kämpfen, dass er durch die starke Belagerung nicht erdrückt wurde.

Die Besetzung saß fest und wurde nicht mehr geändert, auch wenn noch so gebettelt wurde. Die Slytherins, die nicht die Rolle bekommen hatten, die sie wollten, drohten sogar mit Flüchen. Zum Glück hatte das Professor Dumbledore wieder in Ordnung gebracht.

* * *

_**Am Abend im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum:**_

_**Wichtige Angaben für das Stück ‚Romeo und Julia'!**_

Die Proben für das Stück werden am 1. November 1976 beginnen. Es werden noch Kostüm- und Maskenbildner gesucht. Wer sich dafür interessiert, soll sich bitte bei Sally Ballycastle oder Viktor Crookshanks melden.  
Nur zurück zu den Proben für die Hauptdarsteller!  
Alle Schauspieler sollten sich am Freitag, den 1. November 1976, um 19:30 Uhr, in der großen Halle sein. Wartet am Besten, bis das Abendessen vorbei ist!  
Ihr erhaltet ein Skript mit dem Text, den ihr, kommt ganz darauf an, welchen Part ihr spielt, auswendig lernen müsst. Es wird aber jemanden geben, der/die euch den Text sagen, falls ihr in vergessen habt. Jedoch solltet ihr in so gut wie möglich auswendig können.  
Am Anfang werden wir mit den Skripten das Stück aufführen und mit der Zeit, werdet ihr es auch schon ohne jegliche Hilfe proben.  
Sagt uns auch Bescheid, ob ihr über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleibt oder nicht. Dies wird aber noch gesondert erklärt und besprochen.  
Was für euch auch noch von Wichtigkeit ist, ist der Termin, wo das Stück aufgeführt wird. Die Aufführung soll am Wochenende, bevor die Osterferien beginnen, stattfinden. Genaueres werdet ihr spätestens am 1. November erfahren.  
Solltet ihr aber noch weitere Fragen haben, bitten wir euch diese sofort zu stellen und nicht bis zum letzten Moment zu warten.  
Aber eins sei euch gewiss, ihr könnt keine andere Rolle übernehmen. Die Rolle, die euch zugeteilt wurde, werdet ihr auch spielen. Es sei dann, dass ihr überhaupt nicht spielen wollt, dann wird jemand anderes euren Part übernehmen.  
Darauf, dass sich an der Rollenbesetzung nicht viel ändern wird, wünschen wir euch viel Glück und Vergnügen bei _William Shakespeares Romeo und Julia!_

Sally Ballycastle Viktor Crookshanks

„Das ist ja gleich nach Halloween", sagte Sirius, als er den Text fertig gelesen hatte.

„Aber erst am Abend", sagte James. „Oh", fügte er nach einer Weile hinzu.

„Glaubst du, du schaffst es Moony?", fragte Sirius.

„Sicher", antwortete Remus. „Wieso nicht?"

„Weil nun ja, weil eben an Halloween Vollmond ist und am nächsten Tag die erste Probe", erklärte Sirius und fragte sich, ob Remus den nächsten Vollmond vergessen hätte.

„Wird schon", antwortete Remus. „Es wird keine schlimme Verwandlung, denn wenn es eine werden würde, würde es mir heute nicht mehr so gut gehen. Es sind nur mehr vier Tage bis Vollmond und so gut ist es mir schon lange nicht mehr gegangen."

„Sicher?", fragte nun auch James.

„Ja", antwortete Moony etwas genervt. „Wenn ich es schon sage. Und Madame Pomfrey wird mich sicher auch früher gehen lassen, da sie weiß, das ich bei dem Stück mitmache und sie wird mich dann erst recht gehen lassen müssen, wenn sie sieht, wie gut es mir geht." Sirius, James und Peter starrten ihn verwirrt an. „Schon klar, sie wird sehen, dass es mir nicht so schlecht geht, wie bei anderen Verwandlungen. Und könnten wir später weiter sprechen?"

„Wieso?"

Remus nickte mit seinem Kopf Richtung Portrait, wo gerade Alice, Lily, Padma und Sally herein gekommen sind.

Die Marauder grüßten die Mädchen kurz freundlich und gingen hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal. Die Mädchen sahen ihnen nur nach und mussten über das ungewöhnlich nette Verhalten der Marauder ihre Köpfe schütteln.


	2. Kapitel 2: Proben

**Kapitel 2: Proben**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks und Sally Ballycastle! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:** In diesem Kapitel wird einmal die Erste Szene geprobt. Natürlich würde ich mich über Reviews freuen. Sagt mir einfach wie es euch gefällt, ich bin mir nämlich nicht ganz sicher, ob mir diese FF auch etwas geworden ist. Ach ja, bitte nicht umbringen ok? Ich schreibe nichts über die Vollmondnacht. Wenn ich etwas angekündigt haben sollte und ich es nicht mache, dann schreibe ich es hier. Um es nicht zu verkomplizieren, das Stück liegt im Vordergrund dieser FF, also wird es kaum Quidditch geben. Es kann möglich sein oder auch nicht! Dass soll euch aber nicht davon abhalten meine FF zu lesen und ein Review zu schreiben!

Lg  
_Magic_

* * *

_**Datum: Freitag, 1. November 1976  
**__**Zeit: 19:30 Uhr  
**__**Ort: Große Halle**_

„Hi", sagte Sally und stellte sich auf die aufgebaute Bühne, um besser zu allen sprechen zu können. „Freut mich, dass ihr so zahlreich gekommen seid und es ist auch schön zu sehen, dass ihr nicht beschlossen habt, eure Rollen abzugeben. Zuerst werden wir euch das Skriptum geben. Ihr könnt kurz darin blättern und dann bitte wieder Aufmerksamkeit auf uns richten."

Gesagt getan. Sally und Viktor gaben jedem ein Skriptum und ließen ihnen etwas Zeit darin zu blättern. Bei einigen verzog sich das Gesicht, da sie ziemlich viel Text hatten, aber da mussten sie jetzt durch.

„Alle, die eine Rolle spielen, werden bei der Regie mithelfen. Aber nur, wenn sie nicht gerade spielen und auch wäre es gut, wenn ihr eure eigenen Ideen einbringen könntet, aber es wäre gut, wenn wir es klassisch spielen. Die Masken- und Kostümbildner, brauchen erst dann wieder zu kommen, wenn wir ohne Skript beginnen zu proben oder ihr werdet gesondert von uns kontaktiert. Wir bitten euch, bei den Darstellern Maß zu nehmen, aber erst nach der Probe, dann könnt ihr diverse Personen kontaktieren, die euch beim Entwerfen der Kleidung helfen. Wir möchten es ja klassisch machen, nicht wahr?" Sally sah sich ihre ‚Schützlinge' an. „Dass wäre dann alles, danke."

„Sally und ich", sagte Viktor. „Haben beschlossen, dass wir am Besten die Erste Szene proben werden. Also würden bitte-" Er sah auf eine Liste die er in der Hand hielt. „- Simon Crabbe und Gregorio Goyle auf die Bühne kommen? Die Accessoires, wie Schwerter, kommen erst später hinzu, zuerst müsst ihr den Text können."

Sally und Viktor setzen sich auf die bereitgestellten Stühle, wo auch der Rest der Theatergruppe saß. Alle sahen in ihre Skripten und versuchten, auch das Geschehen auf der Bühne zu beobachten.

„Simon und Gregorio, zwei Bedienstete Capulets, treten mit Schwertern und Schildern, dass kommt erst später, auf", las Sally vor. „Also fangt an.

Unsicher sahen Crabbe und Goyle in ihr Skriptum. Einige fragten sich, wie es zwei solche Dummköpfe in die Theatergruppe geschafft haben. Es war wirklich ein großes Rätsel, aber anscheinend, waren sie perfekt für diese Rollen.

SIMON:  
Auf mein Wort, Gregorio, wir wollen nichts in die Tasche stecken.

„STOOOP", schrie Sally und ließ alle zusammenfahren. Was war jetzt los? „Versuche mehr Melodie in deine Stimme zu bekommen, Crabbe. Dass gilt für alle, versucht den Text spannend, interessant und emotional rüber kommen zu lassen. Noch einmal von vorne."

Sally setzte sich wieder und Crabbe begann von neuen.

SIMON:  
Auf mein Wort, Gregorio, wir wollen nichts in die Tasche stecken.

„War schon besser", unterbrach Sally das Stück. „Macht weiter!"

GREGORIO:  
Freilich nicht, sonst wären wir Taschenspieler.

„Das ist ja nicht zu aushalten", sagte Sally und stand auf. „Also Goyle, du hast das so gesagt: ‚Freilich nicht', das nicht, hast du mal in die Länge gezogen und ‚sonst wären wir Taschenspieler?', dass ist keine Frage, da ist ein Punkt, wenn du genau schaust. Oh Mann!"

„Du bist ziemlich kleinlich, Ballycastle", sagte Lucius Malfoy.

„Hast du etwas dagegen?"

„In gewisser Weise ja. Ich wüsste nicht, wer dich hier zum Chef gemacht hat."

„Ich bin Schulsprecherin."

„Schlechtes Argument."

„Könnten wir bitte aufhören zu streiten und weitermachen?", mischte sich Lily ein.

„Halt die Klappte Schlammblut, nach deiner Meinung hat niemand gefragt", zischte Bellatrix Black. Sirius und James waren bereits aufgestanden, doch…

„Halt doch selber dein Maul. Es interessiert niemanden, was du sagst oder glaubst du, dass du die wichtigste Person bist? Es dreht sich nicht alles um dich, Black! Schreib dir das hinter die Ohren."

„Du wagst es mich zu Recht zu weisen?"

„Und ob!"

„Du-"

„RUHE!", schrie Sally, aber es half nichts.

Alle anwesenden Schüler begannen sich Schimpfwörter an die Köpfe zu schmeißen, aber es hörte auf, als Sirius und James sich einmischten.

„HÖRT ENDLICH AUF", schrie Sirius. „IHR BENEHMT EUCH WIE KLEINE KINDER!"

Plötzlich wurde es ruhig und aller Augen ruhten nun auf Sirius.

„Geht doch", murmelte dieser.

„Wir sind doch eigentlich da, um dieses Stück da zu proben und nicht, um uns gegenseitig umzubringen. Glaubt ihr, dass es uns Spaß macht mit euch zu spielen?", fragte James und beantwortete sich seine Frage selbst. „Genauso viel wie euch! Aber wir haben uns dazu gemeldet und jetzt müssen wir das auch durchziehen."

„Also machen wir weiter?", fragte Sally. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir Romeo und Julia auf die Bühne lassen?"

Allgemeines Kopfnicken.

James und Lily betraten die Bühne.

„Zweiter Akt, zweite Szene, in Capulets Garten", las Sally vor und alle schlugen genannte Stelle auf.

„Bereit?", fragte Sally.

„Bereit", antworteten James und Lily einstimmig.

„Dann los!"

James beginnt:

ROMEO:  
Der Narben lacht, wer Wunden nie gefühlt.  
Doch still, was schimmert durch das Fenster dort?  
Es ist der Ost, und Julia die Sonne!  
Geh auf, du holde Sonn! Ertöte Lunen,  
Die neidisch ist und schon vor Grame bleicht,  
Dass du viel schöner bist, obwohl ihr dienend.  
O da sie neidisch ist, so dien ihr nicht!  
Nur Toren gehn in ihrer blassen, kranken  
Vestalentracht einher; wirf du sie ab!  
Sie ist es, meine Göttin, meine Liebe!

„Dass ist gut Potter", lobte Sally. „Aber Lily fahr mit ‚Weh mir!' fort, dann findet wenigstens eine Konversation statt." Lily nickte und begann, sie versetzte sich in die Rolle und lebte.

JULIA:  
Weh mir!

ROMEO:  
Horch!  
Sie spricht. O sprich noch einmal, holder Engel!  
Denn über meinem Haupt erscheinst du  
Der Nacht so glorreich, wie ein Flügelbote  
Des Himmels dem erstaunten, über sich  
Gekehrten Aug der Menschensöhne, die  
Sich rücklings werfen, um ihm nachzuschaun,  
Wenn er dahin fährt auf den trägen Wolken  
Und auf der Luft gewölbten Busen schwebt.

JULIA:  
O Romeo! Warum denn Romeo?  
Verleugne deinen Vater, deinen Namen!  
Willst du das nicht, schwör dich zu meinem Liebsten,  
Und ich bin länger keine Capulet!

ROMEO (zu sich selbst):  
Hör ich noch länger, oder soll ich reden?

JULIA:  
Dein Nam ist nur mein Feind. Du bliebst du selbst,  
Und wärst du auch kein Montague. Was ist  
Denn ein Montague? Es ist nicht Hand, nicht Fuß,  
Nicht Arm noch Antlitz, noch ein andrer Teil  
Von einem Menschen. Sei ein andrer Name!  
Was ist ein Name? Was uns Rose heißt,  
Wie es auch hieße, würde lieblich duften;  
So Romeo, wenn er auch anders hieße,  
Er würde doch den köstlichen Gehalt  
Bewahren, welcher sein ist ohne Titel.  
O Romeo, leg deinen Namen ab,  
Und für den Namen, der dein Selbst nicht ist,  
Nimm meines ganz!

ROMEO:  
Ich nehme dich beim Wort.  
Nenn Liebster mich, so bin ich neu getauft  
Und will hinfort nicht mehr Romeo sein.

JULIA:  
Wer bist du, der du, von der Nacht beschirmt,  
Dich drängst in meines Herzens Rat?

„Toll", sagte Sally, klatschte und unterbrach abermals die Probenden. „Dass war wirklich gut. Also, an die Restlichen, an den Beiden könnt ihr euch eine Scheibe abschneiden."

Die restlichen Schüler, zur Überraschung auch einige Slytherins klatschten Beifall.

Lily und James waren so in ihre Rollen vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatten, dass alle von ihren Skripten aufsahen und sie beobachteten. Die Beiden spielten so glaubhaft, dass man ihnen nur zuhören musste und die Worte verstand, ohne mitzulesen.

Den Beiden schien es gar nicht aufgefallen zu sein, dass sie gerade ein Liebespaar darstellten und das auch noch so glaubhaft, dass die anderen nichts mehr sagen konnten.

„Gebt es zu", sagte Padma. „Ihr habt schon mal wo mitgespielt oder sonst etwas in der Art gemacht."

Beide schüttelten den Kopf.

„Und das sollen wir euch abkaufen?", fragte Sirius, einstimmiges Nicken von Lily und James.

„Dass könnt ihr wirklich jemand anderem sagen, aber ihr müsst schon einmal so etwas gemacht haben, ihr seit wirklich glaubhaft", sagte Kingsley Shaklebolt.

„Oder seid ihr zusammen?", fragte nun Bellatrix Black, schaute aber ebenso bescheuert drein, wie die, die sie anstarrten.

„So eine Aussage hätte ich von dir nicht erwartet."

„Klappe Sirius."

„Sind wir heute wieder bissig."

„Halt einfach dein Maul und hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen."

Das veranlasste Sirius nur noch mehr dazu zu grinsen. Bellatrix machte es wütend und ihm gefiel es, sie so sauer zu sehen.

„Ok, wenn wir dass jetzt geklärt hätten, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir weiter machen?"

„Mit wem?", fragte Viktor. „Wer will? Nicht gleich so viele." Der Satz triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Also?"

„Black? Bones?", fragte Sally.

„Welcher Black?", fragten Sirius, Regulus, Narzissa und Bellatrix gleichzeitig.

„Ähm…das hatte ich vergessen, dass so viele Blacks sind, meine ich", stotterte Sally.

„Regulus Black", half ihr Viktor aus der Patsche. „Erster Akt, Zweite Szene."

CAPULET:  
Und Montague ist mit derselben Buße  
Wie ich bedroht? Für Greise, wie wir sind,  
Ist Frieden halten, denk ich, nicht so schwer.

PARIS:  
Ihr geltet beid als ehrenwerte Männer,  
Und Jammer ists um Euren langen Zweispalt.  
Doch, edler Graf, wie dünkt Euch mein Gesuch?

CAPULET:  
Es dünkt mich so, wie ich vorhin gesagt.  
Mein Kind ist noch ein Fremdling in der Welt,  
Die hat kaum vierzehn Jahre wechseln sehn.  
Lasst noch zwei Sommer prangen und verschwinden,  
Eh wir sie reif, um Braut zu werden, finden.

PARIS:  
Noch jüngre wurden oft beglückte Mütter.

Gelächter.

„Was ist daran so witzig?", fragte Sally und begann langsam aufzudrehen. „Es ist ein normales Theaterstück und wir sind alles zivilisierte Menschen."

„Wer will noch mal, wer hat noch nicht?", fragte Viktor und war aufgestanden und sah alle reihum an. „Anscheinend will niemand mehr von euch."

„Dann kommen wir zum Resumée", sagte Sally. „Also Crabbe und Goyle sollten wirklich noch einmal an ihrer Aussprache feilen, vielleicht hilft ihnen jemand dabei? Dann Lily und James. Ich wüsste nicht, was es bei euch beiden zum Aussetzen geben würde. Und zum Schluss noch Regulus Black und Bones. Ihr solltet mehr Emotion in euren Text legen und dann wird es schon passen."

„Ihr machen für heute Schluss", verkündete Viktor und Erleichterung machte sich bei den Artisten breit. „Aber bitte lest euch wenigstens euren Text durch. Vielleicht auch das ganze Stück, vielleicht versteht ihr dann um was es geht."

„Der Inhalt ist nämlich sehr wichtig und den solltet ihr am Besten kennen oder zumindest erahnen um was es geht", fuhr Sally fort. „Lily und James zum Beispiel. Man konnte merken, dass die Beiden ihren Part gelebt haben und es war wirklich glaubwürdig, deshalb möchte ich, dass jeder so spielen kann, dass er glaubwürdig rüberkommt. Also strengt euch an, unser Auftritt von den Osterferien, findet vor der gesamten Schule statt."

„Ok, dann wäre der praktische Teil für heute abgeschlossen. Wir müssen nur noch besprechen, wer von euch über Weihnachten hier in Hogwarts bleibt und wer nach Hause fährt."

Viktor ging reihum und machte bei jedem Schüler und jeder Schülerin, die in Hogwarts blieb ein Häkchen. Einzig und alleine Lucius Malfoy, Algernon Rookwood und Walden McNair fuhren nach Hause, der Rest blieb da.

„Das ist ja gar nicht so schlecht", sagte Sally, als sie sich die Liste besah. „Dann können wir, wenn auch während der Ferien proben, natürlich nicht während der Feiertage, aber wir könnten uns wirklich viel Zeit ersparen und wir könnten länger proben und auch früher anfangen."

„Wenn es sein muss", kam es von einigen zurück, aber dass störte sie nicht. Sally hörte nur das, was sie hören wollte, konnte wirklich praktisch sein. Das zeigte zumindest, dass sie sich nicht beirren ließ.

„Jetzt wird nur mehr Maß von euch genommen und dann seid ihr fürs erste Entlassen. Und Morgen zur gleichen Zeit wieder."

Einzeln gingen die Schüler zu den Kostümbildnerinnen und ließen Maß nehmen, natürlich ging alles mit Zauberhand. Über die Marauder freuten sie sich besonders, da es nicht jeden Tag vorkam, dass man einem so nahe kommt und ihn sogar berühren darf.

* * *

Zurück im Schlafsaal der Jungen, zog sich James schnell zurück und belegte sein Bett mit einem Zauber, so dass niemand etwas davon mitbekam, was er noch tat.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: „Lumos!"

Aus seinem Zauberstab schon Licht und damit beleuchtete er das Skript und begann darin zu lesen:

Nein, Folter; Gnade nicht! Hier ist der Himmel,  
Wo Julia lebt, und jeder Hund und Katze  
Und kleine Maus, das schlechteste Geschöpf,  
Lebt hier im Himmel, darf ihr Antlitz sehn;  
Doch Romeo darf nicht. Mehr Würdigkeit,  
Mehr Ansehn, mehr gefällge Sitte lebt  
In Fliegen als Romeo. Sie dürfen  
Das Wunderwerk der weißen Hand berühren  
Und Himmelswonne rauben ihren Lippen,  
Die sittsam in Vestalenunschuld stets  
Erröten, gleich als wäre Sünd ihr Kuss.  
Dies dürfen Fliegen tun, ich muss entfliehn:  
Sie sind ein freies Volk, ich bin verbannt.  
Und sagst du noch, Verbannung sei nicht Tod?  
So hattest du kein Gift gemischt, kein Messer  
Geschärft, kein schmählich Mittel schnellen Todes.  
Als die „Verbann", zu töten mich? Verbannt!  
O Mönch! Verdammte sprechen in der Hölle  
Dies Wort mit Heulen aus, hast du das Herz,  
Da du ein heilger Mann, ein Beichtiger bist,  
Ein Sündenlösern, mein erklärter Freund,  
Mich zu zermalmen mit dem Wort Verbannung?

James gähnte herzhaft und sagte zu sich selbst: „Ich glaube, ich schlafe wohl auch lieber. Ich bin ziemlich geschafft und müde."

Er hob den Zauber um ein Bett auf, löschte das Licht des Zauberstabes, öffnete den Vorhang zu seiner linken Seite und legte Zauberstab und Skriptum auf den kleinen Tisch, seine Brille legte er ebenfalls dazu, dann legte er sich hin und schlief mit der Berührung des Kopfkissens ein.

* * *

Nicht nur James hatte den Gedanken noch etwas zu lesen, auch Lily. Sie machte das Selbe wie James und begann zu lesen:

Du weißt, die Nacht verschleiert mein Gesicht,  
Sonst färbte Mädchenröte meine Wangen  
Um das, was du vorhin mich sagen hörtest.  
Gern hielt ich streng auf Sitte, möchte gern  
Verleugnen, was ich sprach; doch weg mit Form!  
Sag, liebst du mich? Ich weiß, du wirsts bejahn,  
Und will dem Worte traun; doch wenn du schwörst,  
So kannst du treulos werden; wie sie sagen,  
Lacht Jupiter des Meineids der Verliebten.  
O holder Romeo, wenn du mich liebst:  
Sags ohne Falsch! Doch dächtest du, ich sei  
Zu schnell besiegt, so will ich finster blicken,  
Will widerspenstig sein und Nein dir sagen,  
So du dann werben willst; sonst nicht um alles.  
Gewiss, mein Montague, ich bin zu herzlich,  
Du könntest denken, ich sei leichten Sinns.  
Ich glaube, Mann, ich werde treuer sein  
Als sie, die fremd zu tun geschickter sind.  
Auch ich, bekenn ich, hätte fremd getan,  
Wär ich von dir, eh ichs gewahrte, nicht  
Belauscht in Liebesklagen. Drum vergib!  
Schilt diese Hingebung nicht Flatterliebe,  
Die so die stille der Nacht verraten hat.

„Ich liebe dieses Stück", sagte Lily zu sich selbst. „Nicht einmal Potter kann es mir ruinieren, auch wenn er das schon getan hat. Er muss ja den Romeo spielen, aber ich muss zugeben, dass er nicht schlecht ist, im Gegenteil er ist wirklich gut darin. Und was ich mir noch eingestehen muss ist, dass Potter heute wirklich erwachsenen und reif war. Er hat sich wirklich danach benommen." Lily lächelte über ihre eigenen Gedanken, verfluchte sie aber gleichzeitig wieder. „Meine lieben Freundinnen hatten also Recht, die Marauder werden erwachsen!"

Lily löschte das Licht, legte alles auf den kleinen Tisch neben ihrem Bett, drehte sich auf den Rücken und schlief mit schönen Gedanken und einem Lächeln im Gesicht ein.

* * *

_**In Verwandlung:**_

„Wie Sie vielleicht wissen-", eröffnete McGonagall. „- wird dies Ihr letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts sein und Sie werden am Ende Ihre UTZe ablegen. Wir werden alle Verwandlung, Theorie sowie Praxis, noch einmal durchgehen. Ich werde jedem Schüler eine Frage stellen, die er bzw. sie, dann theoretisch beantworten soll und dann praktisch vorführen." McGonagall ging zurück zu ihrem Pult und nahm ein Pergament in Ihre Hand. „Dieses Pergament, wird Ihnen einen kurzen Einblick geben, was von Ihnen bei den UTZ erwartete wird. Am Ende der Stunde, werden Sie je ein Pergament erhalten und zusätzlich fordere ich Sie auf, die jeweilige Theorie zu dem Thema zu lernen."

McGonagall legte das Pergament wieder beiseite und wandte sich ihrer Klasse zu. Jeder ihrer Schüler wandte sich ihr zu und hoffte, dass er nicht der mündlichen Prüfung ausgesetzt würde. Aber nicht alle Schüler waren der Ansicht, denn die Marauder unterhielten sich. Professor McGonagall durchquerte schnell die Klasse und stand nun direkt vor ihnen. Der Rest hatte sich zu ihnen umgewandt.

„Mr. Potter", sagte sie. „Würden Sie vielleicht die Aufmerksamkeit besitzen meinem Unterricht zu folgen?"

James sah sie nur verwirrt an.

„Wenn Sie dann schon so weit sind, nicht meinem Unterricht zu folgen, dann sollten Sie den Stoff besser beherrschen. Also? Wie verwandelt man einen Kieselstein ihn ein lebendes Tier?"

In der Klasse war es auch einmal totenstill, man hätte sogar eine Stecknadel fallen gehört. Aber der Großteil lachte, es war eines der Schwierigsten Gebiete der Verwandlung. Etwas Lebloses in etwas Lebendiges verwandeln, dazu gehörte wirklich ein großes Stück Magie. Jedoch hielten es die Marauder nie für wichtig aufzupassen.

„Also, Mr. Potter? Wollen Sie nicht endlich anfangen?", fragte McGonagall ungeduldig.

„Ein Kieselstein in ein lebendes Tier?", fragte James.

„Ganz Recht!"

„Welches?"

„Dass ist Ihnen überlassen."

„Wenn das so ist", begann James und überlegte. „Um einen Kieselstein in ein Tier zu verwandeln, dass auch danach aussieht, muss man mehrere Zaubersprüche und Flüche verwenden. Es kommt aber immer darauf an, wie groß das Tier werden soll. Wenn man jetzt zum Beispiel einen Hund hernimmt, muss man sich genau auf das Tier konzentrieren. Man muss sich geistig das Tier vorstellen, sonst funktioniert es nicht und aus dem Hund wird irgendein nicht definierbares Tier."

„Soweit so gut Mr. Potter", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Dann verwandeln Sie den Kieselstein in einen Hund."

James nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand, stand auf und legte den Kieselstein auf den Boden. Er fixierte den Stein genau und murmelte mehrere Fluchkombinationen. Kurze Zeit später, stand ein schöner Bernhardiner in der Klasse.

Professor McGonagall besah sich das Tier kritisch. „Ich muss wirklich sagen Mr. Potter, dass sie gute Arbeit geleistet haben. 20 Punkte!"

Leicht kräuselten sich ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln und die Klasse brach ihn tosenden Beifall aus.

„Nun zu Ihnen, Mr. Black", sagte McGonagall scharf und augenblicklich war es in der Klasse wieder still. „Animagi."

„Verzeihen Sie Professor", räusperte sich Sirius. „Aber wie soll ich das Themengebiet über Animagi praktisch machen?"

„Davon habe ich nichts gesagt", berichtigte sie. „Sie werden mir nur das sagen was Sie wissen und ich werde mich danach in meine Animagusgestalt verwandeln."

Eine Verwandlung von McGonagall war immer sensationell.

„Animagi sind Menschen, die sich in ein Tier verwandeln können. Man kann sich aber nicht aussuchen, welches Tier man sein will, dass ist irgendwie festgelegt. Durch Charakter der Person und auch sonstiger Eigenschaften, wer es bestimmt. Es ist sehr schwer ein Animagus zu werden und deshalb, werden die, die sich in einen Animagus verwandeln oder es versuchen, vom Ministerium überwacht. Es kann fatale Folgen haben, wenn man sich nicht registrieren lässt."

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass Sie in dieser Stunde nicht wirklich aufgepasst haben, wissen Sie erstaunlich viel", sagte McGonagall. „10 Punkte!"

Daraufhin verwandelte sich McGonagall in eine Katze und lief zum Lehrerpult, wo sie sich dann auch wieder zurückverwandelte. Die Klasse applaudierte, für die Vorstellung der Verwandlung und das, was Sirius gesagt hatte.

Es läutete.

„Was ist mit euch?", fragte Remus besorgt. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um euch."

„Wieso?", fragten Sirius und James.

„Euch wurden heute keine Punkte abgezogen und ihr habt sogar welche bekommen."

„Aber die Punkte sind schnell wieder weg, wenn wir nicht bald in den Kerkern zu Zaubertränke sind", sagte James und sie machten sich schnell auf den Weg.

* * *

_**Beim Mittagessen in der großen Halle:**_

„Alle mal herhören", schrie Sally. „Nein, nur die, die beim Theaterstück mitspielen. Am kommenden Samstag wird nicht geprobt, dafür am Sonntag und da beginnen wir gleich nach dem Frühstück bis zum Mittagessen, dann nach dem Mittagessen bis zum Abendessen. Das war jetzt der Teil für die Schauspieler, jetzt sollten wieder alle zuhören."

„Am Samstag, dem 16. November, haben wir ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende angesetzt, aber genaueres werdet ihr in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum erfahren können", fuhr Viktor Crookshanks fort.

* * *

**_Datum: Samstag, 8. November 1976  
_****_Zeit: nach dem Frühstück  
_**_**Ort: Große Halle**_

„Ihr wisst ja schon wie es abläuft", sagte Sally, als sich alle in der großen Halle eingefunden hatten. „Wir werden heute aus dem ersten Akt, die Dritte Szene proben."

„Padma Hopkirk, Alice McGreen und Lily Evans."

GRÄFIN CAPULET:  
Ruft meine Tochter her; wo ist sie, Amme?

AMME:  
Bei meiner Jungfernschaft im zwölften Jahr,  
Ich rief sie schon. – He, Lämmchen! zartes Täubchen –  
Dass Gott! Wo ist das Kind? He, Juliette!

JULIA:  
Was ist? Wer ruft mich?

AMME:  
Eure Mutter.

JULIA:  
Hier bin ich, gnädge Mutter! Was beliebt?

GRÄFIN CAPULET  
Die Sach ist diese! – Amme, geh beiseit,  
Wir müssen heimlich sprechen. – Amme, komm  
Nur wieder her, ich habe mich besonnen,  
Ich will dich mit zur Überlegung ziehn.  
Du weißt, mein Kind hat schon ein hübsches Alter.

AMME:  
Das zähl ich, meiner Treu, am Finger her.

GRÄFIN CAPULET:  
Sie ist nicht vierzehn Jahre.

AMME:  
Ich wette vierzehn meiner Zähne drauf –  
Zwar hab ich nur vier Zahn, ich arme Frau –  
Sie ist noch nicht vierzehn. Wie lang ists bis Johannis?

GRÄFING CAPULET  
Ein vierzehn Tag und drüber.

„Das war gut", lobte Sally und strahlte über ihr Gesicht. „Ihr habt anscheinend euren Text studiert, gelesen und gelernt."

„Wir machen noch eine Szene bzw. einen Teil davon", sagte Viktor.

„Remus Lupin und Sirius Black werden jetzt einen Teil des ersten Aktes, aus der Vierten Szene darbringen."

Die Beiden betraten die Bühne.

MERCUTIO  
Wo, Teufel, kann der Romeo stecken? Kam er heute Nacht nicht nach Hause?

BENVOLIO  
Nach seines Vaters Hause nicht; ich sprach seinen Diener.

MERCUTIO  
Ja, dies hartherzge Frauenbild, die Rosalinde,  
Sie quält ihn so, er wird gewiss verrückt.

BENVOLIO  
Tybalt, des alten Capulet Verwandter,  
Hat dort ins Haus ihm einen Brief geschickt.

MERCUTIO  
Eine Ausforderung, so wahr ich lebe!

BENVOLIO  
Romeo wird ihm die Antwort nicht schuldig bleiben.

MERCUTIO  
Auf einen Brief kann ein jeder antworten, wenn er schreiben kann.

BENVOLIO  
Nein, ich meine, er wird dem Briefsteller zeigen, dass er Mut hat, wenn man ihm so was zumutet.

MERCUTIO  
Ach, der arme Romeo; er ist ja schon tot! Durchbohrt von einer weißen Dirne schwarzem Auge; durchs Ohr geschossen mit einem Liebesliedchen; seine Herzensscheibe durch den Pfeil des kleinen blinden Schützen mitten entzweigespalten. Ist er der Mann darnach, es mit dem Tybalt aufzunehmen?

BENVOLIO  
Nun, was ist Tybalt den Großes?

„Weiter geht's", schrie Sally und schickte Remus und Sirius von der Bühne. So probten sie noch zwei weitere Stücke.

„Mittagspause", schrie Viktor und wie auf Wort verschwanden die Stühle und die Bühne aus der großen Halle und es erschienen die vier Haustische.

* * *

_**Beim Mittagessen:**_

„Glaubst du wirklich Sally", sagte Lily. „Dass das Stück so gut ankommt."

„Sogar die Slytherins machen mit und das will was heißen", sagte Sally. „Die sind wirklich nicht schlecht."

„Dass erklärt alles, die Theatergruppe ist ja fast nur von Slytherins besetzt oder zum Großteil daraus bestehend", sagte Padma.

„Kann schon ein", sagte Sally. „Aber die waren wirklich gut und ich will, dass das Stück ein gewisses Niveau hat."

„Schon klar."

„Mich überrascht es ehrlich gesagt selber, dass die Slytherins so nett sind, vor allem, weil sie etwas gegen Muggelgeborene wie uns haben", sagte Sally nachdenklich.

„Ich glaube, dass sie irgendetwas für den Auftritt im April geplant haben", sagte Alice.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie so bescheuert sind und etwas machen, wenn die gesamten Schüler und Lehrer da sind?", fragte Lily.

„Die gesamten Schüler und Lehrer?", fragte Padma.

„Ja", antwortete Sally. „Es wurde auch schon ein Vorschlag gestellt, dass die Eltern das Stück auch sehen sollten."

„Unsere Eltern?", stotterte Lily.

„Dumbledore hat gemeint, dass die Eltern die kommen wollen auch kommen könnten, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die kommen, die haben sicher viel zu viel zu tun."

„Du bist wirklich gutgläubig", sagte Alice. „So etwas lassen sich unsere Eltern nicht entgehen. Dass ist eine gute Gelegenheit für sie, wieder einmal nach Hogwarts zu kommen."

„Bei deinen Eltern ist es ja logisch", sagte Padma. „Aber was ist mit den Eltern der Muggelgeborenen?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Alice.

Lily rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Es war ja wirklich nicht zum Aushalten.

* * *

**_Währenddessen bei den Jungs:_**

„Was machen wir nächste Woche?", fragte Sirius und lud sich eine große Portion auf.

„Wieso?", fragte Peter.

„Hogsmeade", antworteten die Drei anderen unison.

„Aha", antwortete Peter.

„Also?", wiederholte Padfoot. „Was machen wir?"

„Zonko's, Honigtopf, Drei Besen, Eberkopf, Heulende Hütte", schlug James vor.

„Also alles was geht", sagte Remus, wobei er nicht unbedingt zur Heulenden Hütte wollte. Einmal im Monat war er dort, um die Verwandlung in einen Werwolf über sich ergehen lassen und es war teils auch richtig schmerzhaft.

„Du willst nicht zur Heulenden Hütte oder?", fragte Sirius.

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Moony.

„Dann eben nicht", sagte James niedergeschlagen.

„Wenn es sein muss", antwortete Remus nach einiger Zeit. „Dann gehen wir eben hin."

Sirius und James grinsten, denn sie wussten, dass Remus wieder nachgegeben hatte. Er tat es immer ohne sich darüber bewusst zu sein, er war einfach ein guter Freund.

„Wieso grinst ihr so?", fragte nun James, als er Remus und Sirius ansah.

„Weißt du was ich glaube, dass heute am Nachmittag geprobt wird?", fragte Remus.

„Nein."

„Die Balkonszene oder die Sterbeszene", fuhr Sirius fort.

„Wieso glaubst du das?", fragte James.

„Weil es eine der wenigen Szenen ist, wo ihr euer Liebesleben zeigt."

„Wessen Liebesleben Padfoot?", fragte Prongs verwirrt.

„Dass von Romeo und Julia", sagte er theatralisch. „Oder in dem Fall von den Schauspielern: James Potter und Lily Evans."

„Und was findest du daran witzig?"

„Evans kann dich nicht leiden."

„Dass weiß ich auch."

„Und ihr müsst euch küssen. Bei dir wäre es ja kein Problem, aber Evans wird sich dagegen sträuben. Und bei beiden Szenen wird das erwartete."

„Und wieso ausgerechnet die Szenen?"

„Weil ich es glaube."

„Du glaubst viel."

„Ich weiß."

„Zu viel."

„Du nervst."

„Du auch."

„Sei still."

„Sei still."

„Hör auf."

„Hör auf."

„Hört beide auf", schrie Remus und einige am Gryffindortisch sahen sich an. „Ist was?", fragte er und es drehten sich alle wieder ihren Tellern zu. Sirius und James sahen Remus an, jetzt war er sauer und das war niemals gut. „Danke. Ihr mit eurem Pagageigerede nervt wirklich."

„Tut uns leid", sagten die beiden Marauder entschuldigend.

* * *

**_Datum: Samstag, 8. November 1976  
_****_Zeit: nach dem Mittagessen  
_**_**Ort: Große Halle**_

„Sterbeszene!"

„Na toll", sagten James und Lily, sie gingen widerwillig auf die Bühne. Dort angekommen: „Muss das sein?", fragte James.

„Ja, das muss", antwortete Sally.

„Nein", sagten Beide.

„Kommt schon, überwindet euch schon."

Beide schüttelten eifrig die Köpfe.

„Dann eben nicht", sagte Sally aufgebracht, dann machen wir eben eine andere Szene."

So verging dann die Zeit und es wurde Abend. Lily und James weigerten sich immer noch die Sterbeszene zu spielen, aber wenn es einmal so weit war, dann würden sie wünschen, dass diese Szene ewig währen würde.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**milva:** Hi! Freut mich, dass dir die Idee gefällt. Und wenn du sonst keine J/L-FFs liest, habe ich doch etwas richtig gemacht, nicht wahr? Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass sie anders ist, als andere Storys? Ich kann nur sagen, dass es nicht zu gewöhnlichen Duellen zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors kommt, sie werden sich einmal vertragen. Freue mich, wenn ich wieder ein Review von dir bekomme. Liebe Grüße zurück.

**elvira:** Hi! Danke für dein Lob! Freut mich, dass man es gut lesen kann. Und wie du siehst, habe ich wieder ein Chap on gestellt. Hoffe, dass es dir auch gefällt und du wieder ein Review schreibst. LG

**Marrychan:** Hi! Freut mich, dass du sie schön findest und du glaubst, dass sie mir gelungen ist. Ich mag die Marauders auch gerne. Denn auch wenn ein HP-Buch erscheint, man kann ewig bei den Marauders weiter schreiben. LG

**peach:** Hi! Noch ein Review! Freut mich riesig. Hoffe auch, dass du auch dieses Mal und die anderen Male, bis die FF zu Ende ist, ein Review schreibst und Gnade erweist, wenn mal länger keines kommt. LG

Solltet ihr Fragen haben, die ihr nicht als Review hinterlassen wollt, dann schreibt mir einfach eine E-Mail.

LG  
_Magic_


	3. Kapitel 3: Theaterstück verloren?

**Kapitel 3: Theaterstück verloren?**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks und Sally Ballycastle! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:** In diesem Kapitel wird es nicht um das Theaterstück gehen, sondern um gewisse Probleme. Nur zur Information: Das Datum wird wahrscheinlich nicht stimmen, aber ich habe mir einfach meinen eigenen Kalender gemacht. Hoffe, dass es euch nicht stört. Und wie ihr bereits wisst, freue ich mich riesig übers Reviews.

* * *

_**Samstag, 16. November 1976**_

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, es war kaum auszumachen. Die Darsteller des Stückes Romeo und Julia probten sehr fleißig weiter. Jedoch streikten Lily und James sich strikt sich auf der Bühne zu küssen. Es war am verzweifeln, wenn die Beiden sich nicht endlich dazu überwinden würden, könnte man das Stück vergessen. Sally dachte sich schon länger, dass es endlich sein müsste, dass Lily und James zusammen fanden, aber das Lily nett zu James war, war wirklich schon zuviel für sie verlangt.

Lily würde vieles tun, aber niemanden gezwungener Maßen küssen und das war eben der Fall. James schien es langsam auch aufzuregen, dass Lily so zickte. Er tat nur so, als würde er sie nicht küssen wollen, weil sie nicht wollte. Er wollte sie eben zu nichts zwingen, sonst hätte er mit Sicherheit schon längst den Versuch gestartet sie zu küssen.

„Komm schon Lily", bettelte Sally. „Du musst James küssen, sonst können wir das gesamte Stück absagen und die Proben wären völlig umsonst gewesen."

„Ich erkläre es gerne noch einmal", fluchte Lily. „Ich Lilian Evans, werde James Potter niemals in meinem gesamten Leben küssen, auch nicht, wenn er der letzte Mensch auf Erden wäre. Ihr könnt mich nicht zwingen, niemand kann das."

„Bitte Lily."

„Nein."

„Dann können wir gleich alles abblasen, es ist doch schon so viel vorbereitet, wir haben schon viel geprobt-"

„Wir hatten erst zwei Einheiten, vielleicht haben auch alle schon etwas gelesen und es gelernt, aber es ist noch nicht zu spät aufzuhören."

„Lily, du bist doch normalerweise diejenige, die nicht so leicht aufgibt. Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder, wenn du etwas nicht erreichen konntest, hast du so lange dafür geschuftet, bis du es gekonnt hast. Bitte Lily!"

„Nein Sally, ich möchte das nicht. Du kannst mich nicht zwingen."

„Ich fasse es nicht", regte sich Sally auf. „Du willst mir weiß machen, dass ich alles erreichen kann, wenn ich auch nur ein bisschen Gutes in der Sache sehe. Jetzt versuche es du auch zu sehen. Und versuche auch nicht, das Schlechte in James Potter zu sehen, er ist nich so wie du tust. Du willst es dir selber nicht eingestehen, aber anscheinend liegt dir was an Potter, sonst würdest du nicht so reagieren."

„Ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn", schrie Lily aufgebracht, doch vor ihr rissen Alice, Padma und Sally die Augen auf. Sie hatten hinter Lily etwas entdeckt, dass eigentlich nicht dort sein sollte.

„Was?", schrie Lily weiter und ihre Stimme bebte vor Zorn.

Die Drei sagten nichts, sondern starrten nur weiter mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf etwas hinter hier. Lily war es zu bunt geworden, sie drehte sich um und was sie dort sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

James Potter stand da und sah sie einfach nur schockiert an. Lilys Atem stockte, sie fühlte sich schlecht. Er hatte sie doch nicht wirklich gehört oder?

Nicht wie sonst funkelten James' Augen vor Freude, wenn er Lily erblickte, sie waren kalt, starr und wirkten auch glasig, sie waren von Traurigkeit geprägt.

Einen kurzen Moment später, es wirkte wie eine Ewigkeit, drehte sich James in Zeitlupe um und schritt von dannen.

„Danke Lily", fauchte Sally. „Jetzt können wir das Stück wirklich vergessen. Dass hast du gut gemacht."

Lily sagte nichts, es bildeten sich kleine Tränen, die sie aber mit aller Macht zurück hielt.

„Ich renn ihm nach", sagte Padma. „Und versuche es zu erklären." Sie klang spöttisch und in ihrer Stimme war Wut zu hören.

„Ich komme mit", sagte Alice. „Du auch Sally."

„Vielleicht später, ich muss nur noch Viktor erklären, warum das Stück nicht mehr stattfindet."

„Wir reden mit James, vielleicht ändert er seine Meinung noch", sagte Alice hoffend.

„Nein ich glaube nicht, dass er die noch ändern wird", sagte Sally niedergeschlagen.

„Also geht einer. Lily oder James?", fragte Padma, die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Jetzt stellt euch doch alle gegen mich", schrie Lily. „Niemand versteht mich. Ihr glaubt alle mich zu kennen und wollt mich dann gegen meinen Willen zwingen Potter zu küssen. Wie würdet ihr euch fühlen?"

„Ich würde mich wenigstens für die Allgemeinheit opfern und so schlecht wie du Potter darstellst ist er gar nicht. Das ist aber alles dir zu verdanken. Du bist stur, arrogant und in letzter Zeit zu einer Zicke mutiert", schrie Padma.

„Was?"

„Du hast richtig gehört Lily. Du bist sogar vom Benehmen her schlimmer als manche Slytherins, die wenigstens versuchen nett zu sein, aber du gibst dir ja nicht einmal Mühe."

„Wenn ihr es alle so seht-", begann Lily, jetzt konnte man in ihrer Stimme Traurigkeit mitschwingen hören. Langsam bahnten sich auch die Tränen ihre Wege ihre Wangen hinunter. Sie drehte sich um und rannte davon in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und in ihren Schlafsaal. In ihrem Bett kamen dann die ganzen Gefühle über sie hinweg und sie begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Wieso konnte sie niemand verstehen? Wieso wollte sie niemand verstehen?

* * *

_**Bei Alice, Padma und Sally:**_

„Ich fasse es nicht", beschwerte sich Padma. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Lily zu so etwas fähig war. Mir tut James Leid."

„Beieilen wir uns?", fragte Alice. „Dass wir James noch erwischen und mit ihm reden können?"

„Na dann los", sagte Padma und die Drei stürmten die verschiedensten Gänge entlang, bis sie schließlich und endlich die Eingangshalle betraten. Die Marauder standen noch beim Tor, aber sie wollten gerade hinausgehen als: „Wartet!"

Die Marauder treten sich rasch um und erblickten die Mädchen. Als James sie sah, trete er sich sofort wieder um und wollte hinausgehen.

„Bitte James warte", bat Padma. „Lass es uns erklären."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es da noch zu erklären gibt", fuhr James sie an.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Sirius. „Du bist, seit du hier in der Eingangshalle bist, komplett abgetreten."

„Nicht so wichtig", tat James ab, wurde aber von seinem Freund zurückgehalten.

„Sag endlich um was es geht."

„Frag doch Evans, die erklärt es dir mit Freuden, genauso wie sie es bei ihren Freundinnen rübergebracht hat", sagte James zornig.

„Muss schlimm gewesen sein", murmelte Remus.

„Wieso?", fragte Alice.

„So sauer ist James selten und wenn er dann so sauer ist, dann bewahre euch Merlin. Ihr könnt dann nur hoffen, dass ihr nichts mit der Sache zu tun habt", flüsterte Remus erklärend. „War es so schlimm, dass er nicht einmal mit euch reden will?"

„Und ob", sagte Sally und blickte böse.

„Also was ist passiert?", wiederholte Sirius erneut.

„Ich sags euch", sagte Padma. „Wir haben gerade mit Lily über das Stück gesprochen. Sie hat sich aufgeregt, weil wir nicht verstehen würden, dass sie James nicht küssen will. Sie sagte, dass wir sie drängen würden etwas zu tun, das sie nicht will. Und wir haben halt versucht auf sie einzureden und ihr klar zu machen, dass ihr euch, also die Marauder, gebessert habt, aber sie wollte oder will das nicht sehen. Dann schrie sie, dass sie ihn hasst und wir haben James gesehen und als sich Lily umgedreht hatte, erschrak sie. Dann haben wir sie noch fertig gemacht, dass sie einen Knall hätte so etwas zu sagen. Und sie sagt dann wirklich noch, dass wir ihr mehr Achtung schenken könnten und versuchen könnten sie zu verstehen, aber nein, jetzt spinnt Lily auf uns."

„Dass ist nicht der einzige Grund oder?", fragte Sirius.

„Nein", antwortete Sally bedrückt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass James noch mit Lily spielen will oder?"

„Dass siehst du richtig", antwortete James bissig.

„Dann kann ich das Stück gleich auflösen", sagte Sally. „Lily und James waren perfekt für die Rolle. Es gibt niemanden der Romeo und Julia besser verkörpern könnten als die Beiden."

„Ich höre aber auf."

„Komm schon James", flehten auch Padma und Alice.

„Nein."

„Zwecklos", sagte Sirius.

„Wie?"

„Es ist zwecklos, wenn James sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann kann man ihn nicht mehr dazu umstimmen etwas zu tun. Also vergesst es und überlegt euch am Besten wie ihr es den Anderen mitteilt und den Schülern und den Lehrern und Dumbledore. Wir gehen jetzt nach Hogsmeade."

„Aber-"

„Nein."

„Ihr könnt jetzt nicht gehen."

„Und wie wir können."

„Remus, sag doch etwas!"

„Tut mir leid, aber sie haben Recht, dass müsst ihr euch jetzt selber überlegen. Ich weiß, dass ihr nichts damit zutun habt, aber durch Lilys Verhalten ist alles zerstört."

„Bitte Remus, versuche doch wenigstens ihn umzustimmen."

„Auch wenn ich James umstimmen könnte, mit Lily würde er nicht mehr spielen."

„Wer ist ihr denn immer hinterher gerannt?", fragte Padma.

„Ich weiß, dass es James war, aber so behandelt, so gesprochen, so angefahren hatte sie ihn noch nie. Die ganzen Beleidigungen hat er über sich ergehen lassen, ihm lag wirklich was an ihr, aber diese Worte, wie du beschrieben hast, haben ihn zutiefst verletzt. Ich glaube, dass ihr das selber sehen konntet, dass brauche ich euch nicht zusagen."

„Remus?"

„Hmm?"

„Wieso?"

„Wieso was?"

„Wieso liegt ihm so viel an Lily?"

„Ich weiß nicht, er hat schon viele Punkte aufgezählt was er an ihr mag." Remus lächelte. „Aber du kannst ihr ausrichten, dass James sie von nun an in Ruhe lassen wird. Ich muss jetzt gehen, sonst hole ich sie nicht mehr ein."

Remus ging ebenfalls durch das Portal, Padma stand alleine dort und blickte ihm hinterher.

„Jetzt hat Lily erreicht was sie wollte", sagte Padma zu sich selbst, aber eher murmelnd. „James Potter wird sie von nun an in Ruhe lassen. Dass war doch dein größter Wunsch nicht wahr? Hast du endlich erreicht was du wolltest? Bist du mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden?"

* * *

**_In den Drei Besen bei den Maraudern:_**

„Alles in Ordnung James?", fragte Sirius besorgt.

„Sicher", antwortete er, aber so richtig auf die Frage achtete er nicht.

„Sag die Wahrheit", forderte Sirius. „Du hast noch nicht einmal dein halbes Butterbier getrunken. Normalerweise hast du schon zwei komplett leer, als ist nicht in Ordnung."

„Was habe ich ihr nur getan?", fragte James und sah seine Freunde reihum an.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Sirius und Remus schüttelte ebenfalls seinen Kopf.

„Wieso hasst sie mich dann?"

„Sie hasst dich doch nicht wirklich."

„Sie hat es aber wirklich glaubhaft gesagt." James' Stimme war belegt. Es hatte ihn stark getroffen. Lily schien es wirklich egal zu sein, was sie gesagt hatte und wie sie es gesagt hatte, sie machte sich nur Sorgen um sich selbst, alles andere war ihr egal. Wieso hatte er das nie früher gesehen? Was hatte er nur an ihr gefunden? James hatte sich ihr zuliebe geändert, aber sie bemerkte es nicht. Lily hatte einen Tunnelblick, nur was vor ihr lag sah sie, aber was neben ihr geschah übersah sie einfach. Genau wie bei ihm, es war ihr egal was er tat, es zählte nur sie. Auch wenn ihre Freundinnen gesagt hatten, dass sie sich nur versuchte etwas einzubilden um ihn zu hassen, es wirkte nicht so, sie tat es wirklich.

„Komm schon, Evans wird sicher nicht nachgedacht haben", sagte Sirius aufmunternd.

„Normalerweise ist sie nicht so", verteidigte Remus.

„Ach nein?"

„Nein Sirius. Sie war wie ich Vertrauensschüler und da habe ich sie kennen gelernt. Sie ist nicht so, wie sie es heute gezeigt hat."

„Moony, du siehst auch in allen das Gute, aber du selbst musst zugeben, dass sie heute zu weit gegangen ist."

„Ich weiß es selber Sirius, du musst mich nicht darauf aufmerksam machen, ich habe es selber gehört und teilweise auch gesehen. Ich habe auch Padma noch gesagt, dass sie Lily ausrichten soll, dass James sie von nun an in Ruhe lässt. Ich habe dann nur noch etwas gehört, als sie mit sich selbst sprach."

„Und was?", fragte Sirius wissbegierig.

„Sie fragte an eine imaginäre Lily: Bist du nun zu frieden? Hast du dein Ziel endlich erreicht?"

„Hat sie das wirklich?", fragte Sirius ungläubig.

„Wenn ich es doch sage."

„Prongs, mach dir nichts draus, Evans ist nicht das einzige, weiblichte Wesen in Hogwarts. Es gibt viele die dir nachrennen. Ich habe sowieso noch nie verstanden, was du an dieser Evans gefunden hast."

James hörte ihnen nur am Rande zu, er war in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, dass die immer freundlich Lily so war. Es durfte nicht sein, sie war nicht so. Aber er würde sie wirklich in Ruhe lassen, wenn er wirklich so störend war, dann konnte er nichts an ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen ändern. Es war sowieso nur mehr dieses Schuljahr, wo er sie sehen musste, dann konnte er ihr endlich aus dem Weg gehen und sie nicht mehr ansehen. Er würde ihrem Leben nicht im Wege stehen, dass könnte er nicht. Auch wenn sie nie etwas erwiderte, er mochte sie immer noch, aber seine wahren Gefühle für sie, waren verflogen.

„Wisst ihr", begann James. „Sirius hat Recht."

„Was hat er?"

„Was habe ich?"

„Ich bin Evans schon fast zwei Jahre nachgelaufen und habe mich für kaum eine andere interessiert. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit eine Freundin für mich zu finden, aber das wird dann schon."

„Die Worte von Evans müssen dich wirklich hart getroffen haben, dass du gleich so schnell über sie hinweg gekommen bist und dir gleich eine andere suchen willst."

„Es bringt mir auch nichts, wenn ich im eigenen Mitleid suhle und außerdem bin ich noch jung. Lasst uns das Leben genießen solange wir noch können. Rosmerta, noch vier Butterbier und vier Feuerwhiskey."

Rosmerta brachte sofort den Jungs weitere Getränke, die James alle zahlte. Schnell kippten sie die Buttebier hinunter, bei den Feuerwhiskeys war es nicht anders. Dann verließen sie die Drei Besen und gingen auf den Straßen Hogsmeades. Anschließend bogen sie auf einen kleinen Waldweg ab und gingen auf die Heulende Hütte zu.

* * *

_**Im Gemeinschaftsraum:**_

Die Marauder saßen bei ihren Lieblingssessel beim Kamin. Durch das Portraitloch kamen Alice, Padma und Sally.

„Hi James! Hi Jungs", begrüßte sie Sally. „Und, hast du es dir überlegt?"

„Mein Antwort ist die Selbe wie vorhin", antwortete James schlicht.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Padma und ging die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf.

Dort angekommen ging sie leise ins Zimmer.

„Lily?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Was?", kam es schnippisch zurück.

„Hör jetzt sofort alle anzuschnauzen, die mit dir reden wollen, dass kann ich auch."

„Was interessiert es dich?"

„James ist ziemlich niedergeschlagen."

„Und ist das mein Problem?"

„Eigentlich ja, denn du bist daran schuld, dass es ihm so schlecht geht."

„Vielleicht ist auch er daran Schuld!"

„Jetzt sei nicht blöd Lily. Du weißt selber, dass James nicht damit zutun hat."

„Lass mich doch in Ruhe."

„Nein Lily, ich möchte endlich wissen, wieso du so reagiert hast."

„Mich nervt Potter halt, dass tut er sowieso immer."

„Nicht mehr."

„Glaubst du."

„Du willst es nicht sehen."

„Und doch, aber er hat sich nicht gerade verbessert."

„Denk mal nach; hat er in diesem Jahr schon einmal nachsitzen müssen?"

„Was noch nicht ist, kann ja noch werden."

„Jetzt hör endlich auf."

„Wieso?"

„Du suchst wirklich nur das Schlechte in ihm."

„Dann spiel du doch Julia, wenn du dich so gut mit ihm verstehst."

„Vielleicht werde ich das auch. Ich möchte nämlich nicht, dass das Stück wegen dir abgesetzt wird."

„Dann mach doch."

„Mach ich auch."

„Und wieso kommst du jetzt eigentlich auf den Gedanken, dass sich Potter geändert haben will?"

„Er hat dich in diesem Jahr nur einmal gefragt ob du mit ihm ausgehen willst und als du abgelehnt hast, hat er dich auch in Ruhe gelassen."

„Wenigstens etwas Gutes in diesem Jahr."

„Hast du dein Ziel mit dem Getue jetzt erreicht?"

„Welches Ziel?"

„Dass dich Potter in Ruhe lässt?"

„…"

„Darauf sagst du nichts?"

„…"

„Du hast es nämlich erreicht. James Potter wird dich von nun an in Ruhe lassen."

„Hat er das gesagt?", fragte Lily.

„Nein, er nicht einmal mit uns gesprochen", sagte Padma. „Deine Worte haben ihn wirklich schlimm getroffen."

„Du wiederholst dich."

„Aber wenn ich mich nicht wiederholen würde, würdest du mir wahrscheinlich nicht zuhören."

Lily lag immer noch auf ihrem Bett, aber ihre Tränen waren schon wieder versiegt.

„Er sitzt unten im Gemeinschaftsraum, so habe ich ihn noch nicht gesehen. Und Lily, wenn du nicht sofort darunter gehst, dann werde ich dir nachhelfen und dich hinunter treten. Du gehst jetzt zu James und entschuldigst dich."

„Das wird er sicher annehmen", sagte Lily sarkastisch.

„Ich weiß, dass James nicht nachtragend ist, aber wenn du einen Fehler eingestehst und dich entschuldigst, ich kann dir nicht versprechen ob es was hilf, aber vielleicht kann er dann wieder mit dir reden und mit uns."

„Ich geh da nicht runter."

„Jetzt spiel du nicht die beleidigte Leberwurst und geh da runter und entschuldige dich."

Padma warf Lily einen bösen Blick zu. Lily ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und ging widerwillig in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich gehe in den Schlafsaal", verkündete James als er Lily sah.

„Wie- Oh", sagte Sirius verstehend.

„Hi!", sagte Lily.

Die Marauder sagten nichts, sie waren still, ungewöhnlich für die Vier.

„Potter."

„Was willst du?", fuhr James sie an.

„Jetzt fauch mich nicht so an."

„Mir reicht's", sagte James. „Hier herrscht dicke Luft, ich möchte nicht noch weiter stören Miss Evans."

James stand schnell auf und rannte praktisch die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf.

„Das war nicht entschuldigen Lily", mahnte Padma.

„Wenn er so reagiert, kann ich auch nichts machen, ich lass mich nicht blöd anmachen", verteidigte sich Lily.

„Aber James hat dich auch nicht so beleidigt, deshalb solltest du dein Temperament etwas zurückhalten. Du hast ja selber gesehen was du damit angerichtet hast."

„…"

„Evans ist sprachlos?", neckte Sirius. „Wer hätte das gedacht? Es geschehen doch noch Wunder."

Auch die restlichen Marauder erhoben sich und folgten James.

„Wirklich großartig. So brauchen die sich auch nicht zu benehmen", beschwerte sich Lily.

„Sie benehmen sich nur so, wie du dich auch benimmst", erklärte Sally. „Und wenn du das mit James nicht bereinigst, dann waren wir einmal Freunde."

„Du drohst mir?"

„Nein, dass soll nur eine Mahnung sein", antwortete Sally.

„Und ihr nennt euch Freunde."

„Lily, reiß dich zusammen und springe über deinen Schatten. Du hast selbst gesehen, wie James auf dich reagiert hat und das hast du zu verantworten. Die Marauders wollen nicht einmal mehr mit uns gescheit reden."

„Und?"

„Und?", fragte Alice ungläubig. „Wie wäre es mit: ‚James es tut mir leid. Ich habe überreagiert. Es war sicher nicht mit Absicht, dass ich dich so beleidigt habe. Ich weiß, dass eine Entschuldigung auch nicht viel nützt, um gesagte Worte zurück zu nehmen, aber mir tut es wirklich leid. Ich war schon den ganzen Tag so sauer und dann bin ich eben explodiert, ich hätte ja nicht einmal ahnen können, dass du hinter mir stehst. Tut mir leid. Vielleicht verzeihst du mir nicht heute, vielleicht auch nicht morgen, aber vielleicht irgendwann.' Dass wäre etwas, dass du zu ihm sagen könntest. Und ich kenne James und seine Eltern. Er ist nicht der Typ, der lange nachtragend ist, er ist zwar eine Zeit lang sauer, aber er fängt sich dann wieder. Glaub mir Lily, er ist wirklich ein klasse Kerl."

„Entschuldige dich", bat nun auch Padma. „Mehr als dir nicht zu verzeihen kann er auch nicht. Du hast dann wenigstens alles versucht."

„Und wenn er ihr nicht verzeiht, ist das Theaterstück verloren", warf Sally ein.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Lily.

„Du musst dich nicht bei uns entschuldigen, du musst dich bei ihm entschuldigen", sagte Padma.

„Lass ihn noch eine Nacht darüber schlafen, vielleicht ist seine Wut dann etwas abgeflaut. Fang ihn kurz vorm Frühstück ab und dann beim Barte des Merlin, spring über deinen Schatten, vergiss deinen Stolz und entschuldige dich bei James Potter", sagte Alice.

„Ich werde es versuchen", sagte Lily kleinlaut.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**milva:** Hi! Ich habe nämlich einige Kapitel schon geschrieben, deshalb geht es so schnell weiter, aber freut mich natürlich, dass es dir gefällt. Die Gryffindors und Slytherins werden immer gleich dargestellt: Gut und Böse! Ich wollte das einmal ändern und habe sie kooperativer gezeigt. Ich habe mir wirklich lange überlegt: Was kann ich schreiben, was noch fast keiner geschrieben hat? Und da bin ich auf die Idee mit dem Theaterstück gekommen. Es ist wirklich komisch wie das Schicksal spielt. Dein Lieblingsstück ist es nicht wirklich, aber mir wäre kein besseres für Lily und James eingefallen! Also freut es mich noch mehr, dass du meine FF liest und auch noch ein Review schreibst.

**peach:** Hi! Wenn du das sagst, sollte ich dir wohl glauben, oder? Ich entnehme deinem Satz, dass es nicht so schlimm wäre, wenn ich einige Zeit mal kein Chap on stelle, weil meine Chaps so lange sind. Ich werde auch keine halbfertigen Chaps onstellen, dass mag ich nicht! Und schon gar keine, die ich nicht überarbeitet habe und mir vom Aufbau noch nicht ganz passen. Aber danke, dass du so verständnisvoll bist, wenn es so weit kommen sollte.

**Julea:** Hi! Danke fürs Lob, freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Ich versuche so schnell wie möglich ein neues Chap zu posten, aber manchmal habe ich eben keine Zeit zu schreiben und dann dauert es eben etwas länger. Hoffentlich passt es, dass ich so schnell ein neues Chap on gestellt.

Lg und Bussal an alle Leser, Reviewer und Schwarzleser  
Magic


	4. Kapitel 4: Entschuldigung leicht gemacht

**Kapitel 4: Entschuldigung leicht gemacht**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks und Sally Ballycastle! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note: **Nun, was gibt es noch zu sagen? Nicht viel, dieses Mal, aber nächstes Mal vielleicht. Also viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

* * *

_**Sonntag, 17. November 1976**_

_**In einem Korridor:**_

„Potter", schrie Lily, als sie James Potter und seine Freunde sah. Jedoch reagierten sie nicht, Lily ging auf sie zu und blieb vor ihnen stehen.

„Ich rede mit dir Potter", sagte Lily.

„Schön für dich", antwortete James. „Willst du mir vielleicht auch noch sagen, dass ich ein Idiot bin? Oder?"

Lily schnaubte vor Wut, es war ja nicht auszuhalten. Sie versuchte sich gerade zu entschuldigen und er, was machte er?

Sie wollte gerade den Mund öffnen um etwas zu erwidern, bemerkte aber Padma, die hinter einer Rüstung stand und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir alleine Reden Potter", wiederholte sie.

„Und wenn ich nicht will?", stellte James die Gegenfrage.

„Noch nie davon gehört, dass man auf Fragen keine Gegenfrage stellt? Oder haben dir deine Eltern das nie beigebracht."

Sirius, Remus und Peter rissen die Augen auf uns sogen scharf Luft ein, hielten dann auch noch den Atem an. Wenn es etwas war, das man in James Gegenwart nicht ansprach, war seine Verwandtschaft. Seine Freunde durften so etwas sagen, aber nicht jemand, der keine Ahnung davon hat.

James' Gesicht verfinsterte sich, seine Augen drückten Wut aus, jedoch versuchte er nicht los zu schreien, also versuchte er so ruhig wie möglich zu sagen: „Wage es nicht noch einmal meine Eltern in ein Gespräch einzubinden. Du hast keine Ahnung von was du sprichst."

„Jetzt sind wir auch noch so sensibel auf ein Thema?"

„Evans, hör sofort auf damit!", forderte James.

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Tu mir einen Gefallen und hör auf, bitte!"

„Jetzt ist James Potter auch noch so drauf. Da ist wohl jemand mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden", neckte Lily weiter.

Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr vor Wut verzehrt, sondern zeigte tiefe Trauer und Verzweiflung.

„Darauf sagst du nichts mehr? Der große James Potter ist sprachlos, dass ich das noch erleben darf."

Padma schlug die Hände über ihrem Kopf zusammen und sah zu Lily. Die restlichen Marauder hatten sie schon bemerkt, aber sagten nichts. Es stimmte, Lilys Temperament hatte sich in letzter Zeit zunehmend verschlechtert.

„Was hast du gegen mich?", fragte James. „Ich habe dich jetzt immer in Ruhe gelassen. Dir macht es anscheinend Spaß auf anderen Leuten Gefühlen rumzutrampeln. Ich weiß nicht was ich an dir gefunden habe, aber eins weiß ich sicher, dass ich nichts mit so einer Person zu tun haben will. Ich lass dich in Ruhe, also lass mich auch in Ruhe!"

James drehte sich weg und ging in Richtung große Halle.

„Klasse Evans", fauchte Sirius sauer. „Du hast Recht, auf das Thema Eltern ist er nicht gut zu sprechen. Du trittst wirklich gerne jemanden wenn er am Boden liegt. Wenn du keine Muggelgeborene wärst, wärst du sicher in Slytherin gelandet."

Sirius, Remus und Peter zogen auf nach und versuchten James einzuholen, der aber eilenden Schrittes von Lily weg ist.

„Super Lily", sagte Padma und kam hinter der Rüstung hervor. „Du solltest dich Entschuldigen und James nicht zum Verzweifeln bringen."

„Dann hätte er nicht so reagieren dürfen", verteidigte sie sich.

„Jetzt ist James wieder an allem Schuld", antwortete Padma. „Du darfst dich nicht wundern, dass er nach der Aktion von gestern gut auf dich zu sprechen ist. Und du hättest dich nicht darauf einlassen sollen."

„Und die Aussage von Black stört dich gar nicht?"

„Ich glaube, dass er sogar Recht hatte", antwortete Padma nachdenklich. „Wenn du nicht zu James sagst, dass es dir Leid tut, dann hast du zwei Freunde weniger."

„Wieso?"

„Sally spinnt auf dich, weil du und James nicht zusammen im Stück spielt. Alice ist sauer auf dich, weil du James so behandelst, sie kennt ihn nämlich schon von klein auf. Was sie mir erzählt hat, waren ihre und James' Eltern gut befreundet gewesen."

„Dass wusste ich nicht."

„Sie hat es auch erst gestern gesagt."

„…"

„Komm schon Lily", bat Padma wieder. „Zügle einfach dein Temperament und dann entschuldige dich noch einmal oder schreibe einfach einen Brief mit deiner Entschuldigung. Vielleicht bittest du ihn auch in dem Brief darum, dass er mit dir unter vier Augen spricht. Und sag jetzt nichts darauf."

„Hatte ich nicht vor."

„Dann probierst du es?"

„Schlimmer wie das jetzt kann es ja gar nicht werden."

„Dann helfe ich dir."

„Wieso?"

„Sonst kommt es wieder zu demselben Problem wie eben jetzt und gestern."

„Ja ja."

„Dann gehen wir erst einmal frühstücken und dann machen wir uns an die Arbeit und üben deine Entschuldigung für James."

„Aber die Entschuldigung darf nicht zu aufgesetzt wirken, sondern muss von Herzen kommen", sagte Alice.

„Dann könnt ihr mir nicht helfen", sagte Lily. „Aber danke für eure Hilfe, aber da muss ich selber durch."

* * *

_**Im Mädchenschlafsaal:**_

„Weißt du Lily, dass ist doch gar nicht so schwer", erklärte Padma und reichte Lily Pergament und Feder. „Du musst einfach nur das aufschreiben, was ich dir vorgeschlagen habe, dann wird das schon."

„Und wenn nicht?" In Lilys Stimme schwang etwas Panik mit.

„Angst?"

„Nein", log Lily, fing sich aber einen ungläubigen Blick von Padma zu. „Ein bisschen", gestand sie schließlich ein.

„Dann setzt dich hin und fang an zu schreiben."

Lily tat wie ihr geheißen, später rannte sie in die Eulerei, um einer Schuleule den Brief zu geben.

* * *

_**1 Stunde später:**_

„Da ist eine Eule beim Fenster", machte ein Erstklässler drauf aufmerksam. Es war sehr komisch, dass Eulen um diese Zeit noch in Hogwarts Briefe verteilten, normalerweise war die Post immer zum Frühstück gekommen.

Das Fenster wurde geöffnet und die Eule schwebte zu James und hielt ihm ihr Bein hin.

„Es ist eine Schuleule", stellte James mit einem Seitenblick auf seine Freunde fest.

„Wer schickt dir den so etwas?", fragte Peter.

„Vielleicht jemand, der sich nicht traut dir etwas zu sagen", neckte Sirius.

„Ja sicher", spöttelte James zurück. „Vielleicht McGonagall die mich dafür bestrafen will, dass wir nichts angestellt haben."

„Schon möglich", antwortete Sirius. „Sie wirkt ziemlich verstört, ist mir auch schon aufgefallen."

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ihr sonst immer einen Streich gespielt habt und dann so lange nicht?"

„Möglich."

„Na siehst du!"

„Dann müssen wir uns eben bei unseren nächtlichen Touren durch Hogwarts erwischen lassen."

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", schrie Remus aufgebracht. Einige jüngere Schüler drehten sich zu ihnen um. „Da gibt es nichts zu sehen." Diese drehten sich dann sofort wie von der Tarantel gestochen wieder um und widmeten sich ihren Hausaufgaben. „Behaltet es doch weiter. Euren Rekord des Regelbrechens und der Nachsitzstunden, kann sowieso niemand mehr nachmachen."

„Eben und wir sollten ihn weiter ausbauen, sonst schafft es eines Tages doch noch wer."

„Du bist unmöglich."

„Danke für das Kompliment, ich gebe mir alle größte Mühe. Also James, was steht in dem Brief?"

„Ich gehe noch einmal weg", sagte er und rannte die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch. Dort schmiss er den Brief auf sein Bett und suchte nach der Karte des Rumtreibers und seinem Tarnumhang.

„Gefunden", murmelte er. „Was mache ich denn da?" Und er las den Brief noch einmal durch.

_Lieber James!_

_Ich weiß, dass ich einen großen Fehler gemacht habe und dich zutiefst verletzt habe, dass hast du mir auch gesagt. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagte, ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Dass sollte ich wohl wieder oder?_

_Na ja, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass es mir außerordentlich Leid tut und ich mich bei dir entschuldigen möchte._

_Ich wusste auch nicht, dass deine Eltern ein wunder Punkt bei dir sind. Und mein Temperament müsste ich auch unter Kontrolle bringen, in letzter Zeit war ich immer sehr ungehalten und habe dich wirklich beleidigt. Auch wusste ich nicht, dass du direkt hinter mir stehst, als ich das alles gesagt habe. Mir wurde es erst später bewusst!_

_Ich verstehe, dass du nicht mit mir reden willst und das sollte ich wohl akzeptieren, aber ich möchte, dass du alles hörst, was mich dazu bewogen hat das alles zu sagen. Du wirst mir wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, dass verstehe ich auch, aber vielleicht kannst du kommen und mir nur zuhören. Ich verlange nicht, dass du mir verzeihst, aber vielleicht könntest du mich bitte nicht hassen._

_Ich bin wirklich selber daran Schuld, dass haben mir auch meine Freundinnen gesagt und ich habe sie auch noch beleidigt, da sie meiner Meinung nach, nicht verstehen wollten, was ich denke und fühle. Jetzt verstehe ich, dass es ganz alleine mein Fehler war, niemand kann etwas dafür, besonders nicht du._

_Ich habe dich wirklich gehasst und als ich merkte, dass du gar nicht so schlimm bist wie ich immer dachte, bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun. Ich wollte nicht noch einmal verletzt werden, so wie ich es vor langer Zeit einmal wurde, deshalb habe ich dich auch immer wieder abgewiesen._

_Es gibt Dinge in meiner Vergangenheit, die niemand weiß, nicht einmal meine besten Freundinnen. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich das schreibe, aber vielleicht verstehst du dann wie es mir ging, als ich bemerkt habe, dass du dich für mich interessierst._

_Im weitesten Sinne habe ich bemerkt, dass du dich, sowie deine Freunde sich, verändert haben. Wie bereits geschrieben wollte ich es nicht bemerken, um nicht noch einmal verletzt zu werden. Es ist mir nicht gerade leicht gefallen dir diesen Brief zu schreiben, aber wenn du mit mir reden möchtest, was ich hoffe das du tust, findest du mich am Nordturm. Ich möchte mich nämlich persönlich bei dir entschuldigen und nicht schriftlich. Wenn du nicht kommst, dann weiß ich, dass ich es nicht wieder gut machen kann und werde nie wieder etwas mit dir sprechen. Wenn du kommen solltest, dann liegt es einzig und allein an dir, ob du mir verzeihst oder nicht. Aber du musst dir zuerst alles anhören, was ich dir zu sagen habe!_

_Auf die Hoffnung das du kommst_

_Lily Evans_

_Ps.: Ich bin ab 19:00 Uhr auf dem Nordturm!_

James steckte den Brief in seine Hosentasche, klemmte den Tarnumhang unter seinen Arm, holte die Karte raus und hielt sie fest in der freien Hand. So bepackt machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er musste dorthin, obwohl er nicht von der Idee, mit Lily zu sprechen, begeistert war, hielt ihn seine Neugierde nicht zurück. Er musste wissen, was sie ihm wichtiges zu sagen hatte. Manchmal konnte seine Neugierde und Menschenfreundlichkeit wirklich ein Verhängnis sein.

„Ich geh noch einmal kurz raus."

„Ich komme mit", sagte Sirius begeistert und wollte bereits aufstehen, als James einen Kopf schüttelte: „Nein Padfoot, ich möchte alleine gehen."

„Wenn du meinst", antwortete Sirius verdattert und blickte seinem Freund nach, der gerade durch das Portraitloch geklettert war.´

* * *

_**Auf dem Nordturm:**_

‚Kommt er?', fragte sich Lily. ‚Nachdem was ich getan habe würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn er nicht kommt. Ich hoffe doch, sonst friere ich mir noch wegen ihm…nein, ich habe versprochen mein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten und Potter nicht anzufahren und freundlich zu bleiben und nicht alles ihm zuschieben, was bei mir falsch läuft. Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen? Keine Freundin hier, alle im warmen Gemeinschaftsraum und ich hier draußen in der Kälte.'

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Türe, Lily hielt den Atem an und starrte nur auf die knarrende Tür. Sie schien sich in Zeitlupe zu öffnen.

„Hi!", grüßte James, jetzt war es eindeutig zu spät zum Umkehren. „Du wolltest mit mir reden?"

‚Du wirst schon sehen, Evans, dass ich dir nicht so schnell verzeihen werde', dachte er sich und sah sie an, sie schien nervös zu sein. Sein Blick vereinfachte die Sache für sie nicht wirklich, er sagte nichts Gutes aus. Seine Augen funkelten sie auffordernd und böse an, sie war aus ihrem Konzept gebracht.

„Ähm ja", antwortete Lily. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte das nicht, ich habe nicht nachgedacht was ich gesagt habe und-"

„Du wiederholst dich", sagte James schroff. „Dass hast du bereits im Brief geschrieben. Du hast tatsächlich nicht gedacht, sonst hättest du wissen müssen wie ich reagiere, sonst kriegst du das doch auch immer mir. Also, was wolltest du mir sagen?"

Lily sah nun auf den Boden, sie war nicht fähig in seine Augen zu schauen, in denen sie Trauer und Wut verursacht hatte. Sie hatte Angst, dass diese Augen sie gefangen nehmen und ihr all den Zorn, den er empfunden hatte auf sie übertrug.

„Was ist?", fauchte James. „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit."

Lily atmete noch einmal tief durch um nicht wieder auszurasten.

„Unterbrich mich bitte nicht", bat Lily und James nickte. „Weißt du, es war nicht einfach für mich dir diesen Brief zu schreiben. Ich konnte mich nicht bei dir entschuldigen. Entweder ich bin ausgerastet, so wie gestern Abend oder habe dich verletzt, so wie heute Morgen. Du musst wissen, dass es keine Absicht war, ich wollte keinen wunden Punkt bei dir Treffen. Es ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht, weil ich sauer darüber war, dass du so reagiert hast. Ich hätte es aber wissen müssen, ich hätte auch so reagiert, wenn ich das gehört hätte und dann mache ich auch noch meine Freundinnen zur Schnecke, weil sie mir in den Rücken fallen. Ich weiß, dass ich das schon alles im Brief geschrieben habe, aber ich wollte es dir noch einmal persönlich sagen. Du hast es jetzt schwarz auf weiß und meine mündliche Entschuldigung.

Sicher willst du auch wissen, wieso ich das gesagt habe." James nickte. „Wie ich im Brief geschrieben habe, habe ich Angst, dass mir noch einmal so was widerfährt wie vor einigen Jahren. Ich wurde zutiefst verletzt und als ich merkte, dass du dich für mich interessierst und mir näher kamst, bekam ich es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun. Dann im Laufe des sechsten Jahres konnte ich mich dann nicht mehr mit der Tatsache kommen, dass du ungehobelt wärst. Du warst auf dem Weg der Besserung, aber ich habe weiter nach deinen schlechten Eigenschaften gesucht, um meinen Willen nicht zu brechen. Mein Wille ist nicht mehr verletzt zu werden, aber selber verletzte ich Menschen und war mir dadurch nie bewusst." Lily machte eine Pause. „Wieso ich? Wieso musst ausgerechnet du mir nachlaufen?"

Auf diese Frage war James nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Es kam wirklich überraschen, er sah sie. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht freundlich zu ihr zu sein, aber es klang alles so ehrlich was sie sagte.

„Weißt du", begann James mit fester Stimme. „Irgendwie merkte ich, dass du nicht die warst, die du glaubtest zu sein. Du hast jedem etwas vorgespielt. Aber ich habe gemerkt, dass da nicht die heile Welt war, man sah es an deinen Augen. Ich wollte herausfinden was dich zu dem macht, was du warst und immer noch bist. Ich habe also begonnen dich zu fragen, ob du mit mir ausgehst und du hast mir immer wieder einen Korb gegeben. Es hat mir zwar einen Stich versetzt, aber ich wollte nicht aufgeben, ich wollte die wahre Person hinter diesen Augen sehen, die du versucht hast zu verstecken. Aber irgendwie musste ich doch dein wahres Ich ans Tageslicht bringen, also habe ich in deiner Nähe Schüler verhext, mit Vorliebe Snape, weil ich wusste, dass du einen hilflosen Schüler verteidigen würdest. Das hast du auch getan und du warst wütend. Und ob du wütend warst." Für einen kurzen Moment musste James lächeln, als er daran dachte. „Dann haben deine Augen so schön gefunkelt und es war klar, dass du dein wahres Ich zeigtest."

Lily blickte weiterhin peinlich berührt zu Boden und setzte erneut zu sprechen an: „Damals, kurz vor dem fünften Jahr, in den Sommerferien, bin ich in der nahegelegenen Stadt gewesen. Da habe ich mich mit einer Freundin getroffen und wir waren zusammen einkaufen. Als ich dann an meiner Lieblingseisdiele vorbeiging, sah ich meinen damaligen Freund mit einer Anderen wild knutschen. So was auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit! Ich bin zu ihm hin und habe ihm eine gescheuert und alle haben mich gefragt, was mit mir los sei. Seine ‚Freundin' -" Lily sagte dieses Wort spöttisch. „hat mich nur gefragt, ob ich noch alle Tassen im Schrank hätte und was mir einfiele ihren Freund zu schlagen. Dann habe ich geschrieen, dass er mein Freund war und alle haben es mitgekriegt. Dann bin ich mit meiner Freundin abgezogen."

„Abziehen kannst du immer noch", sagte James sarkastisch. „Dass ist manchmal wirklich nervend und verletzend, aber ich habe nie aufgegeben und immer weiter beschlossen dich zu fragen. Und nie habe ich dich so verletzt oder habe ich es je gewagt, dich so zu verletzen? Aber das war noch nicht alles oder?"

„Nein und Nein", sagte Lily und schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht!"

Lily ging nach vor zum Geländer und lehnte sich dagegen und sah in die Tiefe der Nacht hinein, die sich über die Länderein ausgebreitet hatte. „Als ich am nächsten Morgen dann hinaus ging um das schöne Wetter zu genießen, lauerte er mir mit ein paar von seinen Freunden auf:

„**Weißt du Lily", säuselte Matthew, ihr Ex-Freund. „du hast gestern einen großen Fehler gemacht. Siehst du das-" Er deutete auf seine Wange, wo Lilys Händeabdruck schön zu sehen war. „- dass war nicht nett von dir. Das wirst du bereuen."**

„**Was willst du tun?", fragte Lily giftig.**

„**Mich vergnügen."**

„**Ohne mich."**

„**Nein, mit dir", sagte er und packte Lily an ihren Armen und drängte sie an die Backsteinmauer. „Alleine macht es keinen Spaß."**

**Lily sah ihn nur entgeistert an, doch sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen sagte ihr, dass er etwas mit ihr vorhatte, dann riss sie schockiert die Augen auf. Das wollte er also, aber sie würde sich wehren, sie tat es auch, aber schon hatte er ihr eine heftige Ohrfeige gegeben.**

„**Dass machst du nicht", drohte er ihr. „Ich kann auch ganz anders. Du kannst dir aussuchen ob ich freundlich bin oder nicht. Es hängt alleine von dir ab ob ich es bin oder nicht." Matthew grinste teuflisch. Die Passanten schien es nicht zu kümmern, dass gerade ein Mädchen bedrängt wurde.**

„**Lass mich sofort los", schrie Lily.**

„**Du bist schön geworden Lily", sagte Matthew und fuhr mit einer Hand an Lilys Körper hinunter. „An den richtigen Stellen gepolstert."**

**Lily spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. Matthew wollte gerade noch einmal ausholen und ihr eine Ohrfeige geben, als Matthew von hinten gepackt wurde und auf den Boden gedrückt wurde. Michael Ravenhill Lilys Nachbar hatte ihr geholfen.**

„**Lass sie gefälligst in Ruhe", sagte Michael drohend. „Sonst werde ICH ungemütlich."**

**Matthew rappelte sich schnell auf und rannte davon, seine Freunde ihm hinterher.**

„Der hat dich gegen deinen Willen begrapscht?", fragte James aufgebracht.

„Ja, wenn Michael nicht gekommen wäre, dann wäre es sogar noch weiter gegangen, glaube ich zumindest."

„Der hat dich auch noch geschlagen, so ein Schwein", sagte James wütend. Wenn James eines war, dann sicher nicht unfair und ein Grapscher. „Wenn ich den in die Finder bekommen hätte, dann wäre es ihm nicht gut ergangen. Was fällt ihm einfach ein eine Frau zu schlagen, dass gehört sich nicht und grapscht dich auch noch an. Er hat dich, wie du beschrieben hast, wie ein Stück Fleisch behandelt."

„Ich weiß James, lass mich weiter erzählen", sagte Lily. „Nicht einmal meine Freundinnen wissen davon, du bist der Erste dem ich das erzähle."

„Ich fühle mich geehrt. Aber eines wäre da noch."

„Und was?", fragte Lily.

„Soll nicht so klingen, als wenn es mir egal wäre", sagte James. „Aber die waren doch mehr, als dieser Michael."

„Ja schon, aber Michael war Karate-Europameister und sie wussten, dass er mit ihnen allen fertig werden konnte und sie wollten noch leben."

„Aso", sagte James, obwohl er nicht ganz wusste, von was sie sprach und Lily erzählte weiter.

„**Alles in Ordnung mit dir Lily?", fragte Michael besorgt.**

„**Danke", antwortete sie. „Du bist genau richtig gekommen. Wer weiß, was sie noch gemacht hätten, wenn du nicht gekommen wärst."**

**Jetzt sackte Lily zusammen und rutschte mit ihrem Rücken die Backsteinmauer entlang hinunter, bis sie gänzlich am Boden saß, dort begann sie dann hemmungslos zu weinen.**

„**Hey", sagte er. „Ist doch schon gut. Sie sind weg!"**

„**Aber…sie…können…wieder…zurück…kommen", schluchzte Lily.**

„**Sie kommen nicht zurück", redete Michael auf sie ein. „Ich bring dich zur Polizei."**

„**Wieso?", fragte sie schockiert.**

„**Komm schon, die haben dich belästigt und du willst sie nicht anzeigen?" Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein und außerdem bin ich auch dabei."**

**Nicht wissend was sie tun sollte, legte sie ihre Hand in die von Michael der sie aufzog und zum Polizeirevier begleitete.**

„Dort habe ich dann eine Anzeige gemacht und Matthew hat eine Zeit lang hinter Gittern verbringen dürfen", endete Lily.

„Was ist noch einmal eine Polizei?", fragte James.

„Dass weißt du ja nicht", lachte Lily. „Dass ist so etwas wie die Polizeigarde bei euch oder auch mit Auroren vergleichbar. Sie helfen den Muggeln und sperren jene, die was Gesetzwidriges getan haben, in ein Gefängnis."

„Wie Askaban?"

„Nein", sagte Lily. „So schlimm sind die Gefängnisse der Muggel nicht."

„Aha. Und was hast du dann gemacht? Ich mein, hat dich Matthew dann in Ruhe gelassen?"

„Ich bin nicht mehr alleine auf die Straße gegangen."

„Mit Michael?"

„Ja und Nein", sagte Lily. „Michael war bzw. ist nur ein guter Freund von mir. Er hatte eine Verlobte und bei deren Hochzeit diesen Sommer, wurde ich eingeladen."

„…"

„Mit Michael bin ich den gerade beschrieben Sommer hinaus gegangen, dann hat er eine Arbeit in London bekommen und ich sah ihn nicht mehr, dann bin ich kaum noch hinausgegangen. Und wenn, dann war ich bei uns im Garten, war auch schön."

„Muss schrecklich sein."

„Ja."

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Matthew war bei den Mädchen beliebt und war mit mir zusammen. Alle fragten sich, was er bloß an mir fand. Dann habe ich auch noch herausgefunden, dass er mich nur ins Bett kriegen wollte. Und du hast mich an ihn erinnert."

„Ich schlage keine Frauen und mache auch nichts gegen ihren Willen."

„Ich weiß, aber du zeigtest so plötzlich Interesse an mir wie er und dann hast du mich immer wieder gefragt, ob ich mit dir ausgehen will. Deine Art und teilweise auch dein Charakter haben mich an ihn erinnert und ich wollte nicht wieder an diese Zeit erinnert werden."

„Das wusste ich nicht", sagte James entschuldigend. Er wollte Lily nicht so schnell verzeihen, aber jetzt verstand er auch den Grund, weshalb sie ihn immer so von sich stoß.

„Du kannst nichts dafür, dass wusste niemand", gestand Lily. „Aber ich muss zugeben, dass du doch nicht so ein Idiot bist."

„Danke für das Kompliment." James grinste. „Und ich muss zugeben, dass du doch nicht die gefühlskalte Ziege bist."

„Ziege?"

„Naja, wie du in letzter Zeit zu mir warst und so, aber speziell seit gestern."

„Ähm…also…dass", stotterte Lily.

„Schon in Ordnung", lachte James. „Weshalb wir eigentlich hier waren war, dass du dich bei mir entschuldigen wolltest und ich nehme an."

„Wirklich?", fragte Lily überrascht.

„Wirklich."

„Dann wird mich Sally nicht umbringen", sagte Lily freudig.

„Wieso sollte sie dich umbringen wollen?"

„Nun ja, als du gesagt hattest, dass du nicht mehr beim Stück mitspielen würdest, hat sie mir gedroht, wenn ich dich nicht dazu animieren kann wieder mitzumachen, sie mich umbringen wird. Und wenn ich es nicht zustande bringe mich bei dir zu entschuldigen, würde sie nicht mehr mit mir befreundet sein. Sie war wirklich sauer auf mich und sagte, dass ich Schuld sei, dass sie das Theaterstück nicht aufführen könnten."

„Dann kannst du ihr getrost sagen, dass ich mitspielen werde."

„Du weißt, dass ich immer noch Julia spiele?", fragte Lily.

„Der Tatsache bin ich mir bewusst."

„Das wird Sally freuen", sagte Lily und grinste. Plötzlich begann er zu lachen.

„Was ist?", fragte Lily verwirrt.

James kam auf sie zu. „Ich dachte mir, dass wir vielleicht den Teil von der Balkonszene üben könnten, bei dem du dich geweigert hast."

„Ich dachte-" Doch sie stockte, sie spürte seine weichen Lippen auf den Ihren. Zuerst war sie schockiert darüber und überlegte, ob sie ihn nicht wegstoßen sollte, aber dann erwiderte sie den Kuss und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Er war so liebevoll und ein verdammt guter Küsser, dass musste sie sich jetzt eingestehen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihnen, lösten sie sich wieder von einander.

„Wir sollten öfters diese Szene proben", sagte James grinsend. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass diese Szene ruiniert wird."

„Können wir machen", antwortete Lily und grinste. Ihre Wangen waren leicht rot gefärbt.

„Gehen wir zurück?", fragte James.

„Klar. Wieso grinst du so?"

„Wir sagen ihnen nichts", sagte James.

„Wie meinst du das und wem sagen wir nichts?"

„Wir sagen unseren Freunden einfach, dass du dich entschuldigt hast und ich doch wieder mitspiele. Die nächsten Proben sind erst im Dezember."

„Ich glaube ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst."

„Also machst du mit?"

„Sicher." Lily sah James in die Augen. „Ich habe da noch eine Frage."

„Welche?"

„Bist du noch sauer auf mich?", fragte Lily und James lachte.

„Wieso sollte ich sauer auf dich sein, wenn ich dich doch gerade geküsst habe." Jetzt schien es Lily wirklich blöd zu sein, diese Frage gestellt zu haben.

„Sind wir … ich meine … sind wir", begann sie.

„Ob wir beide was?", fragte James.

„Freunde sind?"

„Nur Freunde?" Als er Lilys Blick bemerkte, sagte er sofort: „Tut mir leid."

„Schon in Ordnung, ich weiß eben nicht. Du bist wirklich anders. Und ich weiß nicht mehr was ich sagen bzw. denken soll. Es ist einfach so kompliziert."

„…"

„Du bist so nett und ich habe dich so behandelt. Ich habe es nicht verdient, dass du mir so schnell verzeihst."

„Dass wollte ich auch nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauern wird, aber es wird schon noch einige Zeit in meinem Kopf herum spucken. Aber ich kann auch nicht ewig nachtragend sein. Zumindest warst du ehrlich zu mir, was dich und das andere (AN: Die Sache mit Matthew) betrifft." James hielt kurz inne und sah sie an. „Willst du es versuchen?"

„Ich habe Angst noch einmal verletzt zu werden."

„Das werde ich sicher nicht machen, Lily."

„Versprich es mir bitte." James nickte. „Ich will es versuchen." James lächelte sie liebevoll an und hielt ihre Hand in der seinen. „Sind wir jetzt zusammen?" Lily wurde von Wort zu Wort leiser, unsicherer war das sichere Wort, aber James hatte es verstanden.

„Inoffiziell", antwortete James. „Offiziell wird es, wenn wir DIE Szene auf der Bühne üben."

Lily sah ihn zuerst verwirrt an, lächelte ihn dann sanft an und sah ihm in die Augen. „Darauf freue ich mich schon."

„Vor allem auf die Gesichter unserer Freunde", sagte James und grinste.

Sie gingen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, erklärten ihren Freunden, dass James mitspielte, aber Lily und James taten so, als würden sie sich so verstehen wie vorher, nur das James nicht mehr so sauer auf sie war.

Ihre Freunde mussten doch nicht alles wissen, oder?

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**Julea:** Hi Schuckiputzi! Lily ist etwas zickig, aber hoffentlich, konnte ich es mit diesem Chap belegen und du verstehst, wieso Lily immer so zu James war. Ich poste diese FF noch in einem Forum und da sind auch schon alle gespannt wie es weiter geht! Kannst du mir sagen wieso? Und ich hoffe doch, dass das Chap schnell on war.

Greets  
_Magic Morgana_


	5. Kapitel 5: Überraschung pur

**Kapitel 5: Überraschung pur**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks und Sally Ballycastle! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:** Dieses Kapitel hat jetzt mehr mit Romeo und Julia zu tun. Ich weiß, dass das Stück für euch langweilig erscheinen mag, aber dennoch möchte ich euch bitten auch das Stück durch zu lesen. Eine unglückliche Liebe, wie bei Lily und James und am Ende endet sie auch mit dem Tod der beiden Liebenden. Sagt mir einfach in einem Review, was ich verbessern kann!

* * *

_**Sonntag, 1. Dezember 1976**_

„Nun, da Lily und James beschlossen haben doch noch zu spielen", verkündete Sally. „Wie wäre es dann, wenn sie die Sterbeszene üben? Nein ich weiß-" Sie sah sehr ernst drein. „- sie spielen die Szene, wo Romeo zum Ball kommt und auf Julia zutritt, um mit ihr zusprechen. Worauf wartete ihr noch? Rauf mit euch!"

Die Beiden begannen. Alle Szenen die sie gemeinsam hatten, hatten sie still und heimlich geübt und konnten sie schon auswendig. Die anderen staunten nicht schlecht, als sie ohne Skript auf die Bühne gingen.

_James ging auf Lily (Julia) zu und gab ihr einen Handkuss._

ROMEO  
Entweihet meine Hand verwegen dich,  
O Heilgenbild, so will ichs lieblich büßen.  
Zwei Pilger neigen meine Lippen sich,  
Den herben Druck im Kusse zu versüßen.

JULIA  
Nein, Pilger, lege nichts der Hand zuschulden  
Für ihren sittsam-andachtvollen Gruß.  
Der Heilgen Rechte darf Berührung dulden,  
Und Hand in Hand ist frommer Waller Kuss.

ROMEO  
Haben nicht Heilge Lippen wie die Waller?

JULIA  
Ja, doch Gebet ist die Bestimmung aller.

ROMEO  
O so vergönne, teure Heilge nun,  
Dass auch die Lippen wie die Hände tun.  
Voll Inbrunst beten sie zu dir: erhöre,  
Dass Glaube nicht sich in Verzweiflung kehre!

JULIA  
Du weißt, ein Heilger pflegt sich nicht zu regen,  
Auch wenn er eine Bitte zugesteht.

ROMEO  
So reg dich, Holde, nicht, wie Heilge pflegen,  
Derweilen mein Mund dir nimmt, was er erfleht.

_James näherte sich Lilys Gesicht, strich ihr über ihre Wange, bewegte seine Lippen langsam auf die ihren zu und küsste sie._

Nun hat dein Mund ihn aller Sünd entbunden.

JULIA  
So hat mein Mund zum Lohn Sünd für die Gunst?

ROMEO  
Zum Lohn die Sünd? O Vorwurf, süß erfunden!  
Gebt sie zurück!

_Erneut hauchte James Lily einen Kuss auf den Mund._

JULIA  
Ihr küsst recht nach der Kunst.

Lily und James sahen sich noch einmal tief in die Augen und wandten sich dann den anderen zu, die sie nur mit offenen Mündern und weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten. Sie vermochten nichts zu sagen, aber die Beiden auf der Bühne grinsten kaum merklich. Der Erste der sich wieder fang war Sirius.

„Dass war der Hammer", sagte er. „Dass war wirklich gut." Dann grinste er hinterhältig. „Seit wann lasst ihr euch darauf ein?"

„Seit wir zusammen geprobt haben", sagte James und tat so, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.

„Und seit wann ist das?", fragte Padma eher schockiert.

„Seit dem Tag, an dem du mich dazu gezwungen hast, mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen", sagte Lily. Plötzlich lachten Lily und James los und zwar deswegen, weil die Gesichter der ganzen Leute so witzig waren.

„Ihr seid zusammen?", fragte Sally überrascht.

„Ja."

„So richtig fest?"

„Ja."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Echt?"

„Ja." Jetzt wurden die Fragen wirklich nervig, vor allem, weil sie immer die Richtigstellungsfragen fragten.

„Es wundert mich nicht mehr, dass das jetzt so glaubhaft rüber gekommen ist", sagte Sirius. „Wenigsten habt ihr es endlich geschafft."

„Was heißt da endlich?", fragte James.

„Nicht so wichtig", tat Sirius ab. „Steht jetzt nicht zur Debatte."

Die Tatsache, dass Lily Evans und James Potter nun zusammen waren, sprach sich schnell in Hogwarts herum. Es war Gesprächsthema Nummer eins.

Die ganze Weihnachtszeit ging es so, bis das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende (14. Dezember) in diesem Jahr stattfand. Natürlich gingen Lily und James gemeinsam dorthin. Hand in Hand, wie es sich für ein Paar gehörte.

„Gehen wir in die Drei Besen?", fragte James.

„Sicher."

Sie betraten die warme Stube.

„Zwei Butterbier bitte", schrie James.

„Bringe ich gleich", antwortete Madame Rosmerta.

„Komm Lily", sagte James und führte Lily zu einem Tisch, der hinten im Café stand.

„Bitte, euer Butterbier", sagte Madame Rosmerta.

„Wie viel?"

„2 Sickel und 10 Knuts", antwortete sie. James kramte in seiner Geldbörse und überreichte ihr das Geld.

„Danke", sagte sie. „Wisst ihr, dass ihr ein bezauberndes Paar seid?"

Lily wurde rot und James antwortete: „Danke für das Kompliment. Ich glaube, dass sagt mittlerweile jeder."

„Aber nur weil es auch stimmt. Sagt mir einfach, wenn ihr etwas braucht."

„Wir kommen darauf zurück."

Madame Rosmerta ging und ließ Lily und James alleine zurück.

„Sie scheint dich gut zu kennen", stellte Lily fest.

„Eifersüchtig?"

„Nein, aber sie spricht mit dir, als wenn ihr euch schon ewig kennen würdet."

„Sagen wir so, Sirius, Remus, Peter und ich, sind Stammgäste."

„Aber soviel Hogsmeade-Wochenenden haben wir nicht, dass ihr Stammgäste sein könntet."

„Wer hat auch behauptet, dass wir nur an diesen Wochenenden hier sind?"

„Ihr schleicht euch aus Hogwarts?", fragte Lily schockiert. „Und ihr seid noch nie erwischt worden?"

„Doch einmal."

„Von wem?"

„Dumbledore", antwortete James gelassen.

„Unser Schulleiter?", fragte sie. „Und ihr seid noch in Hogwarts? Er hat euch nicht rausgeworfen?"

„Nein", antwortete er belustigt. „Er war ganz human und hat gesagt, wenn wir sofort zurückgehen, hat er nichts bemerkt."

„Das ist aber nett von ihm", sagte Lily anerkennend. „Und wieso hat er das getan? Wenn euch Professor McGonagall erwischt hätte, hättet ihr eure Sachen packen können."

„Wir haben uns selber gefragt was mit Dumbledore los war, aber er meinte nur, dass man nur einmal jung ist und das er es dieses eine Mal durchgehen lassen würde. Wenn er uns noch einmal erwischen sollte, würde er uns Strafarbeiten verpassen müssen. Aber ich glaube, dass er schon weiß, dass wir öfters in Hogsmeade sind als erlaubt."

„Ihr seid verrückt."

„Nein sind wir nicht", verteidigte James. „Wir sind nur abenteuerlustig."

„Wie immer du es nennen möchtest."

„Warst du schon einmal bei der Heulenden Hütte?", fragte James.

„Nein", antwortete Lily. „Doch, einmal, aber irgendwie ist es dort unheimlich."

„Ich bin doch bei dir und wenn du Angst haben solltest, dann bin ich doch auch noch da."

„Wer hat den von Angst gesprochen?"

„Du."

„Nein, ich sagte nur, dass ich ein mulmiges Gefühl habe."

„In Ordnung. Geleitete mich also meine Dame zu diesem Ort?"

„Natürlich werter Herr."

Sie standen von ihren Plätzen auf und ließen die leeren Butterbierflaschen auf den Plätzen stehen.

„Tschüß Rosmerta! Bis nächstes Mal."

„Wiedersehen", sagte Lily und verließ mit ihrem Freund das Lokal.

Hogsmeade lag unter einer weißen Schneeschicht begraben. Es war einfach eine atemberaubende Winterlandschaft. Ein paar Schüler besorgten noch schnell Weihnachtsgeschenke für ihre Familien. Es war immer etwas Neues zu entdecken.

„Schön ist es hier", sagte Lily. „Fährst du über Weihnachten nach Hause?"

„Ja", antwortete James.

„Ich dachte aber, dass du in Hogwarts bleibst, zumindest hast du das damals gesagt, als Sally und Viktor gefragt haben."

„Da wusste ich es auch noch nicht."

„Was?"

„Bei der Heulenden Hütte, da sage ich es dir dann, denn da sind meistens nicht viele, vor allem nicht, wenn es so kalt ist."

„Jetzt wo du es sagst", sagte Lily. „Mir ist wirklich kalt."

„Dann muss ich dich wohl wärmen."

„Bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig."

„Na dann komm her", sagte James und umarmte Lily. „Weißt du, dass wir nicht ewig so stehen können?"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Sonst kommen wir nicht mehr zur Heulenden Hütte."

„Aber da friere ich ja."

„Ich werde dich schon wärmen, keine Angst."

„Na da bin ich aber beruhigt."

Die Bäume sahen in dieser Landschaft aus wie überdimensionale Kerzen. Die Kronen glitzerten und waren vom Schnee bedeckt. Die Sonne schien und ließ dieses beeindruckende Bild noch mehr wirken, jedoch war es durch die Kläre des Himmels auch ziemlich kalt (AN: Ihr wisst wovon ich spreche, oder?). Es war einfach unbeschreiblich!

Lily und James gingen zu einem kleinen Waldweg, der vom Schnee bedeckt war, aber ein paar Fußspuren zeigten ihnen, dass es dort zur Heulenden Hütte ging.

„So, hier sind wir", sagte James und umarmte Lily.

„Hmm…"

„Ich habe vor einer Woche einen Brief von meinen Eltern erhalten."

„Wie?"

„Du wolltest doch wissen, wieso ich über Weihnachten doch nach Hause fahre und das erzähle ich dir gerade. Du weißt ja, dass du einmal den wunden Punkt bei mir getroffen hast, als du dieses Thema angeschnitten hast."

„Daran erinnere ich mich", sagte Lily grimmig. Ihr war es noch immer unangenehm darüber zu reden.

„Ich hatte, als Sally mich fragte, ob ich über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bliebe, einen Tag zuvor einen Brief vom Zaubereiministerium erhalten, dass meine Eltern bei ihrer Mission spurlos verschwunden sind. Ich hoffte, dass sie bald wieder gefunden werden und es ihnen gut ginge. Aber sicher war ich mir nicht, deshalb wollte ich ihn Hogwarts bleiben, aber jetzt hat sich meine Meinung eben geändert. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht und wusste nicht, was mit ihnen los war. Keine Nachricht, kein Anzeichen darauf, dass sie noch leben oder noch schlimmer, dass sie tot sind. Auf zweites hoffte ich natürlich nicht. Ich habe immer daran gedacht und nach diesem knappen Monat schon mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet. Vor einer Woche habe ich also einen Brief von meinen Eltern erhalten, dass sie wieder zu Hause sind. Ich habe mich natürlich sofort gefreut, als ich das gelesen hatte. Sie haben mich gefragt, ob ich über Weihnachten nach Hause kommen würde. Ich habe ihnen sofort einen Brief mit meiner Antwort geschrieben und am nächsten Tag hatte ich von ihnen ebenfalls wieder eine Antwort erhalten. Sie freuten sich wahnsinnig, dass ich zusagte."

„Dann musst du dass Sally sagen, dass du über Weihnachten nicht in Hogwarts bist."

„Sirius fährt aber auch mit."

„Sirius?"

„Ja, er ist bei uns eingezogen."

„Er ist was?"

„Bei uns eingezogen, nachdem er von seinen Eltern abgehauen war."

„Wieso?"

„Dass sollte er dir selber erzählen."

„OK."

„Aber auf dieses Thema reagiert er heikel. Als ich ihn danach gefragt habe, ist er völlig ausgerastet, dann habe ich ihn gelassen und dann hat er mir eben erzählt was vorgefallen war. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass es nicht schön war."

„Also nicht fragen?"

„Wäre besser. Fährst du über Weihnachten nach Hause?"

Lily schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf. „Zum Glück nicht. Meine Schwester stellt ihren Verlobten meinen Eltern vor und darauf habe ich keine Lust."

„Du scheinst deine Schwester nicht besonders zu mögen", sagte James amüsiert.

„Stimmt."

„Komm doch über Weihnachten mit zu mir", schlug James vor.

„Wäre das nicht ein Überfall auf deine Eltern?", fragte Lily. „Wenn ich einfach so mitkomme?"

„Nein, ich kontaktiere sie dann noch."

„Aber was ist mit Padma? Sie ist nich wirklich allein, aber ich habe ihr versprochen, dass wir in den Ferien für die UTZe lernen."

„Lernen? Jetzt schon? Die UTZe sind doch erst im Mai, Juni."

„Ich weiß, aber je früher man anfängt, desto weniger hat man später zu lernen."

„Willst du Padma mitnehmen?"

„Wohin?"

„Zu mir nach Hause, wohin sonst?"

„Ich will kein Schnorrer sein."

„Bist du doch nicht, ich habe es dir ja angeboten. Also?"

„Ich frage sie mal."

„Dir scheint trotzdem noch kalt zu sein", stellte James fest. „Willst du zurück nach Hogwarts? Wir könnten es uns dann vorm Kamin gemütlich machen."

„Können wir machen."

Die Beiden gingen gemütlich zurück nach Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Im Gemeinschaftsraum:**_

Das Feuer loderte und erwärmte das Zimmer. Lily und James saßen eng umschlungen davor und kuschelten.

Padma, Sally, Alice, Remus, Peter und Sirius starrten nur mit offenen Augen auf James.

„Also?", fragte er.

„Ich komme sicher mit", sagte Sirius.

„Aber, was ist mit dem Stück?", fragte Sally.

„Wir versprechen, dass wir proben werden", sagte James und gab Lily einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Ich komme auch mit", sagte Lily.

„Dass hast du gerade eben erwähnt, als du mich gefragt hast, ob ich auch mitkommen möchte", sagte Padma.

„Ich stelle mal eines klar, ich habe Lils angeboten und sie gefragt, ob sie dich nicht mitnehmen möchte. Sie sagte, dass sie dir was versprochen hat und das wollte sie nicht brechen."

„Ich will nicht stören", sagte Padma.

„Kein Problem", sagte James. „Sonst würde ich Sirius ja wohl nicht mitnehmen."

„Hey", beschwerte sich dieser. „Du bist gemein."

„Berufsrisiko."

Sirius streckte ihm die Zunge raus und alle begannen zu lachen. Die Beiden hatten wirklich noch ein kindliches Verhalten, aber das machte sie auch so sympathisch.

„Dann sind wohl alle bei James eingeladen", sagte Sally. „Und ich muss alleine mit den Slytherins arbeiten."

„Ähm…", begann Sirius.

„Was?"

„Ich weiß, dass niemand in Hogwarts bleibt, zumindest niemand von den Slytherins."

„Dass ist doch nicht zu fassen", beschwerte sie sich. „Können die das nicht früher sagen."

„Jetzt reg dich nicht so auf", sagte Alice. „Kannst dich wenigstens mal entspannen, sonst arbeitetest du doch wie eine Verrückte."

„Wo sie Recht hat…", begann James.

„… hat sie Recht", vollendeten die Anderen den Satz.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Samantha Potter2:** Hi! Ich nehme deine Beiden Reviews jetzt zusammen. Ich habe Lily einen Tritt in den Arsch gegeben. Und es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt, sage ich immer, aber es stimmt auch. Und tut mir leid, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen.

**Made01:** Es mag zwar etwas übertrieben sein, aber anders wäre es nicht gegangen, hoffe aber, dass du jetzt verstehst, wieso ich so geschrieben habe.

**Julea:** Hi Mausi! Freut mich immer wieder etwas von dir zu hören! Danke, dass du verstehst, wieso sie so reagiert hat. Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass niemand meine Handlungsweise versteht, aber danke nochmal. Und jetzt werde ich rot, weil du mich so lobst. Hoffe aber, dass du auch weiterhin ein Review schreibst, auch wenn ich nicht so oft poste.

**milva:** Hi! Macht doch nichts, hauptsache, dass du etwas schreibst und mich freut es immer, wenn ich etwas von dir höre. Tja, Lily kann eben sehr fies sein. Ich hatte mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht, dass niemand meine Beweggründe verstehen würde, so von Freund her. Ich war mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich diesen Teil so rübergebracht habe, wie er hätte sollen, aber er ist anscheind so rüber gekommen. Ich springe eben schnell zwischen den Zeiten hin und her. Ich versuche mich in den nächsten Chaps zu bessern. Versprochen!

**Rupi:** Hi! Danke fürs Lob.

**MyLoveIsYourLove:** Hi! Danke fürs Lob. Ich wollte auch unbedingt etwas machen, was noch nicht jeder hat und mir hat die Idee eben dazu gefallen.

**Talice:** Hi! Ich werde ja rot! Danke fürs Kompliment.

**Happyherminchen:** Hi! Danke fürs Review!

**Brchn:** Hi! Natürlich weiß ich, dass du Geli bist, habe nämlich, als du ein neues Chap upgeloadet hast, den Titel der FF gesehe und ich kenne nur eine Person, die eine FF names: Ein schwerer Weg zurück ins Leben, hat. Danke, freut mich wahnsinnig, dass dir auch diese FF gefällt. Wenn du das sagst, dann kann man das auch glauben, denn deine FFs sind auch einfach einsame Spitze.

Knuddel euch alle und habe euch alle lieb  
_Magic_


	6. Kapitel 6: Weihnachten im Märchenschloss...

**Kapitel 6: Weihnachten im ‚Märchenschloss' I**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note**: Eigentlich weiß ich nicht mehr was ich schreiben sollte. Also werde ich euch nicht mit meinem unnützen Geschwätz belästigen. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und ich muss euch nicht dran erinnern, dass ich mich über Reviews freuen werde!

* * *

_**Sonntag, 22. Dezember 1976**_

„Ich wünsche euch schöne Ferien", sagte Sally und verabschiedete sich von Padma und Lily. „Und vergesst nicht euren Text zu üben und zu proben."

„Werden wir schon nicht", antwortete Padma.

„Ihr werdet uns fehlen", sagte Alice und umarmte ihre Freundinnen. „Geschenke schicke ich euch dann."

„Du brauchst uns nichts zu schenken", tat Lily ab.

„Mir schon."

„Jetzt sei nicht so egoistisch und habgierig Padma."

„Ja ja Lily."

„Wenn ihr nicht bald geht, dann verpasst ihr noch den Zug", sagte Sally und schob ihre Freundinnen mit ihrem Gebäck aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal. „Wir helfen euch das Zeug runter zu schleppen."

„Danke", antwortete Lily. „Hilfe können wir wirklich gebrauchen."

Sie gingen alle gemeinsam hinunter, im Gemeinschaftsraum wurden sie bereits von den Jungs erwartet, die das Gebäck neben ihnen herschweben ließen.

„Können wir?", fragte James und küsste seine Freundin zur Begrüßung.

„Sicher", grinste Lily.

Gemeinsam traten sie durch das Portraitloch und gingen durch die Korridore. Als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen, wartete bereits Professor McGonagall auf sie.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie. „Sie gehen jetzt. Moment…James Potter?"

„Ja."

„Sirius Black?"

„Ja."

„Liliana Evans?"

„Ja", antwortete Lily grimmig, sie mochte Liliana nicht besonders, sondern ihren Namen Lily lieber, so kannte man sie auch.

„Padma Hopkirk?"

„Ja."

„Gut, die nächste Kutsche gehört Ihnen. Lassen Sie das Gebäck hier stehen, es wird automatisch zum Zug gebracht. Am Bahnhof können Sie es wieder zu sich nehmen und im Zug verfrachten. Schöne Ferien!"

„Ebenfalls", sagten sie synchron.

„Bis 8. Jänner", sagte Alice und klang traurig.

„Wir melden uns, versprochen", sagte Lily und umarmte alle zum Schluss noch einmal."

„Gehen Sie jetzt bitte zur Kutsche", forderte McGonagall auf.

Die Vier traten durch das Portal, langsam und allmählich verschwanden sie.

Sie stiegen in die pferdelose Kutsche ein, die vor dem Schloss stand.

„Ihr wirkt nervös", stellte James fest.

„Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du zu komplett fremden Menschen müsstest?", fragte Lily.

„Meine Eltern werden euch schon nicht umbringen."

„Man weiß ja nie", sagte Padma.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Sirius.

„Wir haben keine guten Eindruck von reinblütigen Zauberern bekommen", antwortete Padma.

„Sirius und ich sind auch reinblütig. Habt ihr etwa schlechte Erfahrung mit uns oder wollten wir euch schon mal irgendetwas antun?"

„Ihr habt mir meine Haare grün gehext", beschwerte sich Lily.

„Aber nur weil sie so gut zu deinen smaragdgrünen Augen passten."

„Wirklich?", sagte Lily und strahlte James an. Sie flirteten mit ihren Augen und Sirius sagte: „Könnt ihr das nicht auf später verschieben?"

„Dass ist ja widerlich", fügte Padma hinzu.

„James' Eltern wollen euch sich nicht umbringen", sagte Sirius.

„Na wenn ihr das sagt."

„Es sind nicht alle reinblütigen Familien so, es gibt eben diese und jene. Ich verstehe eigentlich nicht, wieso meine Verwandtschaft etwas gegen Muggelgeborene hat."

„Wieso hast du nichts gegen sie? Du bist doch so aufgewachsen."

„Können wir bitte nicht darüber sprechen?", fragte Sirius und seine Gesichtszüge verfinsterten sich, so dass sie Lily und Padma zuerst erschraken. Mit einem Blick auf James wusste Lils, dass dieses Thema in Sirius' Nähme nicht angesprochen werden sollte.

„Und ihr habt wirklich Platz für uns?", fragte Padma.

„Sicher."

„Danke noch einmal, dass wir zu dir können", sagte Lily.

Plötzlich hielt die Kutsche und Sirius und James stiegen aus, sie halfen ihren Damen aus dieser, suchten sich die ganzen Koffer, verhexten sie und ließen sie hinter sich her, in den Zug schweben.

Es waren noch sehr viele Abteile frei, deshalb nahmen sie sich gleich eines, das am Anfang des Zuges war.

„So, endlich alles verstaut", sagte James und setzte sich."

„Ich sitze am Fenster", schrie Sirius.

„Ich auch", schrie Padma und die Beiden waren schon bei den Plätzen.

„Wie Kinder", kam es von Lily und James.

„Weißt du, wir sehen die Landschaft heuer das letzte Mal, wenn wir über Weihnachten nach Hause fahren."

„Da gebe ich ihr Recht und man muss sich die Landschaft einprägen, man will sie ja nicht vergessen, diese schöne Zeit."

„Was Süßes?", fragte die Dame, der Süßigkeitenwaagen gehörte.

„Wollt ihr was?", fragte James, doch die anderen verneinten.

„Solltet ihr es euch noch anders überlegen, ihr wisst wo ich zu finden bin."

„Danke."

Die Landschaft vor dem Fenster veränderte sich stetig. Aber je weiter sie in den ‚Süden' fuhren, desto weniger Schnee war außerhalb. Jedoch war es immer noch schön zu sehen, wie das Weiß des Schnees, alles bedeckte.

Nach stundenlanger Fahrt, kamen sie nun endlich in Kings Cross an. Es herrschte kaum Gedränge, da überraschend viele Schüler in Hogwarts geblieben waren.

James kramte in seiner Hosentasche und holte etwas heraus.

„Für was brauchst du denn bitte eine leere Dose?", fragte Padma.

„Portschlüssel", antwortete James knapp. „Haltet eure Sache fest und greift nach dem Portschlüssel."

„Ihr seid noch nie mit einem gereist, oder?", fragte Sirius.

„Nein."

Sirius und James erklärten den Beiden noch die genaue Funktion des Portschlüssels, dann nach einer Zeit des Erklärens konnte es losgehen.

Der Sog hatte sie erfasst und mit sich gerissen.

Vor dem Schloss der Potters kamen sie wieder auf.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Padma und starrte das pompöse Schloss vor ihr an.

„Hier wohne ich. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass wir genügend Platz haben", antwortete James grinsend.

„Du wohnst hier?", fragte Lily. „Aber wie viele Menschen wohnen da drinnen bitte?"

„Meine Eltern und ich."

„Das ist so groß wie Hogwarts."

„Nein, nur halb so groß, hinten im Garten befindet sich ein Quidditchfeld. Ich kann euch wenn ihr wollt, die Ländereien zeigen, aber das erst Morgen, heute zeige ich euch erst einmal das Schloss und eure Zimmer."

Das Schloss war von Schnee umgeben. Es war groß, aber nicht so dunkel wie Hogwarts, sondern hell (AN: Wenn ihr Schloss Neuschwanstein kennt, dann könnt ihr euch das Schloss von James ungefähr so vorstellen.). Es war einfach ein Märchenschloss, mit Türmen, vielen Zinnen und von außen sah es riesig aus.

„Können wir jetzt rein?", fragte James, der den Gesichtsausdruck der Mädchen beobachtet und musste dabei leicht lächeln.

„Sicher."

Sie transportierten die Hogwartskoffer über die Treppe zum Portal, welches sich dann wie durch Zauberhand öffnete. Als sie das Schloss betraten, kamen ihnen sofort einige Hauselfen entgegen, die ihre Koffer an sich nahmen und das Gepäck in die Räumlichkeiten, der jeweiligen Person brachten.

„Ihre Eltern erwarten Sie im Salon, Master James", piepste einer der Hauselfen.

„Danke Tipsy", antwortete James.

Mit einer leichten Verbeugung disapparierten die Hauselfen.

„Was waren das für welche?", fragte Lily.

„Hauselfen", erklärte Sirius. „In alten Schlösser bzw. Räumlichkeiten der Zauberer, befinden sich Hauselfen. Sie halten alles sauber und dienen der Zaubererfamilie ihr Leben lang. Sie können aber befreit werden, indem sie Kleidung bekommen. Jedoch liegt auf ihrer Rasse ein Fluch, der sie daran hindert, etwas über seine Gebieter zu sagen und wenn er bzw. sie doch etwas sagen sollte, bestrafen sie sich selber."

„Ist das nicht rassistisch und Sklaverei?", fragte Padma.

„Frag mal einen unserer Hauselfen, ob sie das Haus verlassen wollen", sagte James. „Die würden in Tränen ausbrechen und flehen, dass es wir uns noch einmal anderes überlegen würden. Ich stelle euch einmal meine Eltern vor."

Sie gingen durch die Vorhalle, welche hoch war und links und recht ging eine Treppe hinauf, auf der man eine Galerie sehen konnte. Dort teilte es sich wieder in einen linken und rechten Korridor.

* * *

_Wieder in der Eingangshalle:_

Auf beiden Seiten hangen Bilder und Portraits von den jeweiligen Familienmitgliedern der Familie Potter.

Ein wunderschöner Perserteppich war am Boden und zweigte immer wieder ab, je demnach, ob eine Türe kam oder nicht.

An der Decke, die wirklich weit oben war, konnte man einen wunderschönen, großen Luster sehen. Wahrscheinlich einer von Swarovsky. Der war sicher viel wert.

Lily und Padma vielen vor lauter staunen fast die Augen heraus. So etwas hatten sie noch nicht gesehen. Obwohl Hogwarts auch beeindruckend war, dies war ein privates Haus und das sich überhaupt jemand so etwas leisten konnte, war bemerkenswert.

James steuerte auf ein weiteres mahagoniartiges Portal, zwischen den beiden Treppen zu. Auch diese öffnete sich automatisch. Dahinter befand sich eine weitere Galerie mit Bildern, jedes einzelne bewegte sich und begrüßte die Gäste.

„Hallo James", sagte ein älterer Mann. „Wie ich sehe gibt es weitere Gäste?"

„Natürlich Onkel Abronsius", antwortete James. „Wir haben leider keine Zeit zu reden, meine Eltern erwarten uns im Salon."

„Dann lasst sie nicht warten."

Er verbeugte sich leicht und Sirius deutete an, dass auch sie sich verbeugen müssten.

„Was ist das hier für ein Gang?", fragte Lily.

„Der zeigt meine Vorfahren, draußen in der Eingangshalle auch. Dieser Gang führ zu den Arbeitsräumen. Dazu gehören die Büros von meinen Eltern, der Salon, das Empfangszimmer, das Wohnzimmer und der Wintergarten."

„Wintergarten?", fragte Lily und Padma.

„Ja, wieso?", fragte James verwirrt.

„Nun ja, Wintergärten haben eben fast nur Muggel, von Zauberern kenne ich das nicht", antwortete Padma etwas kleinlaut.

„Meine Verwandtschaft hat sich schon immer für Muggel interessiert, deshalb werdet ihr euch auch über einige Dinge wundern die ihr hier seht, aber nicht gedacht habt sie zu sehen."

„Aha."

„Was ist denn das?", fragte Padma und sah auf einen kleinen Vorraum, in dem 7 Türen waren.

James zeigte auf die Türe links außen.

„Habe ich zwar vorhin erklärt, aber bitte. Diverse Büros, Küche, dann Bibliothek, Salon, Wintergarten, Länderein und Keller."

„Ihr habt einen Keller?", fragte Lily.

„Nicht wirklich, ist eigentlich ein Kerker, aber ich wollte es netter umschreiben."

Lily und Padma schluckten, dass konnte ja heiter werden.

„Und was befindet sich in den restlichen Stockwerken?", fragte Padma.

„Schlafzimmer, Gästezimmer, Wohnzimmer, Küche, Esszimmer, Fitnessstudio, Duellierzimmer, Pokalzimmer und so weiter und sofort", berichtete James.

„Wieso habt ihr eigentlich alles doppelt?"

„Frag' mich nicht, dass war schon immer so, aber wenn wir einen Silvesterball veranstalten, da ist das Schloss schon ziemlich voll."

„Silvesterball?", fragte Lily und Padma gleichzeitig.

„…"

„…"

„Wieso sagt niemand was?", warf Sirius ein.

„Ein Ball", sagte Lily eindringlich.

„Ja und?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich kann Bälle nicht ausstehen."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte James.

„Lily kann nicht tanzen", warf Padma ein.

„Du doch auch nicht", giftete Lily zurück.

Sirius und James lachten.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen?", fragte Lily aufgebracht.

„Das mit dem Tanzen wird kein Problem werden, dass können wir euch schon bei bringen", erklärte James.

„Ihr könnt tanzen?", fragte Padma ungläubig.

„Bei so vielen Bällen, die wir haben, da lernt man es mit der Zeit."

„Ich hoffe, dass das gut gehen wird", sagte Lily.

„So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht", sagte Sirius, musste aber immer noch grinsen.

„Darüber können wir auch noch später diskutieren", sagte James. „Darf ich die Damen in den Salon geleiten?", fragte James und bot Lily seinen Arm, Sirius tat das Selbe bei Padma.

Langsam wurde die Türe geöffnet.

Dieser Raum war schön. An den Wänden befanden sich Gemälde von Landschaften und elegante Stühle standen auch dort. Tische, Blumen und andere Dinge zierten bzw. dekorierten den Raum. In der Mitte stand ein gläserner, großer Tisch. Rund um diesen standen eine Couch und Stühle. Alles war genau angeordnet. Vergoldete Kerzenständer standen auf den Tisch und die Kerzen brannten. Der Teppich darunter war in einem dunklen Rot gehalten, sowie der Rest des Raumes, passte auch der Teppich perfekt zum Ensemble. Es war alles in diversen Rottönen gehalten.

James packte Lilys Hans stärker, dann wachte sie aus ihrer Trance auf.

„Guten Tag", sagte James' Mutter.

„Also, das ist meine Mutter Gloria", stellte James vor. „Mum, das sind Lily und Padma."

„Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen", antwortete diese lächelnd.

„Die Freude ist ganz meiner Seite Mam", antwortete Lily.

James' Mutter hatte langes, gewelltes, dunkelbraunes Haar und ebenso wie James, haselnussbraune Augen. Ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten im Allgemeinen recht freundlich.

„Lily, das ist mein Vater Adrian. Dad, das ist Lily", stellte James weiter vor.

„Sehr erfreut", sagte Adrian und gab Lily einen Handkuss. James musste ein wenig lächeln. Sein Vater hatte ebenso verstrubbeltes Haar wie er und wirkte wie seine Frau recht freundlich.

‚Von da her hat James also sein Benehmen', dachten sich Lily und Padma.

„Ganz meiner Seits", sagte Lily.

„Moment", sagte Adrian.

„Wirst du gerufen?", fragte Gloria, ihr Mann nickte nur.

„Bin gleich wieder da", sagte dieser und ging aus dem Salon.

„Immer noch so viel zu tun?", fragte James.

„Immer mehr trifft es wohl besser." Sie drehte sich zu Lily und Padma um. „Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

„Gerne", antwortete Lily.

„Sie können uns aber ruhig duzen", sagte Padma.

„Dann bin ich für euch Gloria in Ordnung?", sagte sie. James nickte hinter dem Rücken seiner Mutter eifrig. Plötzlich drehte sie sich um und er grinste sie an.

„Ist was?"

„Du bist ganz wie dein Vater."

„Soll das ein Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung sein?"

Gloria schüttelte darüber nur mehr ihren Kopf, statt einer Antwort lenkte sie auf etwas anderes ab.

„Darf ich euch etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

„Sicher."

„Sie haben hier wirklich ein schönes Anwesen", sagte Lily.

„Danke. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass James und Sirius euch nachher das Schloss zeigen werden", sagte Gloria. „Oder etwa nicht?"

„Sicher Mum."

„Hunger?"

„Ja!", schrie Sirius.

„Wann hast du einmal keinen Hunger?"

„Ähm… ich habe immer Hunger?"

Gloria schmunzelte.

„Am Anfang werdet ihr euch sicher schwer tun und euch eher verlaufen. Aber wenn ihr euch in Hogwarts zu Recht findet, schafft ihr das hier auch bald."

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Türe und herein trat James' Vater.

„Ich muss wieder weg", antwortete er kurz angebunden. „Todesserangriff im Muggellondon und sie brauchen jeden Auroren."

„Dann komme ich auch mit", antwortete Gloria und hatte sich schon erhoben, also ihr Mann sagte: „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass du dich noch erholen musst."

„So schlecht geht es mir gar nicht."

„Ich weiß, aber auf die Schnelle ist mir nichts eingefallen. Wir sehen uns dann später."

„Tschüß."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir gehen jetzt ins Esszimmer."

Sie gingen ins Esszimmer in den ersten Stock, nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sie sich. Gloria ging in ihr Büro und James und Sirius zeigten Lily und Padma ihre Zimmer.

„Ich frage mich, wieso ihr soviel aufgetischt habt", sagte Padma und hielt sich ihren Bauch. „Dass wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen."

„Nun ja." James grinste. „Sirius hier ist eben ein Vielfraß und die Hauselfen haben sich daran gewöhnt, wenn Sirius mitisst, wird gleich doppelt soviel Essen gebracht bzw. gemacht."

„Dass habe ich gehört", sagte Sirius gespielt böse.

„Solltest du auch."

Sie gingen die Korridore entlang und immer wieder blieben Padma und Lily stehen und bewunderten die Einrichtung des Schlosses. Als sie dann aber das Zimmer betraten, erstarrten sie.

„Wow", war das Einzige was sie sagen konnten.

„Da werden wir wirklich viel Platz haben", sagte Lily.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte James verwirrt.

„Na, Padma und ich werden doch in dieser …" Lily fehlten die Worte. „Hier wohnen, zumindest für die nächsten zwei Wochen."

„Lily, dein Zimmer liegt gleich daneben, aber zuerst zeigen wir Padma alles."

„Du willst sagen, dass diese Suite mir alleine gehört?"

„Ja, aber das ist eines der kleineren Zimmer."

„Klein?"

„Ihr müsst euch James' Zimmer ansehen, da fallen euch die Augen raus", lachte Sirius.

„Klappe Sirius, das interessiert sie nicht."

„Und ob uns das interessiert", antworteten Padma und Lily gleichzeitig.

„Ich zeige euch mein Zimmer, später, zu erst zeige ich euch eure." James ging weiter in den Raum hinein. „Dieser Raum hier, ist dein Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer. Rechts-" Er ging zur Tür. „- befindet sich das Badezimmer." Die Fliesen des Badezimmers waren Rosé und Weiß, alles was ein Badezimmer brauchte, war darin zu finden.

„Wahnsinn."

„Lilys Zimmer ist fast gleich eingerichtet", sagte James und führte nun Lily in das Zimmer genau neben Padmas.

Auch Lilys Zimmer war in hellen Basteltönen eingerichtet, ein Himmelbett stand an der linken Wand links und in der Mitte war ein schöner, runder Teppich, vermutlich ein Perser, so wie es viele in diesem Schloss gab und eine Couch. In jedem Zimmer befand sich auch ein Kamin.

„Solltet ihr etwas brauchen, dann ruft einfach nach Tipsy. Sie ist für euch verantwortlich."

„Ok."

„Dann zeig uns dein Zimmer", forderte Padma.

Sie gingen den Korridor weiter entlang und hielten vor einer dunklen, eichenen Tür. James öffnete sie und als sie eintraten, blieb ihnen der Atem stehen.

James' ‚Hauptzimmer', war noch größer wie das von Lily und Padma. Es war auch hier ein Himmelbett, eine Couch und Sessel. Die Farben waren nur etwas dunkler und das Badezimmer, welches links im Zimmer durch eine dunkle Mahagoni-Tür führte, war auch größer.

„Und wo führt diese Türe hin?", fragte Lily.

„Die dort, führt in mein Arbeitszimmer", sagte James und durchquerte sein ‚Zimmer' und öffnete sie. Als sie den Raum betraten, ragten an allen Wänden Regale hoch, die bis an die Decke reichte. Sie waren alle mit Büchern gefüllt.

„Ich dachte ihr hättet eine Bibliothek", stellte Padma fest.

„Haben wir auch, aber ich habe hier meine private Sammlung, auch habe ich hier herinnen meine Sachen für Hogwarts. Ist praktisch, wenn man Hausaufgaben muss und man alles in der Nähe hat."

„Hier ist es wirklich schön", sagte Lily. „Darf ich dann eines deiner Bücher lesen?"

„Glaub mir, die Bibliothek gefällt dir besser, da hast du auch Bücher, die du in Hogwarts nur mit Erlaubnis von den Professoren bekommst."

„Illegale?", fragte sie schockiert.

„Nein, die wirklich schwarzmagischen, besser gesagt wirklich gefährlichen hat mein Vater in seinem Büro und dort kommt man nicht rein ohne, dass er es bemerkt."

„Aha und wieso?"

„Was wieso?", hackte James nach.

„Ich dachte deine Eltern sind Auroren."

„Sind sie auch."

„Und wieso haben sie dann diese Bücher?"

„Weil die Todesser Flüche können, die man nur mit schwarzmagischen abblocken kann, zumindest einige. Und für einen Auroren ist es von Vorteil, wenn er diese auch kann, um sich zu verteidigen und gegen die Todesser bestehen zu können. Noch Fragen?" Lily nickte verstehend.

Padma ging derweilen ans Fenster und blickte auf die Ländereien.

„James?"

„Hmm?"

„Was ist das dort, das so glänzt?"

„Was?"

„Dort", sie zeigte auf den zugefrorenen See.

„Also das ist der hauseigene See", erklärte Sirius. „Und um die Ecke ist der Swimming Pool."

„Ihr habt einen?"

„Ich sagte doch, dass meine Familie sich für Muggeldinge interessiert und deshalb habe ich euch auch schon gesagt, dass es hier Dinge gibt, die ihr hier nicht erwarten würdet."

„Was habt ihr denn noch?", fragte Padma.

„Sei nicht so neugierig", sagte Lily.

„Schon in Ordnung", tat James ab. „Wir haben noch ein Fitnessstudio, eine Sauna, einen im Haus integrierten Swimming Pool und das war's.."

Lily und Padma lachten, aber sie staunten nicht schlecht. Für das, dass James so reich war, hatte er damit noch nie angegeben, so wie gewisse andere reinblütige, vor allem die aus Slytherin.

„Ich fasse es nicht. Ihr kennt euch mit Muggeldingen aus und wollt uns weiß machen, dass ihr nichts kennt?", fragte Lily.

„Ihr habt nie gefragt", sagte James.

„Das ist wirklich ein Märchenschloss", sagte Padma nach einiger Zeit. „Wirklich schön!"

* * *

_**Reviews**_

**Encoanto en Zentaur:** Hi! Danke fürs Lob! Ich habe ja schon einige Chaps geschrieben und poste sie dann immer in verschiedenen Abschnitten. Habe nämlich nicht immer Zeit, also sorry, falls es mal länger dauern sollte, bis ich was poste oder neu geschrieben habe. Freut mich, dass dir mein Schreibstil gefällt. Ich bin ziemlich selbstkritisch, aber das werden schon einige mitbekommen haben. Grüße back!

**milva:** Hi! Das riesige Gelage, aber darauf musst du noch etwas warten. So schnell geht das dann auch nicht, obwohl ich ziemlich viel Zeitsprünge mache. Sorry deswegen. Puh, dass haben jetzt schon viele gesagt, aber danke, dass du das auch nochmal erwähnt. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob alle meine Beweggründe verstehen würden und ob es logisch wäre. Aber zum Glück habt ihr, und du, ein Verständnis dafür. Vielen Dank! Baba, und dickes Bussal

**ac:** Hi! Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! Baba

Habe euch alle lieb und hoffe, dass euch das Chap gefallen hat. Und wenn ihr was los werden wollt, dann klickt doch auf den Knopf für ein Review. Würde dann schnell wieder ein Chap posten.  
Also: Baba und Bussal an alle!

_Magic_


	7. Kapitel 7: Weihnachten im Märchenschloss...

**Kapitel 7: Weihnachten im ‚Märchenschloss' II**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:** Es gibt jetzt nicht viel Romeo und Julia. Ich wollte eigentlich die Vier nur Weihnachten feiern lassen. Jetzt geht es eigentlich nur um Weihnachten und etwas ganz Besonderes.  
Eigentlich wollte ich keine „gewalttätige" Szene in meiner FF, aber es ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Hoffe aber, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt.

Baba  
_Magic_

* * *

_**Montag, 23. Dezember 1976**_

Zurück in ihren Zimmern, sahen sich Lily und Padma die Zimmer noch einmal genauer an. Es war einfach nicht zu beschreiben, wie schön es hier doch war.

„Weißt du was?", fragte Padma.

„Was?"

„Ich habe Angst vorm Ball."

„James und Sirius helfen uns schon darüber hinweg."

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht Lils."

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, lege ich mich schlafen. James will uns morgen das restliche Schloss zeigen und am Nachmittag, hat er geplant, dass wir uns die Ländereien ansehen."

Lily verabschiedete sich von Padma und ging in ihr Zimmer. Es war merkwürdig! In Hogwarts machte es ihr nichts aus, dass sie in so einem großen Schloss alleine umhergehen musste, aber hier war es etwas anders. Es war irgendwie eigenartig, hier in diesem Schloss lebten kaum Menschen, nur eine Familie mit drei Mitgliedern und dann noch drei weiteren Personen. Was aber Lily mittlerweile schon aufgefallen war, dass Sirius schon irgendwie zur Familie gehörte. Es war nicht gewöhnlich, dass man so von jemandem akzeptiert wurde und James hatte auch einmal so etwas verlauten lassen. Sie sollte Sirius aber nie nach dem Grund fragen, wieso er hier ist und nicht bei seinen eigenen Eltern. Aber sie würde es wohl schon noch herausfinden, es würde auch nicht mehr lange dauern.

Im Bett dachte Lily noch über einige Dinge nach, dann viel sie aber sogleich in einen tiefen, festen Schlaf.

_Lily wachte in einem schwach beleuchteten Raum auf. Sie blickte sich um, konnte aber durch das spärliche Licht nichts erkennen. Sie hörte nur immer wieder grauenhafte Schreie. Zuordnen konnte sie sie nicht. Waren sie von einer Frau oder von einem Mann? Es war schwer zu sagen, irgendetwas hatte sie sehr geschwächt und ihr tat alles weh. Wo war sie eigentlich bloß?_

_Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die dunklere Umgebung und sie konnte schwach einige Umrisse erkennen. Der Ort kam ihr fremd vor und nicht nur das, irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass hier etwas Grausames geschehen war. Jedoch konnte sie sich bei bestem Willen nicht eingestehen was es war._

_Sie betastete den Boden, welcher wahrscheinlich stark mit Staub bedeckt war. Plötzlich hörte sie einige Schritte auf dem kalten Steinboden, die immer näher kamen. Kamen sie wirklich zu ihr oder war es nur Zufall, dass sich die Person auf sie zuging? Moment, es waren mehr Personen die gingen, sie konnte es deutlich hören. Sie hörte wie eine Türe, die ziemlich quietschte, aufgemacht wurde._

_Lily blickte vom Boden, auf dem sie lag, auf, sie konnte Männer in schwarzen Umhängen ausmachen. Jeder von ihnen hielt einen Zauberstab in der Hand, welcher auch noch auf sie gerichtet war. Was würden sie jetzt mit ihr machen?_

„_Steh auf, Schlammblut", herrschte eine dunkle, raue Stimme._

_Lily rührte sich nicht, sie konnte es nicht, sie war zu schwach._

„_Wird's bald", donnerte die Stimme. „Oder muss ich nach helfen? Du weißt was das letzte Mal passiert ist."_

_Noch immer bewegte sie sich nicht, ihre smaragdgrünen Augen blickten auf die Person die mit ihr sprach. Was wollte sie? Konnten sie nicht sehen, dass sie zu schwach war um aufzustehen?_

_Jeder einzelne von ihnen, es waren fünf, blickte herablassend auf sie nieder. Lily zitterte unwillkürlich, sie wollte es nicht, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Es hörte einfach nicht auf, obwohl sie so dagegen ankämpfte._

„_Kein Respekt vor der Obrigkeit? Wir müssen dir noch ein paar Manieren beibringen."_

_Die Männer lachten lustlos und kalt._

„_CRUCIO!"_

_Lily durchfuhr ein Schmerz, den sie noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers brannte wie Feuer. Konnte es nicht endlich aufhören?_

‚_Lass es aufhören, bringt es hinter euch', dachte sich Lily und flehte. Sie schrie so laut, vielleicht konnte der Schmerz so etwas gedämmert werden. Dem war aber nicht so, es wurde noch schlimmer._

_Plötzlich hörte der Schmerz auf. Lily lag am Boden, noch unbeweglicher als zuvor._

„_Hast du genug Schlammblut?"_

_Vorsichtig bewegte sie ihren Kopf, sie versuchte es zumindest, aber es gelang ihr nicht, der Schmerz war zu groß. Es war so, als würde ihr Körper jeden Moment zerspringen._

„_Einmal mehr kann nicht schaden. CRUCIO!"_

_Wieder traf sie dieser unsägliche Lichtstrahl, erneut schrie sie, immer mehr wurde die Lebenskraft aus ihr heraus gesogen._

_Wieder hörte der Fluch auf._

„_Jetzt haben wir genug gespielt", sagte der Mann, er klang immer mehr belustig und zu gleich erregt. Es machte ihnen Spaß Menschen zu ihrem Vergnügen zu quälen. Dies war barbarisch und unmenschlich!_

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

Lily wachte schweißgebadet auf. Sie konnte im Zimmer nichts erkennen. Sie hatte ihre Augen zu schnell geöffnet, aber langsam kamen die Umrisse des Zimmers zum Vorschein. Nun erinnerte sie sich auch daran, wo sie war und wieso sie hier war.

Plötzlich wurde eine Türe aufgerissen und Padma stürmte herein.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte diese besorgt.

„Ja wieso?", fragte Lily verwirrt.

„Du hast eben wie am Spieß geschrieen. Es hörte sich schrecklich an, wie als ob du gefoltert würdest."

Erneut wurde die Türe aufgerissen und herein traten: Sirius, James und Gloria.

„Was ist passiert?", fragten alle drei gleichzeitig.

„Ihr habt mich auch schreien gehört, richtig?", fragte Lily. Als Zustimmung nickten sie aber nur.

„Wieso hast du geschrieen?", fragte James besorgt und ging zu Lilys Bett und setzte sich dort auf die Bettkante. Gloria und Sirius kamen nun auch näher zum Bett.

„Nicht wichtig", tat Lily ab.

„Hat sich aber nicht so angehört", sagte Sirius.

„Mann könnte glauben, dass dich jemand foltert", fuhr James fort.

„Mir geht es wirklich bestens", sagte Lily. „Ehrlich!", fügte sie hinzu, als sie die unglaubwürdigen Gesichter sah.

„Was hast du eigentlich geträumt?", fragte Padma.

„Ich sagte doch, dass es nicht wichtig ist."

„Wenn du meinst", sagte Padma. Sie wusste, dass es sinnlos war aus Lily etwas herauszubekommen, wenn sie beschlossen hatte nichts zu sagen.

„Dann gehe ich wieder ins Bett."

„Gute Nacht Lily."

„Nacht Lils", sagte James und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn, erhob sich und verließ gefolgt von Sirius, seiner Mutter und Padma das Zimmer.

„Solltest du noch etwas brauchen, dann ruf mich einfach", sagte James und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Jetzt war sie wieder alleine in ihrem Zimmer. Wieso hatte sie ihnen nichts gesagt? Hatte sie Angst, dass sie ausgelacht werden würde?

Am darauf folgenden Morgen, zeigten Sirius und James, Padma und Lily das gesamte Schloss, einschließlich des Ballsaals, welcher zu Silvester rappelvoll sein würde. Die Beiden staunten, wie auch beim Rest des Schlosses nicht schlecht.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen sie hinaus auf die Ländereien. Sie sahen sich nur den zugeschneiten See und Swimming Pool an. Das Quidditchfeld konnte man von dort aus auch sehen, auch einen Teil der restlichen Ländereien. Aber es war zu kalt um sich wirklich alles genau anzuschauen. Sie hatten sich dies für ein anderes Mal vorgenommen.

* * *

**_Mittwoch, 25. Dezember 1976_**

„Morgen Schatz", sagte jemand in Lilys Nähe. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und blickte in haselnussbraune, dabei musste sie leicht lächeln.

„Ich würde gerne jeden Tag so geweckt werden", sagte sie.

„Dass könnte sich einrichten lassen", sagte James. „Wie wäre es, wenn du dich anziehen würdest und wir dann gemeinsam frühstücken gehen, anschließend gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer und danach zeige ich dir was besonders auf den Ländereien."

„Du sagst mir nicht zufällig um was es sich handelt oder?", fragte Lily scheinheilig.

„Nein", antwortete James entschlossen.

„Auch nicht, wenn ich dich besteche?"

„Auch dann nicht?"

„Nein."

„Schade."

„Du wirst es aber noch früh genug erfahren."

„Morgen", begrüßten Lily und James, Sirius und Padma, welche bereits beim reich gedeckten Frühstückstisch saßen.

„Den soll ich dir von deinen Eltern geben", sagte Sirius und reichte seinem Freund einen Brief.

„Danke", sagte James, nahm in entgegen und öffnete ihn sogleich.

_Lieber James,_

_deinem Vater und mir tut es wirklich leid, dass wir heute, am Weihnachtsmorgen nicht bei dir und deinen Freunden sein können, aber es ist uns etwas Wichtiges dazwischen gekommen. Du weißt ja, das Böse macht nie Urlaub!_

_Jedoch habe ich auch eine gute Nachricht für dich, deine Großeltern, Potter sowie McAllister, kommen gegen Mittag. Vergiss sie nicht wieder! Ich erinnere dich nur daran, dass du sie letztes Jahr vergessen hast, als sie während der Osterferien hier waren._

_Deine Großeltern werden dann bis Silvester bleiben. Dein Vater und ich werden so gegen zwanzig Uhr, wenn wir Glück haben, bei euch sein. Könnte aber auch ein, zwei Stunden länger dauern, aber wir kommen heute sicher noch nach Hause._

_Mum & Dad_

„Was schreiben sie?", fragte Sirius und blickte von seinem Toast auf.

„Meine Großeltern kommen heute gegen Mittag."

„Sonst noch was?"

„Das Ministerium."

„Kann das Ministerium nicht einmal etwas ohne deine Eltern machen?", fragte Sirius.

„Meine Eltern sind Auroren und das weißt du und die haben im Moment sehr viel zutun."

„Deine restliche Verwandtschaft arbeitet doch auch im Ministerium."

„Aber nicht in der Aurorenabteilung."

„Stimmt auch wieder."

„Sag ich doch."

„Ich sollte wohl lieber nicht fragen oder?", fragte Padma.

„Wäre besser", sagte Sirius.

Nach dem sie ihre Frühstück beendet hatten, gingen sie zum Wohnzimmer. Als sie eben genanntes betraten, sahen sie einen pompösen Weihnachtsbaum, der bis an die Decke reichte. Kerzen waren angezündet, jedoch brannten sie nicht wie gewöhnliche Kerzen nieder, sonder blieben in ihrer ursprünglichen Form und Größe.

„Schön", sagte Padma.

„Dann teilen wir mal Geschenke aus", sagte Sirius und stürmte auf den Packethaufen zu.

„Wie kleine Kinder", sagte Lily.

„Hey", sagten Sirius und James.

„Wenn du weiter so gemein bist, dann bekommst du kein Geschenk", sagte Sirius und fuchtelte mit einem Geschenk vor ihrer Nase herum.

„Gib her", sagte Lily und schnappte nach dem Packet.

„Wer ist hier kindisch?", stichelte er.

„Gib's ihr Padfoot", sagte James, welcher ihr dann sofort das Geschenk überreichte.

Lily setzte sich zu den anderen auf den Boden und öffnete es.

„Dass ist von meinen Eltern", stellte sie überrascht fest.

„Glaubst du die würden dich vergessen?", fragte Padma.

„Du fragst dich, wieso es hier ist?", fragte James.

„Eigentlich schon, ja."

„Wahrscheinlich hat deine Eule das Geschenk hier her gebracht und einer der Hauselfen hat es hier hergelegt."

„So ist das", sagte Lily und entfaltete den Brief, der dabei lag.

_Liebe Lily,_

_wir wünschen dir ein schönes und besinnliches Weihnachtsfest. Hoffentlich haben wir das richtige Geschenk für dich gefunden._

_Schade, dass du nicht über Weihnachten zu uns nach Hause gekommen bist, aber wir verstehen schon, dass du Weihnachten mit deinem Freund verbringen willst. Wir würden uns natürlichen auch sehr freuen, wenn du uns deinen Freund einmal vorstellen würdest._

_Vielleicht kommt ihr ja vorbei und besucht uns in euren Ferienwochen._

_Wir wissen auch, dass du dich mit Petunia nicht besonders verstehst, aber könntest du, falls ihr kommt, etwas freundlicher zu ihr sein und vor allem zu ihrem Freund?_

_Wir haben dich furchtbar lieb!_

_In Liebe_

_Mum & Dad_

_Ps.: Grüße auch deine Freunde von uns!_

Lily legte den Brief beiseite und sah ihren Freund an.

„James?"

„Ja?"

„Können wir meine Eltern in den Ferien auch einmal besuchen?"

„Sicher, wieso?", fragte James.

„Sie wollen dich kennen lernen." Auf diesen Satz hin, begannen Sirius und Padma zu lachen, Lilys Gesicht verfärbte sich leicht rosa. James warf seinem besten Freund einen tödlichen Blick zu, welcher sich einfach nicht beruhigen konnte.

„Warum nicht?"

„Du kommst mit?", fragte Lily.

„Warum nicht?"

„Du wiederholst dich Prongs."

„Klappe Padfoot, dass geht nur Lils und mich was an."

„Bin schon still."

„Wann willst du zu ihnen?", fragte James an seine Freundin gewandt.

„Am achtundzwanzigsten?"

„Lässt sich einrichten."

Die Geschenkeverteilung ging weiter.

Lily und Padma bekamen beide ein gleichgroßes Packerl, der einzige Unterschied lag darin, dass sie unterschiedlich eingepackt waren.

Als sie es geöffnet hatten, fiel ihnen die Kinnlade hinunter. Lily und Padma standen auf und hatte je ein traumhaftes Ballkleid in den Händen.

„Dass hättet ihr nun wirklich nicht tun müssen", sagte Lily und sah James an.

„Haben wir auch nicht", antworteten Sirius und James wahrheitsgetreu.

„Wenn es nicht von euch ist, von wem ist es dann?", fragte Padma.

„Wahrscheinlich von meinen Eltern", sagte James.

„Sind sie übergeschnappt?", fragten die beiden Mädchen unison. „Wir haben doch nichts für sie, dass können wir nicht annehmen."

„Versucht es erst gar nicht meinen Eltern erklären zu wollen, dass ihr es nicht wollt, hat keinen Sinn." James' Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem Lächeln, ebenso Sirius' seine.

Es gab kein anderes Wort, aber die Kleider waren umwerfend.

Lilys Kleid war elegant und hatte Spaghettiträger, ein Schlitz und Volant vorne. Der Reißverschluss war hinten und sehr gut verdeckt. Es war ein sehr figurbetonter Schnitt, auch war es bodenlang. Es war in schwarz gehalten.

Padmas Kleid war im aktuellen Lagenlook mit femininem Carmenausschnitt. Beschwingte Silhouette mit raffiniertem seitlichem Schlitz, machte es noch pompöser. Schöner Fall durch Material und Schnitt. Das extravagante Oberteil wurde von schmalen Trägern gehalten und bestach durch die dekorative Ärmellösung. Natürlich war es bodenlang. Es war in einem dunklen Blauton gehalten.

Jetzt konnte der Ball kommen, nur fehlten noch die Tanzstunden, welche Sirius und James gerne durchführten.

„Wenn mir Madam jetzt folgen würden?", sagte James zu Lily. „Ich möchte gerne das Geschenk überreichen."

„Gerne", sagte Lily und hackte sich in James' dargebotene Hand ein.

„Viel Spaß", riefen ihnen Sirius und Padma noch nach, als sie das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatten.

„Ich habe auch ein Geschenk für dich", sagte Sirius.

„Ach ja?", fragte Padma.

„Natürlich. Was denkst du denn von mir?"

„Soll ich das wirklich sagen?"

„Nein."

„…"

„…"

„Also?"

Sirius grinste stand auf und ging auf seine Freundin zu, die immer noch das Kleid in ihren Händen hielt. Er stellte sich hinter sie.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Wirst du gleich sehen."

Plötzlich spürte sie etwas, dass ihren Hals berührte, als sie hinunter blickte, sah sie ein Medaillon. Es war Silber, die Kette war zart, aber reißfest und hatte ein Herz als Anhänger, darin war ein kleiner Stein eingearbeitet.

„Das ist ein Saphir, ich fand, dass der gut zu deinen Augen passt, dass finde ich übrigens immer noch."

„Sind Saphire nicht sehr teuer?", fragte sie geschockt.

„Für dich ist mir nichts zu teuer. Ich würde nicht dulden, dass du mir die Kette wieder zurück gibst, dass geht nämlich gar nicht mehr."

„Wieso?"

Sirius nahm den Anhänger in seine Hand und hielt es ihr vor ihre Augen. Es war eine Schrift eingraviert, welche folgenden Text beinhaltete:

_Die Schönheit einer Rose währt nicht ewig, deine währt immer._

_Für immer Dein_

_Sirius Black_

„Dass ist schön", sagte Padma und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. „So etwas Schönes habe ich noch nie bekommen. Danke vielmals."

„Gern geschehen."

Sirius nahm Padmas Gesicht in seine Hände, legte seine Stirn auf die ihrige und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen.

_Bei Lily & James:_

„Wieso sind wir im Freien?", fragte sie.

„Wirst du gleich sehen", sagte James und führte Lily zum zugefrorenen See.

Lily sah in erwartungsvoll, aber sogleich auch skeptisch an. James führte sie bis zum Ufer, holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte ein paar Formeln.

Plötzlich schien das Eis zu brechen. Aus dem zerbrochenen Eis wurden Figuren geformt. Einhörner, Meerjungfrauen, Eulen und in der Mitte des Sees ragte eine Säule, die wie ein einzelner Diamant wirkte, heraus. Oben an der Spitze hatte ein kleines Lichtspiel begonnen.

Die Figuren, die vorhin geformt wurden, begannen sich zu bewegen und spieen Funken. Rot, Blau, Gelb, Grün, alle möglichen Farben waren dabei.

Das Wasser des Sees war bis zu jenem Moment auch noch ganz ruhig, jedoch kam auch dieses jetzt zur Bewegung. Es drehte sich um die Eissäule und jedes Mal kam etwas Neues daraus hervor.

Meisten etwas, dass an die Zeit von Lily und James erinnerte. Ein Streit, ihre Einschulung, ihr erster Kuss, das Theaterstück und weitere Moment ihres Lebens.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte James Lily und blickte sie an.

„Es ist wunderschön", antwortete sie und hatte ein freudiges Glitzern in den Augen.

„Dass ist aber noch nicht alles."

„Es kommt noch mehr?"

„Ja."

„Und was?"

„Sie auf das Einhorn", sagte James und deutete auf das Tier, welches sich gerade auf sie zutrabte. Es schien etwas im Maul zu haben. Als es näher kam, hatte es eine kleine Schatulle bei sich.

Lilys Augen weiteten sich immer mehr. Sie blickte von James und dem Einhorn hin und zurück.

Das Einhorn blieb vor Lily stehen.

„Nimm die Schatulle", sagte James.

Mit einem Blick auf James, der ihr zuversichtlich zulächelte, streckte sie vorsichtig ihre Hand aus und nahm die Schatulle an sich. Sie sah sie sich nur an, dann ganz langsam öffnete sie sie, was sie sah, ließ ihr den Atem gefrieren.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich so etwas haben wollte?", fragte sie ungläubig, als sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Du hast es mir einmal gesagt und ich dachte mir, dass es dir gefallen könnte."

„Es ist atemberaubend." Sie nahm das feingearbeitete Einhorn heraus. „Was ist das für ein Material?"

James starrte sie an, nicht wissend, was er darauf antworteten sollte. „Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

„Ja."

„Versprich mir, dass du nicht sagen wirst, dass hättest du nicht tun sollen."

„Wieso?"

„Es ist aus Diamatenstaub gefertigt."

„Diamantenstaub?"

„…"

„Das ist doch viel zu teuer, dass…"

„Du hast mir versprochen, dass du das nicht sagen wirst. Es war einfach das beste Geschenk und mir war es egal aus was es gefertigt ist, solange es dir gefällt."

Lily gab James ein Kuss.

Mittlerweile hatte sich der See wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand begeben.

„Ähm James?", fragte Lily und unterbrach somit ihren Kuss.

„…"

„Kommen deine Großeltern nicht gegen Mittag?"

„…"

„Ist es nicht bald Mittag?"

„Ähm, dann sollten wir uns wohl beeilen?"

Lily nickte, James packte ihre Hand und rannte mit ihr in Richtung Eingangsportal.

* * *

Schade!

Ich habe beim vorherigen Chap kein Review erhalten. Hat es euch nicht gefallen oder wie? Oder wart ihr alle auf Osterurlaub?  
Auch egal, hoffe aber, dass ihr mir bald wieder ein Review schreibt. Beim nächsten Upload werde ich dann so eine Art Cover posten, zumindest den Link dazu. Das werde ich aber nur machen, wenn genügend Reviews da sind, sonst gibt es nur das Chap und keine Zeichnung.

Baba  
_Magic_


	8. Kapitel 8: Familienmitglieder

**Kapitel 8: Familienmitglieder**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:** Auch hier gibt es kein Romeo und Julia. Hoffe, dass es euch nicht allzu sehr stört. Dieses Kapitel, nein, jetzt hätte ich mich fast verplaudert und euch gesagt, um was es in diesem Kapitel geht. Jedoch bleibt mir da immer noch eine Frage offen: Gefällt euch meine FF überhaupt? Ich weiß ja selber wirklich nicht ob sie gut ist, aber sagt mir bitte durch ein kleines Review bescheid.

* * *

_**Mittwoch, 25. Dezember 1976, Mittag**_

„Schön du auch mal auftauchst James", sagte Sirius und grinste seinem Freund entgegen. „Deine Großeltern haben natürlich nicht auf dich gewartet."

„Tut mir leid, aber es ist was dazwischen gekommen", sagte James und verschnaufte.

„Und es heißt Lily", flüsterte Sirius seinem Freund zu, welcher ihn nur böse anstarrte.

„Willst du uns etwa nicht begrüßen?", sagte Theodor Potter, James drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen ist.

„Tut mir leid. Hallo! Wie geht's?", fragte James gleich.

„Bestens", antwortete er. „Und dir?"

„Es sind Ferien, da fragst du noch?"

„Sei froh, dass du noch in Hogwarts bist. Das ist dein letztes Jahr, dann würdest du dir wünschen, dass du wieder in Hogwarts sein könntest", sagte Elisabeth Potter.

„Momentan bin ich noch froh, dass frei ist."

„Irgendwann musst du fragen, wann du Urlaub bekommst", sagte sie.

„Da habe ich ja noch Zeit."

„Aber nicht mehr allzu viel."

„Wird schon werden."

„Wo sind denn Gloria und Adrian?", fragte Laura McAllister.

„Die sind im Ministerium, Aurorenangelegenheit", erklärte James. „Die werden vor heute Abend nicht nach Hause kommen, aber ich soll euch liebe Grüße ausrichten. Ihr wisst noch wo eure Zimmer sind?"

„Nein, wir kennen uns hier nicht aus, wir waren hier noch nicht einmal", sagte Jonathan McAllister sarkastisch.

„Habe den Wink schon verstanden."

Lily und Padma standen eigentlich nur verwirrt da und lauschten dem Gespräch. Sie wussten zwar, dass es seine Großeltern waren, sie wussten auch, wie sie mit Nachnamen hießen, aber ansonst waren ihnen die Personen völlig unbekannt.

Wie als ob James Gedanken lesen könnte, stellte er seinen Großeltern die Beiden vor und umgekehrt. Daraufhin gingen die Potters und McAllisters, geführt von den Hauselfen, die ihr Gepäck hinaufbrachten, die Treppen empor.

Als James Lily und Padma sagte, in welchen Zweigen seine Großeltern tätig waren, mussten sie eines loswerden, und zwar, dass seine Familie in einem ziemlich gefährlichen Berufszweig lebte. James lachte darauf hin und erzählte ihnen auch noch, dass der Großteil seiner Verwandtschaft, auch schon in früheren Generationen, solche Berufe gewählt hatten. Viele würden vielleicht sagen, dass es schon fast Tradition sei, dass ein Potter bei seiner Berufswahl sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte, aber es war dennoch die Entscheidung des Einzelnen. James zum Beispiel, wollte kein Auror werden, er konnte sich wirklich gut duellieren, was in dieser Zeit auch nicht allzu schlecht war, aber dennoch war es nicht das Einzige was zählte.

Die Zeit verging wirklich wie im Fluge, man konnte kaum glauben, dass es schon Silvester war, aber die Zeit schritt unaufhaltsam voran. Was aber das einzig Störende an der ganzen Sache war, war es, dass das St. Mungo's und das Ministerium immer wieder gerufen hatte, dass sie jeden einzelnen Mitarbeiter benötigen würden. Deshalb waren James, Sirius, Lily und Padma größtenteils alleine im Schloss und halfen den Hauselfen den Ball vorzubereiten, der morgen stattfinden sollte. Lily hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie den Hauselfen nicht die ganze Arbeit überlassen sollten. Jedoch stellte sich das Ganze etwas schwieriger dar, als es war, denn der Ballsaal war ungefähr so groß, wie die große Halle in Hogwarts.

Sie dekorierten sehr fleißig, als plötzlich in ihrer Nähe etwas explodierte. Erschrocken drehten sie sich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.

„Tut mir leid Master James", piepste Tipsy. „Ich werde es sofort wieder wegräumen."

Mit einem Fingerschnippen, war nicht einmal zu sehen, dass etwas explodiert war. Um Mitternacht wurde jährlich ein Feuerwerk gemacht und die Raketen wurden, bis es so weit war, im Saal aufbewahrt. Anscheinend war eine wohl zu früh in die Luft gegangen, aber durch Zauberei ließ sich dieses Missgeschick im Handumdrehen wieder richten.

* * *

_**Dienstag, 31. Dezember 1976**_

Heute war es also soweit, der lang ersehnte Ball sollte also endlich stattfinden. Für viele war es eigentlich nur mehr Tradition, dass sie erschienen, aber für Lily und Padma war es das Ereignis. Die Gäste die jetzt auch immer mehr ins Schloss ‚pilgerten', kannten sie nicht, James begrüßte jede einzelne Person mit Namen, ebenso Sirius.

Lily und Padma fragten sich, wie sie sich so viele Namen überhaupt merken konnten. James und Sirius stellten Lily und Padma ihrer Verwandtschaft beziehungsweise Bekanntschaft vor. Den Beiden rauchten aber bald die Köpfe, was Sirius und James nur dazu veranlasste, etwas zu lachen, aber sie waren bald wieder still, da es sich nicht gehörte, Damen auszulachen.

James trug einen dunkelblauen Umhang, Sirius einen schwarzen, was sie elegant wirken ließ, sie sahen wirklich unbeschreiblich aus.

Da aber auch jüngere Gäste kamen, auch weibliche, ‚beschlagnahmte' Padma Sirius, um zu zeigen, dass sie mit Sirius zusammen war. Man konnte sagen, dass sie etwas Eifersüchtig war, was bei diesem Anblick von Mann auch kein Wunder war.

Lilys Haare waren hochgesteckt. Die Frisur wirkte elegant, aber auch modern und nicht zu streng, dunkele Perlen waren eingearbeitet worden.

Padmas Haare waren offen und hellblaue Perlen waren darin.

„Wie kann man nur mit so vielen Menschen verwandt sein?", fragte Lily.

„Alle reinblütigen Familien sind untereinander verwandt", erklärte Sirius. „Aber hier sind auch einige Gäste, die glaube ich im Ministerium arbeiten und Muggelstämmig sind?"

„Hast recht", sagte James. „Angst?"

„Wir?", fragte Padma schockiert. „Nein, nicht doch. Wir kennen ja nur niemanden da drinnen und es sind so viele."

„Glaubt mir, einigen werdet ihr gleich um den Hals fallen", sagte Sirius und grinste die Beiden an.

„Wie dürfen wir denn das verstehen?", fragte Lily.

„Ihr werdet schon sehen", sagte James und bot Lily seinen Arm und führte sie durch die große, eichene Tür, die in den Ballsaal führte.

Der Saal war mit vielen verschiedenen Blumen geschmückt. Kleine Tische reihten sich an den Seiten des Saals und auf jedem Tisch stand ein kleines Gesteck. Man konnte nur noch schwer erahnen, wie viele Gäste hier waren, da es mittlerweile rappelvoll war. Plötzlich wurden sie von hinten angestubst und Lily drehte sich um.

„ALICE", schrie diese vor Freude und fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals, Padma tat es ebenfalls.

„Was machst du hier?", fragten die Beiden überrascht. „Ich dachte du bleibst heuer in Hogwarts."

„Glaubst du ich lasse mir den alljährlichen Ball der Potters entgehen? Du müsstest mich nun gut genug kennen Liliana Evans."

„Sag nicht andauernd Liliana. Ich mag diesen Namen nicht besonders."

„Wegen deiner Schwester?", fragte Alice, darauf hin bekam sie von Lily einen bösen Blick und verstummte sofort wieder.

„Wollte nicht unverschämt werden."

„Schon in Ordnung Alice", tat Lily ab und wandte sich ihrem Freund zu. „Du James?"

„Ja?"

„Kommt sonst noch jemand, mit dem ich nicht gerechnet hatte? Oder war es das für heute an Überraschungen?"

„Nein, dass war's", lachte James.

„Und hat euch mein Geschenk gefallen?", fragte Alice.

„Das Buch ist wirklich erste Klasse", sagte Lily begeistert. „Woher hast du das? Das habe ich nirgends gefunden."

„Dass bleibt mein Geheimnis." Alice grinste, mit sich selbst zufrieden.

„VERZEIHUNG", ertönte plötzlich eine laute Männerstimme, alle Köpfe wandten sich auf ein kleines Podium zu, dass auf der anderen Seite des Saals stand. Darauf stand Adrian Potter, der gerade versuchte eine kleine Rede zu halten. „Danke!" Er ließ seinen Blick über die kleine Menschmenge schweifen. „Wie ich sehe, sind wieder viele unserer Einladung zum Ball gefolgt." Kurzes Gelächter. „Es freut mich jeden einzelnen hier willkommen zu heißen. Diejenigen, die jedes Jahr hier sind, werden mittlerweile wissen, dass wir fünf Minuten vor Mitternacht hinaus auf die Ländereien gehen. Dort wird dann das Feuerwerk stattfinden. Und jedes Jahr ist jemand anderes dafür verantwortlich. Dieses Jahr sind es James Potter, mein Sohn und Sirius Black, sein bester Freund." Applaus von den Gästen, welche sich zu den Beiden gedreht hatten. „Falls Sie das Gefühl verspüren etwas zu essen, dann setzen Sie sich an einen Tisch und tippen Sie einfach auf irgendein Menü auf der Karte. Es erscheint dann vor Ihnen, aber die meisten kennen sich ja schon aus. Ich wünsche allen noch einen angenehmen Abend und ein gutes neues Jahr."

Applaus verfolgte Adrian, als er das Podium verließ und die Band, die sie organisiert hatten, begann zu spielen. Die „Schellenden Geister" waren zurzeit die beliebteste Band in der Zaubererwelt und hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, aber für einen Sondergag ließen sie auch keine Gelegenheit aus.

„Ihr seid für das Feuerwerk verantwortlich?", fragte Alice. „Da habt ihr wohl kein Problem damit, wenn ihr schon fast einmal Hogwarts in die Luft gesprengt habt."

„Also so schlimm war es auch nicht und am meisten haben wohl noch wir darunter gelitten", verteidigte sich James.

„Da stimme ich ihm zu", sagte Sirius.

„Ach?"

Die Jungs nickten einstimmig. „Und was hattet ihr für eine Strafarbeit?"

„Darüber wollen wir nicht reden, glaubt mir, dass war nicht sehr angenehm und euch würde es auch nicht anders gehen", tat James ab.

„Euch ist diese Strafarbeit peinlich?", fragte Padma belustigt. „Dass ich das noch erleben darf."

„Nein, aber es war nicht angenehm den Dachboden aufzuräumen", sagte James.

„Dachboden?", fragten die Drei verwirrt. Sirius und James nickten.

„Dort mussten wir Irrwichte, Guhle, Spinnen, Wichtel und was war das letzte noch gleich?", fragte James Sirius.

„Niffler?"

„Nein, das andere."

„Aso…Nicobuse", antwortete Sirius, dem ein Licht aufgegangen war.

„Was sind Nicobuse?", frage Padma.

„Nicobuse: nächtliches Tier, dass mit einem Dämon assoziiert werden kann. Es strahlt eine genauso dunkle Kälte aus wie Dementoren, nur das diese dir nur das Glück entziehen. Sie ernähren sich davon und dir geben sie schreckliche Erinnerungen. Sie bevorzugen die Tiefe der Erde oder tiefe, dunkle Höhlen. Sie werden selten gesehen und verbergen sich dort, wo man die Glücksgefühle am Besten holen könnte. Sie sind auch dafür verantwortlich, dass viele Menschen Alpträume haben. Sie können dir auch deine größten Ängste zeigen und du weißt nicht, dass sie von ihnen hervorgerufen wurden."

„Ähm…Lily?", fragte James. „Woher weißt du das denn wieder?"

„Das Buch, dass Alice mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat, heißt: ‚Die Tiere des Todes'."

„Für ein Mädchen ist das Buch nicht gut", sagte Sirius.

„Nein, es ist interessant und du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass es den Grimm gibt oder?", fragte Lily. „Einige Tiere, die beschrieben werden, sind wirklich nur Vorstellungen."

„Dass dachte ich von Nicobuse auch", sagte Alice. „Und die gibt es wirklich und wieso sind sie ausgerechnet in Hogwarts?"

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete James.

„Ist es nicht gefährlich, als euch die Lehrer dort hingeschickt haben? Ich meine, Irrwichte und die gehen noch, aber Nicobuse? Da hätten sie euch gleich einen Dementoren vorsetzen können", sagte Padma.

„Aber es ist leicht sie in die Flucht zu schlagen", sagte Sirius.

„Wie?"

„Du kennst den ‚Patronus-Zauber'?" Nicken. „Gut. Die Formel lautet ja: ‚Expecto Patronum'. Bei den Nicobus ist die Formel fast gleich, nur lautet sie: ‚Noctu Patronum'. Die Formel bewirkt, dass es hell wird und dein ‚Patronus', je wie du sagen willst, hat nur schlechte Erinnerungen. Und da sie sich nur bei guten Erinnerungen wohl fühlen, ergreifen sie die Flucht, weil sie keine Möglichkeit haben, sich etwas Lebenssaft zu holen. Dass ist dann auch ihr Untergang."

„Dass hört sich ja grauenhaft an", sagte Alice.

„Seht ihr, warum wir nicht darüber reden wollten?", fragte James.

„Schon verständlich", sagten die Mädchen.

„Also über was reden wir?", fragte Padma.

„Über den Valentinstagsball", schlug Alice vor.

„Wir sind gerade auf einem Ball und du denkst schon an den nächsten?", fragte Lily.

„Jeder Ball vergeht immer so schnell, da muss man doch schon vordenken."

„Und was hat Sally gesagt, als du nach Hause gefahren bist?"

„Sie war irgendwie sauer, aber meine Eltern wollten doch, dass ich Weihnachten über nach Hause komme. Und da haben sie mich eben mit einem Portschlüssel von Hogwarts geholt. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen, dass Sally fast ausgerastet ist, als ich ihr davon erzählt habe."

„Das kann ich mir bildlich vorstellen", sagte Sirius und begann zu lachen, womit er die anderen auch ansteckte.

Die Zeit verging wirklich rasend schnell. Sie tanzten, redeten und in Sirius' Fall aßen sie sehr viel. Lily und Padma lernten noch den Rest von James' Verwandten kennen. Mit der Zeit rauchten ihnen bereits die Köpfe, da sie sich all die Namen nicht merken konnten. Es war wirklich zu viel Information auf einmal, aber sie schienen wirklich alle sehr nett zu sein. Bei manchen, konnte man die Verwandtschaft deutlich merken, da sie in gewisser Weise James' Verhalten glichen. Jetzt wussten sie zumindest, von wem das Ganze verhalten war. Man nahm sich eben immer von den Erwachsenen ein Beispiel. Sie mussten zwar keine guten Vorbilder sein, aber Kinder ahmen eben gerne die Eltern oder andere Erwachsene nach.

„James, Sirius", sagte Adrian Potter und trat auf die Gruppe zu. „Es wird Zeit, dass ihr euch einmal vorbereitet, in zehn Minuten ist es Mitternacht."

„Ok, wir verabschieden uns kurz", sagte James und gab Lily einen Kuss, ebenso wie Sirius bei Padma.

„Nana", sagte Adrian und lächelte. „Dass heißt nicht Abschied für immer."

„Sehr witzig", spottete James. „Dann gehen wir mal und zeigen was es heißt, ein richtiges Feuerwerk zu machen."

„Dass werden wir dann ja sehen", sagte Adrian. „Viel Spaß dabei!"

„Werden wir haben", rief Sirius ihm noch zu und kämpfte sich mit James durch die Gäste hinaus auf die Ländereien. Adrian schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging ebenfalls wieder.

„Ich bin schon gespannt", sagte Lily.

_**Kurz vor Mitternacht**_

Die Gäste gingen allmählich hinaus auf die Ländereien. Der Schnee war teilweise schon niedergetreten. Eine Rosette erschien, welche eine Uhr darstellte und bei jeder Minute die Verging eine andere Farbe annahm. Bei den letzten dreißig Sekunden gab es bereits kleinere Feuerwerke, die aus der Uhr kamen.

Noch zehn Sekunden…

Die Gäste blickten abwartend gen Himmel und hielten ihre Sektgläser bereit.

Noch sieben Sekunden…

Bald würde es so weit sein und die Marauder waren in ihrem Element. Sie konnten es nicht bestreiten, aber sie waren schon gespannt, was sie geplant hatten.

Noch drei Sekunden…

Die Spannung war kaum noch auszuhalten.

Zwei…

Eins…

Und die ersten Figuren bildeten sich am Himmel. Von Blumen, Menschen, Bildern, Ereignissen und andere Dinge wurden gezeigt. Sie waren sehr klar und schön zu sehen und zu erkennen. Hie und da gab es ein bewunderndes „Ah!" und „Oh!"

Das Spektakel dauerte ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten, bis der Abschluss der Höhepunkt war.

Das letzte Glitzerbild zeigte Hogwarts mit seinen Ländereien so gut es eben ging. Es war aber zu erkennen und ihnen winkte ein gutgelaunter Professor Dumbledore entgegen. Daraufhin konnte man einige lachen hören. Es war wirklich schön gewesen und ein schöner Abschluss.

Sirius und James kamen, nach dem ihnen von vielen Seiten gesagt wurde, dass das sehr beeindruckend war, zu ihren Freundinnen zurück und gaben ihnen einen Neujahrskuss.

„Das Feuerwerk war wirklich schön", sagte Lily und schlang ihre Arme um James' Hals.

„Na da haben wir ja Glück gehabt, dass es euch gefallen hat", sagte James und küsste Lily erneut."

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer", sagte Alice und lächelte. „Wenn man denkt, dass ihr euch fast umgebracht habt, würde man nicht glauben, dass ihr je zusammen gekommen seid. Das ist wirklich ein Wunder."

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**milva:** Hi! Für das Gelage ist es bestens geeignet, dass kann ich dir versprechen. Es kommt nur James' Verwandschaft, also nicht sooo viele (wers glaubt!) Ich weiß, ich hatte da mein Schnellschreiber-Syndrom und da passiert mir halt so ein Fehler. Aber so schlimm ist er auch nicht oder? Wenn die FF fertig ist, arbeite ich mich durch die Fehler durch und korrigiere alles. Versprochen! So ein Schloss braucht jeder, aber das ist nicht Inhalt meiner FF, du kannst ja darüber schreiben, wenn du willst.  
Und wegen dem Review, macht nichts, ich kenne das mit der Familie, darf ich zu allen Feiertagen und Geburtstagen ertragen. Das mit Lilys Albtraum, der kommt nicht näher erläutert. Und siehst du, da ist wieder mein Schnellschreiber-Syndrom, ich habe was vergessen. Vielleicht mache ich auch mal einen Rückblick, aber ich verrenne mich da sicher in etwas. Aber was solls, die Geschenke sind ja nicht von Bedeutung. Du hast nichts überlesen. Das ist wieder mein Schnellschreiber-Syndrom. Ich dachte mir, machst die anderen mal verwirrt und lässt sie sich fragen: "Was denn nu? Habe ich was überlesen?" Nein, die Beiden sind schon zusammen, wollten es aber nicht so offiziell sagen, so wie Lily und James, so in der Art halt.  
Bis denne und knuddel

**Brchn:** Hi! Freut mich, dass dir die FF immer noch gefällt. Hoffe, dass auch dieses Chap eure Vorstellung entsprochen hat.

**Joan Lillian Potter:** Hi! Eine neue Leserin! freu Das Treffen mit Lilys Eltern wird in einem Rückblick genauer gemacht. Eshat einfach nicht in diese Chaps gepasst. Aber ich werde diese Rückblende vom Besuch bald machen.

Und wenn ihr jetzt alles gelesen habt, dann seid so lieb und klickt auf so ein quatratisches Kasterl und schreibt mir ein Review. Es würde mich sehr freuen (ich klinge ziemlich ... mir fällt kein Ausdruck ein). Also bis dann!  
Ach ja und wünscht mir für Übermorgen Glück, habe nämlich am Donnerstag, kurz vorm 1. April, meine theoretische Führerscheinprüfung.

Baba und hab euch alle mega, super, doll lieb  
_Magic_


	9. Kapitel 9: You are so beautiful

**Kapitel 9: You are so beautiful**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:** Hmm…ich habe eigentlich keine Ahnung, was ich noch so schreiben soll, aber dieses Kapitel hätte auch gerne ein paar Reviews grins

Ach ja, die Dame vom Süßigkeitenwaagen ist bei mir noch etwas jünger, also nicht wundern.

Und ich wollte etwas ‚Normales' einbauen. In den meisten FFs geht es um Abenteuer und das ihr nicht vergesst, um was es bei der Reihe Harry Potter geht, wird hier nur eine Sache erklärt und zwar die, dass das Ministerium sich dagegen einsetzt. Aber das nächste Kapitel wird sicher wieder „Romeo und Julia like". Hoffe, dass es nicht zu schnulzig und kitschig ist.

* * *

_**Dienstag, 7. Jänner 1977**_

Die Ferien waren wirklich erholsam, obwohl sehr viel zu tun war. Bevor Alice nämlich vom Ball gegangen war, hatte sie noch gefragt, ob sie den Part vom Theaterstück übten. Sie hatten in den Ferien besseres zutun, als dieses Stück zu proben, aber als Alice schließlich sagte, dass Sally jetzt schon leicht reizbar sei, weil noch kaum jemand seine Passagen könne, beschlossen Lily, Padma, Sirius und James, ihren Teil zu üben. Es war so schon schwer genug mit den Slytherins auszukommen, aber sie wollten nicht auch noch so ein Problem mit Sally, also setzten sie sich hin und sprachen den Text durch. Die Mädchen waren begeistert bei der Sache, aber James und Sirius schienen sich gleich zu langweilen. Wenn man es gewohnt war, in den Ferien nie etwas zu tun und dann wird man dazu ‚gedrängt', dann findet man es gewöhnungsbedürftig. Aber alles in allem klappte der Text mittlerweile sehr gut.

Am Morgen des siebten Jänners, mussten sie wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Sirius und James packten noch schnell ihre Koffer, rannten ins Kaminzimmer und von dort aus reisten sie via Flohpulver auf das Gleis 9 ¾.

Am Bahnsteig war nicht so ein Gedränge, wie am Anfang des Schuljahres. Es lag vielleicht auch daran, dass viele Schüler in Hogwarts geblieben waren. Die rote Hogwarts-Lokomotive war jedes Mal imposant. Sie war immer beeindruckungsvoll, es war einfach ein Gefühl, als würde man in ein zweites Zuhause fahren. Die vier Jugendlichen nahmen ihre Koffer und hievten sie in den Zug und suchten sich dazu noch ein Abteil. Ein leeres zu finden war nicht schwer, also machten sie es sich dort gleich gemütlich.

Am Vortag hatten James' Elter noch erwähnt, dass sie sie doch nicht zum Gleis bringen konnten, da sie einen Auftrag hatten und zwar einen, mit der höchsten Prioritätenstufe. Also mussten sie wohl oder übel alleine dort hin. Was aber nicht den Weltuntergang bedeutete.

Was James wirklich interessierte war die Überraschung, von der seine Eltern und Großeltern sprachen. Er solle sich einfach überraschen lassen, er würde schon sehen, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Jetzt war seine Neugierde wirklich geweckt worden.

„Wisst ihr", begann Padma. „Bald haben wir die UTZe, dann verlassen wir Hogwarts und kehren nie mehr zurück."

„Sieh es nicht so negativ", sagte James. „Wir verlassen Hogwarts, beginnen aber mit einem neuen Abenteuer. Dem Abenteuer Leben."

„Was wollt ihr eigentlich nach Hogwarts machen, wenn wir schon dabei sind", sagte Lily.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Sirius. „Vielleicht Auror."

„Ich auch", pflichtete James bei.

„Bei dir ist es ja kein Wunder, Prongs."

„Prongs? Was ist das für ein Name?", fragte Padma. „Ihr habt ja alle solche Spitznamen. Woher kommen die denn?"

James und Sirius sahen sich zuerst schockiert an, blickten dann ihre Freundinnen an und sagten: „Nichts von Bedeutung."

Nichts bedeutete soviel wie: Es ist etwas, aber wir sagen es euch nicht. Es geht euch nichts an.

„Und wenn es uns interessieren würde?", fragte Lily nach.

„Glaubt mir, es ist wirklich nichts", sagte James und Sirius nickte zustimmend.

„Wenn ihr meint", sagte Lily.

Lily und Padma fühlten sich ausgeschlossen. Waren sie etwa nicht vertrauenswürdig genug, um dieses NICHTS zu erfahren? Irgendwann würden sie es schon raus finden und wenn es das letzte wäre was sie tun.

Die erste Zeit verlief eigentlich ganz ruhig. Für gewöhnlich war alles voller Stimmen, aber dieses Mal war nichts zu hören.

„Was Süßes?", fragte die Dame mit dem Süßigkeitenwaagen.

„Gerne", sagte Sirius und lächelte charmant.

Padma beobachtete es. Ihr gefiel es nicht, wenn er so lächelte, da kam es ihr vor, als würde er nur mit ihr spielen, aber eine andere wollen. Sie spürte etwas, konnte es aber nicht beschreiben. Manchmal glaubte sie, Sirius sei mit ihr nur aus einem Grund zusammen und zwar den, das er sie flachlegen konnte. Womöglich hatte sie sich in ihm getäuscht und sie war nur eine weitere seiner Bettgeschichten, denn wenn dem wirklich so wäre, dann würde es ihm wirklich leid tun und die Rache, die sie dafür geplant hatte, welche sie sich gerade ausgedachte hatte, würde alles andere als schön sein. Jeder in Hogwarts würde sehen, was für ein selbstverliebtes, arrogantes, egoistischen Schwein er war.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sirius und sah sie fragend an.

„Bestens", antwortete Padma. Lily drehte sich verwundert zu ihr um. So kannte sie Padma gar nicht. Irgendetwas musste vor gefallen sein, sie musste sie in Hogwarts darauf ansprechen oder dann, wenn die Jungs das Abteil verlassen haben. Dass dürfte wohl nicht so schnell der Fall sein.

„Ich muss mal", sagte Lily. Padma starrte Sirius immer noch an, diesem gefiel ihr Ausdruck gar nicht.

„Ich beschütze dich vor den bösen Slytherins", sagte James, stand auf und folgte ihr hinaus, aber bevor sie die Abteiltür geschlossen hatten, hörten sie noch Sirius, der ihnen folgendes nach schrie: „Lasst euch nicht erwischen."

Padma saß Sirius immer noch gegenüber und schien schier in seine Gedanken eindringen zu wollen.

„Seit wann?"

„Wie?", fragte Sirius verwirrt.

„Jetzt spiel nicht den Ahnungslosen, Freundchen." Padmas Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton angenommen.

„Ich bin ahnungslos", sagte Sirius die Wahrheit.

„Ach und wieso machst du dass dann immer?" Sie wurde immer gereizter, je mehr – ihrer Meinung nach – Sirius sich weigerte die Wahrheit zu gestehen.

„Was mach ich immer?"

„Du willst also nicht von deiner Rolle als Ahnungsloser und Unschuldiger herunter gehen? Na gut, dann werde ich es dir eben erzählen und dann wage es ja nicht es abzustreiten."

„Was-"

„Halt einfach deine Klappe", drohte Padma und war von ihrem Sitz aufgesprungen und baute sich vor Sirius auf. Dieser stand ebenfalls auf. Da er größer war als sie, blickte er auf sie hinab, aber ihr schien es nichts auszumachen. Jetzt würde er sein blaues Wunder erleben. „Wieso flirtest du immer mit anderen Mädchen?"

„…" Sirius war völlig perplex. Auf diese Anschuldigung wusste nicht einmal er eine Antwort. Wieso unterstellte sie ihm das?

„Keine Antwort? Keine Verteidigung? Keine Lüge parat? Wahrscheinlich amüsierst du dich hinter meinem Rücken noch mit anderen Flittchen. Und mir willst du weiß machen, dass du mich magst und ich deine Freundin bin. Ich sage dir eins, wenn man in einer Beziehung lebt, sollte man monogam sein und sich nicht durch die Nachbarschaft bumsen."

Sirius konnte immer noch nichts sagen, er war wie vom Donner gerührt und starrte sie mit großen Augen an, aber bald fasste er sich wieder und sah sie weiterhin an.

„Du brauchst gar nicht so schockiert zu schauen und außerdem beweist es nur eins und zwar, dass du schuldig bist. Ich fasse es nicht! Ich habe dir vertraut und du betrügst mich einfach. Du besitzt ja nicht einmal den Anstand für deine Fehler einzustehen."

„Woher hast du das bitte?", fragte Sirius nun ebenso laut, wie Padma geschrieen hatte.

„Der Ball bei den Potters. Du hast anderen Mädchen lüstern hinterher gestarrt. Dir ist ja schon fast der Sabber raus geronnen und dann lächelst du jedes weibliche Wesen charmant an. Und dann bist du auch noch ‚kurz' weg. Wahrscheinlich bist du zu einem deiner Betthäschen und hast dich vergnügt und mir hast du vorgemacht, du hättest was Wichtiges erledigen müssen. Vielleicht war es wichtig deine Betthäschen zu beglücken."

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu", sagte Sirius. „Ich weiß nicht wieso du mir dass alles vorwirfst. Ich bin in keinem deiner Punkte schuldig."

Padma hob wütend ihre Hand, holte aus und wollte Sirius schon eine schellende Ohrfeige verpassen, dass er sich ja gut genug daran erinnern würde, aber er hielt ihre Hand geschickt fest und sah ihr in die Augen. Padmas waren wütend und sauer, in diesem Moment war sie wirklich ungehalten. Sirius' hingegen strahlten noch immer eine gewisse Vertrautheit aus, obwohl sie verletzt und traurig wirkten.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was mir den Grund geben würde dir zu glauben. Lass meine Hand los!"

„Nicht eher du mir zugehört hast und mit diesen lächerlichen Anschuldigungen aufgehört hast." Sirius sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich bin nicht mit dir zusammen, weil ich dich flachlegen will, wie du gesagt hast, sonder weil mir wirklich was an dir liegt."

„Und das zeigst du mir darin, dass du mich betrügst." Padmas Stimme hatte noch immer keinen freundlicheren Ton angenommen.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich auf die Idee, dass ich dich betrügen würde?"

„Es gab genug Anzeichen dafür und immer lächelst du jede an."

„Wen zum Beispiel?"

„Jede - jetzt gerade eben erst."

„Die Süßigkeitenwaage-Lady?"

„Ja genau die."

Sirius begann zu lachen. Padma blickte ihn verständnislos an. Was gab es da zu lachen, es war eine ernste Situation.

„Die, ist mit Sicherheit nicht mein Typ!"

„Ach und Mina Gardner aus Hufflepuff?"

Mina Gardner war eine blondhaarige, blauäugige, wirklich schlanke Hufflepuff und mit ihr hatte schon fast ganz Hogwarts geschlafen. Für die Jungs war sie immer noch anziehend und sie tat alles um zu bekommen was sie wollte. Sie nahm es sogar in kauf, dass Menschen dabei verletzt werden konnten. Als sie mit Sirius zusammen sein wollte, war ihr eine Ravenclaw im Weg. Diese hatte sie schnell ausgeschaltet und zwar damit, dass sie jedem erzählt hat, dass sie Sirius betrog. Natürlich hatte Sirius sofort Schluss gemacht und sie kam mit ihm zusammen.

„Ich bin nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen", verteidigte sich Sirius.

„Aber sie macht dir noch immer schöne Augen und ich kann das nicht ausstehen, wenn du sie dann auch noch charmant anlächelst."

„Dass ist eben meine Art."

„Dann leg sie ab."

„Du gibst mir die Schuld daran, wenn ich von denen angebaggert werde."

„Du müsstest ja nicht mit ihnen flirten, du könntest sie auch einfach links liegen lassen."

„Ich bin aber nicht unhöflich."

„Dann versuche dich zu ändern, sonst … sonst …"

„Sonst was?", fragte Sirius skeptisch.

„Wirst du mich kennen lernen."

„Ich kenne dich bereits."

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass ich dir das abkaufe?"

„Was ich jetzt sagen werde, fällt mir schwer, aber hoffentlich glaubst und vertraust du mir dann auch."

„Du brauchst gar nicht erst versuchen mir eine Lüge aufzutischen. Aber bitte, wenn du dich dann besser fühlen solltest."

„Mir liegt wirklich sehr viel an dir Padma…"

_You are so beautiful to me  
__You are so beautiful to me, can't you see_

„Ich habe das noch zu keinem anderen Mädchen gesagt, aber glaub mir, mir liegt wirklich sehr viel an dir."

_You're everything I hope for  
__You're everything I need_

„Ich weiß, dass du mir das jetzt nur vorgeworfen hast, weil du weißt, wie ich früher war. Aber du kannst mir glauben, dass ich mich geändert habe und nicht zuletzt, weil du so bist wie du bist. Du bist das was ich brauche."

_You are so beautiful to me  
__You are so beautiful to me  
__You are so beautiful to me, can't you see_

„Du hast mir gezeigt, dass eine Beziehung nicht nur körperlich sein muss. Denn wenn, dann wären wir ja nicht mehr zusammen, ich hätte gleich, so wie mit den anderen Mädchen auch, nach zwei Wochen Schluss gemacht. Aber mit dir kann man wirklich über Dinge reden, viele sind dazu nicht zu gebrauchen. Du bist hübsch und intelligent, freundlich und nett. Kannst du nicht sehen, dass du in meinen Augen das schönste Mädchen bist?"

_You're everything I hope for  
__You're everything I need_

„Glaubst du, wenn mir wirklich nur etwas daran liegen würde, mit dir ins Bett zu steigen, dass ich mir so viel Mühe geben würde, damit wir zusammen bleiben? Oder würde ich dir dass jetzt wohl alles sagen, wenn du nicht so bist wie du bist bzw. wenn mir nichts an dir liegen würde? Oder wären wir überhaupt so lange zusammen geblieben, wie wir es jetzt sind? Ich glaube nicht, dass wir es soweit gebracht hätten, ich nicht zumindest nicht."

_You are so beautiful to me_

„Glaub mir, Padma", sagte Sirius sanft, nahm ihre zweite Hand auch noch in die seine und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich könnte dir nie wehtun, du bist etwas Besonderes und ich wäre wirklich blöd, wenn ich dies nicht wahrnehmen würde."

Völlig geschockt über Sirius' ‚Rede' wusste sie nicht was sie sagen sollte, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Sie hatte ihn beschuldigt einen Seitensprung gemacht zu haben, sie wollte ihm eine scheuern und was er getan hat war einfach ihr sein Herz auszuschütten. Stand da wirklich Sirius Black vor ihr? Sie wusste es nicht, sie sah ihm einfach nur in diese dunklen Augen, die soviel Liebe, Vertrauen und Zuneigung zeigten.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Padma leise.

„Muss es nicht", antwortete er lächelnd.

„Nein muss es. Ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht. Du musst mich für eine schreckliche Person halten."

„Wenn ich dich so schrecklich finden würde, dann hätte ich dir das eben nicht gesagt."

So standen sie eine Weile da, bewegten sich langsam auf einander zu, die Augen geschlossen und in diesem Moment, als sich fast ihre Lippen berührten, wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen.

„Wie süüüß", sagte Lily und sah James an, welcher nur lächelte.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, fuhren die Beiden auseinander.

„Was war denn hier los?", fragte Lily, als sie noch immer etwas verwirrt drein blickte.

„N-nichts", stotterte sie.

„Wir reden später", flüsterte sie ihr zu.

Die restliche Zugfahrt verlief ruhig. Padma lächelte Sirius immer noch entschuldigend an, aber was er gesagt hat, da wurde ihr warm ums Herz. Er hatte es in diesem Ton gesagt, in diesem sanften, glaubhaften Ton. Es konnte keine Lüge sein, sie hatte es gespürt, dass er ihr die Wahrheit sagte. Jetzt hatte sie es gesehen, dass er sich verändert hat – für sie!

Sirius' Lächeln war warm. Auch wenn sie nicht miteinander sprachen, sie konnten auch nur mit ihren Blicken flirten. Lily und James hingegen waren ganz darin vertieft über das Stück und die Szenen, die sie spielen mussten. Sie kauten es nun schon zum x-ten Mal durch, aber irgendwie bewog Lily James immer wieder dazu mitzumachen, auch wenn er nicht wollte. Sie hatte so eine Ausstrahlung, dass er ihr einfach nich widersprechen konnte. Ihr braucht nicht glauben, dass James leicht zu beeinflussen war, aber wenn es darum ging, die Kussszenen zu proben, war er schnell zu begeistern gewesen.

Langsam wurde es draußen schon dunkel, dass hieß, dass sie bald in Hogsmeade einfahren würden. Es dauerte wirklich nur mehr ein paar Minuten. In der Zwischenzeit waren Padma und Lily auf die Toilette gegangen, um ihre Umhänge anzuziehen.

Hogsmeade wurde von einem leichten, blauen Licht erhellt, welches einfach so in der Luft schwebte. Man konnte die dicken Schneeschichten sehen. Es hatte wohl viel in den Ferien geschneit. Es war aber eine atemberaubende Winterlandschaft.

„LILY! PADMA!", schrie plötzlich eine Stimme, welche nur von Alice kommen konnte.

„Hi Alice", grüßten die Vier.

„Wieso warst du nicht im Zug?", fragte Padma.

„Ich war im Zug, nur war ich weiter hinten", antwortete sie.

„Wir haben dich am Bahnsteig auch nicht gesehen", sagte Lily.

„Dass liegt daran, dass ich schon früher dort war."

„Wollen wir uns nicht lieber eine Kutsche nehmen", sagte Sirius. „Ihr könnt euch ja später an dieses interessante Thema wagen."

Die Mädchen lachten und stiegen in eine der ersten Kutschen ein.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie diesen Weg entlang fuhren, sahen sie Hogwarts, wie es stetig größer wurde. Diesen Anblick würden sie vermissen, aber es ist nicht alle Tage, sie bleiben noch eine Weile, dass ist keine Frage. (AN: Tut mir leid! Nehmt den letzten Satz einfach nicht ernst.)

„LILY! JAMES!"

„Sally", antworteten alle wie aus einem Mund.

„Habt ihr euren Text auswendig gelernt? Habt ihr die Szenen noch einmal durchgeprobt?"

„Ja unsere Ferien waren schön, danke der Nachfrage! Und nein, es ist nichts interessantes vorgefallen", sagte Padma, klang dabei sehr sarkastisch.

„Ja ja", tat Sally ab. „Und?"

„Ja wir haben den Text geprobt", sagten sie.

„Dumbledore will euch sprechen", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Wen?"

„Dich, Lily, James und Sirius."

„Wieso?", fragten sie verwirrt.

„Ich bin ja nicht allwissend."

„Aber du bist Schulsprecherin."

„Geht einfach zu seinem Büro."

„Aber ich habe Hunger", jammerte Sirius.

„Jetzt nicht", sagte Padma, packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn von der großen Halle weg hinauf zu Dumbledores Büro. „Du kannst auch später essen. Du wirst schon nicht verhungern."

„Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte James.

Padma verdrehte nur die Augen, dass konnte ja noch heiter werden.

Sie erreichten nach einem kleinen Dauerlauf den Wasserspeier, der zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Sie hatten nur ein Problem: Wie lautete das Passwort? Wie als ob der Wasserspeier auf diese Frage gewartet hätte, begann er sich zu bewegen und die Wendeltreppe drehte sich langsam nach oben. Die Vier sprangen auf die Stufen und ließen sich eine kurze Strecke mitnehmen, dann standen sie vor der eichenen Tür und klopften.

„Herein", ertönte es von drinnen.

Sie öffneten die Tür und traten ein. Dumbledore saß in seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb etwas auf einem Pergament.

„Setzt euch bitte", forderte er auf und aus dem nichts erschienen vier Sessel vor dem Direktor.

Lily und Padma waren verwirrt, aber Sirius und James kannten sich mittlerweile sehr gut aus, also war es für sie nicht neu, dass es so bei Dumbledore zuging.

„Wie waren eure Ferien?", fragte er und blickte von seiner Arbeit auf.

„Gingen so", antwortete James.

„Es betrifft vorwiegend dich James."

„Hä?"

„Das Ministerium hat eine neue Regelung bekannt gegeben. Die Gesetzte dazu wurden bereits aufgehoben. Deine Eltern und Großeltern waren nicht berechtigt es dir zu sagen, wenn du noch zu Hause bist. Ihr fragt euch sicher, was es ist, dass werde ich euch gleich erklären." Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause und setzte dann erneut an. „Für eine Zauberer und Hexen ist es auch gefährlich geworden. Wegen den Todessern und Voldemort. Deshalb hielt es das Ministerium angebracht, dass die Muggelgeborenen und einige reinblütige Zauberer, die sich nicht auf die dunkle Seite stellen, die Unverzeilichen Flüche lernen."

„Bitte?", fragten Lily und Padma entsetzt. „Für die kommt man doch nach Askaban."

„Euch wird es aber erlaubt sie zu lernen. Und da die Todesser ja nicht davor zurückschrecken die Unverzeilichen zu verwenden, ist es erlaubt worden, sie gegen sie einzusetzen, aber nur, wenn es wirklich nicht anders geht. Also keine Mutwillige Benutzung, sondern sie würden einzig und alleine der Verteidigung dienen. Was sagt ihr dazu?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Lily. „Die sind doch auch schwer zu lernen."

„So schwer sind sie nicht, man muss ich nur darauf konzentrieren", sagte James.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Padma.

„James' Elter haben mir erzählt, dass sie es für angebracht gehalten haben, ihrem Sohn diese Flüche so früh wie möglich beizubringen. Da sie beide Auroren sind, sind sie einer noch größeren Gefahr ausgesetzt von den Todessern angegriffen zu werden. Und James ist eben ein Potter, also noch ein Grund mir."

„Na danke", antwortete James sarkastisch.

„Und meine Eltern wollten, dass ich mich den Todessern anschließe", sagte Sirius.

„Deine Eltern?", fragte Padma.

„Die mochten mich so gerne, dass sie mal versucht haben mich umzubringen, als ich ihnen gesagt habe, dass mir das Erbe der Blacks scheißegal ist."

„Was hast du dann gemacht?", fragte sie schockiert.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es hier von Wichtigkeit ist über dieses Thema zu sprechen, aber es ist sehr interessant. Adrian und Gloria haben mir auch gesagt, dass du die Unverzeihlichen kannst."

„Was glauben sie wohl, welcher reinblütige, schwarzmagische Zauberer die nicht kann? Meinen Eltern war es sehr wichtig, dass ich mit denen was ‚sinnvolles' anstelle. In ihren Augen wohl wehrlose Muggel zu quälen."

Sirius' Gesicht hatte sich immer mehr verfinstert.

„Du musst wohl einen eigenen Bereich für dieses böse Gesicht haben", sagte Padma. „Sonst bist du immer so freundlich und dann nimmst du dieses Gesicht an. Gruselig."

„Dass wird einem Black von klein auf eingetrichtert."

„Was-"

„Erzähle ich später."

„Wenn es keine Fragen mehr gibt, dann könnt ihr gehen.."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen nicht in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern in die Küche und holten etwas zu essen. Lily und Padma waren sehr überrascht, dass die Jungs wussten, wo die Küche war, aber für einen Marauder war es wohl nichts Besonderes.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Samantha Potter2**: Hi! Macht nichts. Wenigstens hast du mich nicht vergessen, dass ist doch das Wichtigste nicht wahr? Und ich freue mich immer, etwas von dir zu lesen. Nur mal so eine Frage am Rande? Kann man nach dieser FF süchtig werden?

**milva:** Hi! Weißt du was mir schon aufgefallen ist? Du schreibst immer so lange Reviews und ich immer eine lange Antwort. Also ehrlich, es macht mir Spaß! War auch von mir beabsichtig. Ich wollte wissen, ob vielleicht jemand auf die Idee kommt, dass Gandalf irgendwie indirekt mitwirkt. Aber es ist jemandem aufgefallen. APPLAUS! Nein, die sind alle so um alle Ecken verwandt. So wie Sirius in Ootp gesagt hat, dass alle reinblütigen Familien untereinander verwandt sind und das habe ich eben auch damit sagen wollen. Wenigstens ist es nicht schlimm. Wenn ich wirklich viele Fehler hätte, würde ich mir einen Betaleser zulegen, aber wenn ich es mir durchlese, fallen mir einige Sachen selber auf, aber andere übersehe ich einfach. Aber es passiert jedem guten Autoren oder möchtgern, so wie eine bin, dass sie wenn sie schnell schreiben, einfach Dinge übersehen. Ich suche auch immer nach Hinweisen oder ähnlichen, aber da ich in dieser FF nicht wirklich Gewalt ins Spiel bringen will, wird das nicht weiter erläutert, aber es freut mich, dass dich dieser Teil zum Denken gebracht hat. Bussal

**Joan Lillian Potter: **Hi Mausi! Woher ich die Textstellen habe? Wir hatten da mal so ein Skriptum in der Schule, aber das mussten wir wieder zurückgeben, unfair wenn du mich fragst, aber nutzt eben nichts. Dann habe ich eben im Internet nach Romeo und Julia, also dem Text gesucht und ihn gefunden. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Gesamtausgabe habe oder nur einen Teil. Weil Romeo und Julia in 5 Akte aufgeteilt ist und auch noch viele Szenen hat. Also nicht böse sein, wenn eine Szene nicht die Nummer hat, die sie eigentlich nicht haben sollte, aber die wichtigsten Szenen sind aber vorhanden. Danke fürs Glück. Das Schlimme war, das die Prüferin 15 Minuten zu spät gekommen ist und dann auch noch eine halbe Stunde warten, aber ICH HABE BESTANDEN! etwas überschwenglich wird Aber ich freue mich so! HDL

**ac:** Hi! Danke!

Also meine Lieben Leser/innen und Schwarzleser/innen. Es wäre nett, wenn die, die die Story lesen, aber keine Review schreiben wollen, auch mal eines hinterlassen. Wäre sehr nett!  
Und ich habe wieder einmal ein Chap fertig und hoffe, dass es euch auch gefällt.  
UND, was das Wichtigste ist, habe ich bei Joan schon erwähnt, ich habe die theoretische Prüfung bestanden.  
UND ich entschuldige mich schon im voraus, wenn ich nächste Woche kein Chap posten kann, weil ich ziemlich ausgebucht bin. Mit Fahrstunden, ewig lange Schule, praktische Fahrprüfung und haufenweise Tests. Die nächste Woche hat zu wenig Tage und die Tage zu wenig Stunden.

Baba und habe euch alle lieb  
_Magic_


	10. Kapitel 10: It's time to tell the truth

**Kapitel 10: It's time to tell the truth**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:** Hi ihr Lieben! Ich weiß, dass ich schon lange nichts mehr mit dem Theaterstück geschrieben habe, aber das wird sich nächstes Kapitel wieder ändern. Ich hoffe dennoch, dass es euch nichts ausmacht, wenn ich so wie in Kapitel 9, hin und wieder eine kleine Songfic einbaue. Magic hat euch lieb! grins

**_Also, da gestern, am 2.4.05, Papst Johannes Paul II. gestorben ist, habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich in Andenken an ihn, ihm dieses Chap widme. Zwar bin ich nicht wirklich religiös, aber ich hatte vor ihm Respekt, vor allem, was er zu Stande gebracht hat. _**

In ewiger Erinnerung an Papst Johannes Paul II.

* * *

_**Dienstag, 7. Jänner 1977**_

_**Gryffindor, Jungenschlafsaal der Siebtklässler, am Abend**_

„Findet ihr das mit Dumbledore auch so verwirrend wie ich?", fragte Padma und kuschelte sich noch enger an Sirius.

Sie befanden sich im Jungenschlafsaal, wo auch noch Remus, James, Lily, Sally und Alice anwesend waren. Nur einzig und alleine Peter fehlte. Er hatte vor kurzem eine unangenehme Begegnung mit den Slytherins und durfte diese Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen. Die Marauder waren kurz bei ihm gewesen, sind dann aber, als sie von Madam Pomfrey mehr oder weniger rausgeworfen wurden, zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Sie hatten noch beschlossen mit ihren Freunden zu reden.

„Was ist bei Dumbledore so verwirrend?", fragte Alice.

„Wegen dem Ministerium und den Todessern", antwortete James kurz angebunden.

„Aha."

„Und ich war die Einzige, die in Hogwarts hier bleiben musste", sagte Sally bedrückt, niedergeschlagen und enttäuscht. „Keine von euch war hier, ich war ganz alleine. Ihr habt euch alle amüsiert und habt euch bei James' Ball getroffen."

Die Freunde sahen sie verwirrt an, aber Alice sagte ihnen, dass sie ihr davon erzählt hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich so fühlte. Sie fühlte sich im Stich gelassen.

„Wieso bist du nicht auch zu deinen Eltern nach Hause gefahren?", fragte Alice an Sally gewandt. Anscheinend hatte sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen, denn ihre Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig.

„Ich fahre sicher nicht zu meinen Eltern. Ich bin froh, dass ich von ihnen weg bin", sagte Sally und sie klang sehr glaubhaft.

„Ist was schlimmes passiert?", fragte Lily.

„Dass kann man wohl sagen."

„Und darf ich fragen was?" Lily war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt darüber reden sollten, aber jetzt war die Frage schon gestellt.

„Das wollt ihr sicher nicht wissen und außerdem ist es nicht wichtig", tat Sally ab.

„Wenn es nicht wichtig wäre, dann würdest du nicht so reagieren und so aussehen. Und jetzt, wo du erwähnt hast, dass du nicht zu deinen Eltern willst und du auch noch gesagt hast, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert ist, hast du uns neugierig gemacht. Außer du willst nicht, dass die Jungs dabei sind", sagte Padma. Sirius sah sie verwirrt an, sie zuckte aber nur mit ihren Schultern.

„Nein, dass ist schon in Ordnung, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es euch interessiert."

„Dir scheint es aber nicht gerade prächtig zu gehen", sagte James.

„Ihr könnt froh sein, dass ihr meine Eltern nicht gekannt habt, zumindest nicht meine Mutter", sagte Sally hasserfüllt. Das Wort ‚Mutter' sprach sie in solcher Abscheu, als würde es ein Schimpfwort sein.

„Wieso?", fragte Lily.

Sally holte tief Luft und sah ihre Freunde an. „Meine Mutter war Alkoholikerin."

„…"

„…"

„…"

„Dass ist ja furchtbar", sagte Padma.

„Wieso hast du uns das nicht früher gesagt?", fragte Lily.

„…"

Die Jungs und Alice hatten nichts gesagt, sie wussten in dem Moment nicht, was sie sagen könnten.

„Mein Vater hat ziemlich viele Überstunden gemacht und eines Tages hat meine Mutter eben herausgefunden, dass er es mit seiner Sekretärin treibt. Seit diesem Tag, hat sie sich Zuflucht im Alkohol gesucht und wurde bald darauf auch abhängig. Ich war damals im zweiten Hogwartsjahr und habe dadurch nicht viel mitbekommen, aber wenn ich über die Ferien zu Hause war, da habe ich sie nur noch streiten gehört und das heftig."

„Wieso haben sich deine Eltern nicht scheiden lassen?", fragte Padma.

„Meine Eltern besaßen großes Ansehen in der Gesellschaft und es wäre ihnen peinlich gewesen, so einen Fehler zu geben zu müssen. Sie sind eben sehr darauf bedacht, dass ihr Ruf stimmt und deshalb haben sie sich nicht scheiden lassen. Sie reden ja kaum noch miteinander und wenn, dann schreien sie nur noch. Und nach so einem Streit, ist meine Mutter entweder zu unserer Hausbar und hat sich dort mit Alkohol zugekippt oder sie ist einfach ausgegangen und hat sich dort den Alk runtergekippt. Und wenn sie zu viel getrunken hatte beziehungsweise hat, dann hat sie, wenn ich ihr im Weg gestanden bin, immer eine Ohrfeige verpasst." Ihre letzten Worte wurden immer mehr verschluckt. Sie saß da, hatte ihre Hände an ihr Gesicht gepresst und stille Tränen rannen ihr das Gesicht hinunter. Lily und Padma hatten sich erhoben und versuchten sie zu trösten. Auch Alice hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und ihr gesagt, dass Tränen meist sehr helfen.

„Und einmal da … da … hat sie …" Sally konnte nicht aufhören. Zwischen ihren Schluchzern brachte sie immer nur ein paar Worte hervor, die man kaum verstehen konnte.

„Du musst nicht weiter erzählen, wenn du nicht willst", sagte Lily.

„Ich … ich will aber", sagte sie, versuchte sich zu fangen und wischte die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht. Es ging ihr ziemlich nahe, dass ihre Eltern nicht so ein gutes Verhältnis miteinander hatten.

„Dann hat sie mir mal so eine verpasst, dass ich mit dem Kopf auf die Tischkante aufgeschlagen bin." Sie stoppte, atmete flach und versuchte ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Mein Vater hat mich ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was dann genau passiert ist, da ich ohnmächtig war, aber mein Vater hat mir einiges erzählt. Wahrscheinlich nicht alles, aber vieles. Im Krankenhaus hat er den Ärzten erzählt, dass ich beim Spielen ungünstig gefallen wäre."

„Und dein Vater? Hat er dich auch geschlagen?", fragte Padma vorsichtig.

Sally schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, hat er nicht, er hat mir immer geholfen, wenn ich Verletzungen hatte. Zwar konnte ich ihm auch nicht mehr vertrauen, wegen seiner Affäre, aber er war für mich da, wenn es mir schlecht ging."

„Deshalb bist du nicht nach Hause gefahren?", fragte Remus.

„Nein, meine Großmutter hat mir geschrieben, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn ich meiner Mutter nicht mehr in die Quere käme. Meine Oma erkennt nicht einmal ihre Tochter wieder. Sie sagte, dass sie früher nicht so war. Dann fragte ich meine Oma, ob ich nicht zu ihr könnte, aber sie meinte, wenn meine Mutter davon Wind bekäme, dass ich Weihnachten bei ihr verbringe, meine Mutter sauer werden könnte. Aber mehr wollte ich dann auch nicht mehr wissen. Die Einzige, die mir wirklich nahe steht ist meine Oma." Sally sah alle an. Ihre Freunde wirkten nachdenklich. „Dass war es eigentlich schon."

„Tut mir leid dass ich das erwähne, hoffe du verzeihst", sagte Sirius. „Aber deine Mutter hat einen Knall." Das Letzte hatte er beinahe geschrieen und die Anderen sahen ihn verwirrt an, nur James nicht.

„Deine Mutter war nicht besser", sagte James. Sirius wandte sich ihm zu und blickte ihn nur böse an, als wolle er sagen: ‚Wenn du nicht sofort deine Klappe hältst, dann stopfe ich sie dir.'

„Stimmt doch", fügte James hinzu.

„Wie waren denn deine Eltern?", fragte Lily und schlug sich ihre Hand sofort an den Mund. Dass wollte sie nun wirklich nicht sagen, James hatte es ihr gesagt, aber es war ihr rausgerutscht, ohne dass sie nachgedacht hatte.

„Meine Eltern?", fragte Sirius und lachte bitter auf. „Meine Eltern waren das Letzte, Abschaum, genauso wie der Rest meiner so genannten Familie."

Alle Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet. „Dann sag", forderte ihn Padma auf.

James sah ihn nur fragend an, Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und James nickte verstehend. Manchmal wunderten sich alle, wie sich die Beiden ohne Worte verstehen konnten, denn sie wussten nicht, was die Beiden gesagt beziehungsweise nicht gesagt hatten.

„Also meine Familie ist eine der schwarzmagischsten, reinblütigsten und reichsten Familien. Und auf jeden dieser Punkte bilden sie sich etwas ein, vor allem das sie Reinblüter sind. Für sie sind Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter nur Abschaum und sie sind es nicht wert, dass sie Zauberei erlernen dürfen. So wurde ich auch erzogen, dass ich mich gegen Muggelgeborene stellen und den ‚richtigen' Weg, zumindest nach der Meinung meiner Eltern, einschlagen soll. Ich habe aber schon immer gegen meine Eltern rebelliert, weil ich es nicht einsehen konnte, dass sie andere so beurteilten, obwohl sie sie nicht kannten. Ich wurde also als ‚weißes' Schaf der Familie bezeichnet. Sie versuchten mit allen Mitteln mich zu einem würdigen Erben der Familie Black zu machen. Jedoch waren sie sehr enttäuscht, wenn nicht so gar Wut zerfressen, als sie erfuhren, dass ich nicht in Slytherin, sondern in Gryffindor bin. Als ich an diesen Weihnachten nach Hause fuhr, erwartet mich eine schöne Palette an Flüchen. Mein Vater hatte sein ganzes Sortiment, bis auf die, die tödlich verlaufen würden, an mir ausprobiert. Aber dann ist er, wie so oft auch, auf den Cruciatus zurückgekommen. Er hatte erwartet, dass ich mich vor Schmerzen krümmen und schreien würde, aber diese Genugtuung wollte ich ihm nicht geben. Als er mit seiner ‚Behandlung' fertig war, war ich knapp vier Tage bewegungsunfähig. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte und nicht zuletzt wegen des Cruciatus. Die Blessuren, Schnittwunden und Hämatome waren mit einem Verband verbunden worden. Ich wusste sofort wer es war. Regulus, schwer vorstellbar, aber Regulus war der gewesen, der mir meistens zur Seite stand, wenn mich meine Eltern so zugerichtet hatten. Ich musste sofort hinunter ins Speisezimmer, wo meine Eltern und meine Cousinen bereits warteten. Bellatrix, sie ist die Jüngste, lächelte mich hinterlistig an, Narzissa, die Mittlere, beäugte mich kritisch und Andromeda, sie war vier Jahre älter als ich, sah mich mitleidig an. Sie war die Einzige in der Familie, die noch halbwegs normal war.

Wenn ich etwas zerbrochen hatte oder mich gegen den Willen meiner Eltern stellte, wurde ich mit einer Runde Cruciatus bestraft. Mittlerweile bin ich gegen den wohl immun, was auch seine Vorteile haben kann. Manchmal wünschte ich mir sogar, dass ich sterben würde und mir die Schmerzen erspart bleiben würden. Dann besann ich mich aber wieder eines besseren und begann gegen meine Eltern zu kämpfen. Ich ließ mir nicht mehr alles gefallen und zeigte öffentlich meine Ansichten gegenüber den Methoden meiner Eltern. Es war ihnen peinlich so eine Missgeburt als Sohn zu haben.

Ich wurde auch ständig daran erinnert, was für ein schlechter Sohn ich doch wäre und was für ein Vorbild mein Bruder sei." Während Sirius' Erzählung wagte keiner ihn zu unterbrechen. Sie hörten ihm gespannt, ängstlich und mitleidig zu.

„Dann, eines Tages, dass war in den Ferien vor dem sechsten Jahr, ich war kaum einen Monat bei meinen Eltern zu Hause, da wurde ich von meinem Vater in sein Büro zitiert. Meine Mutter war auch dort und beide betrachteten mich herablassend. Jedoch hielt ich ihren Blicken stand. Dann sagte mein Vater, dass ich die Wahl hätte. Entweder ich würde mich wie ein richtiger Black benehmen oder ich würde dafür bezahlen müssen. Ich entschied mich also dagegen und im selben Moment, als ich das ausgesprochen hatte, zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe und zielten mit ihnen genau auf mich. Sie sagten, dass sie mich dann wohl zwingen müssten, was so viel hieß, dass sie mir den Imperius aufhalsen würden. Ich duckte mich unter ihren Flüchen hinweg und rannte aus dem Büro meines Vaters und hinauf in mein Zimmer. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab, sprach ein paar Formeln und packte somit meine Koffer, nahm meinen Besen und apparierte genau dann, als meine Eltern die Türe zu meinem Zimmer aufgebrochen hatten, die ich mit einem Zauber verschlossen hatte. Kurz darauf kam ich bei James an und seine Eltern haben mich dann bei ihnen aufgenommen. Ich glaube, dass ich ohne den Potters wohl irgendjemandem aus meiner Familie in die Arme gelaufen wäre."

Padma schien etwas blass geworden zu sein, auch Lily, Sally und Alice. Bis auf die Marauder wusste niemand von Sirius' Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern.

„Dass ist ja schlimmer als bei mir", sagte Sally. „Und ich habe mich schlecht gefühlt."

„Glaub mir, es ist sicher für dich auch nicht einfach, dass deine Eltern so sind wie sie sind. Aber deine Eltern haben dich sicher nicht gehasst. Zumindest nicht so gehasst, dass sie dich am Liebsten umbringen würden."

„Umbringen?", fragte Lily schockiert und sah James an, der aber seinen Blick auf Sirius gehaftet hatte.

„Als ich sie einmal in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatten, hatten sie etwas in dieser Art gesagt, dass ich es noch bereuen würde, dass ich mich von der Familie abgewandt hätte. Aber so was wirst du gewohnt."

„Dass ist ja barbarisch", sagte Alice. „Ich wusste zwar, dass deine Eltern schwarzmagisch sind und welche von der üblen Sorte, aber das sie ihren eigenen Sohn so behandeln würden, dass ist ja wirklich barbarisch."

„Ich kann nichts dafür dass sie meine Eltern sind", tat Sirius ab und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sein Blick wurde wieder etwas freundlicher, denn während er über seine Eltern sprach, verfinsterte sich sein Blick. Man konnte nichts mehr erkennen, was an Sirius' Freundlichkeit erinnerte. Er schien seine Eltern abrundtief zu hassen. Es herrschte eine drückende Stille, die sie nicht zu durchbrechen vermochten.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so kam es ihnen zumindest vor, sagte Sirius: „Hat noch jemand etwas über Familienverhältnisse oder Verwandte zu sagen, die er nicht ausstehen kann?"

„Ja ich", sagte Lily und blickte zu Boden.

„Du?", fragten Sirius, James und Remus verwirrt. Ihre Freundinnen wussten, dass sie etwas gegen ihre Schwester hatte, James wusste es indirekt, aber Details hatte sie niemanden verraten.

„Meine Schwester Petunia, sie ist drei Jahre älter als ich und bezeichnet mich als Missgeburt, nur weil ich zaubern kann." Die Jungs warfen ihr verwirrte Blicke zu. „Sie beschimpft mich wann immer sie kann, versucht mich überall schlecht zu machen und nicht zuletzt bei unseren Eltern. Sie hat es sogar geschafft, dass meine Eltern mir sogar einen Brief geschrieben haben, dass ich dieses Weihnachten nicht nach Hause kommen soll, da Petunia ihren Verlobten mitbringt." Das Wort ‚Verlobter' betonte sie herablassend. „Vernon Dursley, so heißt er nämlich, sieht aus wie ein Tier, das dem Zoo entlaufen ist. Fett und zu blöd um etwas zu machen."

„So wie Grabbe und Goyle", warf Sirius ein und entlockte jedem ein Lächeln.

„Also meine Schwester hat ihrem Verlobten erzählt, dass ich in ein Internat gehen würde, dass für Verrückte, Geistesgestörte und schwererziehbare Jugendliche ist. Ich dachte ich höre nicht richtig, als sie das gesagt hatte, ich hätte sie in diesem Moment am Liebsten durchgehext, aber ich wollte das Gesetzt für Zauberei Minderjähriger nicht verletzen, also haben wir uns mit den Wörtern regelrecht geprügelt. Unsere Eltern mussten uns immer von einander wegzerren, sonst hätte ich ihr am Liebsten eine gescheuert, dass sie nicht mehr wüsste, wie sie heißt, wo sie wohnt und das sie gar nichts mehr wüsste."

„Du überrascht mich immer wieder aufs Neue Lily", sagte Sirius anerkennend. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du solche Wörter benutzen würdest. Ich dachte, du würdest alles immer konstruktiv und mit Ruhe angehen."

„Da siehst du wieder was du nicht an mir kennst. Ich bin nämlich das komplette Gegenteil von dem was du glaubst", schlug Lily zurück.

„Du hast keinen guten Einfluss auf unsere Lily", sagte Alice.

„Ich?", fragte James unschuldig und zeigte überflüssig mit einem Finger auf sich. „Wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass es meine Schuld ist und nicht eure?"

„Dass weißt du ganz genau", sagte Alice.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht."

„Stell dich nicht blöd."

„Tu ich nicht."

„Nein, dass bist du schon."

„Pah, dass lasse ich mir nicht gefallen", sagte James, ließ Lily los, packte sich eines seiner Bettkissen und warf es Alice ins Gesicht. Sie nahm das Kissen aus ihrem Gesicht und sah James gespielte sauer an. „Das gibt Krieg, Potter."

Darauf brach eine Kissenschlacht los, bis sich keiner mehr rühren konnte und alle einschliefen. Plötzlich ging ein magischer Wecker ab.

„Moony, stell das blöde Ding ab", sagte Sirius verschlafen, aber der Wecker läutete weiter.

„Jetzt stell es schon aus", beschwerte sich James.

Sirius versuchte sich auf die andere Seite zu drehen. Nur ging das irgendwie nicht, da jemand auf seinem Arm schlief. Als er verschlafen seine Augen öffnete, sah er Padma, die wie ein Engel schlief.

„Scheiße", sagte Sirius und er riss komplett seine Augen auf.

„Was denn?", fragte Padma, die Sirius mit halboffenen Augen ansah.

„Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, ist das Frühstück vorbei."

„Du denkst wohl nur ans Essen", sagte Padma und schloss wieder ihre Augen. Sie waren ziemlich lange aufgeblieben und deshalb waren sie so müde, aber für die Marauder war es eigentlich normal so lange aufzubleiben. Normalerweise machten sie bei Vollmondnächten noch mehr durch.

„WENN IHR NICHT SOFORT AUFSTEHT VERPASSEN WIR DAS FRÜHSTÜCK UND WIR KOMMEN ZU SPÄT ZUM UNTERRICHT. WIR HABEN NÄMLICH NUR VERWANDLUNG IN DER ERSTEN STUNDE UND DIE GONNIE WIRD SICHER VERSTÄNDNIS HABEN, DASS WIR ZU SPÄT SIND!"

Daraufhin waren alle putzmunter. Die Mädchen rannten in ihren Schlafsaal und die Jungs machten sich auch schnell fertig.

Die Jungs waren schneller fertig als die Mädchen. Sirius war wie immer ungeduldig: „Wo bleiben die denn, wenn die nicht bald kommen, verpassen wir das Essen."

Kurz darauf erschienen auch schon die Mädchen. Sie stürmten in die große Halle und schlangen das Essen hinunter, dann rannten sie zum Klassenraum für Verwandlungen, kurz bevor es läutete waren sie dort und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. McGonagall sah sie kritisch an.

„Ms Evans, Ms McGreen, Ms Hopkirk und Ms Ballycastle", sagte Professor McGonagall und stand direkt vor ihnen. „Von Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin und Mr Pettigrew hatte ich ja so etwas schon erwartet, aber von Ihnen? Sie sind meistens die ersten Schüler hier. Die vier Herren haben wohl keinen guten Einfluss auf Sie."

„Hey", beschwerten sich Remus, Sirius und James. „Wir sind anwesend, wissen Sie?", fügte Sirius hinzu. „Und es ist nicht nett über Menschen zu reden, wenn sich diese im Raum befinden."

Gleich darauf war sie bei den Maraudern hinten. „Was haben Sie gesagt Mr Black?" Ihre Lippen wurden schmäler. „Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein so mit mir zu sprechen? Ich bin immerhin Ihre Professorin und verdiene Respekt, anscheinend haben Sie noch nichts davon gehört."

„Aber es ist auch nicht fair, wenn Sie sagen, dass wir keinen guten Einfluss haben", verteidigte sich James.

„Sie drei bleiben nach dem Unterricht hier", sagte sie und ging eilenden Schrittes nach vorne.

Lily, Alice, Sally und Padma sahen die Jungs nur mitleidig an.

* * *

_**Nach dem Unterricht:**_

Sirius, James und Remus standen vorne beim Lehrerpult und blickten ihre Professorin an.

„Was haben Sie sich heute wieder dabei gedacht?", fragte sie.

„Was gedacht?", fragte James.

„Wieso müssen Sie immer widersprechen?"

„Wir verteidigen uns bloß und lassen keine Ungerechtigkeit über uns kommen", antwortete Sirius.

„Sie drei sind drei der besten Schüler, die es gibt und verbrauchen diese Intelligenz damit, dass Sie Schüler verhexen, Dinge in die Luftsprengen oder anderweitig Regeln brechen."

„Wir haben schon lange keinen Streich mehr gespielt", sagte Remus.

„Dieser Tatsache bin ich mir bewusst, aber dennoch erwischt man Sie immer wieder beim nächtlichen Herumstreifen."

„Können wir was dafür, wenn so kompetente Lehrer wie Sie es sind uns er wischen?"

McGonagall hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihre Schüler prüfend an. „Weshalb ich Sie hier behalten wollte war, dass einige Schüler Probleme in Verwandlungen haben und ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie ihnen nicht Nachhilfe geben könnten."

„WAS?"

„WAS?"

„WAS?"

„Sie haben mich schon richtig verstanden."

„Ich kann nicht, ich habe Quidditchtraining und ich muss für das Theaterstück proben", verteidigte sich James sofort.

„Ich auch", sagte Sirius.

„Und ich kann nicht", sagte Remus. „Ich muss auch für das Theaterstück proben und bald ist ja wieder Vollmond und Sie wissen …"

„Schon in Ordnung." Professor McGonagall hob beschwichtigend die Hand und lächelte. Sie lächelte! Was war denn in sie gefahren? Das Gleiche schienen sich auch Sirius, James und Remus zu fragen. Die Professorin lächelte nie und wenn sie lächelte, dann sicher nicht mit den Maraudern. „Es war nur eine Frage an Sie, aber wie ich sehe, haben Sie alle keine Zeit. Wie schade."

Wollte sie vielleicht eine Mitleidsnummer abziehen? Dass würde nicht funktionieren. Die Marauder verließen so schnell, nicht ohne sich vorher zu verabschieden, wie sie konnten das Klassenzimmer und machten sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Unterricht, dort konnten sie aber eine Runde Schlaf nachholen, die sie diese Nacht nicht hatten.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Prongs MarauderBrother:** Hi! Ein neuer Leser! (freu) Freut mich, dass dir die FF gefällt. Wieso stellen sich eigentlich alle immer auf so langes Warten ein? Ich habe das Schnell-Schreiber-Syndrom. Ja, ich schreibe schnell Chaps, so eines, wie das, kann in zwei, drei Stunden fertig sein, einschließlich meiner Pausen und dann eben meine kleinen Fehler, die ich durchs schreiben eher übersehe. Man kann wirklich süchtig werden? Hehe, ich bin ja sooooooo böse. Nein, es freut mich, dass sie jemandem gefällt. Ich bin eigentlich sehr selbstkritisch. Wie ich auch gelesen habe, habe ich jetzt schnell weiter geschrieben. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich kommende Woche noch eines on stellen kann. Wahrscheinlich, aber spätestens nächstes Wochenende kommt ein neues Chap. Pusa

**Joan Lillian Potter:** Hi! Ihr lest keinen Shakespear? Komisch, in Englisch kaut man diesen Stoff normalerweise durch. Da versteht man ehrlich nichts und dann haben wir das in Deutsch durch gemacht. Aber glaub mir, wenn man das ganze Stück dann noch bearbeiten darf, also Personen (Charakterbeschreibung, ...), dann kann es sehr fad und grausam werden. Aber ansonsten ist dieses Stück sooooo schön und Shakespear ist sowieso ein guter Schriftsteller (?) gewesen. Hamlet, Ein Sommernachtstraum, Othello, Julius Cäsar, Macbeth, -> sind die bekanntesen von ihm. Aber es gibt noch viel mehr! HDL

**Samantha Potter2:** Hi Mausi! Ehrlich, erschreck mich nie, nie wieder so. Du sagtest: "Tja, ich kann leider nicht von deiner FF süchtig werden, da ich es schon bin!" Ich weiß, ich sollte weiter lesen. Aber weißt du, dass ... soetwas ... ist einfach das Schönste "Geschenk" für einen Autoren. Ich versuche so zu schreiben und alles darzustellen, wie ich mich in dieser Situation fühlen würde. Und nein, nicht das du mich noch so lobst, nein, du hast auch noch Respekt (schnief). Und? Habe ich schnell weiter gemacht? Puh, jetzt bin ich etwas eifersüchtig. Ich schreibe diese FF und dann magst du die Buchstaben, die sich zu einem Wort bilden, die Worte die einen Satz bilden, die Sätze, die ein Kapitel bilden und die Kapitel, die meine FF bilden, viel mehr wie mich. Aber mir soll es recht sein! HDL und Baba

Pusa  
_Magic_


	11. Kapitel 11: Der Tag ist noch fern

**Kapitel 11: Der Tag ist noch fern**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:** Endlich! In diesem Kapitel gibt es wieder eine Stelle aus dem Theaterstück! Hoffe, dass euch die FF noch immer gefällt, obwohl ich von meinem ‚Hauptthema' – Romeo und Julia – etwas abgeschweift bin. Aber ich bin wieder auf den Pfad der Tugend zurückgekehrt grins Spaß beiseite! Viel, viel, viel Spaß! Ich warne euch aber gleich vor, dass ich das Stück nicht mehr so gut in Erinnerung habe.

Es sei daran erinnert, dass bei der Balkonszene, wenn Julia das Fenster öffnet, keine Fenster mit Glas vorhanden sind, sondern nur der Rahmen, ohne Glas.

* * *

_**Samstag, 11. Jänner 1977**_

_**Große Halle, Theaterproben:**_

„So meine Lieben", sagte Sally. „Ich hoffe, dass ihr eure Ferien gut überstanden habt, denn der Countdown der Aufführung rückt immer näher. Auch hoffe ich, dass ihr eure Texte gelernt habt und sie ohne Skript präsentieren könnt."

Viele sahen auf den Boden, anscheinend hatten sie in den Ferien etwas Besseres zu tun, als für das Stück zu lernen. Sally fasste sich an den Kopf. „Ich wusste, dass das passieren würde. Wenn ihr nicht bald euren Text auswendig könnt, dann können wir das Stück vergessen. Könnt ihr wenigstens Teile daraus?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Nur die Szenen, die du uns schon so oft spielen lassen hast", mischte sich Kingsley Shaklebolt, ein Ravenclaw, ein.

„Ist immer hin etwas", gestand Sally, obwohl sie einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe war. Sie hatte sich doch zu viel vorgenommen, aber sie würde jetzt nicht aufgeben und das durchziehen.

„Lily? James? Dritter Akt, Szene fünf? Julias Galerie mit Blick auf den Garten?", fragte Sally.

Die Beiden gingen zur Bühne, wo für diese Szene schon alles hergerichtet war.

Auf der Bühne war eine Kulisse aufgebaut, die etwas weiter oben einen Balkon zeigte, an dem eine Strickleiter hing. Vor dem Balkon, waren Bäume, Sträucher und Blumen aufgestellt, ebenso eine Bank, waren auf der Bühne.

Lily und James waren oben am Balkon und sahen sich gegenseitig an, dann begannen sie ihren Text zu sprechen.

JULIA  
Willst du schon gehn? Der Tag ist ja noch fern.  
Es war die Nachtigall und nicht die Lerche,  
Die eben jetzt dein banges Ohr durchdrang:  
Sie singt des Nachts auf dem Granatbaum dort.  
Glaub, Lieber, mir: es war die Nachtigall.

ROMEO  
Die Lerche wars, die Tageverkünderin,  
Nicht Philomele; sieh den neidschen Streif,  
Der dort im Ost der Frühe Wolken säumt.  
Die Nacht hat ihre Kerzen ausgebrannt,  
Der muntre Tag erklimmt die dunstgen Höhn;  
Nur Eile rettet mich, Verzug ist der Tod.

JULIA  
Trau mir, das Licht ist nicht des Tages Licht,  
Die Sonne hauchte dieses Luftbild aus,  
Dein Fackelträger diese Nacht zu sein,  
Dir auf dem Weg nach Mantua zu leuchten.  
Drum bleibe noch; zu gehen ist noch nicht not.

ROMEO  
Lass sie mich greifen, ja, lass sie mich töten!  
Ich gebe gern mich drein, wenn du es willst.  
Nein, jenes Grau ist nicht des Morgens Auge,  
Der bleiche Abglanz nur von Cynthias Stirn.  
Das ist auch nicht die Lerche, deren Schlag  
Hoch über uns der Himmels Wölbung trifft.  
Ich bleibe gern; zum Gehen bin ich verdrossen.  
Willkommen, Tod, hat Julia dich beschlossen! –  
Nun, Herz? Noch tagt es nicht, noch plaudern wir.

„Ok, dass mit dem Gefühl klappt ja schon ganz gut!", sagte Sally und einige sahen sie verständnislos an. Ganz gut? Das war die Untertreibung des Tages.

Lily und James waren mehr als glaubhaft, nachdem sie auch noch zusammen waren, dürfte es für sie kein Problem sein, dass sie die Gefühle der Beiden rüberbrachten. Was wollte Sally denn noch mehr?

„Ihr könnt wieder gehen."

Hinter ihr regten sich gerade einige Schüler lautstark auf. Von wegen aufhören, dass dürften sie nicht, es wäre einfach blöd, wenn sie jetzt aufhören würden.

„Dann macht eben weiter", beschloss Sally und drehte sich zur Bühne. Nur ein Problem gab es: Die Beiden auf der Bühne, wussten durch diese Unterbrechung nicht mehr wo sie mit dem Text stehen geblieben waren.

Sally seufzte laut auf und sagte: „Wir waren bei Romeos Text! Willkommen, Tod, hat Julia dich beschlossen! – Nun, Herz? Noch tagt es nicht, noch plaudern wir."

JULIA  
Es tag, es tagt! Auf, eile, fort von hier!  
Es ist die Lerche, die so heiser singt  
Und falsche Weisen, rauen Misston gurgelt.  
Man sagt, der Lerche Harmonie sei süß:  
Nicht diese: sie zerreißt die unsre ja.  
Die Lerche, sagt man, wechselt mit der Kröte  
Die Augen; möchte sie doch auch die Stimme!  
Die Stimm ists ja, die Arm aus Arm uns schreckt,  
Dich von mir jagt, da sie den Tag erweckt.  
Stets hell und heller wird's: wir müssen scheiden.

ROMEO  
Hell? Dunkler stets und dunkler unsre Leiden!

„ALICE?", schrie Sally. „Du bist dran, rauf mit dir."

„O-kay", sagte Alice nicht sicher, was passieren würde, wenn sie Sallys Anweisungen missachtete. Sally war schon länger so außer sich, weil sich nicht mehr wusste, was mit ihr war, weil alles immer näher rückte. Eigentlich sah sie es zu schwarz, es waren noch Wochen Zeit, bis es zur Aufführung kam.

_Die Amme kommt herein._

AMME  
Fräulein!

JULIA  
Amme?

AMME  
Die gnädge Gräfin kommt in Eure Kammer;  
Seid auf der Hut; schon regt man sich im Haus.  
_Die Amme zieht sich wieder zurück._

JULIA  
_das Fenster öffnend.  
_Tag, schein herein, und Leben, flieh hinaus!

ROMEO  
Ich steig hinab; lass dich noch einmal küssen!

_Er küsst Julia noch einmal zärtlich und steigt aus dem Fenster herab. Liebevoll und in Sehnsucht sehen sich die braunen und grünen Augenpaare an._

JULIA  
_aus dem Fenster im nachsehend  
_Freund! Gatte! Trauter! Bist du mir entrissen?  
Gib Nachricht jeden Tag, zu jeder Stunde;  
Schon die Minut enthält der Tage viel.  
Ach, so zu rechnen bin ich hoch in Jahren,  
Eh meinen Romeo ich wiederseh.

ROMEO  
_Außerhalb  
_Leb wohl! Kein Mittel lass ich aus den Händen,  
Um dir, du Liebe, meinen Gruß zu senden.

JULIA  
O denkst du, dass wir je uns wiedersehn?

ROMEO  
Ich zweifle nicht, und all dies Leiden dient  
In Zukunft uns zu süßerem Geschwätz.

JULIA  
O Gott, ich hab ein Unglück ahnend Herz,  
Mir deucht, ich seh dich, da du unten bist,  
Als lägst du tot in eines Grabes Tiefe.  
Mein Auge trügt mich, oder du bist bleich.

ROMEO  
So, Liebe, scheinst du meinen Augen auch.  
Der Schmerz trinkt unser Blut. Leb wohl, leb wohl!

_Und Romeo (James) rennt durch den „Garten" von der Bühne._

Applaus folgte nach dieser grandiosen Darbietung.

Lily und James kamen zu ihren Freunden zurück und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze.

„Ich weiß ehrlich nicht mehr", begann Padma. „Was ihr bei der Aufführung noch besser machen wollt, ihr seit einfach großartig.

„Du übertreibst", sagten Lily und James gleichzeitig.

„Nein, es stimmt wirklich", beharrte sie auf ihre Meinung.

„Glaubt ihr, oder ich kann nachher die Auswirkungen eure Bockigkeit spüren", sagte Sirius und fing sich einen bösen Blick von seiner Freundin ein. „Was?", fragte er unschuldig, Padma schüttelte darauf hin nur mehr ihren Kopf.

„Wenn du so weiter sprichst, dann bekommst du nachher gar nichts", antwortete sie und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

„Ach nein?", fragte Sirius und hob seine rechte Augenbraue.

„Nein."

Ihre Freunde lächelten bei diesen kleinen, liebevollen Streitereien. Es war wirklich ein Wunder, dass die Beiden überhaupt zusammen gekommen sind. Nicht, dass es nicht schön wäre, aber jetzt hatte Padma sehr viele Neider. Die meisten Mädchen, mit denen sie bisher immer gut ausgekommen ist, vermieden es in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie, sowie Lily, nichts von diesen beiden Maraudern wissen wollte und jetzt mit ihnen zusammen sind und fast unzertrennlich.

Aber man kann das Schicksal eben nicht ändern, da lässt sich leider nichts machen. Einige Mädchen in Hogwarts, würden wirklich alles dafür geben, wenn sie nur einmal mit Potter oder Black ausgehen konnten.

Pech gehabt, die Jungs waren vergeben und erwachsen geworden. Sie wechselten nicht mehr so oft ihre Freundinnen, sondern legten sich fest und zwar auf Lily und Padma.

„So und jetzt proben wir einmal Erster Akt und die vierte Szene", sagte Sally. „Wir benötigen" sie sah auf ihr Pergament hinunter. „Romeo, sprich James Potter. Mercutio, sprich Sirius Black. Benvolio, sprich Remus Lupin. Dann noch Masken, Fackelträger und ein paar andere Leute, die gerade nichts Besonderes zu tun wissen.

Die Drei gingen auf die Bühne, mit dem Zeug, dass sie benötigten.

ROMEO  
Soll diese Red uns zur Entschuldgung dienen?  
Wie? Oder treten wir nur grad hinein?

BENVOLIO  
Umschweife solcher Art sind nicht mehr Sitte.  
Wir wollen keinen Amor, mit der Schärpe  
Geblendet, der den bunt bemalten Bogen  
Wie ein Tatar geschnitzt aus Latten trägt  
Und wie ne Vogelscheuch die Frauen schreckt;  
Auch keinen hergebetenen Prolog,  
Wobei viel zugeblasen wird, zum Eintritt.  
Lasst sie uns nur, wofür sie wollen, nehmen,  
Wir nehmen ein paar Tänze mit und gehen.

ROMEO  
Ich mag nicht springen; gebt mir eine Fackel!  
Da ich so finster bin, so will ich leuchten.

MERCUTIO  
Nein, du musst tanzen, lieber Romeo.

ROMEO  
Ich wahrlich nicht! Ihr seid so leicht von Sinn  
Als leicht beschuht; mich drückt ein Herz von Blei  
Zu Boden, dass ich kaum mich regen kann.

MERCUTIO  
Ihr seid ein Liebender; borgt Amors Flügel  
Und schwebet frei in ungewohnten Höhn.

ROMEO  
Ich bin zu tief von seinem Pfeil durchbohrt,  
Auf seinen leichten Schwingen hoch zu schweben.  
Gewohnte Fesseln lassen mich nicht frei;  
Ich sinke unter schwerer Liebeslast.

MERCUTIO  
Und wolltet Ihr denn in die Liebe sinken?  
Ihr seid zu schwer für ein so zartes Ding.

ROMEO  
Ist Lieb ein zartes Ding? Sie ist zu rau,  
Zu wild, zu tobend; und sie sticht wie Dorn.

MERCUTIO  
Begegnet Lieb Euch rau, so tut desgleichen!  
Stecht Liebe, wenn sie sticht; das schlägt sie nieder.  
_(zu einem anderen aus dem Gefolge.)  
_Gebt ein Gehäuse für mein Antlitz mir:  
_Er nimmt die Maske uns setzt sie auf.  
_ne Larve für ne Larve!  
_bindet die Maske vor  
_Nun erspähe  
Die Neugier Missgestalt: was kümmerts mich?  
Erröten wird für mich dies Wachsgesicht.

BENVOLIO  
Fort! Klopft, und dann hinein! Und sind wir drinnen,  
So rühre gleich ein jeder flink die Beine!

ROMEO  
Mir eine Fackel! Leichtgeherzte Buben,  
Die lasst das Estrich mit dem Sohlen kitzeln.  
Ich habe mich verbrämt mit einem alten  
Großvaterspruch: Wer s Licht hält, schauet zu!  
Nie war das Spei so schön; doch ich bin matt.

MERCUTIO  
Jawohl, zu matt, dich aus dem Schlamme – nein,  
Der Liebe wollt ich sagen – dich zu ziehn,  
Worin du leider steckst bis an die Ohren.  
Macht fort, wir leuchten ja dem Tage hier.

ROMEO  
Das tun wir nicht.

MERCUTIO  
Ich meine, wir verscherzen,  
Wie Licht bei Tag, durch Zögern unsre Kerzen.  
Nehmt meine Meinung nach dem guten Sinn  
Und sucht nicht Spiele des Verstandes drin.

ROMEO  
Wir meinens gut, da wir zum Balle gehen;  
Doch es ist Unverstand.

MERCUTIO  
Wie? Lasst doch sehen!

ROMEO  
Ich hatte diese Nacht nen Traum.

MERCUTIO  
Auch ich.

ROMEO  
Was war der Eure?

MERCUTIO  
Dass auf Träume sich  
Nichts bauen lässt, dass Träume öfters lügen.

ROMEO  
Sie träumen Wahres, weil sie schlafend liegen.

MERCUTIO  
Nun seh ich wohl, Frau Mab hat Euch besucht.

ROMEO  
Frau Mab, wer ist sie?

MERCUTIO  
Sie ist der Feenwelt Entbinderin.  
Sie kommt, nicht größer als der Edelstein  
Am Zeigefinger eines Aldermanns,  
Und fährt mit nem Gespann von Sonnenstäubchen  
Den Schlafenden quer auf der Nase hin.  
Die Speichen sind gemacht aus Spinnenbeinen,  
Des Wagens Deck aus eines Heupferds Flügel,  
Aus feinem Spinngewebe das Geschirr,  
Die Zügel aus des Mondes feuchtem Strahl;  
Aus Heimchenknochen ist der Peitsche Griff,  
Die Schnurr aus Fasern; eine kleine Mücke  
Im grauen Mantel sitzt als Fuhrmann vorn,  
Nicht halb so groß als wie ein kleines Würmchen,  
Das ist des Mädchens müßgem Finger nistet.  
Die Kutsch ist eine hohle Haselnuss,  
Vom Tischler …

Plötzlich brach Sirius ab und wiederholte: „Vom Tischler … Vom Tischler … Vom Tischler…" Alle sahen ihn gespannt an, auch die auf der Bühne. „Scheiße, ich habe meinen Text vergessen", sagte er und lächelte unschuldig, James und Remus fingen an zu lachen, dann steckten sie auch einen Großteil der Theatergruppe an. Nur eine lachte nich und zwar …

„Haltet eure Klappe! Das ist nicht witzig", schrie Sally und plötzlich verstummten alle. Normalerweise war sie eher eine ruhigere Person, aber jetzt war sie sauer, aufgedreht, wütend und noch so einige Dinge. „Ihr nehmt das Ganze nicht ernst. Was ist, wenn ihr bei der Aufführung auch euren Text vergesst? Dann blamiert ihr euch vor gesamt Hogwarts und vor eurer Familie."

„Du nimmst es zu ernst Ballycastle", sagte Sirius und sah sie an. „Die Aufführung ist doch erst im April, bis dahin haben wir noch genügend Zeit."

„Wir beenden für heute unsere Proben", verkündete sie. Sally drehte sich um und stürmte aus der großen Halle. Alle Anwesenden sahen ihr verwirrt hinterher. Es war schon was Wahres daran, was Sirius gesagt hatte, aber auch, dass sie sich vor dem Publikum blamieren würden. Aber sie hatten noch genügend Zeit und sie würden sicher noch genug üben, um es gut hinzubekommen.

„Und?", fragte Sirius.

„Was?", fragte James.

„Ihr habt uns noch nicht von eurem Besuch bei Lilys Eltern erzählt", sagte Sirius. Lily und James blieben stehen und warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, dann prusteten sie los.

Ihre Freunde sahen sie verständnislos an.

Remus war mittlerweile zu seiner Freundin gegangen. Gloria Minor aus Ravenclaw. Sie war eher eine ruhigere Schülerin und fiel nicht besonders auf.

„Nicht so wichtig und nicht interessant", tat James ab.

„Und wieso lacht ihr dann?", fragte Padma.

Lily und James zuckten nur mit den Schultern. „Bitte erzählt es uns schon", bettelte Padma.

„Ihr bekommt auch ein Butterbier", versuchte Sirius sie zu bestechen.

„Dann kommt mit", sagte James. „Im Raum der Wünsche erzählen wir euch dann alles.

_

* * *

Im Raum der Wünsche: _

„Erzählt mal", sagte Padma und lehnte sich gemütlich an Sirius.

_Es war der 28. Dezember._

_Lily und James waren schön früh auf den Beinen, obwohl sie noch ziemlich verschlafen wirkten. Sie zogen sich an, Muggelkleidung wohl gemerkt, denn es wäre sehr komisch, wenn sie in Zaubererroben auftauchen würden._

_Lily trug eine elegante Nadelstreifhose, dazu eine weiße Bluse und elegante hochhackige Schuhe. Nicht zu hoch, aber genau richtig. Ihre Haare hatte sie offen und eine einzelne, weiße Lily war darin befestig._

_James trug eine schwarze Hose und ein dunkelblaue Bluse. Lily hielt es für angebracht, dass er sich so anzog, es würde einen guten Eindruck auf ihre Eltern machen._

_Die Beiden gingen händchenhaltend hinunter in das Esszimmer, wo schon Gloria und Elisabeth saßen._

„_Morgen", sagten die Beiden._

„_Morgen", grüßten Lily und James zurück._

„_Ihr seht nicht gerade ausgeschlafen aus", stellte Gloria mit einem Schmunzeln fest._

„_Ja ja", antwortete James mit einem Gähnen und füllte seinen Teller mit einigen Leckereien._

_In diesem Moment kam eine Eule herein, die Tagespropheteneule. Gloria gab etwas Geld hinein und nahm die Zeitung._

„_Das kann ja noch was werden", seufzte sie, als sie gerade einmal die Titelseite gelesen hatte._

„_Was ist den Liebes?", fragte Elisabeth._

„_Kein Wunder wieso Adrian, Theodor und meine Eltern weg mussten." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Todesser wurden mitten in der Nacht gefangen genommen. Und dazu brauchen sie eben die Abteilungsleiter. Und das Mungos ist überbelegt, wegen dem Angriff und dann noch die Verhandlung."_

„_Wieso bist du nicht dabei?", fragte Elisabeth._

„_Adrian hat im Ministerium verlauten lassen, dass ich noch nicht Einsatz bereit bin. Und jetzt bin ich noch hier und ich wurde noch nicht einmal kontaktiert."_

„_Du scheinst darüber nicht besonders erfreut zu sein?"_

„_Nein, ich bin schon so lange nicht mehr im Ministerium gewesen. Ich glaube, dass ich bald in Ruhestand gehen soll. Ich fühle mich alt."_

„_Wenn du alt bist, was bin denn dann ich? Ein Druide?"_

_James und Gloria schmunzelten, nur Lily wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollten._

„_Ich bin genauso wenig gefragt wie du, Gloria. Und ich bin auch Abteilungsleiterin und ich werde nicht benötigt. Also nimm es nicht allzu schwer."_

„_In Ordnung", sagte Gloria, dann sagte sie zu Lily und James gewandt. „Wann reist ihr denn ab?"_

„_Gleich nach dem Frühstück", antwortete Lily. James sah nur auf seinen Teller._

„_James?", fragte seine Mutter._

„_Hm?"_

„_Was ist denn?"_

„_Nichts."_

„_Irgendwas ist doch. Du kannst deiner Mutter nichts vormachen."_

„_Dad."_

„_Was hat er denn gesagt?"_

„_Das Übliche."_

„_Und was?"_

„_Lass mich raten", sagte Elisabeth. „Pass auf die Eltern deiner Freundin auf. Die Mutter sieht dich als grauenhaftes Monster und der Vater würde dich am Liebsten umbringen, weil du ihm seine Tochter wegnimmst. Beide beobachten deine Schritte genau und machst du einen Fehltritt wirst du wohin befördert und dort ist es grausam. Das hat Theodor mal zu Adrian gesagt, kurz bevor er zu Glorias Eltern ist."_

„_Deswegen war er so ruhig. Ich dachte, dass er irgendein Beruhigungsmittel bekommen hat. Er war so das komplette Gegenteil von dem, den ich kannte. Ich dachte mir schon, ob ich den überhaupt kenne."_

„_Adrian ist eben eine eigenwillige Person. Nimm es nicht ernst, denn wenn es so wäre, würde ihm genau dieses Schicksal blühen", sagte Elisabeth lachend._

_Lily und James beendeten ihr Frühstück und machten sich auf den Weg. Sie wollten zu erst in die Winkelgasse und von dort aus ins Muggellondon und dann mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln zu Lilys Eltern._

_Im Muggellondon sah sich James sehr interessiert um. Er kannte es ja nur von Erzählungen von Muggelgeborenen. Selbst war er noch nie in der Muggelwelt. Es war für ihn sehr interessant all die Dinge zu sehen und interessant auf welche Ideen die Muggel gekommen waren.  
Nach einer Fahrt mit dem Bus, der nach Surrey fuhr, waren sie in einer halben Stunde dort. James wirkte zunehmend nervöser. Lily drückte seine Hand und redete im gut zu._

_Nach fünf Minuten, die sie von der Haltestelle noch zu gehen hatten, kamen sie in den Ligusterweg._

_Als sie in den Ligusterweg einbogen, kamen eine Clique mit Jungen und Mädchen entgegen._

„_James, lass uns bitte schneller gehen", sagte Lily bittend._

„_Wieso?", fragte James und richtete seinen Blick auf die Clique._

„_Wen haben wir denn da?", fragte eine richtige Blondine. „Lily Evans und" sie stoppte. „Wer ist denn dieser gut aussehende Typ da?" Fragte sie an James gewandt. „Hi! Ich bin Daisy Clarkson. Evans? Was hast du dem bitte gezahlt, dass er mit dir zusammen ist? So schön bist du auch wieder nicht." Sie wandte sich wieder an James. „Es wäre ja besser, wenn du mit mir zusammen wärst. Ich könnte dir so einiges bieten", sagte sie anzüglich und leckte sich lasziv über ihre Lippen._

_James konnte sie nicht verstehen. Lily war für ihn die schönste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte und er würde keine andere mehr beachten und so eine selbstgefällige Person wie die, war auf keinen Fall James Geschmack._

„_Und wie ist dein Name jetzt?"_

„_James Potter", sagte er und Lily sah ihn entgeistert an. „Der Freund von Liliana Evans."_

„_Von der? Was hast du ihm eigentlich bezahlt Evans, dass er das sagt?" Ihre Freundinnen lachten ihm Hintergrund._

„_Nichts. Ich bin froh, dass ich so jemand bezauberndes wie Lily meine Freundin nennen darf. Und mir tut derjenige Leid, der mit so einer oberflächlichen Person wie dir zusammen sein wird."_

„_Bitte?", fragte Daisy irritiert. „Ich bin die beste Partie in dieser Gegend und alle wissen, dass Lily nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hat. Sie geht in die Schule für Schwererziehbare Kriminelle. Und mit so einer gibst du dich ab?"_

„_Ein Problem?"_

„_Tja, körperlich sieht sie klasse aus, aber sie ist sehr prüde", warf ein Junge ein, der jetzt nach vor getreten war. Lilys Griff wurde steifer und fester. James sah sie besorgt an, er schien nicht zu verstehen, wer da jetzt vor ihnen stand._

„_Ich bin Matthew und …", begann er doch James' Mine verfinsterte sich._

„_Du …", begann James und wollte Lily loslassen. „James, bitte nich, dass ist er nicht wert."_

„_Was hat sie dir denn erzählt? Wahrscheinlich genau das, was sie jedem erzählt, nur um im Mittelpunkt zu stehen."_

„_Ich glaube ihr aber."_

„_Das tun alle. Die Unschuldige Lily Evans, so arm nicht war und dann von allen bemitleidet für etwas, für das sie selber verantwortlich war."_

_Sie lachten freudlos auf._

„_Ich bezweifle, dass ihr etwas über Lily wisst und wenn ihr uns jetzt entschuldigt, wir haben was besseres zu tun." James legte einen Arm um Lily und entfernte sich mit ihr von diesen Personen._

„_Das wirst du noch bereuen Evans und du auch Potter, dafür, dass du mich verschmäht hast."_

„_Das werden wir ja noch sehen."_

_Als sie etwas weiter entfernt waren, sagte Lily: „Danke James."_

„_Wofür?"_

„_Dass du dich so für mich eingesetzt hast. Hast du das ehrlich gemeint?"_

„_Ich habe jedes Wort ehrlich gemeint." Nur wusste er nicht mehr genau, welche er gemeint hatte._

_Plötzlich hielt Lily vor einer Auffahrt mit der Nummer 4._

„_Hier wohne ich", sagte sie. „Bist du bereit?"_

„_Immer doch."_

_Also traten sie näher an die Tür und klingelten. Die Türe wurde von einer Frau mit roten, längeren Haaren geöffnet. Sie war etwas mollig, aber nicht dick und hatte eine sehr freundliche Ausstrahlung. Die Frau nahm Lily sofort in die Arme._

„_Mein Kleine ist wieder da. Meine Liliana."_

„_Mum, nenn mich nicht Liliana, ich mag das nicht", sagte sie._

„_Mir gefällt der Name Liliana", warf James ein._

„_Mir auch", sagte Lily und nahm eine leichte rosa Farbe an. Die Frau an der Türe lächelte nur._

„_Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?"_

„_Tschuldigung Mum. Das ist James Potter, mein Freund. James, das ist meine Mum, Isa Evans."_

„_Freut mich Mam", sagte James und machte eine elegante Verbeugung._

„_Ein sehr höflicher Junger Mann." Sie reichte ihm die Hand. „Wenn ihr mir dann folgen würdet."_

_Mrs. Evans führte sie durch das kleine Foyer in den Essbereich. Da Küche und Essbereich im selben Raum waren, wurden sie durch einen japanischen Raumtrenner getrennt._

„_Wo ist Dad?", fragte Lily._

„_Der holt Petunia und Vernon", sagte ihre Mutter leise._

„_Was?", fragte Lily schockiert. „Petunia kommt auch? Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?"_

„_Weil du sonst nicht gekommen wärst?"_

„_Wird nicht so schlimm werden Lils, das werden wir ja überstehen", sagte James._

„_Aha. Er darf dich also Lils und Liliana nennen?", fragte ihre Mutter lächelnd._

„_Er ist mein Freund."_

„_Und ich bin deine Mutter."_

„_Ich brauche mich nicht zurechtfertigen."_

„_Wieso dürfen deine Eltern dich nicht so nennen? Es passt doch so gut zu dir", sagte James._

„_Ähm … also …"_

„_Wir sind da!", hörten sie eine Stimme aus dem Foyer._

‚_Zum Glück ist mein Vater da, dass wäre sonst sehr peinlich geworden', dachte sich Lily._

„_Hi Liebes!", begrüßte sie ihr Vater._

„_Hi Dad." Sie umarmte ihn._

„_Dad, darf ich dir meinen Freund vorstellen? James, dass ist mein Dad Michael. Dad, dass ist James."_

„_Freut mich Sir", sagte James und schüttelte James hat. „Ganz meiner seits."_

„_Du hier?", fragte ein Mädchen giftig._

„_Ich wusste ja auch nicht dass du hier bist", antwortete Lily._

„_Das Essen ist angerichtet", sagte Mrs. Evans._

„_Sehr schön", sagte Mr. Evans und führte die Jugend ins Esszimmer._

_Der Tisch war schön gedeckt. Weißes Porzellan, Kerzen und das Essen, das auf Silbertabletten gerichtet war. Die Evans waren nicht einer der angeberischen Familien, aber sie gönnten sich auch etwas und dieses Geschirr, bekamen ihre Eltern zur Hochzeit und verwendeten es nur, wenn ein besonderes Ereignis war oder an besonderen Anlässen und Festen bzw. Feiertagen._

_Während des Essens waren alle recht still. Petunia und Lily warfen sich immer wieder giftige Blicke zu._

_James saß eigentlich ruhig da, ganz ungewöhnlich für ihn._

„_Und wie geht es dir so James?", fragte Isa._

„_Danke Mam, mir geht es bestens und Ihnen?"_

„_Danke, gut. Und dir Vernon?"_

„_Gut."_

_Sehr kommunikativ waren sie nicht, aber Vernon und Petunia mochten es nicht, dass solche freakigen Personen am selben Tisch wie sie saßen._

„_Mrs. Evans?", fragte James, nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren._

„_Ja?"_

„_Meine Eltern würden Sie gerne, falls sie wollen, zu uns zum Essen einladen. Die gesamte Familie, so zusagen."_

„_Sehr gerne."_

„_Ich nicht", sagte Petunia gleich darauf._

„_Du musst ja nicht", fauchte Lily._

„_Will ich ja nicht."_

„_Dann lass es eben bleiben."_

„_Du bist ein Freak."_

„_Du bist blöd."_

„_Du bist eine Missgeburt."_

„_Du bist …"_

„_AUFHÖREN", schrie Mr. Evans und ließ die anderen am Tisch zusammenzucken. „Es ist zwar nicht mehr Weihnachten, aber die Zeit nennt man Weihnachten. Würdet ihr zwei euch bitte einmal zusammen reißen? Nur einmal, dass ist ja wohl nicht zuviel verlangt."_

„_Tschuldigung", murmelten Petunia und Lily und ließen sich wieder auf ihre Sessel fallen. Während sie sich gegenseitig beleidigt hatten, waren sie aufgestanden._

„_Aber Mum, Dad, es ist nicht fair. Ich gehe nicht mit. Wieso muss ich?"_

„_Weil du zur Familie gehört und damit pasta", sagte Michael._

„_Tut mir leid, dass du das mit bekommen musstest James", flüsterte Lily._

_Auch Petunia flüsterte mit ihrem Verlobten, wie Lily herausgefunden hatte._

„_Nur eine Frage, Petunia", sagte Lily, als ihre Eltern gerade aus dem Raum gegangen waren, um den Tisch abzuräumen. „Wieso hasst du mich?"_

„_Dich hassen?" Sie lachte freudlos auf. „Ich hasse dich nicht ich verabscheue dich. Du bist nichts weiter als eine Missgeburt, die uns das Leben versaut hat. Alle fragen immer, wo die liebe Lily Evans ist. Weißt du, dass du mich und unsere Eltern auseinander bringst? Seit du auf dieser Beklopptenschule bist, muss alles nach dir gehen und Mum und Dad sind nicht mehr so wie sie waren. Du ruinierst die Familie. Ich wünschte, dass ich Einzelkind geblieben wäre. Du bist nichts wert, überhaupt nichts."_

_Mit jedem Wort wurde Petunia lauter und Lily wütender und lauter zu gleich. Plötzlich verstummte Petunia und wollte sich umdrehen, als sie plötzlich anfing wie blöd auf und ab zu hüpfen._

_Petunia wurde immer kleiner und runder. Und plötzlich war an der Stelle, wo Petunia war, ein Hüpfball. Genau in diesem Moment kamen Mr. und Mrs. Evans zurück._

„_Wo ist Petunia?", fragte Isa._

_Vernon sah aus wie ein Fisch, der auf dem Trockenen gelandet war. Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, anscheinend wusste er nicht mehr, wie man sprach. Er zeigte mit seiner rechten Hand auf den Ball, der wie verrückt durch das Wohnzimmer hüpfte._

„_Der Ball ist Petunia?", schrie Mrs. Evans. „Was hast du gemacht Lily?"_

„_Sie hat mich provoziert Mum."_

„_Verzeihen sie", sagte James. „Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, dann würde ich sie wieder zurück verwandeln."_

„_Bitte", sagte Isa._

„_Tut mir leid, aber sie hat mich provoziert, dass macht sie nämlich immer, wenn ihr nicht anwesend seid."_

_James nahm seinen Zauberstab und ließ den Ball in Zeitlupe hüpfen. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den wild gewordenen Ball und sprach ein paar Formeln, nach ein paar Sekunden stand dann wieder eine Petunia Evans vor ihnen. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust, sie sah verwirrt aus, ihre Kleidung war verknittert und sie hatte ein paar blaue Flecken._

„_Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Vernon an Lily gewandt. Er hatte seine Stimme wieder gefunden. Nur hat der nicht mitbekommen, dass diese Frage schon einmal gestellt wurde und der Zauber, dank James, wieder aufgehoben wurde._

„_Danke", sagten Lilys Eltern. „Mach das bitte nicht noch einmal Lily."_

„_Es war ja keine Absicht", sagte Lily und blickte beschämt zu Boden. Es war das erste Mal, dass James Lily verlegen sah._

„_Petunia? Bedank dich bitte."_

„_Wieso sollte ich mich bedanken?", schrie sie. „Ich war ein Hüpfball und durch diese Abnormalität ist mein gesamtes Leben verhaut."_

„_Jetzt beruhige dich einmal. James hat dir jetzt geholfen."_

„_Na und?"_

„_Dafür bedankt man sich normalerweise und wenn du weiter so tust, dann werden wir Konsequenzen ziehen müssen."_

„_Und welche? Das ich nicht mit zu dieser Familie kann? Das wäre ja schon schade."_

„_Nein, du wirst mitkommen, ob du willst oder nicht."_

„_Ihr könnt mich nicht zwingen. Oder wollt ihr nicht zu meiner Hochzeit kommen?" Petunia sah ihre Eltern an und ihre Augen wurden größer. „Ihr würdet nicht zu meiner Hochzeit kommen? Das könnt ihr nicht tun."_

_Eine peinliche Stille war im Haus der Evans zu hören, besser gesagt, es war nichts zu hören._

_Nach ein paar Minuten sagte Lily: „War schön hier, aber ich glaube wir müssen gehen."_

„_Schade", sagte Lilys Mutter. „Müsst ihr wirklich gehen?" Lily nickte. „Dann pass gut auf dich auf und schreibe mir bald wieder."_

„_Ich habe dich lieb Mum", sagte Lily und drückte ihre Mutter zum Abschied. „Hab dich lieb Dad!"_

„_Pass gut auf dich auf Liliana", sagte ihr Vater und Lily hob eine Augenbraue, lachte dann aber._

„_War schön dich kennen zu lernen und grüße deine Eltern von uns", sagte Mrs. Evans an James gewandt._

„_Werde ich machen. Auf Wiedersehen."_

Padma und Sirius lagen lachend da.

„Du hast deine Schwester wirklich in einen Gummiball verwandelt? Also wirklich Lily, dass hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut. Du bist ja ein Monster. Wieso habe ich dich denn zur Freundin?"

„Weil ich nett bin, deshalb Padma, aber ich war so sauer und konnte meine Zauberkraft nicht mehr unterdrücken und dann ist das eben passiert."

„Wir sollten dich wohl nicht so oft provozieren oder Lils?", fragte Sirius. „Ich hätte gerne das Gesicht von deiner Schwester und diesem Kerl gesehen."

„Aber Matthew ist bescheuert. Ich fasse es nicht und dann macht sich dies Tussi auch noch an James ran, obwohl sie sah, dass du mit James zusammen bist", sagte Padma.

„Dann hat sie auch noch gefragt, was ich ihm bezahlt habe, damit er sich als mein Freund ausgibt."

„War aber eine witzige Situation", sagte James lächelnd. „Ich musste mich wirklich zusammen reißen, dass ich nicht vor Lachen explodiere, als ich ihr Gesicht gesehen hatte."

„Dann gehen wir zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sonst wird Sally noch zur Mörderin", sagte Padma.

„Mal doch nicht gleich Voldemort an die Wand", sagte Sirius und alle verließen den Raum der Wünsche.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Joan Lillian Potter:** Hi Mausi! Shakespear ist schon interssant, aber eher nur auf Deutsch. Ich habe Macbeth auf Englisch und es ist schwer zu lesen.

**MaryJaneKelly:** Hi! Macht doch nichts, wenn du dein Kommi noch nicht abgegeben hast. Jetzt hast du es, nicht wahr? Hoffe, dass ich wieder mal von dir lese.

**Prongs MaraudersBrother:** Hi! Naja, bei vielen kennt man das, aber wenn ich eben in Schreibfluss bin, dann kommen schon mehrere Chaps zusammen und die stelle ich dann eben rein. Das mache ich gerne, zwischen den Zeilen lesen, meine ich. Da erfährt man Dinge, die man so nicht lesen würde. Deshalb habe ich auch so meine Charaktere zusammen gebastelt und wenn man zwischen den Zeilen liest, kann man auch ahnen, was JKR plant, für die nächsten Bücher. Hier ist Romeo und Julia wieder. Pusa

**Samantha Potter2**: Hi Schnucki! Ehrlich, musst du mich immer so schocken? Wenn du nämlich so weitermachst, dann bin ich böse und schreibe bzw. stelle nie wieder ein Chap hier rein ... Nein, so gemein bin ich nicht. Aber das ist wirklich der Hammer, wie mich jemand so "ärgern" kann, machst du gut. Tja, ich bin eben ein einziges Rätsel. Ist aber eine Untertreibung. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich von Mal zu Mal besser werde, kommt einfach so, weiß auch nicht, aber jeder Autor entwickelt sich mit jedem Chap weiter, weil er/sie sich mir in die Personen reinversetzen kann. Und jetzt bin ich wirklich stolz, dass du mich genauso lieb hast wie die FF, macht mich glücklich. Ich schreibe gerne ja, mir macht es wirklich Spaß. Wie? Keine Ahnung, dass kommt einfach so. Sie wollte die Drei eigentlich nur ein wenig ärgern, sie wusste, dass die Drei einen vollen Terminkalender haben, aber ich dachte mir (ui, ich kann denken), dass es, wenn sie wieder was anstellen, eine Art Strafarbeit sein soll, die "Kleinen, Unwissenden" in Verwandlungen zu helfen. Ich höre jetzt nach diesem Chap auf und lasse euch ewig warten bis es weiter geht. Klingt das für dich genauso unglaublich wie für mich? Ich könnte gar nicht aufhören, ich würde mich nicht wohl fühlen zu wissen, dass ich etwas Unfertiges habe und wenn ich nicht weiter schreibe, da Leser/innen sind, die mich am Liebsten mörcheln würden, wenn ich nicht weiter schreibe. Habe dich ganz mega doll lieb.

**Bbabygirl90:** Hi Süße! Eine neue Leserin! Ich freue mich so. Hinterlass mal wieder etweas, ja?

Ich habe eine gute Nachricht für euch! Ich habe meinen Führerschein endlich in Händen und bin nur mehr durch die Schule total ausgeplant. Mein Zeitplan quilt vor Terminen nur noch so über, aber ich werde schauen, dass ich bald mal wieder ein Chap on stelle, aber ich glaube, dass sich mein bisher längstes Chap, euch über die Wartezeit hinwegtrösten wird.  
Habe euch alle toll lieb. Und eine dicke Umarmung  
_Magic Morgana_


	12. Kapitel 12: Zwei Häuser

**Kapitel 12: Zwei Häuser**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:** Ja! Es ist wieder einmal so weit, ein neues Kapitel wartet auf euch. Heute nehmen wir dann mal den Prolog von Romeo und Julia durch. Was ich aber noch erwähnen muss ist, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht die Gesamtausgabe ist, von der ich den Text habe. Aber es sollte euch hoffentlich nicht stören, denn es ist ja wichtig, wie der Text ist und nicht, ob welche Szenen ausgelassen wurden. Dieses Kapitel wird vom Theaterstück dominiert, vor allem vor letzten Szene. Ganz unten, dass was in Anführungszeichen steht, ist meinem Gehirn entsprungen.

* * *

_**Samstag, 11. Jänner 1977**_

_**Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors**_

„Wo ward ihr?", fragte Sally gleich, als die vier den Raum betraten.

„Im Raum der Wünsche", antwortete Lily wahrheitsgetreu. „Wir haben …."

„Ich will gar nicht wissen was ihr dort gemacht habt. Ich wollte euch nur darauf hinweisen, ob ihr euch das schwarze Brett angeschaut habt. Ich habe für morgen eine Sonderprobe eingeplant."

Ein Seufzen war zu hören. „Ein Problem damit?"

„Nein, nein", taten gleich alle ab, aber gedacht hatten sie alle das Gleiche: „Schon wieder? Wir hatten heute schon so lange. Will die uns etwas umbringen? Und was wird, wenn wir jetzt schon so viel proben, erst dann sein, wenn die Aufführung näher rückt?"

„Morgen, pünktlich und zwar gleich nach dem Frühstück." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Sally um und ging hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Gute Nacht", wünschten sich die Anderen. Lily gab James einen liebevollen Gute-Nacht-Kuss, der von Padma und Sirius artete ziemlich leidenschaftlich aus. Die Beiden wurden unterbrochen, weil auch noch jüngere Schüler anwesend waren, dann gingen sie ebenfalls nach oben.

* * *

_**Bei den Jungs:**_

„Weißt du Prongs", begann Sirius. „Padma ist was ganz besonders."

„So geht es mir auch bei Lily." James sah hinaus, hinaus auf die dunkle Erde, auf den Mond, alles wirkte so ruhig und still. Nichts schien diese Stille durchbrechen zu können. Der Schnee glitzerte, als ihn der Mond mit seinem Licht berührte. Die Sterne waren klar und deutlich zu sehen. Ja sogar der verbotene Wald wirkte ruhig, nicht wie gewöhnlich, dass Einhörner, Spinnen, Zentauren oder andere Tiere zu sehen waren. Alles hatte seine Ruhe gefunden!

Viele Gedanken gingen den beiden Jungs noch durch den Kopf. Über ihre Freundinnen, die Zukunft, Hogwarts und was sie erwarten würde.

* * *

_**Bei den Mädchen:**_

Sally lag bereits in ihrem Bett. Sie schlief noch nicht fest, also bemerkte sie, wie Lily und Padma vorsichtig die Türe zum Schlafsaal öffneten. Sally wusste, dass sie sehr pingelich war, aber sie musste es sein, sie wollte, dass das Stück etwas Besonderes würde und alles genau passte. Und sie wollte ihren Eltern beweisen, dass sie etwas zustande brachte, alleine und ohne die Hilfe ihrer Eltern. Sie musste es ihnen einfach beweisen.

Jedoch konnten Lily und auch die Anderen ihre Art verstehen. Nachdem, was sie ihnen erst vor kurzem erzählt hatte.

* * *

**_Samstag, 12. Jänner 1977_**

_**In der großen Halle: Frühstück**_

Herrlich waren die Tische gedeckt, mit Pfannkuchen, Broten, Semmeln, Baguettes, diversen Fruchtsäften und anderen herrlichen Dingen. Man konnte das Frühstück in Hogwarts leicht mit einem fünf Sterne Hotel vergleichen, so wurde aufgetischt. Es war für jeden etwas dabei. Diese Vielfalt, auch aus anderen Ländern waren Spezialitäten zu finden. Niemand konnte behaupten, dass er nichts hätte, was im schmeckte.

Die Marauders saßen an ihrem üblichen Platz, irgendwo in der Mitte des Tisches. Remus und Peter auf der einen Seite und Sirius und James auf der anderen. Die Teller der Vier waren sehr überfüllt und Sirius füllte sich schon ein zweites Mal nach.

„Lass doch auch was für uns übrig", hörten sie plötzlich eine Mädchen-Stimme hinter sich. Sirius wusste sofort, wem diese gehörte.

„Morgen Padma", sagte er.

Um diese Zeit, war die große Halle noch zum größten Teil leer. Bis auf ein paar Schüler, die am Sonntag noch lernen wollten oder am Stück teilnahmen und munter werden mussten. Der Großteil schlief lange und kam erst zum Mittagessen. Frühstücken taten die meisten am Wochenende nie, da konnte man mal so lange schlafen wie man wollte, ohne Unterricht zu verpassen. Irgendwie musste der weggenommene Schlaf nachtgeholt werden.

„Habt ihr uns vermisst?", fragte Lily, setzte sich neben James und erhielt sofort einen Kuss, welchen sie nur zu gern erwiderte.

„Natürlich", antwortete James. „Solche Schönheiten versüßen einem den Tag."

„Alter Charmeur"; sagte Lily und schlug James gespielt ernst auf den Arm.

„Hi", sagte Sally. „Seid ihr mit eurem Essen fertig?"

„Wie? Wir haben doch erst angefangen!", sagte Padma.

Sally begann zu lachen. „War doch nur ein Scherz, ihr könnt euch beim Essen Zeit lassen, aber nicht zu viel."

Typisch Sally. Einmal, war sie die Strenge, der niemand zu nahe kommen wollte und dann war sie die Nette und Hilfsbereite, die Menschen magisch anzog.

„Und was machen wir heute noch?", fragte Lily.

„Wir üben ein paar Szenen, unter andere wo ihr zwei sterben werdet", sagte sie und sah Lily und James an.

„Ich freue mich schon auf diese Szene", sagte James sarkastisch.

„Also wir proben den Anfang mit dem Prolog und den Schluss, wo die Familien dann verzweifelt sind, weil ihre Kinder tot sind."

„Aha", war das Einzige, was sie noch hervor brachten.

* * *

_**Nach dem Frühstück:**_

„Einige von euch werden ja schon mitbekommen haben, dass wir den Prolog und den Schluss proben. Also würde ich gerne Dolohow und Narzissa Black herauf bitten. Und ich hoffe, dass ihr alle eure Textpassagen schon auswendig könnt."

Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen der Schauspiel-Amateure.

Antonin Dolohow, Narzissa Black und Sally Ballycastle standen jetzt auf der Bühne. In der Mitte Antonin, zu seiner Rechten Sally und zu seiner Linken Narzissa.

PROLOG _(Antonin beginnt)  
_Zwei Häuser waren – gleich an Würdigkeit –  
Hier in Verona, wo die Handlung steckt,  
Durch alten Groll zu neuem Kampf bereit,  
Wo Bürgerblut die Bürgerhand befleckt.  
_(Sally macht weiter)  
_Aus dieser Feine unheilvollem Schoß,  
Das Leben zweier Liebender entsprang,  
Die durch ihr unglückselges Ende bloß  
Im Tod begraben elterlichen Zank.  
_(Narzissa spricht den Schluss)  
_Der Hergang ihrer todgeweihten Lieb  
Und der Verlauf der elterlichen Wut,  
Die nur der Kinder Tod von dannen trieb,  
Ist nun zwei Stunden lang der Bühne Gut;  
Was dran noch fehlt, hört mit geduldgem Ohr,  
Bringt hoffentlich nun unsre Müh hervor.

Wie üblich gab es nach jeder Szene, wenn sie beendet wurde Applaus, so auch dieses Mal.

„Also, da wir nun die aller letzte Szene spielen, besser bekannt als die Sterbeszene, würde ich mal Lucius Malfoy und Frank Longbottom auf die Bühne bitten. Dann noch James Potter und Viktor Crookshanks. Anschließend sollte sich noch Walden McNair bereithalten, ebenso Lily Evans und alle, die noch zu dieser Szene gehören.

Der Prinz, sprich Lucius und der Page, Frank, hatten die Utensilien noch nicht dabei, diese würden erst zu den Proben, einen Monat vor der Aufführung kommen.

PARIS  
Gib mir die Fackel, Bursch, und halt dich fern! –  
Nein, lösch sie aus! Man soll mich hier nicht sehn.  
Dort unter jenen Eiben streck dich hin  
Und leg dein Ohr dicht an den hohlen Grund,  
So kann kein Fuß auf diesen Kirchhof treten,  
Der locker aufgewühlt von vielen Gräbern,  
Dass du's nicht hörtest; pfeife dann mir zu,  
Zum Zeichen, dass du etwas nahen hörst.  
Gib mir die Blumen, tu, wie ich dir sagte!

PAGE  
_beiseite,  
_Fast grauet mir, so auf dem Kirchhof hier,_  
_Allein zu bleiben, doch ich will es wagen  
_Entfernt sich._

PARIS  
Süße Blume, mit Blumen dein Brautbett ich bestreu.  
O weh, dein Baldachin ist Staub und Stein!  
Mit süßem Wasser nächtlich will ichs tauen,  
Und fehlts daran, mit schmerzzerpressten Tränen.  
Die Totenfeier, nächtlich dir zu weihn:  
Dein Grab bestreun und weinen soll es sein.  
_Der Knabe pfeift._  
Der Bube gibt ein Zeichen; jemand naht.  
Welch ein verdammter Fuß kommt dieses Weges,  
Und stört die Leichenfeier frommer Liebe?  
Mit einer Fackel? Wie? Verhülle, Nacht,  
Ein Weilchen mich.  
_Er tritt beiseite. Romeo und Balthasar, mit einer Fackel, Haue usw. (Natürlich erst bei den Proben vor der Aufführung)_

ROMEO  
Gib mir das Eisen und die Haue her!  
Nimm diesen Brief; frühmorgens siehe zu,  
Dass du ihn meinem Vater überreichst.  
Gib mir das Licht; aufs Leben bind ichs dir,  
Was du auch hörst und siehst, bleib in der Ferne  
Und unterbrich mich nicht in meinem Tun.  
Ich steig in dieses Totenbett hinab,  
Teils meiner Gattin Angesicht zu sehn,  
Vornehmlich aber einen kostarn Ring  
Von ihrem toten Finger abzuziehn,  
Den ich zu einem wichtgen Werk bedarf.  
Drum auf und geht! Und kehrest du zurück,  
Vorwitzig meiner Absicht nachzuspähn,  
Bei Gott, so reiß ich dich in Stücke, säe  
Auf diesen giergen Boden deine Glieder.  
Die Nacht und mein Gemüt sind wütend wild,  
Viel grimmer und viel unerbittlicher  
Aus durstge Tiger und die wüste See.

BALTHASAR  
So will ich weggehn, Herr, und Euch nicht stören.

ROMEO  
Dann tust du als mein Freund. Nimm, guter Mensch!  
Leb und sein glücklich gehab dich wohl!

BALTHASAR  
_(für sich.)  
_Trotz allem dem will ich mich hier verstecken;_  
_Ich trau ihm nicht, sein Blick erregt mir Schrecken._  
Entfernt sich._

ROMEO  
O du verhasster Schlund, du Bauch des Todes,  
Der du der Erde Köstlichstes verschlangst,  
So brech ich deine morschen Kiefer auf  
_Er bricht die Tür des Grabmals auf.  
_Und will, zum Trotz, noch mehr dich überfüllen.  
_Er bricht die Tür des Gewölbes auf.  
_

PARIS  
Ha, der verbannte, stolze Montague,  
Der Julias Vetter mordete; man glaubt,  
An diesem Grame starb das holde Wesen.  
Hier kommt er jetzt, um niederträchtgen Schimpf  
Den Leichen anzutun; ich will ihn greifen!  
Tritt hervor.  
Lass dein verruchtes Werk, du Montague!  
Wird Rache übern Tod hinaus verfolgt?  
Verdammter Bube, ich verhafte dich;  
Gehorch und folge mir, denn du musst sterben.

ROMEO  
Fürwahr, das muss ich; darum kam ich her.  
Versuch nicht, guter Jüngling, den Verzweifelnden!  
Entflieh und lass mich; denke dieser Toten!  
Lass sie dich schrecken! – Ich beschwör dich, Jüngling,  
Lad auf mein Haupt nicht eine neue Sünde,  
Wenn du zur Wut mich reizest; geh, o geh,  
Bei Gott, ich liebe mehr dich wie mich selbst,  
Denn gegen mich gewaffnet komm ich her.  
Fort, eile, leb und nenn barmherzig ihn,  
Den Rasenden, der dir gebot zu fliehn!

PARIS  
Ich kümmere mich um dein Beschwören nicht  
Und greife dich als Missetäter hier.

ROMEO  
Willst du mich zwingen? Knabe, sieh dich vor!

„War schon ganz gut", sagte Sally. Eigentlich sollte an dieser Stelle gefechtet werden, aber da sie bisher nur den Text festigen wollten und das ganze Drumherum erst in zwei, drei Wochen kommen würde, wurde dieser Teil vorweggenommen. „Ok, soll Paris jetzt sterben oder doch nicht? Ist auch egal, sprecht einfach euren Text. Und dann passt schon."

„Und wo waren wir jetzt?", fragte Frank.

„Sie fechten! Ach, lest wo ihr stehen geblieben seid", sagte Sally genervt und reichte ihren Darstellern auf der Bühne das Skriptum. Ein paar Minuten später erhielt sie es zurück und sie sprachen weiter.

PAGE  
Sie fechten! Gott, ich will die Wache rufen.

PARIS  
O ich bin hin! –  
_Fällt.  
_Hast du Erbarmen, öffne  
Die Gruft und lege mich zu Julia.  
_Er stirbt._

ROMEO  
Auf Ehr, ich wills – Lasst sein Gesicht mich schaun.  
Mercutios edler Vetter ists, Graf Paris,  
Was sagte doch mein Diener, weil wir ritten,  
Als die bestürmte Seel es sich nicht vernahm?  
Ich glaube, Julia habe sich mit Paris  
Vermählen sollen: sagt' er mir nicht so?  
Wie, oder träumt ichs? Oder bild ichs mir  
Im Wahnsinn ein, weil er von Julia sprach?  
O gib mir deine Hand, du, so wie ich,  
Ins Buch des herben Unglücks eingezeichnet!  
Ich bette dich in eine stolze Gruft.  
Doch Gruft? Nein, helle Wölbung, Jungerschlagner!  
Denn hier liegt Julia: die Schönheit macht  
Dies Grab zur Feierhalle voll Licht.  
Toter, lieg da, von totem Mann begraben!  
_Er legt Paris in das Begräbnis.  
_Wie oft sind Menschen, schon des Todes Raub,  
Noch fröhlich worden! Ihre Wärter nennens  
Den letzten Lebensblitz. Wohl mag nun dies  
Ein Blitz mir heißen. – O mein Herz! Mein Weib!  
Der Tod, der deines Odems Balsam sog,  
Hat über deine Schönheit nichts vermocht.  
Noch bist du nicht besiegt; der Schönheit Fahne  
Weht purpurn noch auf Lipp und Wange dir;  
Hier pflanzte nicht der Tod sein bleiches Banner. -  
Liegst du da, Tybalt, in dem blutgen Tuch?  
O welchen größern Dienst kann ich dir tun,  
Als mit der Hand, die deine Jugend fällte,  
Des Jugend, der dein Feind war, zu zerreißen?  
Vergib mir, Vetter! – Liebe Julia,  
Warum bist du so schön noch? Soll ich glauben,  
Der körperlose Tod entbrenn in Lieb  
Und der verhasste, hagre Unhold halte  
Als seine Buhle hier im Dunkeln dich?  
Aus Furch davor will ich dich nie verlassen  
Und will aus diesem Palast dichter Nacht  
Nie wieder weichen. Hier, hier will ich bleiben  
Mit Würmern, so dir Dienerinnen sind.  
O hier bau ich die ewge Ruhstatt mir  
Und schüttle von dem lebensmüden Leibe  
Das Joch feindseliger Gestirne. – Augen,  
Blickt eurer Letztes! Arme, nehmt die letzte  
Umarmung! Und, o Lippen, ihr, die Tore  
Des Odems, siegelt mit rechtmäßgem Kusse  
Den ewigen Vertrag dem Wuchrer Tod.  
Komm, bittrer Führer, widriger Gefährt,  
Verzweifelter Pilot! Nun treib auf einmal  
Dein sturmerkranktes Schiff in Felsenbrandung!  
Dies auf dein Wohl, wo du auch stranden magst!  
Dies meiner Lieben! -  
_Er trinkt.  
_O wackrer Apotheker,  
Dein Trank wirt schnell. – Und so im Kusse sterb ich..  
_Er stirbt, Bruder Lorenzo kommt vom andern Ende des Kirchhofes mit Laterne Brecheisen und Spaten._

LORENZO  
Helf mir Sankt Franz! Wie oft sind über Gräber  
Nicht meine alten Füße heut gestolpert.  
Wer ist da?  
Wer ists, der noch so spät zu Toten geht?

„Ja, so können wir das lassen", sagte Sally und stand auf. „Ihr werdet echt besser."

James erhebt sich und Lily steht mit der dargebotenen Hand von James auf. Was kaum jemand sah, dass Lily lächelte, als James ihr einen Kuss gab. Die Beiden würden, so wie sie sich jetzt benahmen, sicher bis in den Tod hinein glücklich leben und alles für einander tun. Ihr Schicksal war es nicht, dass sie Romeo und Julia glich. Sie hatten Freunde und ihren Eltern war es wichtig, dass sie glücklich waren und nicht, dass sie eine alte Tradition fortsetzten.

„Ist das Leben nicht gütig?  
So wie es gebracht?  
Hat es dir etwas gegeben?  
Oder nur gelacht?  
Nicht nur der Kampf der Capulets und Montagues wirkte bitter,  
Im Vergleich dazu, auch Slytherin und Gryffindor.  
Zeigen nicht alle gegenseitige Abneigung sich?  
Seit neustem arbeiten sie zusammen?  
Was geschah aus der Feindschaft dieser beiden Häuser?  
Brachte sie das Stück, das Leben des Romeo und der Julia näher?  
Zu zeigen, dass das Leben zu kurz war, um zu streiten?  
Gebürde ihnen nicht ein wenig Freude?  
Sie bewiesen, dass sie anders konnten, ohne sich gleich zu töten.  
Der Beweis, dass sie anders waren, ihre Art verändert  
Bringt sie nicht nur näher, sondern auf verstehen.  
Glaubte man an Liebe und Freude,  
So fand man auch Freunde,  
Die man einst nicht mochte,  
Aber jetzt umso mehr, es zeigte Sympathie und Verständnis.  
Slytherin und Gryffindor, so unterschiedlich wie kaum wo,  
Es endete gleich, sie vertrugen sich wie die Capulets und Montagues, am Ende wie bei Julia und ihrem Romeo."

* * *

_**Reviews**_

**Joan Lillian Potter**: Hi Süße! So eine Schwester würde ich nicht einmal meinem schlimmsten Feind wünschen, ist wirklich zu widerlich. Shakespear ist wirklich lesenswert. Danke für die Glückwünsche. HDL

**Andrea Lupin:** Hi! Eine neue Leserin! _freu _Natürlich geht es weiter, aber nur bis zur Auffühung, dann ist Schluss. Ich überlege mir, ob ich nicht eine Englische Version schreibe, aber von einem anderen Stück. LGZ

**The devilish Angel:** Hi! Ich wechsle meinen Namen nicht, sonst erkennt mich niemand mehr. Aber mir gefällt die Änderung. Lily sollte wirklich mal die Geduld verlieren und die war da dann eben gerissen und ich wollte Petunia leiden sehen. Nein, nicht so extrem, aber es geschieht ihr Recht. Auf so etwas ... also wirklich. Im Schreibfluss schon, aber im totalen Schulstress, wenn ich einChap poste, dann wahrscheinlich am Wochenende oder so. HDL

_**Also, ich muss euch mal was sagen, eher eine Vorwarnung, aber von 02.05.05- 06.05.05 fahren wir von der Schule aus nach Neusiedel Sommersportwoche, da bin ich unter der Woche nicht da, aber das stört wahrscheinlich nicht, da ich sowieso nur Wochenende Zeit habe zum posten, aber ich werde euch sicher nicht vergessen.**_

**_Pusa  
Magic_**


	13. Kapitel 13: So schön wie es einst war

**Kapitel 13: So schön wie es einst war**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:** Lest und lasst euch einfach überraschen! Und auch werdet ihr in diesem Kapitel erfahren, was Lily James zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat.

* * *

**_Samstag, 25. Jänner 1977_**

Zwei Wochen waren nun seit der letzten Probe vergangen. Inzwischen waren auch schon die Kostüme fertig geworden. Letzte Woche waren die Anproben gewesen. James durfte sich in ein Mittelalterkostüm zwängen. (AN: Kennt ihr diese Kostüme von den Minnesängern? Ja, dann so etwas in der Art.) Lily bekam ein langes, bodenlanges Kleid, welche mit Spitzen versehn war. Trompetenärmel waren in zartem Rosé. Ihre Haare sollten bei der Sterbeszene offen sein. Die Farbe schlug sich nicht einmal mit ihren Haaren, was ein Wunder war.

Viele waren mit ihrer Garderobe für die Aufführung nicht zufrieden. Bei einigen konnte man es durchaus verstehen, aber bei den Meisten passte es einfach perfekt. Niemand wusste, wieso sie das ändern sollten.

Aber an diesem Samstag, war es wieder soweit. Die Proben standen an. Dieses Mal wollten sie es noch ohne Kostüme und Requisiten machen, ab Februar wurde dann alles verwendet und chronologisch und in richtiger Reihenfolge durchgespielt. Die Generalprobe war auf den Donnerstag kurz vor der Aufführung geplant.

„Also", sagte Sally. Es war schon Standard geworden, dass Sally so begann. Jedoch konnte man sich keine bessere Regisseurin vorstellen. Sie war perfekt für diese Rolle und hatte alles im Griff. Mit den Slytherins kamen alle immer besser aus. Jetzt schien es bereits so, als hätte nie eine Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern geherrscht. Slytherins saßen bei Gryffindors und umgekehrt. Das Schicksal spielte manchmal eben nach seinen Regeln und beeinflussen konnte man es nicht.

„Wir werden jetzt vom Dritten Akt, die erste Szene proben. Mittlerweile dürftet ihr eure Rollen und eure Einsätze im Stück schon auswendig könne. Nicht zu vergessen den Text!" Sie blickte einige Schüler böse an, welche sich dann nicht angesprochen fühlten und ihre Köpfe wegdrehten oder ihre Köpfe senkten, weil sie sich in gewisser Weise schämten, sie nicht zu können.

Diese Szene spielte an einem öffentlichen Platz. Mercutio, Benvolio, ein Page und ein Diener kamen darin vor.

BENVOLIO  
Ich bitt dich, Freund, lass uns nach Hause gehen!  
Der Tag ist heiß, die Capulets sind draußen,  
Und treffen wir, so gibt es sicher Zank:  
Denn bei der Hitze tobt das tolle Blut.

MERCUTIO  
Du bist mir so ein Zeisig,  
Der, sobald er die Schwelle eins Wirtshauses betritt,  
Mit dem Degen auf den Tisch schlägt  
Und ausruft: Gebe Gott, dass ich dich  
Nicht nötig habe! – und wenn ihm das  
Zweite Glas im Kopfe spukt, so zieht  
Er gegen den Kellner, wo er es freilich  
Nicht nötig hätte.

BENVOLIO  
Bin ich so ein Zeisig?

MERCUTIO  
Ja, ja! Du bist in deinem Zorn ein so hitziger Bursch  
Als einer in ganz Italien; ebenso ungestüm  
In deinem Zorn und ebenso zornig in deinem Ungestüm.

BENVOLIO  
Nun, was weiter?

MERCUTIO  
Ei, wenn es euer zwei gäbe, so hätten wir bald gar keinen,  
Sie brächten sich untereinander um.  
Du! Wahrhaftig, du zankst mit einem, weil er ein Haar mehr  
Oder weniger im Barte hat wie du.  
Du zankst mit einem, der Müsse knackt,  
Aus keinem andern Grunde, als weil du nussbraune  
Augen hast.  
Welches Auge sonst, würde solchen Anlass zum Streite  
Ausspähen? Dein Kopf ist so voll Zänkereien  
Wie ein Ei voll Dotter,  
Und doch ist dir der Kopf für dein Zanken  
Schon dotterweich geschlagen.  
Du hast mit einem angebundenen,  
Der auf der Straße hustet, weil er deinen Hund aufgeweckt,  
Der in der Sonne schlief.  
Haust du nicht mit einem Schneider Händel gehabt,  
Weil er sein neues Wams vor Ostern trug?  
Mit einem andern, weil er neue Schuhe  
Mit einem alten Bande zuschnürte? Und doch  
Willst du mich über Zänkereien hofmeistern!

BENVOLIO  
Ja, wenn ich so leicht zankte wie du,  
So würde niemand eine Leibrente auf meinen Kopf  
Nur für anderthalb Stunden kaufen wollen.

MERCUTIO  
Auf deinen Kopf? O Tropf!  
_(Tybalt und andre kommen.)_

BENVOLIO  
Bei meinem Kopf! Da kommen die Capulets.

MERCUTIO  
Bei meiner Sohle! Mich kümmerst nicht.

TYBALT  
_(zu seinen Leuten.)  
_Schließt euch mir an, ich will mit ihnen reden. -  
Guten Tag, Ihr Herrn! Ein Wort mit Euer einem!

MERCUTIO  
Nur ein Wort mit einem von uns?  
Gebt noch was zu, lasst es ein Wort  
Und einen Schlag sein!

TYBALT  
Dazu werdet Ihr mich bereit genug finden,  
Wenn Ihr mir Anlass gebt.

MERCUTIO  
Könntet Ihr ihn nicht nehmen, ohne dass wir ihn gäben?

TYBALT  
Mercutio, du harmonierst mit Romeo.

MERCUTIO  
Harmonierst? Was? Machst du uns zu Musikanten?  
Wenn du uns zu Musikanten machen willst,  
So sollst du auch nichts als Dissonanzen zu hören kriegen.  
Hier ist mein Fiedelbogen, war, der soll Euch tanzen lehren!  
Alle Wetter! Über das Harmonieren!

BENVOLIO  
Wir reden hier auf öffentlichem Markt;  
Entweder sucht Euch einen stillern Ort,  
Wo nicht, besprecht Euch kühl von Eurem Zwist.  
Sonst geht! Hier gafft ein jedes Auf auf uns.

MERCUTIO  
Zum Gaffen hat das Volk die Augen; lass sie!  
Ich weich und wank um keines willen, ich!  
_(Romeo tritt auf.)_

TYBALT  
Herr, zieht in Frieden! Hier kommt mein Gesell.

MERCUTIO  
Ich will gehängt sein, Herr, wenn Ihr sein Meister seid.  
Doch stellt Euch nur, er wird sich zu Euch halten;  
In dem Sinn mögen Euer Gnaden wohl  
gesell ihn nennen.

TYBALT  
Hör, Romeo! Der Hass, den ich dir schwur,  
Gönnt diesen Gruß dir nur: Du bist ein Schurke!

ROMEO  
Tybalt, die Ursach, die ich habe, dicht  
Zu lieben, mildert sehr die Wut, die sonst  
Auf diesen Gruß sich ziemt. Ich bin kein Schurke,  
Drum lebe wohl! Ich seh, du kennst mich nicht.

TYBALT  
Nein, Knabe, dies entschuldigt nicht den Hohn,  
Den du mir angetan; kehr um und zieh!

ROMEO  
Ich schwöre dir, nie tat ich Hohn dir an.  
Ich liebe mehr dich, als du denken kannst,  
Bis du die Ursach meiner Liebe weißt.  
Drum, guter Capulet, ein Name, den  
Ich wert wie meinen halte, sei zufrieden!

MERCUTIO  
O zahme, schimpfliche, verhasste Demut!  
Die Kunst des Raufers trägt den Sieg davon. -  
_Er zieht.  
_Tybalt, du Ratzenfänger, willst du dran?

TYBALT  
Was willst du denn von mir?

MERCUTIO  
Mein guter Katzenkönig, nichts als eins  
Von Euern neun Leben;  
Damit will ich mich nebenbei lustig machen,  
Und wenn Ihr mir wieder über den Weg lauft,  
Auch die andern acht ausklopfen.  
Wollt Ihr bald Euren Degen bei den Ohren  
Aus der Scheide ziehn?  
Macht zu, sonst habt Ihr meinen um die Ohren,  
Eh er heraus ist.

TYBALT  
Ich steh zu Dienst.  
_Er zieht._

ROMEO  
Lieber Mercutio, steck den Degen ein!

MERCUTIO  
Kommt, Herr! Lasst Eure Finten sehn!  
_Sie fechten_

ROMEO  
Zieh, Benvolio!  
Schlag zwischen ihre Degen! Schämt euch doch  
Und haltet ein mit Wüten! Tybalt! Mercutio!  
Der Prinz verbot ausdrücklich solchen Aufruhr  
In Veronas Gassen. Halt, Tybalt! Freund Mercutio!  
_Tybalt entfernt sich mit seinen Anhängern._

MERCUTIO  
Ich bin verwundet. -  
Zum Teufel beider Sippschaft! Ich bin hin.  
Und ist er fort? Und hat nichts abgekriegt?

BENVOLIO  
Bist du verwundet, wie?

MERCUTIO  
Ja, ja, geritzt, geritzt! – Wetter, 's ist genug. -  
Wo ist mein Page? – Bursch, hol einen Wundarzt!  
_Der Page geht ab._

ROMEO  
Sei guten Muts, Freund! Die Wunde kann nicht beträchtlich sein.

MERCTUIO  
Nein, nicht so tief wie ein Brunnen  
Noch so weit wie eine Kirchentüre;  
Aber es reicht eben hin. Fragt morgen nach mir,  
Und Ihr werdet einen stillen Mann an mir finden.  
Für diese Welt, glaubts nur, ist mir der Spaß versalzen. –  
Hol der Henker euer beiden Häuser! -  
Was? Von einem Hund, einer Maus, einer Ratze,  
Einer Katze zu Tide gekratzt werden!  
Von so einem Prahler, einen Schuft,  
Der nach dem Rechenbuche ficht! -  
Warum zum Teufel kamt Ihr zwischen uns?  
Unter Eurem Arm wurde ich verwundet.

ROMEO  
Ich dacht es gut zu machen.

MERCUTIO  
O hilf mir, in ein Haus hinein, Benvolio.  
Sonst sink ich hin. – Zum Teufel eure Häuser!  
Sie haben Würmerspeis aus mir gemacht.  
Ich hab es tüchtig weg; verdammte Sippschaft!  
_Mercutio und Benvolio ab._

„Das wird ja immer besser", frohlockte Sally. Den Leuten auf der Bühne konnte man ansehen, dass sie erleichtert waren. Sie mussten diese Szene heute nicht noch einmal spielen. Aber sie hatten sich an diese Art von Proben gewöhnt. So sehr Sally auch auf Details bestand, desto mehr arbeiteten sie zusammen, desto besser verstanden sie sich. Und in die Geschichte Hogwarts würde sie auf jeden Fall eingehen, als die erste Schulsprecherin, die einen annähernden Frieden zwischen den Häusern Hogwarts schuf.

_**Auf den Ländereien:**_

„Weißt du James", sagte Lily, als sie mit James Arm in Arm über die Ländereien Hogwarts schlenderte. „Ich frage mich manchmal wirklich, wieso das immer getan hast."

„Was?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Jüngere Schüler verhext, Streiche gespielt, McGonagall und die anderen Lehrer zur Weißglut getrieben hast. Das eben."

„Ich wollte deine Aufmerksamkeit. Du wirktest so verschlossen, dass ich wissen wollte, was mit dir los war. Du schienst mir nicht das darzustellen, was du wolltest. Und wenn du wütend warst, wusste ich, dass das die wahre Liliana Evans war, die vor mir stand."

„Du hättest aber dennoch nicht machen sollen."

„Ich weiß, aber jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät und ich würde nichts rückgängig machen."

„Wieso?"

„Fast überall sind Regeln weniger wirksam als Erfahrungen." Lily sah ihren Freund fragend an. „Aus Fehlern lernt man und aus diesen Fehlern haben Sirius und ich gelernt und auch Erfahrungen gemacht. Verstehst du?" Sie nickte leicht und legte ihren Kopf auf James' Schulter. So standen sie dann eine Weile vor dem See, der in der Wintersonne eine glänzende Oberfläche hatte, dennoch war er immer noch schwarz. Wie ein tiefes Loch wirkte er in der Mitte des hellen Schnees, der wie Diamanten glitzerte.

„Ich bin wirklich dankbar, dass es dich gibt", sagte James. „Und das hat mir auch den Weihnachtsgeschenk bewiesen."

Lily sah in diese haselnussbraunen Augen, in die sie immer versinken konnte, in denen sie sich verlieren konnte. Sie strahlten so vieles aus, manches konnte sie auch gar nicht deuten, aber dies hier war offensichtlich. Liebe, Zuneigung, Respekt!

Lily hatte James zu Weihnachten einen Seelenstein geschenkt. Zu erst dachte James, dass Lily nicht wusste was es war, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass die Beiden für einander bestimmt waren. James hatte einen Seelstein in der Form eines Hirsches. James war zuerst geschockt darüber. Wusste sie etwa, dass Sirius, Peter und er Animagi waren? Nein, dass hatte er noch nicht erzählt, oder doch? Aber Lily gefiel dieser einfach und sie musste ihn James einfach schenken. Als James ihn in der Hand hielt, begann er zu leuchten und plötzlich erschien noch einer in seiner Hand. Dieser Gegenpart sollte zeigen, wer seine Seelenpartnerin war. Die Form dieses Gegenstücks war eine Lily, eine weiße Lily. So rein und schön! Er wusste sofort wer dieser Gegenpart war. Nach den Regeln nach, musste man, wenn man den Seelenpartner gefunden hatte, diesem den Stein geben, so überreichte er diesen Lily. Seiner Seelenpartnerin! Seiner Liebe, seiner Freundin!

Seit diesem Tag, waren die Beiden noch mehr zusammen gewachsen. Sie vertrauten sich gegenseitig, sie waren miteinander verbunden und sie waren sich sicher, auch wenn sie es selbst nicht wussten, in ihren Herzen war es bereits da, das ewige Band der Liebe, dass sie bis zu ihrem Tode führen würde.

* * *

_**In irgendeinem Gang in Hogwarts:**_

„Manchmal kann Sally ganz schön nervend sein", sagte Padma.

„Manchmal?", fragte Sirius nach und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es so selten ist, mir kommt es eher so vor, dass sie es genießt und so herumzuscheuchen."

„Macht dich sehr attraktiv."

„Wirklich?", fragte Sirius und drehte Padma zu sich. Die diese Reaktion von Sirius nicht erwartet hatte. Jetzt lag sie in seinen Armen und sah ihm in diese tiefen, dunklen (sie konnten als schwarz durchgehen) Augen. So liebevoll, so verschmitzt, so frech sah er sie an. Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkeifen. Er konnte in einem Blick so viel Emotion widerspiegeln, dass es ein Wunder war, dass nichts Undefinierbares herauskam.

„Was wird das wenn es fertig ist?", fragte Padma, aber die Ernsthaftigkeit, die sie ihrer Stimme verleihen wollte, verklang in einem belustigtem Tonfall.

„Ein Überfall auf eine Schönheit", antwortete Sirius und ein freches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

„Du wirst doch nicht …" Doch diesen Satz konnte Padma nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn Sirius schloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte ihn.

* * *

Hi meine Lieben, an dieser Stelle sollten jetzt eure Reviews stehen, aber als ich auf Save ging, hat mein Internet gerade den Geist aufgegeben. Die Reviews zu Chap 12 sind dann bei den nächsten dabei. Hoffe, dass es euch nichts ausmacht! Danke an Marron-Jeanne, The devilish Angel, Samantha Potter 2, Brchn und Anderea Lupin. Ich habe euch alle furchtbar doll lieb!

Pusa  
Magic


	14. Kapitel 14: Stress pur I

**Kapitel 14: Stress pur I**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:** Ja ja, ich und mein Organisationstalent. Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid, dass ich schon lange kein Kapitel mehr reingestellt habe, aber ich hoffe dennoch, dass mir einige Leser treu geblieben sind. Ach ja, es ist ein kleiner Zeitsprung zu den Semesterferien, falls sie so etwas überhaupt haben, bei mir haben sie so etwas!

* * *

_**Samstag 1. Februar 1977**_

Die Zeit verstrich wahnsinnig schnell, fast zu schnell. Padma saß gerade in ihrem Schlafsaal, sie war alleine und starrte aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte die wohlig warme Decke um sich gehüllt und ließ ihren Blick über die Gründe streifen, sie hatte einen perfekten Blick auf den See, mit seiner Linde, die mit Schnee bedeckt war. Die Sonne schien und ließ den Schnee wie Diamanten glitzern. Es war eine traumhafte Winterlandschaft und es war auch nicht sonderlich kalt. Meistens war es im Norden des Landes bei sehr vielen Minusgraden normal, aber es war nicht sonderlich kalt. Einige Erst- und Zweitklässler rannten draußen im Schnee umher und bewarfen sich gegenseitig mit Schneebällen. Zumindest konnten sie jetzt den Schwebezauber, um sich die Bälle hinterher zu schleudern, auch mehrere hintereinander, ohne dass ihre Hände schlapp machten. Padma lächelte still in sich hinein. Sie konnte sich noch gut an ihre erste Hogwarts-Schneeballschlacht erinnern.

_Der Himmel war bedeckt, aber ließ hin und wieder einen Sonnenstrahl durch. Nach Hogsmeade durfte sie ja noch nicht mit und da beschloss eben ihr Schlafsaal eine Schneeballschlacht zu veranstalten. Die ganzen Gryffindor-Schüler, die nicht mit nach Hogsmeade durften nahmen daran teil._

„_Ihr werdet nicht gewinnen", schrie ein Junge._

„_Glaubst du? Nur weil mir Mädchen sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir euch nicht besiegen können", antwortete ein Mädchen._

„_Dass wollen wir erst mal sehen."_

_Natürlich hatten die Jungs einen Vorteil. Sie waren schneller beim Schneeball machen und hatten auch bei sich zu Hause schon solche Schneeballschlachten gehabt. Bei allen reinblütigen Familien, die sich wirklich um ihre Kinder kümmerten, lernten die Kinder von ihren Eltern. Man merkte es wirklich!_

„_Hey ihr", schrie ein Mädchen. „Können wir mitmachen?" Sie war aus Ravenclaw und wollte sich natürlich den Spaß, den sich die Gryffindors da machten, nicht entgehen lassen. Sie lachten alle fröhlich und schossen sich gegenseitig Schneebälle an die Köpfe._

„_Klar", schrieen alle zusammen und schon waren es mehrere. Schnell wurde die Gruppe größer und bald schoss jeder auf jeden, bis jemand eine Idee hatte: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir in zwei Gruppen sind? Mädchen und Jungs?" „Klar, kein Problem, dann werden wir sicher gewinnen." „Jungs bilden sich auch immer viel ein."_

‚Ja, so fing alles an', dachte sich Padma. ‚Am Ende sind wir dann alle erschöpft im Schnee gelegen und am nächsten Tag sind fast alle mit einer Erkältung beim Frühstück gesessen.' Sie kicherte. „Und ausgerechnet jetzt muss ich diese doofe Erkältung kriegen", sagte sie laut und schaute nicht mehr so glücklich. „Ich habe ja ein außerordentliches Glück wenn es darum geht."

Sie saß noch einen kurzen Augenblick lang da, dann legte sie sich wieder in ihr Bett, schloss die Augen und schlief.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**In Hogsmeade**_

„Arme Padma", sagte Lily und nahm einen Schluck des warmen Butterbiers. Die „Drei Besen" waren völlig überfüllt. Lily fragte sich wirklich, wie sie noch einen Platz finden konnten, bei Gelegenheit musste sie mal die Marauders fragen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie das nicht unbedingt wissen wollte. Sicher war daran etwas Illegales und daran wollte sie nicht beteiligt sein, aber anderer Seits würde sie gerne wissen wie. „Genau bei einem Hogsmeade-Wochenende krank werden und dann auch noch bei den Semesterferien. Ehrlich, eine Grippe wünsche ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemandem."

Bei ihr waren: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Sally und Gloria.

„Sie sah nicht einmal gut aus", sagte Sally. „Glaubt ihr, dass sie für die Proben nächste Woche fit sein wird?"

„Sally", sagten die Anderen unison. „Wenn du so krank wärst, würdest du was machen?", fragte Sirius.

„Sicher."

„Ok, blöde Frage", sagte Sirius und wechselte das Thema. „Und, was habt ihr so geplant?"

„Ich muss für die UTZ lernen, die sind bald", sagte Lily.

„Tschuldige Lils", sagte James. „Aber ich würde gerne deine Auffassung von ‚bald', ‚noch weit weg' und ‚noch lange Zeit' liegt. Wir haben noch fast vier Monate Zeit."

„Aber wir haben den Stoff von sieben Jahren Hogwarts und die UTZ sind für unsere weitere Berufslaufbahn sehr wichtig."

„Du kannst aber diese eine Woche mal entspannen. Nur diese eine Woche."

„Es ist wirklich viel zu machen", sagte Lily und steigerte sich immer weiter hinein.

„Aber er hat Recht", sagte Sally. „Steigere dich nicht soviel hinein, sonst kippst du uns noch um und wir haben keine Zeit eine neue Julia zu finden."

„…"

„…"

„…"

„…"

„…"

„…"

Alle Augen waren auf Sally gerichtet. „Was?"

„Du kommst auch immer wieder auf dieses Thema zurück nicht wahr?", fragte Remus und lächelte dabei.

„Dafür, aus normalen Sätzen, eine Verbindung zum Stück aufzubauen, dafür hast du ein eigenes Talent", sagte Gloria.

„Macht ihr euch über mich lustig?"

„Nein", kam die sarkastische Antwort, worauf Sally zu schmollen anfing, aber durch die Aufmunterungsversuche ihrer Freunde begann sie sofort wieder zu lachen. Sie konnte eben nicht lange genug sauer sein, dass war einfach nicht ihre Art.

„Ich muss noch zum Honigtopf", sagte Sirius.

„Du Fresssack", sagte Remus.

„Nein, nicht für mich, für Padma und außerdem muss ich mich vor euch nicht rechtfertigen." Sirius kämpfte sich durch den Pub und zahlte, dann ging er zurück zu seinen Freunden und sagte: „Wir treffen uns dann." So verließ er die Drei Besen, um für seine Freundin etwas beim Honigtopf zu kaufen.

„Wisst ihr, manchmal ist mir Sirius echt rätselhaft", sagte Sally und nahm einen Schluck.

„Wie ich immer sage: ‚Wer nichts weiß und weiß, dass er nichts weiß, weiß mehr als der, der nichts weiß und nicht weiß, dass er nichts weiß.'", sagte James.

„?"

„?"

„?"

„?"

„?"

„Ähm .. hä?", fragte Lily.

„Nur so eine Redewendung", tat James ab.

„Ich habe aber null verstanden, außer ‚weiß' habe ich null verstanden", sagte Gloria.

„So spricht er immer", erklärte Remus. „Er hat manchmal Sätze dabei, wo wir uns wundern, dass er sich noch nicht verhaspelt hat und sie auch noch wie normal klingende Sätze aussprechen kann. Hinterfragt so einen Satz einfach nicht, dass hat keinen Sinn, da bekommt ihr nur Kopfschmerzen davon."

„Ok", sagte Sally. „Aber ich frag mich wirklich, wie du auf so was kommst."

„Liegt eben in meiner Natur", sagte James.

„Ok", sagte Sally.

„Hattest du schon mal erwähnt", sagte James.

„Wenn ich dich nicht schon lange kennen würde, würde ich meinen, dass du einen an der Klatsche hast", sagte Remus.

„Sehr nett."

„Immer doch."

James schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und trank den Rest aus der Flasche aus. „Was machen wir als nächstes?"

„Keine Ahnung", gestand Sally. „Wie wäre es wenn …"

„NEIN", kam es einstimmig.

„Schon gut, dann eben nicht."

„Ich brauche noch neue Schulsachen", sagte Lily.

„Nein", sagte James. „Du musst dich daran gewöhnen, dass du jetzt Ferien hast."

„Aber während der Ferien, besorge ich mir immer meine Schulsachen."

„Machen wir das am Ende ok?"

„Gut und bis dahin?"

„Zonkos?", schlug Peter vor.

„Nein, wir haben noch so viel Zeug davon und … ach, vergesst es."

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**Wieder in Hogwarts**_

_**Mädchenschlafsaal**_

„Wie war es in Hogwarts?", fragte eine verschlafene Padma. Sie hatte gewaltige Augenringe, sie war bleich, besser gesagt, sie sah aus wie der Tod persönlich. Aber gesagt hätten sie es ihr nicht, dafür waren sie zu nett.

„Schon ok", sagte Lily. Kurz darauf hin, bekam Padma einen Hustenanfall.

„Willst du nicht doch in den Krankenflügel?", fragte Sally besorgt.

„Nein … mir … geht es bestens", brachte sie gerade noch so hervor.

„Aus jetzt. Wir bringen dich jetzt in den Krankenflügel, ob du willst oder nicht. Ich will nämlich nicht, dass du mir erstickst", sagte Lily und beschwor eine Trage herauf. „Entweder du kommst freiwillig mit oder ich muss dich auf die Trage zaubern und zwingen."

Padma beäugte die Trage kritisch und sagte: „Ich komme mit." Es war sinnlos Lily zu überreden, sie nicht hinzubringen, denn wenn sich Lily etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann täte man gut daran, nichts daran hindern zu wollen. Padma zog sich schnell wärmere Sachen an und ging in Begleitung ihrer Freundinnen Richtung Krankenflügel.

Jedoch kam ihnen im Gemeinschaftsraum ein gewisser Sirius Black entgegen und sah seine Freundin besorgt an: „Alles in Ordnung bei dir? ….. Ok, blöde Frage! Hier!" Er gab ihr eine kleine Tasche, die voll gefüllt mit den leckersten Sachen aus dem Honigtopf waren.

„Danke", brachte sie noch hervor.

„Wo geht ihr hin?"

„Wir bringen sie in den Krankenflügel."

„So schlimm? Soll ich mit?", fragte Sirius.

„Nein, schon in Ordnung", sagte Lily, doch genau in diesem Moment sackte Padma zusammen. Das Fieber, das ziemlich hoch war, hatte sie geschwächte. Das Sackerl, dss sie von Sirius bekommen hatte, hatte sie fallen gelassen. Mit Hilfe eines Haushaltszaubers, räumte Sally das Zeug auf und nahm die Tüte in die Hand. Sirius hatte schnell reagiert und Padma aufgefangen. Die Schüler, die im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, sahen sie alle neugierig an.

„Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun?", fauchte Sirius und nahm Padma auf seine Arme. So trug er sie dann im Eiltempo zum Krankenflügel. Ihnen kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie endlich vor dessen Türen standen.

Lily versuchte die Türe zu öffnen, sie war aber verschlossen, nicht einmal der Alohomora half. Dann machte sie das Einzige was funktionierte: Sie hämmerte mit voller Kraft gegen die Türe.

„Was soll denn das?", fragte Madame Pomfrey.

„Padma ist zusammen gebrochen", erklärte Sally. „Sie hat Grippe, sie müssen ihr helfen."

„Bringen Sie sie sofort in eines der Betten und verlassen den Raum."

„Aber …", begann die Drei sofort zu protestieren.

„BEIM BARTE DES MERLIN, DAS IST ….", schrie Madame Pomfrey aufgebracht.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Reviews Kapitel 12**_

**Andrea Lupin:** Hi! Nein, ich bin auch nicht gerade ein Genie in englischer Grammatik, aber ich werde mir dann sicher einen Beta-Leser zu legen, damit er/sie mir dann meine Fehler ausbessert. Baba

**Samantha Potter2:** Hi! Macht doch nichts, jeder kann mal etwas übersehen, ich sehe es jedenfalls nicht so schlimm. HDL

**Brchn:** Hi! Ja, dass weiß ich, aber darum freut man sich über so ein Review von dir doppelt so viel! Drück dich

**The devilish Angel**: Hi du! Ja, dass passt zwar jetzt nicht mehr, dass ich nächstes Wochenende ein Kapitel reinstelle, weil ich dieses besagte Kapitel schon reingestellt habe. Echt? Ein Fluchtort? So geht es mir bei einigen FFs auch. HDL

**Marron-Jeanne:** Hi! Ja, ich hatte viel Spaß in Neusiedl. Wetter hat gepasst und dann sind wir auch noch mit einer HTL gefahren, ähm ja, du weißt was ich damit sagen will? HDL

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**Reviews Kapitel 13:**_

**Joan Lillian Potter:** Hi! Kein Problem, dass mit dem Internet kenn wir doch alle nicht? Baba

**The devilish Angel:** Hi mein Liebling! Solche Tage kenne ich auch. Da ist man mal gut aufgelegt und dann kommt so was bei raus nicht? Aber mich stört es nicht. HDL

**Lilylovesjames:** Hi! Jemand neues, wenn ich mich nicht irre? Klar mache ich! Hoffe, dass es nicht gestört hat, dass das Chap so lange auf sich warten hat lassen. Drück dich!

**Schoko:** Hi! Ich find den Namen voll süß! Das war auch mein Gedanke hinter dieser FF. Dass sie die Story von Lily & James, parallel zu der von Romeo & Julia entwickelt. Knuddel dich.


	15. Kapitel 15: Stress pur II

**Kapitel 15: Stress pur II**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:** Tja, so hätten das wohl nicht viele gedacht!

* * *

_**Krankenflügel**_

„Aber …", begann die Drei sofort zu protestieren.

„BEIM BARTE DES MERLIN, DAS IST ….", schrie Madame Pomfrey aufgebracht. „UNERHÖRT!" Sie sah die Jugendlichen einem nach dem Anderen an. „SIE KÖNNEN MORGEN WIEDER VORBEIKOMMEN. JETZT MUSS ICH MISS HOPKIRK UNTERSUCHEN UND AUSSERDEM IST ES SCHON SPÄT UND SIE SOLLTEN IN IHREN SCHLAFSÄLEN SEIN."

„Aber …", begann Sirius. Er wollte sich nicht einfach so abspeisen lassen. Nein, dass würde er nicht zulassen, er würde sicher bleiben, wenn es sein muss mit Gewalt.

„NICHTS ABER MR. BLACK! SIE KÖNNEN MORGEN WIEDER VORBEIKOMMEN." Sie ging zu Padma, die mittlerweile bereits eingeschlafen war und legte ihre Hand auf die Ihre. „Sie hat Fieber", murmelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. Madame Pomfrey ging zu ihrem Medizinschrank und holte von dort einige Tränke heraus, die sie verwenden könnte, um überhaupt einmal heraus zu bekommen, was Padma hatte. Wie es der Zufall aber so wollte, war genau dieser Trank nicht da. „Mist."

„Madame Pomfrey?", fragte Lily. „Was hat denn Padma nun?"

„Wenn ich den Trank hätte, dann würde ich es sofort erfahren."

„Was für ein Trank?", fragte nun auch Alice.

„Um es Ihnen ehrlich zu sagen, es würde zu lange dauern, um es Ihnen zu erklären, also fragen Sie nicht."

Lily, Sirius und Alice sahen sichtlich verwirrt aus. James jedoch irgendwie nachdenklich aus, dann sagte er: „Ich könnte meine Oma fragen, ob sie etwas vom …. ähm, wie war noch gleich der Name des Trankes?"

„Rapoe-Trank", antwortete Madame Pomfrey und sah ihn fragend an.

„Dürfte ich kurz Ihren Kamin benutzen?", fragte James.

„Wofür?", fragte die Krankenschwester misstrauisch.

„Um mit meine Oma zu reden. Danke", sagte James ohne auch nur auf die kleinste Reaktion von ihr zu warten. Er ging in das kleine Zimmer neben dem Krankenflügel, wo er wusste, dass sich dort ein Kamin befand. (A/N: James war schon öfters im Krankenflügel, deshalb weiß er das!) Er nahm ein grünliches Pulver aus einem Blumentopf, das neben dem Kamin, auf einem kleinen hölzernen Tisch stand. Er kniete sich auf den Boden und warf das Pulver in die Flammen, die sofort grün wurden. Als er seinen Kopf langsam in die Flammen steckte, sagte er: ‚Little Fielding'

- - - - - - - - - - -

Eine Frau saß am warmen Kaminfeuer und strickte, besser gesagt ließ sie die Nadeln selber stricken und sie beobachtete es, um auf Fehler hinzuweisen, falls welche auftreten würde. Aber sie beherrschte die Haushaltszauber perfekt. Von Kochen über Putzen, einfach alles.

Diesen Abend wollte sie genießen. Sie war erst in den frühen Morgenstunden nach Hause gekommen und war danach müde ins Bett gefallen. Sie blieb etwas länger auf als erwartet und erschrak, als plötzlich ein Kopf in ihrem Kamin auftauchte. Sie blickte in das Gesicht ihres Enkels.

Sofort sprang sie alarmiert auf und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter: „James, ist etwas passiert?"

„Nicht mit mir, aber Padma hat Fieber. Wir vermuten, dass sie Grippe hat, aber Madame Pomfrey wollte ihr den Ri – Ro – Ru", begann James. Ihm war der Name des Trankes doch glatt entfallen.

„Rapoe?", fragte Laura McAllister.

„Ja genau", stimmte er zu. „Madame Pomfrey hat keinen mehr, sie wollte ihn Padma geben. Mal eine andere Frage, was für eine Wirkung hat er eigentlich?"

„Wenn man eine normale Grippe hat oder eine stärkere Erkältung, Bauchschmerzen oder ähnliches, dann passiert eigentlich nichts. Sollte es aber etwas Ernstes sein, dann wird die Person ruhiger und schläft ein, so dass sie nicht mitbekommt, wenn sie behandelt wird."

„Aha", sagte James, der zwar die Worte verstanden hatte, aber sich fragte, wieso sie nicht einfach einen Zauberspruch verwendeten, der doch existierte. Warum einfach machen, wenn es auch kompliziert ging? „Hast du zufällig einen?"

„Ja", sagte Laura. „Ich muss ihn nur noch suchen, dann bringe ich ihn euch vorbei. Ich nehme an, dass ihr im Krankenflügel seit?"

James nickte.

„Danke, bis dann", sagte James.

„Bis gleicht."

James' Kopf verschwand aus dem Kamin. Laura stand auf und ging in ihr Zimmer, wo sie nur Tränke aufbewahrte. Er war ja nicht schwer zu finden, da sie alles Alphabetisch geordnet hatte.

- - - - - - - -

James zog seinen Kopf aus dem Kamin zurück und stand auf. „Ehrlich, so mit jemandem sprechen ist sehr umständlich." Er klopfte sich das bisschen Ruß ab, das auf seinem Umhang war. „Was ist?", fragte James, als er die fragenden Blicke auf sich spürte. „Aso, meine Oma kommt dann vorbei."

Und genau in diesem Moment, wurden die Flammen wieder grün und eine hoch gewachsene Frau, mit hellbraunem, kürzerem Haar trat heraus. In der Hand hielt sie mehrere Phiolen, die alle eine andere Farbe hatten. Was wollte sie denn damit?

„Guten Abend", sagte Laura. „Ich bin Laura McAllister und James' Großmutter."

„Sind Sie nicht die Chefheilerin?", fragte Madame Pomfrey. Laura lächelte freundlich: „Ja, dass bin ich!"

Nach kurzem hin und her, ging Laura zu Padmas Bett und begann erst einmal mit der Untersuchen, aber nicht ehe sie Alice, Lily, Sirius und James aus dem Krankenflügel geschickt hatte. Da sie aber wusste, wie ihr Enkel ist, hatte sie ihnen angeboten draußen zu warten und die Verantwortung zu übernehmen, falls ein Professor kommen sollte und ihnen Strafarbeit oder Punktabzug geben wollte.

Also warteten diese ungeduldig vor dem Krankenflügel.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihnen, kam James' Großmutter heraus und ließ sie in den Krankenflügel, wo Padma friedlich schlief.

„Sie hat nichts Ernstes. Nur eine kleine Grippe. Ich werde ihr nicht zu viele Tränke geben, sie soll das Fieber ausschwitzen. Versucht sie auch nicht aufzuregen, da sie ziemlich geschwächt ist. Der Stärkungstrank entfaltet seine Wirkung erst später, wirkt aber dafür umso besser. Ein paar Minuten könnt ihr noch hier bleiben, dann bringe ich euch zum Gryffindorturm. Ich hatte ja noch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit euch zu fragen, wie es euch geht."

„Bestens", antworteten alle wie aus einem Mund und begannen zu lachen, hörten aber sofort auf, als Laura sagte: „Psst, sie braucht jetzt absolute Ruhe!"

- - - - - - - - -

_**Sonntag, 2. Februar 1977**_

_**Krankenflügel**_

Padma hatte einen traumlosen Schlaf und hatte es sichtlich genossen, endlich mal wieder durchschlafen zu können. Sie konnte kaum noch ihre Augen offen halten, so müde war sie, aber sie konnte sie nicht schließen. Sie hatte alles versucht, aber diese Zauberergrippe hatte sie wirklich schlimmer erwischt wie erwartet. Sie hatte schon öfters Grippe, als sie noch bei ihren Eltern zu Hause war, aber so schlimm war es noch nie gewesen. Sie fühlte sich, als würden kleine Blutadern platzen, alles pulsieren, ihr Kopf kurz vor einer Explosion stehen. Auch fühlte sie sich noch schwach, aber nicht mehr so, wie sie es noch gestern tat.

Als sie munter geworden war, sah sie sich im Raum um. Sie war nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal, sie war im Krankenflügel, also hatten sie sie noch hierher bringen können. Sie richtete sich langsam auf und konnte auf ihren Nachttisch eine Tüte sehen. Es war jene, die Sirius ihr aus Hogsmeade mitgebracht hat. Sie wollte sich gerade darüber her machen, als eine wütende Madame Pomfrey sie zurecht wies, dass sie noch nichts Süßes essen dürfe, sonst würden nämlich einige Tränke ihre Wirkung nicht entfalten können. Padma seufzte. Es war gemein, wieso stand es dann hier, wenn sie sowieso nichts davon essen durfte?

Die Krankenschwester, die ihren Blick bemerkt hatte, sagte: „Ihre Freunde konnten es nicht unterlassen Ihnen dies zu bringen, obwohl ich es ihnen verboten habe, aber sie lassen sich eben nicht aufhalten." Padma konnte schwören, dass die Krankenschwester belustigt darüber war. War es ja auch, ihre Freunde ließen sich nicht davon abbringen, sie würden alles für sie tun, genauso wie sie alles für ihre Freunde tun würde. Sie waren in diesem Jahr zu einer geschlossenen Gemeinschaft geworden. Nicht, dass sie nicht andere auch mögen würden, aber sie verband mittlerweile wirklich etwas Besonders. Sie war froh, dass sie solche Freunde hatte. Sie hatte richtiges Glück!

Padma war langweilig, aber dann hörte sie eine Türe, die sich öffnete und herein traten ihre Freunde, die sie mit einem breiten und vor allem erleichterten Lächeln in die Arme schlossen.

„Weißt du Süße", begann Alice. „Du hast uns wirklich einen Schrecken eingejagt, als du da plötzlich umgekippt bist. Versprich mir, dass du uns nie wieder so erschrecken wirst."

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich es versprechen kann, aber ich kann es versuchen", antwortete Padma ehrlich.

„Und das nächste Mal, gehst du gleich in den Krankenflügel, wenn du dich schlecht fühlst und nicht erst im letzten Moment", tadelte Lily.

„Ich habe da eine Frage", begann Padma. „Wie ist das jetzt mit den Theaterproben? Wird das nicht irgendwie stressig, wenn ich jetzt nicht mitspielen kann?"

„Du kannst doch mitspielen", hatte Lily gesagt.

„Ja schon, aber ich habe Madame Pomfrey gefragt und diese meinte, dass ich mich in nächster Zeit nicht zu überanstrengen soll. Auch hat sie gesagt, dass es wahrscheinlich schon mit den UTZ zusammen hängt, dass ich zuviel gelernt habe und deswegen so krank geworden bin."

„Siehst du", sagte Sirius und setzte ein typisches Sirius-Black-Lächeln auf, dass ihn unwiderstehlich machte, auf. „Ich sage es doch immer: Lernen ist ungesund und schadet nur!"

„Als wenn du viel lernen würdest", hatte Lily ihm zurückgegeben. „Ich habe dich und James noch nie gesehen, wie ihr gelernt habt."

„Tja, dann siehst du eben nicht genau hin, denn wir lernen, in dem wir alles praktisch machen", erklärte Sirius.

„Erstklässler verhexen nennt ihr lernen? Oder Streiche spielen? Oder den Unterricht stören? Oder einen Großteil beim Nachsitzen und im Krankenflügel verbringen?"

„SCHON OK", sagten Sirius und James lauter. Die Mädchen lachten.

„Wo ist eigentlich Remus?", fragte Padma, die es seltsam fand, dass ein Marauder fehlte. Ok, bei Peter war es nicht gerade komisch, aber Remus? Er kam doch sonst fast immer jeden besuchen, den er wirklich mochte. Wieso war er denn noch nicht hier?

„Remus?", fragte James verwirrt und warf Sirius einen ‚Was-sollen-wir-machen-und-sagen-Blick' zu.

„Und sagt uns die Wahrheit, wir wissen wenn ihr lügt", tadelte Lily.

James und Sirius konnten doch nicht einfach Remus' Geheimnis ausplaudern. Sollten sie etwa sagen: ‚Tja, dass ist so. Wisst ihr, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist? Wir wussten ja, dass ihr euch nicht sonderlich darüber wundert oder Remus verabscheut und in eine Schublade steckt, so wie andere Zauberer und Hexen, die Werwölfe für gefährlich halten und sie umbringen wollen, am Besten noch möglichst grausam. Aber die Tatsache, dass sie nicht wissen was es heißt ein Werwolf zu sein scheint sie nicht zu stören oder auch nicht, dass ein Werwolf nicht absichtlich einer ist. Und deswegen ist Remus im Zaubereiministerium und muss sich dort einem Verhör unterziehen, das feststellen soll, ob er gefährlich ist oder nicht. Und außerdem halten alle Dumbledore für verrückt, weil er ein Monster in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen lässt. Natürlich wissen nicht viele Schüler davon, nicht einmal die Leute im Ministerium, bis auf ein paar wenige. Und wenn das Ministerium findet, dass Remus eine Gefahr für die Zauberergemeinschaft ist, kann es ihm passieren, das er ins Asyl geschickt wird oder noch schlimmer, dass sie ihn mit Silber in Verbindung bringen und ihn qualvoll sterben lassen.'

„Er besucht seine Eltern. Seiner Mutter geht es nicht besonders. Er hat an einem Abend eine Nachricht erhalten, dass sie ins Mungo's musste."

„Die Heiler wussten nicht was sie haben, könnte auch tödlich sein, aber sie wissen es nicht", fuhr Sirius fort. „Und da hat Dumbledore Remus eben die Erlaubnis gegeben, seine Mutter zu besuchen."

Diese drückende Stille war grauenhaft. Wieso sagte niemand etwas? Glaubten ihnen die Mädchen oder zweifelten sie an der Wahrheit?

„Armer Remus, muss schrecklich sein, nicht zu wissen, was die eigene Mutter hat und im Ungewissen zu sein. Aber hoffentlich findet die Heiler bald raus, was ihr fehlt", sagte Alice und wirkte etwas bedrückt.

James und Sirius fühlten sich einerseits gut, dass ihnen die Mädchen das geglaubt hatten („Wusste gar nicht, dass Verhöre bei McGonagall mir einmal helfen würden, eine schnelle und glaubhafte Lüge rüberzubringen", dachte James, aber Sirius dachte genauso), aber andererseits fühlten sie sich schlecht, dass sie jemanden belogen hatten, dem sie vertrauen konnten. Sie konnten aber auch nicht einfach Remus hintergehen und herumposaunen, was er war. Er fühlte sich selber schon schlecht deswegen.

„Wann kommt er denn wieder nach Hogwarts?", fragte Padma.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber er dürfte bald wieder da sein. Also kein Daueraufenthalt."

„Es kommt aber darauf an, wie es seiner Mutter geht. Ihr versteht?" Wenn schon, denn schon. James hatte diesen Satz hinzufügen müssen, um ihre Geschichte glaubhaft aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Und was ist jetzt mit dem Theaterstück?", fragte Padma erneut. „Wir sind doch sowieso schon im Stress. Wir proben immer, wenn alle Zeit haben und spielen wirklich alles durch. Und wie soll ich denn da nachkommen, wenn ich nicht einmal den Text kann? Ich muss doch auch auf der Bühne stehen und spielen und dazu brauche ich Übung. Und wenn Madame Pomfrey mich nicht entlässt …"

„Bleib ruhig Padma", beschwichtigte sie Sirius. „Nicht aufregen, dass ist nicht gut für deinen Zustand." Padma wollte gerade etwas erwidern, aber Sirius achtete nicht auf sie. „Je ruhiger du dich verhältst, desto schneller bist du wieder auf den Beinen und kannst das Stück proben und deinen Text lernen. Ich würde dir sogar helfen."

„Du würdest ihr helfen, aber mit etwas anderem und nicht mit dem Stück", fügte Alice hinzu und schmunzelte.

„Bei was dem?", fragte Sirius unschuldig.

„Sirius, du bist nicht so unschuldig wie du tust. Ich bezweifle, dass du das jemals gewesen bist", sagte Padma.

„Na herzlichen Dank." Sirius drehte sich gespielt empört weg. „Und das nach allem, was ich für euch getan habe." Jetzt konnte niemand mehr und sie brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, welches nicht von Madame Pomfrey unbeobachtet blieb.

„DASS HIER IST EINE KRANKENSTATION UND KEIN SPIELPLATZ. MEINE PATIENTEN BRAUCHEN RUHE!"

Schon waren Lily, Alice, Sirius und James aus dem Krankenflügel geflogen, aber nicht, ohne sich von Padma zu verabschieden, die ihnen traurig hinterher blickte und Madame Pomfrey mit einem Hundeblick ansah. „Mädchen, dass funktioniert nicht. Sie können noch so viel betteln und traurig aussehen, aber ich werde Sie erst aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen, wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass Sie fit genug sind."

Das letzte Wort war also gesprochen. Wieso schafften es Sirius und James immer wieder so früh aus dem Krankenflügel zu kommen? Sie fand es unfair. Sie wusste auch nicht, dass Sirius und James ziemlich unerträglich waren, wenn es um so etwas ging. Madame Pomfrey ließ die Beiden vorher gehen, bevor sie ihren Verstand verlor.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Joan Lillian Potter:** Hi Süße! Tja, Padma hat wohl nichts Schlimmes, so wie viele wahrscheinlich gedacht haben. Aber es würde manchmal auch nicht schaden, einfach zu denken als zu kompliziert. Aber was rede ich da? Ich mache das ja selber immer. HDL

**Andrea Lupin:** Hi Mausi! Tja, James' Spruch, dass ist schon etwas eigenes, aber es ist ein Zungenbrecher, den ich selber gerne verwende um andere zu verwirren. Eine Zauberergrippe, aber ist fast gleich wie bei den Muggeln, nur eben gibt es auch einen wichtigen Unterschied, den ich im Laufe wahrscheinlich noch in die FF einbaue oder nicht. LG

**The devilish Angel:** Hi Liebling! Musst nicht traurig sein, solltest eher wütend auf mich sein, dass ich mir immer so lange für die Chaps Zeit lasse. Aber ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe, sie so schnell wie möglich zu schreiben und on zu stellen. LD

**The Night of Zentaurs:** Hi du! Ok, ich bin heute etwas verrückt! Tja, dass mit dem schnell weiter schreiben bestreite ich wehemend. Ich habe jetzt wirklich schon lange kein Chap mir reingestellt und da willst du mir weiß machen, dass ich immer schnell bin? Aber freut mich, dass du das so siehst. Was würden wir wohl ohne Cliffhänger machen? KNUDDELDICH

Ich weiß, dass ich mich schon oft entschuldigt habe, aber ich hatte wirklich kaum Zeit zu schreiben. Schule, Schule, Schule! Es war jetzt wirklich der Entspurt und ich kann euch sagen, dass der nächste Woche noch weiter geht. War wirklich anstrengend und das viele lernen. Wenn ich beim PC war, war ich überall und niergends. War zwar auf jeder Seite, aber habe nie etwas Schreiben können, weil ich dann wieder zu Google bin und was gesucht habe. Aber was quäle ich euch mit meinen Problemen? Interessiert euch sicher nicht! Ich verspreche euch (habe ich schon oft getan), dass ich mir große Mühe geben werde schnell wieder ein Chap zu schreiben und zu posten.

Hab euch alle furchtbar mega doll lieb  
_Magic_


	16. Kapitel 16: Stress pur III oder Fasching

**Kapitel 16: Stress pur III oder Fasching?**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner, Clara Carver! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:** Und jetzt mal wieder ein Theaterstück! Ich sags gleich, dieser Teil gehört zu einer meiner Lieblingsszenen aus Romeo und Julia!

- - - - - - - - -

**_Montag, 3. Februar 1977_**

_**Faschingsmontag**_

_**Zaubereigeschichte**_

„Glaubt ihr, dass wir uns morgen verkleiden dürfen?", fragte eine muggelstämmige Hufflepuff begeistert.

Sie saßen gerade bei Binns im Unterricht und waren am Einschlafen. Wie konnte man nur so einen langweiligen Unterricht halten? Die Marauder saßen auch schon mit geschlossenen Augen da, bis auf Remus, der krampfhaft versuchte im Unterricht mitzukommen.

„Weiß nicht", antwortete Lily. „Als was möchtest du dich denn verkleiden? Als Hexe, Zauberer, Geist, Vampir, Wolf, Dämon, und was weiß ich was es noch gibt?"

Die Hufflepuff lachte. „Da hast du einen Punkt. Nein, aber es wäre schon mal wieder klasse Fasching zu feiern. Als ich noch nicht in Hogwarts war, habe ich das jedes Jahr gemacht. War immer ein Erlebnis."

„Aber wir sind nicht mehr in der Muggelwelt. Sagen wir so, Halloween ist hier ein Feiertag und bei uns war es eben ein Tag, wo wir uns als Hexen etc. verkleidet haben und von Haus zu Haus sind und Süßigkeiten gefordert haben."

Sie seufzte. „Ehrlich Evans, du bist so was von einer Negativdenkerin. Ich dachte, seit du mit Potter zusammen bist, hast du dich verändert, aber anscheinend bist du noch immer so Regelfanatisch wie eh und je."

„BITTE?" Lily hatte ihre Stimme unbewusst erhoben und einige Schüler schreckten dadurch aus dem Schlaf. Diese blickten sich verwirrt um. Natürlich hatte Binns nicht mitbekommen, aber die Aufmerksamkeit war jetzt auf Lily gerichtet die ihnen nur zuzischte: „Was geht es euch an? Habt ihr keine eigenen Probleme, dass ihr welche von mir benötigt?" Nicht einmal ein Slytherin hätte es giftiger aussprechen können und das mag ja was heißen.

Clara Craver sah Lily aus großen Augen an. Hatte Lily Evans mal im Unterricht die Beherrschung verloren? Ansonsten hieß es immer: „Psst! Will zu hören" oder „…" einfach keine Reaktion. James hatte schon einen guten Einfluss auf sie.

Und der Geist redete und redete und hatte natürlich nichts mitbekommen, anscheinend war er gerade ins Märchenland rüber gegangen und hatte etwas vergessen. Zu zutrauen wäre es ihm ja!

„Ich bin nicht Regelfanatisch, so wie du das ausdrückst, ich bin eben nur bedacht nicht von Hogwarts zu fliegen und wie es aussieht, bin ich das wohl auch noch nicht. Ich habe noch nicht einmal eine Strafarbeit erhalten", fügte Lily leise, aber gefährlich hinzu.

„Was wieder heißt, dass du dich an alles hältst", sagte Clara eben so leise wie Lily.

„Na und? Hast du ein Problem damit? Was geht es dich eigentlich an, wenn mir das hier wichtig ist? Und …" Plötzlich verstummte Lily, denn ein Papierkügelchen landete vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Sie sah sich in der Klasse um, aber anscheinend schienen alle zu schlafen.

Lily öffnete das Pergament und las: „_Könntet ihr bitte leiser sein? Leute versuchen hier zu schlafen! Ihr könnt euch doch nach dem Unterricht noch weiter darüber streiten. Aber ich brauche meinen Schlaf, den ich dieses Wochenende nicht hatte, also würdet ihr bitte die Gnade besitzen? Danke. SB"_

SB? Klar, Sirius Black! Sie sah hinüber und erkannte das Sirius kurz ein Auge öffnete, sich dann aber wieder hinlegte, um es sich so gemütlich wie möglich zu machen.

- - - - - - - - -

_**Krankenflügel**_

_**Mittagspause**_

„Hi Padma", sagte Sirius und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Wie geht's?"

„Na ja, Madame Pomfrey möchte mich eben noch nicht gehen lassen. Sie meinte, dass ich mich noch auskurieren müsste. Und wie steht es mit dem Stück?" Padma machte sich wirklich Sorgen darum, aber sie wollte Sally eben nicht enttäuschen. Es war gerade mal noch ein Monat und es war verdammt knapp, dass noch jemand anderes ihren Teil übernehmen konnte.

„Nicht einmal so schlecht. Sogar Grabbe und Goyle können ihren Text schon und das will was heißen ja?"

- - - - - - - - -

_**Große Halle**_

_**Gryffindortisch**_

„Wo ist denn der vierte im Bunde?", fragte Alice die Marauder.

„Sirius?", fragte James und schaute von seinem vollgefüllten Teller hoch. „Der ist bei Padma."

„Aso."

„Wieso?"

„Weil ihr immer zu viert seit. War etwas komisch euch nur zu dritt zu sehen." Sie wollte gerade weggehen, als ihr anscheinend etwas Wichtiges eingefallen war, dass sie unbedingt sagen musste. „Ich soll euch von Sally ausrichten, dass das Stück am 21. März aufgeführt wird."

„Ok", sagte James. Alice ging von ihnen weg und dann sah er zu Remus, der irgendwie nicht gerade begeistert zu sein schien. Um ehrlich zu sein, wirkte er regelrecht blass. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Am 14. März ist Vollmond."

James' Augen weiteten sich. „Scheiße." War das Einzige was er noch sagen konnte. „Was machen wir jetzt? Du kannst doch schlecht zu Sally gehen und ihr sagen, wieso du nicht mitspielen kannst."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein Problem sein wird Mr. Lupin." Die drei Marauder drehten sich überrascht um. Vor ihnen stand Professor McGonagall und lächelte sie leicht an. „Ihre Freunde wissen demnach von Ihrem Geheimnis?" Remus nickte. „Das Stück wird schon am späteren Nachmittag stattfinden und so lange dürfte es auch nicht dauern. Es dürfte also keine Schwierigkeiten für Sie geben. Falls Sie noch Fragen haben sollten, dann stehe ich Ihnen dafür gerne zur Verfügung." McGonagall ging von den Marauders weg und steuerte ihren Platz am Lehrertisch an.

James klappte die Kinnlade herunter und Remus' Gesicht schien in diesem Moment wieder etwas an Farbe gewonnen zu haben. „Dass ist ja klasse."

„Find ich auch."

- - - - - - - - -

_**Große Halle**_

_**Abend**_

Sally stand auf der Bühne und sah ihre Schauspieler und Schauspielerinnen der Reihe nach an. „Wie ihr wahrscheinlich schon mitbekommen habt, wird das Stück am 14. März aufgeführt werden. Eure Eltern werden dieses Wochenende noch kontaktiert werden und können somit an der Aufführung teilnehmen."

„Was ist mit Muggeln?"

„Auch das wurde von Professor Dumbledore bedacht. Er wollte natürlich nicht nur Hexen und Zauberern das Kommen möglich machen, was gegenüber den Muggelgeborenen unhöflich wäre. Also wird er für diesen einen Tag, den Muggeln eine Art Erlaubnis für einen einmaligen Besuch in Hogwarts geben. Der aber nur für diesen einen Tag gilt. Aber es liegt ein Zauber darauf, der es ihnen unmöglich macht, jemandem etwas darüber zu erzählen."

Murmeln ging durch die Reihen. Zwar es ungewöhnlich, weil Muggel nicht einmal Hogwarts sehen konnten, geschweige denn es betreten. Wie wollte Dumbledore das denn schaffen? Er war zwar ein wirklich guter Zauberer, dass war nicht zu bestreiten, aber dennoch konnte auch er nicht die wirklich alten Schutzzauber umgehen, die die Gründer einst auf Hogwarts gelegt hatten? Oder hatte er einen Weg gefunden? Eine Antwort würden sie wohl nicht darauf bekommen. Er würde ihnen nur sagen, sie sollten nicht so neugierig sein, sie müssen nur logisch denken, so schwer war es dann nun auch wieder nicht. Dieser Mann schaffte es immer wieder, seine Schüler neugierig zu machen und ihnen Rätsel aufzugeben. Er war einfach ein einziges Rätsel.

Sally klatschte in die Hände. „In Ordnung, wo wir jetzt alles besprochen hätten, wird es wohl kein Problem mehr sein, mit den Proben weiter zu machen? Im März werden wir dann mit dem kompletten Bühnenbild proben. Also Kostüme und Requisiten. Wer beim letzten Mal nicht dran war und ich weiß, dass ihr wisst, wer es war, dann bitte auf die Bühne."

Regulus Black und Walden McNair betraten die Bühne. Sie sollten vom vierten Akt die erste Szene spielen. Auch kam Julia in diesem Teil vor, aber Lily würde erst später die Bühne betreten, aber sie machte sich schon bereit.

_Bruder Lorenzos Zelle_

_Lorenzo und Paris._

LORENZO  
Auf Donnerstag? Die Frist ist kurz, mein Graf.

PARIS  
Mein Vater Capulet verlangt es so,  
Und meine Säumnis soll die Eil nicht hemmen.

LORENZO  
Ihr sagt, ihr kennt noch nicht des Fräuleins Sinn;  
Das ist nich grade Bahn; so lieb ichs nicht.

PARIS  
Unmäßig weint sie über Tybalts Tod,  
Und darum sprach ich wenig noch von Liebe;  
Im Haus der Tränen lächelt Venus nicht.  
Nun hälts ihr Vater, würdger Herr, gefährlich,  
Dass sie dem Grame so viel Herrschaft gibt,  
Und treibt in weiser Vorsicht auf die Heirat,  
Um ihre Tränen Ströme zu vertrocknen.  
Gesellschaft nimmt vielleicht den Schmerz von ihr,  
In der sie sich, allein, zu sehr vertieft.  
Jetzt wisst Ihr um die Ursach dieser Eil.

LORENZO  
_beiseit.  
_Wüsst ich nur nicht, was ihr im Wege steht.  
_Laut.  
_Seht, Graf, das Fräulein kommt in meine Zelle.  
_Julia tritt auf._

PARIS  
Oh, schön getroffen, meine liebe Braut!

JULIA  
Das wer ich dann erst sein, wenn man uns traut!

PARIS  
Man wird, man soll uns Donnerstag vermählen.

JULIA  
Was sein soll, wird geschehn.

LORENZO  
Das kann nicht fehlen.

PARIS  
Kommt Ihr, die Beicht dem Vater abzulegen?

JULIA  
Gäb ich Euch Antwort, legt ich Euch sie ab.

PARIS  
Verleugnet es ihm nicht, dass Ihr mich liebt.

JULIA

Bekennen will ich Euch, ich liebe ihn.

PARIS  
Gewiss bekennt Ihr auch. Ihr liebet mich.

JULIA  
Tu ichs, so hat es, hinter Eurem Rücken

Gesprochen, höhern Wert als ins Gesicht.

PARIS  
Du Arme, dein Gesicht litt sehr von Tränen.

JULIA  
Die Tränen dürfen sich des Siegs nicht rühmen;  
Es taugte wenig, eh sie's angefochten.

PARIS  
Dies Wort tut, mehr als Tränen, ihm zu nah.

JULIA  
Doch kann die Wahrheit nicht Verleumdung sein;  
Was ich gesagt, sagt ich mir ins Gesicht.

PARIS  
Doch mein ist das Gesicht, das du verleumdest.

JULIA  
Das mag wohl sein, denn es ist nicht mein eigen. -  
Ehrwürdger Vater, habt Ihr Muße jetzt?  
Wie, oder soll ich um die Vesper kommen?

LORENZO  
Jetzt hab ich Muße, meine ernste Tochter. -  
Vergönnt Ihr uns, allein zu bleiben, Graf?

PARIS  
Verhüte Gott, dass ich die Andacht störe! -  
Früh Donnerstags will ich Euch wecken, Fräulein;  
So lang lebt wohl! Nehmt diesen heilen Kuss!

_Ab._

JULIA  
O schließ die Tür, und wenn du das getan,  
Komm, wein mit mir; Trost, Hoffnung, Hülf ist hin.

LORENZO  
Ach Julia, ich kenne schon dein Leid,  
Es drängt aus allen Sinnen mich heraus.  
Du musst, und nichts, so hör ich, kanns verzögern,  
Am Donnerstag dem Grafen dich vermählen.

JULIA  
Sag mir nicht, Vater, dass du das gehört,  
Wofern du nicht auch sagst, wie ichs verhindre.  
Kann deine Weisheit keine Hülfe leihn,  
So nenne weise meinen Vorsatz nur,  
Und dieses Messer hilft mir auf der Stelle.  
Gott fügt' in eins mein Herz und Romeos,  
Die Hände du; und ehe diese Hand,  
Die du dem Romeo versiegelt, dient  
Zur Urkund eines andern Bundes oder  
Mein treues Her von ihm zu einem andern  
Verrätrisch abfällt, soll dies beide töten.  
Drum gib aus der Erfahrung langer Zeiten  
Mir augenblicklich Rat; wo nicht, so sieh,  
Wie dieses blutge Messer zwischen mir  
Und meiner Drangsal richtet, das entscheidend,  
Was deiner Jahr und deiner Kunst Gewicht  
Zum Ausgang nicht mit Ehren bringen konnte.  
O zaudre nicht so lang! Den Tod verlang ich,  
Wenn deine Antwort nicht zur Hülfe spricht.

LORENZO  
Halt, Tochter, ich erspähe was wie Hoffnung!  
Allein es auszuführen heischt Entschluss,  
Verzweifelt wie das Übel, das wir fliehn.  
Hast du die Willensstärke, dich zu töten,  
Eh du dem Grafen Paris dich vermählst,  
Dann zweifl ich nicht, du unternimmst auch wohl  
Ein Ding wie Tod, die Schach hinwegzutreiben,  
Der zu entgehn du selbst den Tod umarmst;  
Und wenn du's wagst, so biet ich Hülfe dir.

LORENZO  
Oh, lieber, als dem Grafen mich vermählen,  
Heiß von der Zinne jenes Turms mich springen,  
Da gehen, wo Räuber streifen, Schlangen lauern,  
Und kette mich an wilde Bären fest;  
Birg bei der Nach mich in ein Totenhaus  
Voll rasselnder Gerippe, Moderknochen  
Und gelber Schädel mit entzahnten Kiefern,  
Heiß in ein frisch gemachtes Grab mich gehen  
Und mich ins Leichentuch des Toten hüllen.  
Sprach man sonst solche Dinge, bebt ich schon,  
Doch tu ich ohne Furcht und Zweifel sie,  
Des süßes Gatten reines Weib zu bleiben.

LORENZO  
Wohl denn! Geh heim, sei fröhlich, willge drein,  
Dich zu vermählen. Morgen ist es Mittwoch;  
Sieh, wie du morgen Nacht allein magst ruhn,  
Lass nicht die Amme in deiner Kammer schlafen.  
Nimm dieses Fläschchen dann mit dir zu Bett  
Und trink den Kräutergeist, den es verwahrt.  
Dann rinnt alsbald ein kalter matter Schauer  
Durch deine Adern und bemeistert sich  
Der Lebensgeister, den gewohnten Gang  
Hemmt jeder Puls und hört zu schlagen auf;  
Kein Atem, keine Wäre zeugt von Leben,  
Der Lippen und der Wangen Rosen schwinden  
Zu bleicher Asche, deiner Augen Vorhang  
Fällt, wie wenn Tod des Lebens Tag verschließt;  
Ein jedes Glied, gelenker Kraft beraubt,  
Soll steif und starr und kalt wie Tod erscheinen.  
Als solch ein Ebenbild des dürren Todes  
Sollst du verharren zweiundvierzig Stunden  
Und dann erwachen wie von süßem Schlaf.  
Wenn nun der Bräutigam am Morgen komm  
Und dich vom Lager ruft, da liegst du tot;  
Dann, wie die Sitte unsres Landes ist,  
Trägt man auf einer Bahr in Feierkleidern  
Dich unbedeckt in die gewölbte Gruft,  
Wo alle Capulets von alters ruhn.  
Zur selben Zeit, wenn du erwachen wirst,  
Soll Romeo aus meinen Briefen wissen,  
Was wir erdacht, und sich hierher begeben.  
Wir wollen beid auf dein Erwachen harren,  
Und in derselben Nacht soll Romeo  
Dich fort von hier nach Mantua geleiten.  
Das rettet dich von dieser drohnden Schach,  
Wenn schwacher Unbestand und weibsche Furcht  
Dir in der Ausführung den Mut nicht dämpft.

JULIA  
Gib mir, o gib mir; rede nicht von Furcht!

LORENZO  
Nimm, geh mit Gott, halt fest an dem Entschluss!  
Ich send indes mit Briefen einen Bruder  
In Eil nach Mantua zu deinem Treuen.

JULIA  
Gib, Liebe, Kraft mir! Kraft wird Hülfe leihen.  
Lebt wohl, mein treuer Vater!  
_Beide ab._

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**The devilish Angel:** Hi Du! Ja, dass mit den Müttern kenne ich. Na dann freue ich mich auf den nächstes Review! Knutscha!

**Joan Lillian Potter:** Hi Süße! Ja, es tut mir leid. Man denkt eben sehr negativ nicht, wenn man einen Cliffhanger macht? HDL

So, wer hätte das gedacht, dass ich so schnell ein neues Chap on stelle? Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir ein Review hinterlasst ok?

Pusa  
_Magic_


	17. Kapitel 17: Faschingdienstag

**Kapitel 17: Faschingdienstag**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner, Clara Carver! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:** Dazu sag ich mal nichts!

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**Dienstag, 4. Februar 1977**_

_**Gryffindor-Turm**_

_**Gemeinschaftsraum**_

Schlaftrunken kamen die Marauders und die Mädchen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und fanden ihn noch immer voll vor. Normaler weise waren um diese Zeit die meisten schon beim Frühstück und es herrschte kein Gedränge, aber es muss was passiert sein, so dass sie noch hier waren. Aber was?

Als die jüngeren Schüler die Siebtklässler gesehen hatten, machten sie sofort Platz und ließen sie vor. James und Sirius lasen sich das Papier durch, das am schwarzen Brett aufgehängt war:

_Liebe Schüler und liebe Schülerinnen,_

_Wie ihr sicher wisst, gibt es bei den Muggeln einen Brauch, wo sie sich am Faschingdienstag verkleiden. Da wir in Hogwarts jetzt viele Muggelgeborene habe, dachte sich das Lehrerkollegium, Ihnen etwas Abwechslung zu bieten. Wir haben ein Essen für Sie organisiert, wo sie Krapfen und Dinge, die Muggel an diesem Tag gerne essen, besorgt. Sie werden auch das Schloss etwas geschmückt vorfinden. Wir hoffen, dass wir Ihnen eine kleine Freude machen konnte._

_Albus Dumbledore_

War ja nicht anders erwarten zu gewesen. So etwas konnte sich einfach nur der Direktor dieser Schule einfallen lassen. Aber manchmal hatte er wirklich glorreiche Ideen und diese gehörte sicher dazu. Zwar wussten viele nicht was Krapfen waren, zumindest die nicht, die aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammten, aber nachdem sie die Erklärung gehört hatten, meine Sirius: „Also dass lasse ich mir nicht nehmen."

James konnte nicht anders und schüttelte über seinen Freund den Kopf. „Du denkst eigentlich auch immer nur ans Essen."

„Essen ist das Wichtigste das es gibt. Ohne Essen würden wir verhungern und wenn wir verhungern, dann haben wir nichts zu essen."

„Du hast deinen Satz einfach nur umgedreht. Und nein, Essen muss man nicht unbedingt, aber trinken ist lebensnotwendig", erklärte James. Daraufhin fing er sich viele verwirrte Blicke von seinen Mitschülern ein. „Meine Großmutter arbeitet im St. Mungo's."

Aber sein Blick war auf den zweiten Zettel fixiert.

_14. März 1977 – Aufführung des Stückes: Romeo & Julia_

_Wie es sich mit Sicherheit bereits herumgesprochen hat, wird am Tag bevor die Osterferien beginnen, dass Theaterstück aufgeführt. Da wir die Muggelgeborenen nicht benachteiligen wollten, haben wir uns mit Hilfe des Ministeriums, eine Möglichkeit überlegt, jene Eltern zu holen, die noch nie in Hogwarts waren bzw. keine Magie besitzen. Normalerweise ist es für Muggel unmöglich Hogwarts zu sehen, ohne dabei zu denken, dass diese Ruine bald einstürzen würde. Wir haben einige Schutzzauber versucht aufzuheben, aber es ist uns nicht gelungen. Deshalb werden wir mit einem speziellen Portschlüssel Ihre Eltern nach Hogwarts bringen können. Sie werden dann in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geführt, wo sie noch mit ihnen sprechen können. Ihre Eltern wurden bereits mit einem Brief verständigt und wenn sie eine Antwort geben, dass sie kommen, dann wird jeder Schüler informiert, auch über den genauen Ablauf der Anreise._

_Für jene, deren Eltern in Hogwarts waren, sprich Hexe und Zauberer, dürfte es wohl kein Problem darstellen, nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Ich bitte auch jene Schüler, ihre Eltern rechtzeitig zu informieren und dem Lehrerkollegium bescheid zu geben, damit wir wissen, mit wie vielen Gästen wir ungefähr zu rechnen haben._

„Glaubst du, dass deine Eltern kommen?", fragte Alice Lily, welche sich nicht sicher war.

„Kann sein, aber ich weiß es nicht. Könnte auch sein, dass sie Besuch bekommen und sie nicht kommen können. Aber wie du selber gelesen hast, wird dann jeder Schüler benachrichtigt, ob seine oder ihre Eltern dann kommen oder nicht. Und ich habe außerdem noch Zeit."

„Du bist immer sehr optimistisch."

„Ich weiß."

„Dann lasst uns mal frühstücken gehen", sagte Sirius und steuerte auf das Portrait zu. Dass alle Schüler gleichzeitig aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum stürmten, machte es nicht gerade leichter. So kam es, dass Lily und James irgendwie von ihren Freunden abgetragen wurden und die letzten waren, die den Raum verließen. Aber eine passendere Möglichkeit hätte James auch nicht finden können.

„Du weißt ja, dass diesen Freitag ein Ball stattfindet?", fragte James vorsichtig. Lily hatte sich bereits zu ihm umgewandt und ihn angelächelt. „Natürlich weiß ich davon. Sally und Viktor hatten ja genug zu tun und die Vertrauensschüler erst."

„Ja natürlich." Lily sah ihren Freund auffordernd an. ‚Frag schon was du fragen willst.'

„Du willst nicht zufällig mit mir zum Ball?"

„Nein, ich gehe doch nicht mit meinem Freund hin, wie komme ich denn darauf?", fragte Lily und versuchte es nicht einmal den Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen.

James lächelte nur leicht verlegen und zog Lily zu sich heran. Eben genannte, war von dieser Geste ziemlich überrascht, hatte sie nicht kommen sehen und lag jetzt mitten am Gang in den Armen von James Potter. „Na dann bin ich aber froh." James lehnte sich leicht zu ihr, sie schloss die Augen und …..

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**Große Halle**_

„Wie geht es Padma?", fragte Sally, als Sirius sich zum Tisch setzte.

„Besser, aber Madame Pomfrey möchte sie noch nicht gehen lassen." Er lud sich eine ziemlich große Portion auf seinen Teller auf.

„Das mit dem Stück wird knapp. Wir haben gerade mal noch einen Monat und wir müssen alle Szenen noch perfektionieren und wir können niemand neues ihren Teil geben, es würde zu lange dauern, bis sie ihn gelernt hat und ihn auch kann."

„Keine Sorge Sally, Padma kann schon mitspielen, ist doch nicht die Welt." Sally schaute ihn schockiert und verständnislos an.

„Wenn dir das Stück egal ist, mir ist es das auf jeden Fall nicht. Ich möchte mich nicht vor meinen Eltern blamieren."

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nicht wissend wie er jetzt reagieren sollte. Sally bekam in letzter Zeit alles in den falschen Hals. Sie reagierte bei jeder Kleinigkeit über. „So war das doch nicht gemeint. Ich meinte ja nur."

„Du meinst doch nur immer."

„Zick mich nicht an."

„Ich zick dich nicht an."

„Doch tust du."

„Tu ich nicht."

„Doch tust du."

„Tu ich nicht."

„Doch tust du."

„Tu ich…."

„HALTET EURE KLAPPE", fuhren Alice und Remus dazwischen. Sally und Sirius sahen ihre Freunde für einen Augenblick verwirrt an. Die Beiden, die normalerweise immer ruhig und gelassen waren, waren gerade laut geworden. „Schon besser", kommentierte Alice.

„Dass ist ja nicht zum Aushalten, wenn man euch so zuhört. Da bekommt man Kopfschmerzen."

„Wo sind denn eigentlich Lily und James?", fragte Alice.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**Gang in Hogwarts**_

„Sollten Sie nicht beim Frühstück sein?", fuhr eine strenge Stimme dazwischen. Nirgends war man ungestört. Die Professoren quälten einen ja wirklich immer, aber mussten sie einem dann auch noch so einen Moment zerstören? Darin waren sie nämlich wirklich erste Sahne. „Wenn Sie jetzt nämlich nicht zum Frühstück gehen, dann müssten Sie es ausfallen lassen." Die Person schritt mit wehendem Umhang bei ihnen vorbei. Eine kalte Aura umgab ihn, er war unbeliebt und von seiner Mimik erst nicht zu reden. Er verzog keine Mine, lächelte noch weniger als McGonagall, nämlich gar nicht, seine Augen bohrten sich immer in einen, wenn er vermutete, dass man etwas angestellt hatte. Und immer störte dieser Lehrer so einen Moment, war mittlerweile schon das zweite Mal gewesen.

Zum Glück hatten sie keinen Punkteabzug erhalten, wäre ja nicht auszudenken gewesen.

„Der hat heute wieder eine Laune", sagte James und sah seinem Professor nach. Jetzt bemerkte er erst die Gänge, die alle ziemlich bunt wirkten. Überall waren Luftschlangen und Girlanden aufgehängt. Kleine Glühwürmchen zischten durch die Gänge und erhellten diese noch mehr. Wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man kleine Dinge erkennen, die bei den Bildern geändert wurde. Zum Beispiel machte sich ein Clown gerade über eine Person lustig, die gemütlich im Wohnzimmersessel saß.

„Dumbledore hat nicht übertrieben", sagte James.

„Aber gegen euren Ball kommt er nicht an", hatte Lily gesagt.

„Ihm würde ich wirklich alles zutrauen, glaub mir." James sah seiner Lily in die Augen. „Gehen wir jetzt in die Große Halle zum Frühstück?"

„Sicher."

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**Krankenflügel**_

Padma lag noch in ihrem Bett. Sie hatte ihre Augen noch geschlossen, war aber schon längst munter. Sie träumte einfach so vor sich hin und lächelte dabei. Sie erinnerte sich an gestern Abend, als Sirius plötzlich bei ihr aufgetaucht war und ihr sagte, dass er etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte. Sie fragte sich, was es wohl sein würde und bekam auch prompt eine Antwort:

„Ich wollte nicht neben allen fragen. Sonst hätte es doch jeder gewusst. Ich möchte nämlich, dass du mit mir zum Valentinstagsball gehst. Falls die Pomfrey raus lässt."

„Wird sie schon", antwortete Padma zuversichtlich und lächelte glücklich. Sie freute sich wirklich auf diesen Ball, vor allem, wenn sie mit Sirius hingehen konnte.

„Ich muss gehen", hatte er zu ihr gesagt, als ein Geräusch ankündigte, dass Madame Pomfrey noch kurz vorbei kommen würde. Sirius gab Padma noch einen flüchtigen Kuss und warf sich den Tarnumhang über und verschwand aus dem Krankenflügel.

‚Hoffentlich lässt sie mich wirklich raus. Ich muss sie einfach fragen oder soll ich sie so lange Nerven bis sie nachgegeben hat? Ich werde eben beides versuchen müssen, wenn ich hin will. Aber ich habe doch kein Kleid. Doch habe ich, ich werde einfach das vom Weihnachtsball anziehen, das ich von James' Eltern bekommen habe. Ja, dass könnte ich machen und das werde ich auch. Und hier kommt schon Madame Pomfrey.'

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Padma freundlich.

„Guten Morgen. Wie geht es Ihnen heute?"

„Bestens." Kurze Stille. „Wie lange muss ich noch im Krankenflügel bleiben? Ich meine, dass Sie mich schon lange zur Beobachtung hier gelassen haben und mir geht es wirklich wieder viel besser. Und außerdem möchte ich auf den Ball gehen."

„Da kommen Sie schon noch hin, aber Sie bleiben mir noch ein paar Tage hier."

„Und wie lange wären ein paar Tage?", fragte Padma misstrauisch.

„So viel wie nötig."

„Aber mir geht es wirklich gut. Und wenn Sie wollen, dann komme ich jeden Tag zur Kontrolle her, aber bitte entlassen Sie mich."

Madame Pomfrey schien zu überlegen. „In Ordnung, aber Sie werden erst gegen Mittag entlassen und zum Unterricht dürfen Sie frühestens morgen. Heute noch auf keinen Fall. Nach dem Mittagessen gehen Sie in ihren Schlafsaal und ruhen sich noch etwas aus. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Natürlich Madame Pomfrey. Danke."

Padma hätte Luftsprünge machen können. Sie würde heute endlich entlassen werden, aber sie würde trotzdem zum Unterricht gehen. Sie hatte zuviel verpasst und möchte nicht noch einen Tag verlieren. ‚Aber Madame Pomfrey wird es sicher allen Professoren sagen, so das mich jeder von denen sofort zurück in den Schlafsaal schicken würde oder wieder in den Krankenflügel. Nein, so negativ darf ich gar nicht denken.'

- - - - - - - - - - -

Padmas Entlassung aus dem Krankenflügel hatte sich sofort verbreitet. Eine gute Nachricht blieb nie lange geheim, genauso wenig wie eine schlechte. Die Gryffindors freuten sich aber am allermeisten. Vor allem Sally schien überglücklich zu sein, ihre Schauspielerin wieder zu haben. Jetzt konnte nichts mehr schief gehen, es konnte nur noch besser werden.

Und wie Padma geahnt hatte, wurde sie von McGonagall sofort gemahnt, dass sie ja nicht zum Unterricht zu erscheinen habe, da Madame Pomfrey ausdrücklich angeordnet hatte, dass sie sich noch ausruhte.

Aber wenn sie wissen würden, was sie tat, dann würde sie wohl wieder im Krankenflügel landen. Padma dachte ja nicht daran sich auszuruhen. Sie hatte heuer ihre UTZ, die schneller kommen würden als sie damit rechnete und dann würde sie denn Stoff, den sie jetzt gemacht hatten brauchen und denn musste sie können, also hieß es lernen, lernen und lernen. Aber sie würde es schon schaffen, sie war hart im nehmen.

Sirius schloss seine Padma immer wieder in seine Arme. Er war froh, dass sie endlich von diesem schrecklichen Ort fort war. Sirius und James selbst hatten keine guten Erfahrungen damit. Nach Quidditchspielen oder Duellen auf den Gängen, landeten sie häufiger weise dort. Sie waren die besten Patienten, die sich Madame Pomfrey wünschen konnte, denn sie kamen in ziemlicher Regelmäßigkeit.

„Wann gibt es denn endlich Krapfen?", hatte Sirius beim Abendessen gefragt und den Tisch abgesucht, ob er sie ja nicht übersehen hatte. Nein, da war noch nichts, aber da ….

„Na endlich" und lud sich gleich mehrere auf seinen Teller. Auch war etwas Glühwein auf den Tischen. Nur die Muggelgeborenen wussten es war, aber die Reinblüter nicht. Dumbledore erhob sich.

„Nun, wie ich sehe, haben sich schon einige etwas auf ihre Teller getan." Dabei blieb sein Blick bei Sirius haften, der dem Direktor ein breites Grinsen zeigte. „Wundern werdet ihr euch auch über die Becher vor euch. Die sind für Glühwein gedacht." Die Schüler horchten auf. „Aber .." Auf so etwas konnte nur ein Aber folgen. „… der Glühwein ist nur Schülern und Schülerinnen aus den oberen Jahrgangsstufen erlaubt, welche die bereits 17 sind." Guter alter Dumbledore, er hatte gewusst, dass auch die jüngeren Schüler probieren würden, aber so konnten sie es schlecht. „Und nun, wünsche ich allen einen guten Appetit." Er setzte sich wieder und schenkte sich selbst Glühwein ein und nahm einen Krapfen.

„Die sind lecker", hatte Sirius nach einer Weile gesagt und nahm einen Schluck von dem warmen Getränk. „Auch nicht schlecht."

„Wenn du zuviel davon trinkst, müssen wir dich in den Krankenflügel bringen, sonst hast du am nächsten Tag ziemliche Kopfschmerzen", sagte Lily. „Und das selbe gilt für James."

„Glaub mir Lils", sagte James. „Sirius und ich sind das schon gewohnt."

„Gewohnheitstrinker", fügte Remus hinzu und fing sich einen bösen Blick von seinen Freunden ein und einen amüsierten von den Mädchen. Aber die beiden Marauder prusteten auf einmal los und steckten noch so einige an. Doch plötzlich hörte James auf zu lachen und blickte auf eine Eule, die gerade in die große Halle geflogen kam. Auch andere Schülerköpfe wandten sich dem Tier zu. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass eine Eule zu dieser Zeit kam.

‚Pernix? Was will er hier?', fragte sich James, als er die Eule seines Vaters auf sich zukommen sah.

Die Eule trug einen Brief, der mit dem Wappen der Familie Potter versehen war und eine Rolle war dabei. Bei näherem hinsehen, konnte man eine Zeitung erkennen. Pernix ließ sich langsam vor James nieder und streckte ihm sein Bein entgegen. Er hatte nun die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der großen Halle.

Er band zuerst den Brief ab, danach die Zeitung. Er nahm etwas von dem Obst, das auf dem Tisch war und hielt es Pernix hin. Dieser schnappte mit Freuden zu und aß gemütlich. James gab ihm auch noch etwas Wasser, bevor er den Brief vorsichtig öffnete.

_Lieber James!_

_Deine Mutter und ich haben beschlossen, dir etwas zu sagen, damit du dich nicht wunderst, was morgen im Tagespropheten steht. Es ist nämlich nicht gerade gut, die Wahrheit zu verbergen, aber das versucht das Ministerium gerade und hat somit einen falschen Weg eingeschlagen._

_Kurz gesagt: Du weißt, dass die Auroren knapp werden und das ist auch der Grund, weshalb wir immer mehr unter Druck gesetzt werden. Aber der Rest steht im Abendpropheten. Ich dachte mir, da ihr in Hogwarts vorwiegend nur den Tagespropheten erhaltet, schicken wir dir den Abendpropheten. Ich glaube, dass eure Professoren auch schon Bescheid wissen._

_Vielleicht findest du den Brief komisch, weil wir dir das so sagen, aber uns ist eben nichts anders eingefallen._

_Wir sehen uns dann bei deiner Aufführung!_

_Mum & Dad_

_Ps.: Im Umschlag ist noch etwas drinnen. Damit kannst du mich kontaktieren. Ach ja, lass Pernix für eine Nacht in der Eulerei. Er hat ziemlich viele Flüge hinter sich. Dad_

James starrte das Pergament verwirrt an. Was sollte denn das bitte für ein Brief sein? Normalerweise schrieben ihm seine Eltern nichts über ihre Arbeit, geschweige denn, wenn es im Ministerium Probleme gab, aber was war denn bitte passiert?

James nahm den Abendpropheten in die Hand und erkannte sofort an der Titelseite, was seine Eltern gemeint hatten:

HOGWARTS-LEHRER NOCH KOMPETENT UND GANZ BEI SINNEN?  
Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts' Schulleiter, hat mit dem Ministerium einen Vorschlag eingereicht, um die Eltern von Muggelgeborenen Hexen und Zauberern den Zutritt zu Hogwarts zu ermöglichen. Wir fragen uns, ob er noch weiß, was er tut! Wie Sie alle wissen, ist den Muggeln der Zutritt zu Hogwarts strengstens verweigert. Was ist also in diesen Zauberer gefahren? Und wie konnte er das Ministerium bestechen? Weiteres auf Seite 5

AUROREN DEN TODESSERN NOCH GEWACHSEN?  
wieso erhalten wir keine Auskunft über etwaige Vorkommnisse? Wieso schweigen sie alle? Haben sie etwas zu verbergen? Lesen Sie alles darüber auf Seite 2

James klappte die Kinnlade hinunter. Was war denn bitte los? Jetzt war schon alles zwei gespalten? Wenn nicht schon drei gespalten? James hielt seinen Freunden den Abendpropheten schwer atmend hin. Auch ihnen bliebt der Atem weg und starrten ihren Freund an. Pernix hatte derweilen seine Früchte gegessen und das Interesse der Schüler in der großen Halle, war schon länger nicht mehr auf James gerichtet.

James blickte zu Dumbledore, erhielt aber nur ein Kopfschütteln. Nach dem Essen brachte James Pernix in die Eulerei und ging zurück in seinen Schlafsaal, wo er das runde Etwas sofort ausprobieren musste.

Er sah hinein und fragte sich, wie das Ding funktionieren würde und wieso ihm sein Vater nicht gesagt hatte, wie es funktionierte. Plötzlich tauchte der Kopf von Adrian Potter auf, der seinen Sohn anlächelte.

„Hallo Junge."

„Hi Dad."

„Du hast anscheinend alles erhalten?"

„Ja."

„Du scheinst nicht gerade begeistert zu sein."

„Doch schon, aber so einen seltsamen Brief habe ich noch nie erhalten. Und wer hat den diese Artikel bitte geschrieben?"

„Rita Kimmkorn. Eine bekannte Klatschreporterin, weiß alles und doch wieder nichts. Sie versucht das Ministerium schlecht dastehen zu lassen."

„Und wie?"

„In dem sie den Zauberern und Hexen das erzählt, was sie hören wollen, dass alles um sie herum so schlecht ist, wie es den Anschein hat."

„Und was ist das für ein Ding, das du mir jetzt geschickt hast?"

„Eine neuwertige Erfindung. Frag jetzt nicht was, dass erzähle ich dir, sobald du zu Ostern zu Hause bist."

„Ok."

„Ich soll dir von deiner Mutter schöne Grüße ausrichten. Sie steht gerade neben mir."

„Von mir auch."

„Mach ich."

„Ich wollte was fragen."

„Frag."

„Wenn ihr zur Aufführung kommt, reist ihr sicher nicht mit dem Zug nach London oder?"

„Nein, wir reisen via Portschüssel."

„Muss ich mit dem Zug fahren oder kann ich mit euch mit?"

„Dass dürfte sich einrichten lassen."

„Gut."

„Dann sehen wir uns dort."

„Bis dann Dad."

„Bis dann James."

Der Kopf von Adrian Potter war verschwunden und James musste über seinen Vater nur den Kopf schütteln. Manchmal war er doch etwas eigen.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Samantha Potter2:** Endlich bist du wieder da! Unser Sirius eben, immer auf seine Schönheit bedacht nicht? Ich hab den Text von Romeo & Julia aus einem alten Skript, dass wir in der Schule bekommen haben, als wir das Stück aufgeführt haben. HDL

**andrea lupin :** Hi! Schön wieder mal etwas von dir zu lesen! Tja, ich bin immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut. Ich frage mich selberwirklich, wie ich an einem einzigen Tag ein Chap schreiben konnte. Und zwei Chaps in zwei Tagen. Ich bin auch nicht mehr normal! Nicht verzagen, Magic fragen! Ok, heute bin ich etwas blöd!

**The devilish Angel:** Tschuldigung! Ich habe doch nicht gewusst, dass du so reagierst, wenn das Chap aus ist, sonst hätte ich es länger gemacht! Du kaufst dir das Buch extra wegen mir? Ähm ... muss ja nicht sein, aber ich halte dich nicht davon ab, wenn du unbedingt willst! Du hast wirklich ganz doll gewartet. Nämlich EINEN Tag. Dass ist für mich wirklich eine Glanzleistung. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich Wochen mal kein Chap rein stelle und dann so schnell hintereinander? Ich bekomme vor mir selber Angst, weil dieses Chap über 3000 Wörter hat. Nein hast du noch nicht, aber jetzt hast du es! HDGGGGGGGGTL

Hoffe, dass es euch nicht stört, dass ich schon wieder ein Chap reingestellt habe. Aber ich hatte heute nichts zu tun und da habe ich eben geschrieben und geschrieben und da ist eben dieses Chap dabei rausgekommen. Freu mich aber tierisch über ein Review! Ich dachte nämlich schon, dass ihr mich vergessen hättet, weil ich schon lange nichts mehr gepostet habe!

Pusa  
Magic


	18. Kapitel 18: HogsmeadeWochenende

**Kapitel 18: Hogsmeade-Wochenende**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner, Clara Carver! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:** Hmmm … so viele Reviews waren es wohl nicht! Ich frag mich manchmal wirklich, ob euch die FF noch gefällt. Wenn sie euch nicht mehr gefällt, dann sagt es mir einfach.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**Samstag, 7. Februar 1977**_

_**Große Halle**_

Padma war Gott sei dank wieder aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden und hatte sich wieder in den Schulalltag eingelebt. Es war nur nicht so einfach, den ganzen Stoff nach zu holen, obwohl sie sich wirklich anstrengte. Sie war ihren Freundinnen sehr dankbar, dass sie ihr halfen. Aber jetzt war die Schule egal, heute war Hogsmeade angesagt. Padma hatte sich mit Sirius verabredet und James mit Lily. Sie hatten beschlossen, zuerst ihre Vorräte an Süßigkeiten aufzustocken und anschließend wollten sie in die „Drei Besen".

„Wisst ihr, dass nur mehr fünf Monate sind, bis wir Hogwarts verlassen und gerade mal vier Monate, bis wir die UTZ haben und gerade mal zwei Monate, bis wir das Theaterstück aufführen?"

„Hört sich so an, als würdest du jetzt schon an die ganze Zeit hier zurück denken", sagte Sirius und lächelte.

„Glaub mir, die Zeit vergeht schneller als uns lieb ist", fügte Padma hinzu.

„Stimmt", sagte Lily. „Sieben Jahre war Hogwarts unser zu Hause. Mir wird es wohl abgehen, am 1. September im Zug zu sitzen und in die Schule zu fahren."

„Ich werde die Abenteuer vermissen", sagte James. „Die ganzen nächtlichen Ausflüge und McGonagall." Padma und Lily sahen in verwirrt an, aber Sirius lächelte nur wissend. „Wisst ihr. James und ich sind die Einzigen, die sie so auf die Palme bringen können und wenn wir nicht mehr sind, dann wird sie sich langweilen."

„Sie wird froh sein und eine Party schmeißen, dass ihr endlich von Hogwarts seid", sagte Padma.

„Aber es stimmt. Solche Rumtreiber wie er es seid, wird es wahrscheinlich nie mehr geben", füge Lily hinzu.

„Wir sind schon einmalig."

„Also, seit ihr mit Frühstück fertig?", fragte Lily.

„WAS?", fragte Sirius mit vollem Mund. „Ischhabdoscherschtangefangn."

„Hä?"

„Er sagt, dass er doch gerade erst mit dem Essen angefangen hat", übersetzt James.

„Aha", meine Padma.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**Auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade**_

„Und Sirius, bist du auch satt geworden?", fragte Padma ihren Freund.

„Klar. Ich könnte sogar noch was essen."

„Ehrlich, wie verfressen kann man denn sein?"

„Ich bin nicht verfressen."

„Und ob du das bist."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

So ging es noch eine Weile weiter bis: „Padma, wegen was haben wir gerade diese" Er setzte Anführungszeichen „Konversation geführt?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete sie Schulter zuckend. James und Lily schüttelnden nur noch die Köpfe. Da hatten sich wirklich zwei gefunden.

„Mal eine Frage Lily", sagte James.

„Hmm?"

„Remus hat bald Geburtstag", sagte James. „Und?", fügte Lily hinzu.

„Ich dachte mir, dass wir vielleicht eine Feier organisieren könnten."

„Was hast du geplant?", fragte Lily misstrauisch.

„Wieso?"

„Wenn du normalerweise was planst, dann ist es für gewöhnlich illegal und irgendwann taucht McGonagall auf, wird laut, brummt euch Nachsitzen auf, zieht Punkte ab und ist eine Zeit lang nicht gut anzusprechen."

„Wenn wir uns nicht erwischen lassen …"

„James, nein, es ist viel zu gefährlich, wenn uns McGonagall erwischt, sie würde uns umbringen."

„So würde ich es nun auch nicht wieder ausdrücken, sie würde nur eine ewig lange Predigt halten."

„Bitte nicht, es kann nicht gut ausgehen." Lily sah ihn schon flehend an.

„Lily es geht nicht, wir haben immer eine Feier veranstaltet und es würde unsere Tradition brechen." James sah sie mit großen Augen an und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Das ist nicht fair", sagte Lily und zeigte auf James. „Wenn du so schaust, kann ich dir schwer etwas abschlagen."

„Ist doch der Sinn der Sache."

„James Potter, du bist unmöglich."

„Danke", sagte er und deute eine leichte Verbeugung an. Jetzt war es an Padma und Sirius ihre Köpfe zu schütteln.

„Aber was machen wir jetzt mit Remus' Geburtstag?", warf Sirius ein. „Wir können schlecht wieder im Raum der Wünsche feiern, ein leeres Klassenzimmer ist auch nicht angesagt, nach Hogsmeade sollten wir uns wohl auch nicht mehr schleichen. Dann in unserem Schlafsaal wäre es auch nicht angebracht. Weißt du noch letztes Jahr?"

„Oh ja", sagte James und musste lachen, ebenso wie sein Freund.

„Was war denn letztes Jahr?", wollten die beiden Mädchen wissen.

Sirius und James warfen sich einen Blick zu und prusteten erneut los.

„Erzählen wir euch ein anders Mal."

„Kommt schon, erzählt es uns doch", bat Padma.

„Aber erst, wenn wir in den Drei Besen sind ok?", sagte James.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**Honigtopf**_

„Ehrlich! Muss es hier denn immer so voll sein?", fragte Sirius und kämpfte sich durch das dichte Gedränge der Schüler. Sie nahmen von überall etwas mit. Sie wussten nicht wie, aber irgendwie kamen sie dann zur Kassa, aber dort war erst Recht die Hölle los.

„Ich hasse es anzustehen", meinte James und sah sich um. Überall waren Schüler zu sehen, die sich einige Süßigkeiten neugierig ansahen. Wahrscheinlich Muggelgeborene, dachte James. Diese konnten die magischen Süßigkeiten ja nicht kennen. Es war für sie ja neu. Was sie wohl zu den Feuerbonbons sagen würden? Die Gesichter wären Gold wert.

„DER NÄCHSTE", schrie eine Hexe mittleren Alters. Als sie Sirius und James erspähte, lächelte sie ihnen freundlich zu und wies sie an, nach vorne zu kommen. Dieser Geste folgten sie natürlich sofort.

„Euch habe ich schon lange nicht mehr hier gesehen", meinte sie.

„Wir haben mit Hogwarts viel zu tun."

„Das hat euch früher auch nicht davon abgehalten heimlich in den Honigtopf zu kommen", meinte sie verschwörerisch.

Lily und Padma folgten diesem Gespräch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder vorgefallen? Die Marauders hatten wirklich viele Geheimnisse vor ihnen. Lily und Padma beschlossen, dass sie sie mal darauf ansprachen. Viele Leute schienen über ihre Machenschaften bescheid zu wissen, aber Sirius und James hatten es ihnen noch nicht gesagt. Hatten sie denn kein Vertrauen? Aber eins war sicher, die Jungs hatten etwas getan, was sehr illegal klang.

Nachdem das ganze Zeug in den Tüten verstaut war und sie bezahlt hatten, ließen die Marauders die Tüten noch schrumpfen und gaben sie in ihre Umhänge. Dann gingen sie zu viert die belebte Straße entlang, die immer noch mit Schnee bedeckt war. Es waren auch viele Zauberer und Hexen dabei, die Lily noch nie in Hogwarts oder Hogsmeade gesehen hatte. Wollten wahrscheinlich auch nur wieder Hogsmeade sehen.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**Drei Besen**_

Die Drei Besen waren wie immer bis zum letzten Platz gefüllt. Konnte es sein, dass alles hier magisch vergrößert wurde, wenn mehr Menschen herein kamen? Ja, so wird es wohl gewesen sein.

Sie kämpften sich, wie schon mehrmals an diesem Tag, durch die Menschenmenge und entdeckten einen Tisch, an dem einige Schüler saßen, die ihnen Plätze anboten und die dankend angenommen wurden.

„Wisst ihr, dass es für das Stück schon schön knapp wird?", fragte eine Hufflepuff.

„Ja schon", sagte Padma.

„Und bei uns sind ziemlich viele krank. Die haben alle die Grippe und Madame Pomfrey meinte, dass sie sich auskurieren müssen und nicht vorher in den Unterricht können. Ehrlich, die sehen aus als würden sie gleich sterben."

„Du bist aber nett Cindy", meinte Lily und lächelte. „Padma hat die Grippe schon hinter ihr."

„Mit Tränken?"

„Nein, ich musste im Krankenflügel bleiben und dann musste ich auch noch betteln, dass sie mich aus dem Krankenflügel raus lässt. Ehrlich, die kontrolliert mich schlimmer als meine Eltern. Die folgt ihren Patienten auf Schritt und Tritt."

Sirius und James lächelnden nur wissend. „Wir haben kein Problem. Sie lässt uns schon nach einer gewissen Zeit raus."

„Und was ist der Trick?"

„Wir sind Stammkunden und haben sie immer so genervt, dass sie uns so zusagen rausgeworfen hat, weil ihre anderen Patient Ruhe brauchten und die hätten sie nicht, wenn wir noch im Krankenflügel sind."

„Also hat sie uns meist nach ein, zwei Tagen wieder entlassen. Kam aber auch darauf an, was wir hatten."

„Und das ist ja nicht das Schlimmste. Es sieht ja fast so aus, als würde das Theaterstück ins Wasser fallen. Mindestens die Hälfte der Schauspieler liegt krank in ihren Betten oder im Krankenflügel und werden versorgt. Unsere Proben können wir fürs erste vergessen, bei so wenigen zahlt es sich nicht aus."

„Und wie hat Sally darauf reagiert?", fragte James.

„Na die ist ja fast ausgerastet. Von wegen: Dass machen die absichtlich, sie wollen eben nicht proben, es nervt sie und bla bla bla.", meinte ein Hufflepuff.

„So ist sie eben", meinte Sirius und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier.

„Wenn es so weiter geht, wird es wirklich knapp, mit unserem Stück. Wir haben noch nicht einmal alles durch genommen und dann auch noch die Kostüme und die Bühnenbilder", ereiferte sich Cindy.

„Stopp", sagte Padma. „Du bist ja genauso wie Sally. Bitte nimm's mir nicht übel, aber ihr könntet wirklich verwandt sein."

„Wenn du meinst."

„Reden wir über was anders", schlug John (der Hufflepuff) vor.

„Und über was?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Aha."

„Gut."

„Was soll dass den werden?"

„Konversation?"

„Sirius? Padma? Könntet ihr eure intelligenten Gespräche bitte ein anders Mal weiter führen und erläutern?", bat James und erhielt einen bösen Blick. „Mein ja nur."

„Du meinst immer."

„Meinen ist nicht immer gut."

„Wissen ist besser oder was?"

„Siehst du James, geht doch!"

„Womit habe ich solche Freunde verdient", sagte James theatralisch und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände.

„Wir sind toll, nicht wahr?", meinte Sirius darauf hin.

„Eher das Gegenteil."

„Du bist immer so gemein."

„Gar nicht."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Ha", machte James. „Jetzt hast du es selber gesagt, ich bin nicht gemein."

„Das war ein fieser Trick von dir", schmollte Sirius.

„Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel", sagte James und grinste seinen Freund überlegen an.

„Womit habe ich solche Freunde verdient?"

„Das ist mein Text", beschwerte sich James.

Alle, die bei ihnen am Tisch saßen, konnten bald nicht mehr. Je länger die beiden sprachen, desto mehr mussten sie lachen.

„Aufhören", brachte Cindy gerade hervor, mehr aber auch nicht.

„Ich kann nicht mehr. Mein Bauch tut weh."

„Oh", machte James. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich noch kitzeln."

„Untersteh dich James", drohte Lily. Augenblicklich war sie ruhiger geworden, aber sie fing gleich wieder an.

„Ich weiß nicht was die haben", meinte Sirius.

„Ich auch nicht."

„Wir sind nur von Idioten umgeben", flüsterte er James zu.

Niemand schien sie zu hören, bei dem Gelächter auch kein Wunder. Die Leute, die dort waren, drehten sich schon zu ihnen um, aber das störte sie nicht.

In diesem Alter hatte man eben ein unbeschwertes Leben. Nichts schien ihnen etwas auszumachen, die Welt stand ihnen eben offen.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_**Zurück in Hogwarts**_

„Ehrlich, mit euch kann man nirgends hingehen", sagte Sirius. „Ihr seid ja mehr als peinlich."

„Bitte?"

„Die ganzen Leute haben schon geschaut, was den los ist."

„Die haben euch für verrückt erklärt."

„Siehst du James, ihr färbt eben auf uns ab", sagte Lily.

„Ja, immer ich."

„Einer muss ja der Schuldige sein."

„Immer wir."

„So was Ähnliches hast du eben gesagt." Lily drehte sich zu ihm um. „Du wirst eben auch schon alt mein Lieber. Da kann man ruhig schon vergessen was man ein paar Minuten vorher gesagt hat."

„Na warte", hatte James kurze Zeit später gesagt und hatte Lily gepackt und angefangen sie zu kitzeln.

„James! Hör bitte auf."

„Dann entschuldige dich."

„Niemals."

„Dann tut es mir Leid."

„Ihr seid echt peinlich", sagte Padma und grinste. „Die Schüler schauen schon, die halten euch für verrückt."

„War ich schon immer", konterte James.

„Einsicht ist der beste Weg der Besserung", pflichte Lily bei. James hatte sie eben losgelassen und sie erholte sich gerade von dieser Kitzelattacke.

„Ich weiß, ich gebe mir wirklich besondere Mühe. Aber in deiner Nähe kann man verrückt werden", sagte James zuckersüß und lächelte Lily an, die empört ihren Mund öffnete, aber sie konnte nichts sagen, da James ihr schnell einen Kuss gab.

„Habt ihr keine eigenen Probleme?", fragte Padma und sah die Schüler an, welche sofort das Weite suchten. Ja nicht mit einer wütenden Padma Hopkirk anlegen. Sie konnte in diesem Zustand genauso drauf sein wie Lily, obwohl, an eine Lily Evans ranzukommen ist schwer.

„Falls ihr nichts dagegen habt, ich würde jetzt gerne ein paar Zitronentrops essen", sagte James und ging zu den gemütlichen Sesseln, die vor dem Kamin im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum standen.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Andrea Lupin:** Hi! Also ein Toll hoch zwei? Na da bin ich aber froh! Das runde Ding? Das muss ich mir noch überlegen, ob ich das noch einbaue. Ähm, dass mit Rita habe ich nicht erklärt nicht? Aber ich sehe die Marauders (in Band 5 zumindest) als 37. Also ist Rita nicht gerade viel älter. Aber es ist nicht die Rita, die zu Harrys Zeiten schreibst, sondern ihre Mutter. Also ist Rita Kimmkorn, die Harry quält, die Tochter von der Rita Kimmkorn, die die Marauders quält. Verständlich? Ja, flott geht es weiter! Frag mich nicht wie ich das schaffe. Bin gerade wieder in einem Schreibfluss! HDL

**Samantha Potter2:** Hallihallo! Die Begrüßugn war ja klasse. Oh Gott, ich musste ziemlich kotzen. Weißt du, dass du mich mit deinen Reviews am Anfang immer schocken kannst? Normalerweise sollte ich es doch schon gewohnt sein, aber bin es nicht. Aber so ein langes Review. Wirklich schön! Du hast von meiner FF geträumt? Das höre ich heute auch zum ersten Mal. Das überhaupt jemand davon geträunt hat. Weihnachtsgeschenke! Ist wirklich eine schöne Szene. Las mich raten: Die Szene, wo James mit Lily draußen beim See steht? Naja, so viel kommt nicht mehr. Und zuviel verraten werde ich nicht. Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich das Ende schon geschrieben habe. Also das Endchap, aber zwischen drinnen fehlen mir noch einige. Glaub so viele werden es nicht mehr werden. Aber ich habe noch einige Ideen für diese FF, die müsste ich eben noch ausschlachten. Vielleicht schreibe ich dann noch eine Fortsetzung! Bis zu ihrem Tod hin, weißt du? Aber das muss ich mir noch genauer überlegen, aber wer weiß schon was kommt? Aber die Chancen stehen nicht schlecht, so nebenbei! Ich bin es schon gewohnt, dass mir gedroht wird, aber du hast Recht, wenn du mir drohst muss ich mich verstecken und die Chaps würden ewig auf sich warten lassen. Schreiben würde ich aber dennoch so viel. Ich liebe es angefleht zu werden. Ich hör wohl auf, sonst kann ich ein eigenes Chap für dich machen! HDL

**Joan Lillian Potter:** Hi! Hoffe doch, dass das mit diesem Chap schnell genug war? Wenn nicht, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr! Freu mich aber immer über ein Review!

So ihr Lieben. Ich muss euch jetzt was sagen. Ich habe ein Cover für meine FF gemacht. Den Link findet ihr in meiner Biografie. Sagt mir bei eurem Review bitte, ob ihr es gut findet oder nicht! Ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob es mir was geworden ist. Und mit dem neuen Chap, kann sein, dass ich es morgen noch on stelle, aber kommt darauf an, wie ich fertig werde und ob nicht neue Ideen in meinen Kopf strömen, die ich unbedingt reinbringen will!

Pusa  
Eure  
_Magic_


	19. Kapitel 19: Valentinstagsball

**Kapitel 19: Valentinstagsball**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner, Clara Carver, Dora Light, Sarah Blossom! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:** So viele Chaps werden nicht mehr kommen. Das letzt Kapitel ist schon geschrieben, jetzt muss ich eigentlich nur mehr wissen, viele Chaps noch kommen, aber ich werde sehen was ich tun kann ok?

- - - - - - - - -

_**Samstag, 14. Februar 1977**_

_**Mädchenschlafsaal**_

„Ehrlich Lily", meinte Padma. „Lass den Jungs doch ihren Spaß. So wie ich das sehe, haben sie das jedes Jahr gemacht und die Tradition wollen sie eben nicht brechen. Glaubst du, nur weil du es ihnen verbietest machen sie es nicht? Dann erst recht. Sie haben uns jetzt sogar eingeladen!"

„Weißt du was Padma?", antwortete Lily schnippisch. „Sirius hat auf dich abgefärbt."

„Du bist zu stur und verstehst keinen Spaß."

„Doch den verstehe ich, aber nicht unter etwas illegalem."

„Mensch Lily. Das Illegale ist doch genau das, was anziehend ist." Padma sah ihre Freundin eindringlich an, als Alice gerade aus dem Badezimmer kam.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte sie verwirrt und musterte eine nach der anderen.

„Miss Evans hier, möchte den Jungs eine Geburtstagsfeier verbieten."

„Ich nehme an, dass es sich um die Feier eines Marauders handelt?", fragte sie nach und erhielt ein Nicken von Padma. „Und was ist dabei? Das machen sie doch jedes Jahr."

Lily wollte gerade etwas erwidern, sah dann aber den Blick ihrer Freundinnen und entschied, dass sie doch lieber still bleiben würde. Wieso musste das eigentlich nur so illegal sein? Konnte es nicht irgendwo stattfinden, wo es nach den Regeln her erlaubt war? Und wenn sie mitmachte, hatte sie eine große Chance, dass sie erwischt wird und darauf hatte sie keinen Bock. Sie hatte bis jetzt noch nie nachsitzen müssen und wollte es in den letzten Monaten, in denen sie Hogwarts besuchte auch nicht. Wenn ihre Freundinnen gehen wollten, konnten sie, aber sie blieb stur. Nein, die Strafarbeit wäre zu fatal!

Aber es war noch genügend Zeit, so dass sich Lily alles noch anders überlegen konnte. Aber würde sie?

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich anziehen soll", hatte Alice gesagt und lief aufgescheucht herum. Lily und Padma nahmen die Kleider aus ihren Schränken, die sie von den Potters zu Weihnachten bekommen hatten. Das einzige Kommentar von Sally war: „Boah! Wo habt ihr denn die her? Die sehen ja hammermäßig aus!" Sally war etwas neidisch, so konnte man es nennen. Die Kleider waren aus edlen Stoffen. Sally wollte auch wissen, woher sie die Kleider hatten und als sie das sagten, wurde ihr etwas anders zu mute. Ihr Gesicht wurde blasser und ihre Stimmung sankt noch weiter, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Alice hatte endlich ein passendes Kleid gefunden, dass ihr gefiel. Alice war meist bei so vielen Bällen und dachte sich, dass sie immer ein neues Kleid benötigte, aber jetzt hatte sie ihres gefunden, welches sie heute anziehen würde.

Das Top war in Corasagenform mit eingearbeiteten Stäbchen, geraffte schmale Träger hielten es. Seitlich war ein, kaum sichtbarer, Reißverschluss. Der Rock war in figurumspielender Form. Am Saum war er gerafft und mit einer Rose verziert, das Chiffonfutter war sichtbar. Wenn sie wollte, konnte sie auch noch passend dazu Handschuhe nehmen. Das Kleid war in Bordeaux gehalten.

„Also das Kleid ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern", hatte Padma gemeint und das Kleid bewundert angestarrt.

Alice lächelte. „Ja, das Kleid habe ich auf dem ersten Ball angehabt, bei dem ich mit Frank war. Und ich wollte es jetzt auch unbedingt anziehen. Hat was, wisst ihr?"

„Alles in Ordnung Sally?", fragte Lily und schaute ihre Freundin verwirrt an.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fauchte sie, aber ihr Gesicht wurde gleich wieder leer. „Ihr habt alle so schöne Kleider, ich kann da gar nicht mithalten. Neben euch kann man mich mit einem Müllsack verwechseln."

Lily, Padma und Alice lachten. „Weißt du was?", sagte Alice nach einem Moment. „Such dir eines von meinen Kleidern aus. Und das, was dir gefällt, kannst du anziehen und behalten, wenn du willst."

„Das geht doch nicht", tat Sally ab.

„Red nicht! Sind doch meine Kleider und ich sollte wissen, was ich mit ihnen mache oder nicht? Siehst du? Also, komm her und such dir eines aus." Alice öffnete ihren Schrank. Darin waren noch gut drei Stück. Wer die Wahl hat, hat die Qual!

Letztendlich, hatte sich Sally für ein blau-violletes Kleid entschieden, welches ab der Taille weit ausgestellt war. Es war eine trägerlose Korsage, aus blau-lila Satin, welche mit schwarzer Stickerei noch eleganter aussah. Dazu gab es noch eine passende Handtasche, die ebenfalls mit diesen Stickereien versehen war.

„Kannst du behalten", hatte Alice wiederholt und sah ihre Freundin nur lächelnd an, welche ihr einen verwirrten und ‚Das-kannst-du-doch-nicht-machen-Blick' zu, aber dennoch huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„Meinst du das ernst? Ich gebe es dir noch dem Ball zurück", antwortete Sally.

„Nichts da", tat Alice schnell ab. „Wir haben da noch die Premierenparty vor uns und unseren Abschlussball nicht zu vergessen. Sie es als verfrühtes Geburtstagsgeschenk von mir ok?"

„Danke." Sally war den Tränen nahe. „Ich wüsste gar nicht was ich ohne euch machen würde."

„Verzweifeln?", schlug Padma vor.

„Also Mädels", sagte Alice. „Dann lasst uns mit der Arbeit beginnen."

Die Mädchen schminkten sich den Kleidern entsprechend, dennoch sehr dezent.

Alice hatte sich rote Bänder in die Haare gemacht, die schön funkelten.

Sally hatte eine einzelne blaue Rose in ihre Haare gesteckt.

Lily hatte ihre Haare locker hochgesteckt und einige Strähnen vielen ihr elegant in ihr Gesicht, wodurch sie etwas älter wirkte.

Padma hatte ihre Haare ebenfalls hochgesteckt und hatte ein paar Strähnen blau gefärbt. Es passte wunderbar zu ihren Augen.

Die Jungs würden Augen machen.

- - - - - - - - -

_**Vor der großen Halle:**_

„Du ist bezaubernd aus, Lily", meinte James und stand mit Lily etwas abseits von seinen Freunden. Sie warteten gerade darauf, dass sie endlich in die große Halle durften. Die ganzen Pärchen, die sich gefunden hatten, turtelnden verliebt herum. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck zu Folge, konnte man von so viel Liebe krank werden. Wenn dieser Tag vorbei war, dann würde es doch eh gleich weiter gehen, also wieso noch so tun?

Snape war nicht einmal erschienen, ohne Begleitung sah es bei einem Valentinstagsball auch etwas komisch aus. Aber dennoch hatten sich viele Schüler zusammen gefunden und waren frisch verliebt. (AN: Ist junge Liebe nicht schön?)

Dann wurden die Flügel zur Halle endlich geöffnet. Den Schülern entfuhren viele „Ahs" und „Ohs". Die Halle war auch traumhaft geschmückt.

Wie bei jeder größeren Veranstaltung, waren kleinere Tische am Rand er großen Halle angebracht, die Haustische waren verschwunden. Kleine Herzen und Amors mit Pfeil und Bogen flogen umher. Die Kerzen hatten eine rötliche Farbe, überall waren Blumen angebracht. Auf den Tischen, an den Wänden und einige hingen sogar in der Luft und versprühten einen angenehmen, wohlriechenden Duft.

Lily kämpfte sich mit James zu einem der Tische durch, dicht gefolgt von Sirius und Padma. Am Nebentisch nahmen Remus und seine Begleiterin aus Ravenclaw, Dora Light platz. Dora hatte blaue Augen und hellbraunes Haar. Sie hatte eine eher zierliche Gestalt, wirkte aber vom Auftreten her sehr freundlich!

Was keiner zu glauben wagte war, dass auch Peter eine Verabredung gefunden hatte. Sarah Blossom aus Hufflepuff. War nicht gerade eine Schönheit (AN: Aber für Peter reichts!), jedoch konnte sie lustig sein, so sah es Peter zumindest. Sie war mollig, hatte kurzes Haar, was ihr aber dennoch stand.

Sally und Viktor gingen wie bei jeder Veranstaltung, die sie organisiert hatten auf die Bühne, gefolgt von regem Applaus.

„Danke für euer zahlreiches Erscheinen", begann Viktor. „Um euch gleich vorzuwarnen, es stehen noch zwei Bälle aus." Die Schüler wurden hellhörig. „Einer, ist leider nur für die Schauspieler bzw. Verantwortlichen für das Theaterstück." Flüstern füllte die Halle. „Aber dennoch, sind andere Schüler dazu eingeladen." Applaus. „Und zu guter Letzt, gibt es noch einen Abschlussball, der zu Ehren der Abschlussklasse 77 gegeben wird. Dazu sind nur die Schüler aus den siebten Klassen eingeladen, außer sie haben eine Begleitung aus einer niedrigeren Jahrgangsstufe, dann darf auch jemand anderes zum Ball."

„Viktor und ich haben diesen Ball organisiert, weil unser letzter so gut angekommen ist. Für Stimmung wird die selbe Band sorgen, die auch letztes Mal für Stimmung gesorgt hat. Wir wünschen euch einen unterhaltsamen Abend." Applaus. „Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse. Die alkoholischen Getränke sind nicht für die jüngeren Schüler zugelassen, außer Butterbier, aber das auch in Maßen. Professor Dumbledore hat uns erlaubt, dass wir den volljährigen Schülern auch Wein, Sekt und ähnlich anbieten können. Also noch einen schönen Ball."

„Ein Gläschen?", fragte James Lily zuckersüß.

„Immer doch", antwortete sie. „Von was denn?"

„Von was du willst?" Die Beiden redeten noch so weiter und sahen sich verliebt an. Sirius und Padma verdrehten die Augen.

Dann sah sie auf die Tanzfläche und Sirius folgte ihrem Blick. „Willst du tanzen?"

Überrascht wandte sie ihren Kopf Sirius zu, der sie nur anlächelte. „Wenn du nicht willst?"

„Doch … doch schon … ich bin nur"

„So überrascht?"

„Genau." Padma nickte eifrig. Derweilen stand Sirius auf und machte eine elegante Verbeugung. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen.

„Natürlich."

Die Beiden machten sich auf den Weg zur Tanzfläche und waren gerade in der Menge verschwunden, als Sirius sie schon in seine Arme nahm und sie sanft führte. Eins sah man gleich – Sirius Black war ein guter Tänzer. Nicht viele brachten es fertig so zu führen, dass man nicht Angst haben musste, dass etwas bricht.

Viele die führten, rissen einen mit sich, aber Sirius machte es ganz sacht und sah ihr dabei immer wieder in die Augen. Bis sie die Welt um sich vergessen hatten. In diesem Moment zählten nur noch sie beide, nur noch dieser Moment!

„Und was möchtest du nun trinken?", fragte James Lily erneut.

„Keine Ahnung."

„In Ordnung, dann würde ich vorschlagen Sekt-Orange oder Sekt-Erdbeere?"

„Sekt-Erdbeere. Ich liebe Erdbeeren", meinte Lily und lächelte verschmitzt.

„Klingt gut." James nahm die Menükarte zur Hand und tippte dort hin, was er haben wollte. Kurze Zeit später erschien schon der Sekt vor ihnen. Die Beiden prosteten an und nahmen einen kleinen Schluck.

„Du Lily?", sagte James nach einer Weile.

„Hmm?"

„Ich habe da etwas für dich."

„Hmm?"

„Etwas für den Valentinstag." Lily sah in jetzt liebvoll an, aber ihre Augen funkelten und zeigten den Hauch von Neugierde.

„Ähm ja, hier", sagte James nervös und gab Lily eine kleine Schachtel. Zuerst sah Lily verwirrt die Schachtel an. War darin nicht immer ein Ring? James würde doch nicht! Lily sah schockiert zwischen der Schachtel und James hin und her. Er wollte ihr doch keinen Heiratsantrag machen? Dazu waren sie noch viel zu jung! Sie hatten doch noch nicht einmal Hogwarts hinter sich. Und wer würde überhaupt wissen, ob diese Ehe was werden würde?

James, der ihre Gedanken anscheinend lesen konnte, lächelte leicht und sagte: „Es ist kein Ring!" Lily viel ein Stein vom Herzen, aber was war es denn dann?

Vorsichtig öffnete Lily die Schachtel und sah hinein. Darin befand sich eine smaragdgrüne Brosche, in Form einer Lily.

„Ich dachte mir, dass sie gut zu deinen Augen passen würde", hatte James ihr erklärt.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du mir nicht so teure Sachen schenken sollst", tadelte Lily ihn, aber sie wusste, dass er beleidigt sein würde, wenn sie es nicht annahm und außerdem würde er keine Widerrede akzeptieren.

„Du bist einfach so süß", hatte sie im zugeflüstert und ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss gegeben. Immer, wenn sie bei ihm war, da hatte sie dieses schöne Gefühl. Sie fühlte sich geborgen, verstanden und geliebt. Lily hatte kurz zuvor sogar schon nachgedacht, wie es wohl sein würde, Mrs. James Potter zu sein. Aber dennoch war sie froh, dass sie noch nicht so weit waren. Sie waren noch jung und hatten ihr ganzes Leben vor sich, aber sie könnte sich wirklich gut vorstellen, an seiner Seite zu leben. Mal sehen, was das Leben nach Hogwarts für die Beiden offen hielt.

- - - - - - - - -

_**Remus & Dora**_

„Deine Freunde sind schon komisch", sagte sie.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Remus. „Manchmal ist es auch anstrengend mit ihnen befreundet zu sein."

Dora lächelte ihn freundlich an. Keiner von beiden wusste, worüber sie am Besten reden sollten. Mit Mädchen reden, dass war immer die Spezialität von Sirius und James gewesen. Jetzt war er auf sich gestellt. Worüber sollte er denn reden?

„Du siehst heute schön aus", sagte er und verbesserte sich gleich. „Nicht, dass du sonst hässlich wärst, aber heute siehst du einfach umwerfend aus."

Dora wurde rot und lächelte verlegen. „Danke. Du siehst heute aber auch gut aus."

„Danke." Und schon wieder war diese peinliche Stille zwischen ihnen, die sie nur noch nervöser machte.

„Willst du … möchtest du … tanzen?", fragte Remus vorsichtig und sie nickte.

Sie gingen auf die Tanzfläche. Gerade wurde ein langsames Lied angespielt und alle tanzten eng umschlungen. Dora legte ihre Hände um Remus' Nacken und beide bewegten sich langsam zum Takt der Musik. Nach zwei Tänzen, beschlossen sie, wieder zurück zu ihrem Tisch zu gehen. Dort war gerade niemand, so waren sie ungestört und keiner würde merken, wenn sie sich blamierten. Wenn nur beide gewusst hätten, dass es dem Anderen nicht gerade anders ging, wäre es ihnen besser gegangen.

„Ähm Remus?", fragte Dora vorsichtig. „Darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Sicher."

„Bist du … bist du …" Sie stockte. Würde sie Remus anders mögen, wenn er ein Werwolf war? Nein. Er war doch nur bei Vollmond gefährlich und sonst war er doch nett und alles. „Bist du ein Werwolf?" Ihre Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort leiser. Sie konnte Remus' schockiertes Gesicht sehen, als sie diese Worte aussprach. Sein Gesicht wurde blass und er sah sofort kränklich aus, wie das er jeden Moment zusammen brechen würde.

„Stimmt es?", hackte sie vorsichtig nach. Remus nickte langsam. Sie hatte es ja an seiner Reaktion gesehen, also hätte es sich nicht gelohnt, dass er sie jetzt auch noch belog.

„Du hasst mich jetzt, nicht war?", fragte Remus und sah auf den Tisch, den er im Moment viel interessanter fand.

„Nein, wieso sollte ich?", fragte sie sichtlich verwirrt.

„Wieso? Viele denken doch, dass Werwölfe es nicht wert sind zu leben, man sie am Besten umbringen sollte. Ein Werwolf ist nicht in die Gesellschaft integriert, er wird ausgeschlossen und verachtet, nur weil er einmal im Monat zur Bestie wird. Darum." Remus' Stimme wurde nicht lauter, sonder sie wurde beschlagener.

Dora wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, also beschloss sie ihm etwas zu sagen. Es stellte sich aber schwieriger heraus, als es war. Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf die von Remus. Remus hob seinen Kopf und sah sie verwirrt an. Jetzt, wo sie ihn ansah, wusste sie was sie sagen sollte.

„Wie du selber gesagt hast Remus. Ein Werwolf ist für seine Mitmenschen nur einmal im Monat gefährlich. Ich kenne dich jetzt schon seit fast sieben Jahren und ich kann dir sagen, dass dir niemand ansieht, dass du ein Werwolf bist."

„Wie hast du es herausbekommen?"

„Ich habe deinen Irrwicht gesehen und das hat mich stutzig gemacht und dann habe ich auf der Mondtabelle nachgesehen, weil du wieder krank warst. Und da habe ich gesehen, dass du immer zum gleichen Zeitpunkt krank bist." Sie sah ihn an. „Aber ich dachte dich zu kennen und glaubte nicht, dass du einer bist. Es war so surreal! Aber ich musste dich einfach fragen."

„Du verabscheust mich nicht?"

„Nein, wieso sollte ich? Viele Menschen vergessen die Menschen, die hinter den Werwölfen stecken und du kannst nun wirklich nichts dafür, dass du gebissen wurdest. Deine Freunde wissen davon?"

„Sie haben es herausgefunden. Ich hatte Angst es ihnen zu erzählen, ich dachte mir, dass sie mich nicht mehr mögen würden."

„Aber sie haben dich nicht fallen gelassen?"

„Im Gegenteil, sie fanden es sogar interessant mit einem Werwolf befreundet zu sein." Remus musste lächeln, als er daran dachte, als sie ihn gefragt hatten, ob er ein Werwolf sei. Er hatte es vehement bestritten, aber dann haben sie dieselben Argumente gebracht, wie Dora gerade eben. Seine Freunde sind für ihn Animagi geworden, um ihm zu helfen. Das war wirkliche Freundschaft, aber das konnte er Dora nicht erzählen.

„Finde ich auch. Ich mag den Menschen Remus Lupin", sagte Dora und lächelte Remus aufrichtig an. Die Nervosität war verschwunden.

„Danke", sagte Remus.

„Wofür?"

„Das du mich so akzeptierst wie ich bin. Dass machen nicht viele Hexen oder Zauberer, deshalb weiß es in Hogwarts auch niemand, bis auf dich, Sirius, James und Peter."

„Also kenne ich das Geheimnis der Marauders?", fragte Dora lächelnd.

„Könnte man so sagen."

Es war etwas geschehen, was Remus nie gedacht hatte, er hatte eine Freundin gefunden, vor der er keine Geheimnisse haben musste. Eine Person, die ihn so akzeptierte wie er war und nicht mit dem Werwolf assoziierte, sondern als eigene Person, gefangen in einem Fluch, der ihm ein Leben lang erhalten bleiben würde.

„Versprichst du mir eines? Sag es bitte niemandem weiter."

„Ich verspreche, dass ich dein Geheimnis bewahren werde."

- - - - - - - - -

_**Am Abend im Schlafsaal der Marauders**_

„Was ist denn mit Remus los?", fragte Sirius einen Freund. „Der sieht irgendwie so verändert aus."

„Jetzt wo du es sagst. Vorher war er ein nervliches Frack und jetzt?" James drehte sich zu Remus um. „Sag mal, was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Mit mir?", fragte Remus. „Mit mir ist nichts los." Er grinste aber übers ganze Gesicht.

„Du kannst uns nichts vormachen Moony", hatte Sirius gesagt. „Also? Was ist mit dir passiert?"

„Dora weiß, dass ich ein Werwolf bin", antwortete er und lächelte noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, als er den schockierten Blick von seinen Freuden sah. „Sie hat mich gefragt ob ich einer bin. Sie hat es genauso herausgefunden wie ihr."

„Und sie stört es nicht?", fragte Peter.

„Nein", antwortete Remus.

„Und deswegen freust du dich so?", schlussfolgerte James. Remus nickte.

„Ich muss ihr wenigstens nichts vorlügen, wenn ich einmal im Monat verschwinde. Sie weiß bescheid."

„Freut mich für dich Moony", meinte Padfoot.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**The devilish Angel:** Hi! Nein, nein! Ich nehme schon nicht persönlich. Ich kenne das selber. Bei wirklich guten FFs, da sind die wirklich langen Chaps auch zu kurz. Ich sehe das eher als Kompliment! HDL

**Andrea Lupin:** Hi! Ja, bei den Rosen, da war ich mir sicher, dass mir die was geworden sind, aber die Figuren selber, ich weiß ja nicht! Die Frisur sollte so eine Art Hochsteck sein, aber ist nicht so geworden wie ich wollte, kann man nichts machen nicht? Ich bin nicht enttäuscht. Ich weiß, dass viel Stresse jetzt ist, im Entspurt der Schule, das kenne ich selber. Und nicht nicht mehr so häufig posten? Das dürfte ab 1. Juli ein Problem werden! Da ich ab 1. Juli einen Ferialjob anfange, werde ich von Sonntag am Abend bis Freitag am Abend in Wien sein und da habe ich keinen Computer und kein Internetzur Verfügung. Also wird es also jede Woche ein Update geben, mehr geht wahrscheinlich nicht! Sorry schon mal, aber ich schreibe jetzt schonvor und poste dann! Nur zur Info!Ich mach die Fortsetzung erst, wenn das neue Buch draußen ist, sonst ist es mir zu hektisch. Aber schön zu hören, dass du das auch lesen würdest. Aber da musst du dich noch bis Juli/August gedulden, bis ich Zeit gefunden habe, etwas zu schreiben, also nach den Daten des neuen Buches. Ok? Das nenn ich mal eine Reviewantwort! HDL

Pusa  
_Magic_

Ps.: Solltet ihr euch schon gefragt haben, was pusa bedeutet. Es ist kroatisch und bedeutete: Bussi, Bussal, Kuss!


	20. Kapitel 20: Vertrauen ist gut,

**Kapitel 20: Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner, Clara Carver, Dora Light, Sarah Blossom! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:** Mal vorne weg, in meiner „Zeitrechnung", also bei dem Kalender, den ich erstellt habe, findet die Aufführung am14. März statt. Also vom letzten Kapitel her, genau noch 1 Monate und dann ist die FF zu Ende. Also so viel kommt dann nicht mehr!

- - - - - - - - -

_**Montag, 17. Februar**_

_**Verwandlung**_

„Also Potter? Was benötige ich dafür, eine Kaulquappe in einen ausgewachsenen Frosch zu verwandeln und umgekehrt?"

James, der sich nicht konzentriert hatte, fuhr erschrocken hoch und sah seine Professorin verwirrt an. Diese bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick, aber bevor sie sagen konnte: ‚Potter, nachsitzen!', hatte Lily ihm die Frage zugeflüstert, die McGonagall ihm gestellt hatte und er lieferte prompt eine Antwort.

„Eine Kaulquappe kann für gewöhnlich nur im Wasser überleben, während ein Frosch auch an Land überleben kann. Es ist leichter einen Frosch in eine Kaulquappe zu verwandeln, weil man diesen mit einem leichten Gefrierzauber einfrieren kann und danach die Formel spricht und dann hat man eine kleine Kaulquappe, die man sofort ins Wasser geben muss. Will man eine Kaulquappe verwandeln, muss man schlau vorgehen. Man muss bedenken, dass man sie nicht aus dem Wasser geben kann, weil sie sonst sofort austrocknen würde und dann würde ein toter Frosch auf den Tisch liegen. Geht ja gar nicht." Einige Schüler lachten darüber. Lily sah James nur bewundernd an. Sie hatte in Verwandlungen ihre Probleme und er scheint, auch wenn er die Frage nicht einmal hörte, eine Lösung parat zu haben. „Und da die Kaulquappe klein ist, kann sie im Wasser hin und her flitzen, was es unmöglich macht einen Verwandlungszauber zu verwenden. Auch ist ein Gefrierzauber sehr ungünstig, weil man dann einen starren Frosch hat, den man nicht zum Leben erwecken kann und das wäre ein großes Problem. Also muss eben einen Zeitzauber verwenden, welcher nicht gerade einfach ist und eben nur von geübten Zauberern und Hexen verwendet werden soll. Denn es kann leicht passieren, dass man nicht nur, in diesem Fall hier, die Kaulquappe zeitlich einfriert, sondern auch die Schüler in diesem Raum."

James schien stolz auf ihn. Je länger James gesprochen hatte, desto erstaunter waren seine Mitschüler und ihre Münder klappten ihnen nach unten.

„Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor", brachte die Professorin hervor. Sie war sprachlos und das sollte was heißen, da es nicht oft vorkam. Sie wandte sich wieder um und schritt durch die Klasse. An ihrem Lehrerpult hatte sie zwei Aquarien. Das Erste war mit Kaulquappen gefüllt und das Zweite war anscheinend leer. „Sie werden zuerst die Becher, die vor Ihnen stehen in kleinere Aquarien verwandeln, die mit Wasser gefüllt sind. Anschließend kommen Sie damit zu mir und ich werde ihnen einen Frosch geben. Dann werden Sie versuchen diesen in eine Kaulquappe zurück zu verwandeln und werden diese dann in Ihr Aquarium geben. Fangen Sie bitte an."

Viele fanden schon das verwandeln von diesen Gegenständen schwer, denn dieses Mal musste nicht etwa verschwinden, sonder dazugezaubert werden. Aber Wasser war neutral, also etwas, was sich nicht leicht zaubern ließ.

James verwandelte seinen Becher in ein Goldfischglas, das mit diversen Steinen gefüllt war. Auch waren einige Seepflanzen darin und ein Stein, wo er wohl seinen Frosch hinsetzen wollte. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und füllte es mit Wasser. Er stand auf und ging zu McGonagall vor, die ihn zuerst kritisch beobachtete. Ebenso wie der Rest der Klasse, denen das absolut nicht gelingen wollte. Alle hatten den Blick auf James und die Professorin gerichtet.

„Scheint in Ordnung zu sein Mr. Potter. Ich werde nun …"

„Dürfte ich vielleicht die Kaulquappe in eine Kröte verwandeln?", fragte James. Seine Professorin schien zu überlegen, ob es so gut war, einen Schüler so etwas zuzumuten. In der Theorie kannte er sich bestens aus, dass hatte er gerade eben erst bewiesen, aber ob er es auch praktisch konnte? Wenn er sich anstrengte konnte er alles, als wieso sollte er nicht?

„In Ordnung Mr. Potter, aber bitte konsentrieren Sie sich, ich möchte nicht, dass hier eine Katastrophe ausbricht."

„Danke", sagte James, stellte sein Goldfischglas auf ihrem Pult ab, nahm seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn au das Aquarium. Er hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse, er spürte ihre Blicke, wie sie versuchten einen Blick auf sein Tun zu bekommen. James murmelte ein paar unverständliche Flüche und Zauber und dann saß plötzlich ein Frosch dort. McGonagall sah James bewundernd an.

„Wirklich gut Mr. Potter. Für ihr Goldfischglas erhalten Sie weitere zehn Punkte und für diese Verwandlung zwanzig."

Den Schülern klappten die Münder nach unten. James Potter, der Marauder schlecht hin, hatte in gerade Mal einer halben Stunde, vierzig Punkte für sein Haus gesammelt. Das konnte doch unmöglich derselbe James Potter sein, der die ganzen Streiche spielte und diese Punktanzahl alleine verlor. Aber McGonagall hatte auch Sirius Punkte gegeben. Die Beiden waren wirklich gut in Verwandlungen, dass musste sogar McGonagall zu geben. ‚Sie werden endlich erwachsen', dachte sie. Das Einzige was Sirius noch nicht gemacht hat, war die Verwandlung von der Kröte zur Kaulquappe, aber kaum ein Schüler hatte das Aquarium zusammen gebracht.

„Mr. Potter! Mr. Black! Würden Sie den anderen in Ihrer Klasse bei ihren Verwandlungen helfen?" James und Sirius gingen von Tisch zu Tisch und gaben ihnen Hinweise, wie sie es am Besten machen konnten. Am Schluss hatten ein paar ziemlich verwackelte Goldfischgläser vor sich stehen.

- - - - - - - - -

_**Zaubereigeschichte**_

„Prongs?"

„Hmm?"

„Sag mir noch mal, wieso ich dieses Fach gewählt habe?"

„Weil du Wahrsagen nicht weiter nehmen wolltest und Alte Runen konntest du nicht nehmen, weil das vorher nie hattest." James öffnete eines seiner Augen und sah seinen Freund an. „Und jetzt lass mich schlafen." James legte seinen Hände auf den Tisch und seinen Kopf drauf und schlief sofort ein.

„Du Prongs!" Sirius stupste seinen Freund an. „Prongs!"

„…"

„Prongs?"

„…"

„Prongs? Lebst du noch?"

„Was?", fuhr James in an.

„Was machen wir heute Abend?", fragte Sirius scheinheilig.

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich weiß, was heute zum Abendessen geben wird und das schmeckt mir nicht."

„Dir schmeckt mal was nicht? Wann bist du denn zu den Feinschmeckern übergegangen?", zog er Sirius auf.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich müsste dann in die Küche und da wollte ich fragen…"

„Ob ich nicht vielleicht Lust hätte und dich begleite?"

„Ja genau."

„Meinetwegen, aber lass mich jetzt meinen Schlaf nachholen. Ich habe mich bei McGonagall überanstrengt und dann das Wochenende, da bin ich kaum zum Schlafen gekommen."

„Lass mich raten, deine Schlafstörungen heißen Lily?"

„Padfoot?"

„Ja?"

„Halt die Klappe!"

„Mach ich."

„Ich meins ernst."

„Ich auch."

„ARRRGH."

„Mr. Dodder! Haben Sie ein Problem?", fragte Binns seinen Schüler.

„Potter! James Potter ist mein Name! Und nein, ich habe kein Problem!" ‚Außer einen Verrückten, der sich mein Freund schimpfte', fügte James in Gedanken hinzu.

- - - - - - - - -

_**Mitten in der Nacht**_

Sirius und James befanden sich gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Sirius fragte: „Karte?"

„Ist klar!"

„Umhang?"

„Ist klar!"

„Dann können wir los." Sirius und James schritten durch das Portrait und Lily und Padma drehten sich zu der Stelle um, wo noch gerade eben die beiden Jungs gestanden haben. Wo wollten die denn zu dieser späten Stunde noch hin? In die Bibliothek wollten sie auf keinen Fall.

„Denkst du das was ich denke?", fragte Lily an Padma gewandt.

„Wenn du meinst, dass ich denke, was du denkst, dann denkst du richtig, was ich denke."

Padma und Lily standen auf und gingen ebenfalls durch das Portrait. Sie hörten nur leise Schritte, dann plötzlich verstummten sie. Die Beiden sahen sich verloren an!

- - - - - - - - -

„Was ist Prongs?", fragte Sirius einen Freund.

„Padma und Lily folgen uns."

„Was?

„Nicht so laut, sonst hören sie uns noch."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wenn sie nicht bald verschwinden, müssen wir sie mitnehmen."

„Die würden doch glatt zu McGonagall rennen."

„Gut möglich, aber wenn sie eine Strafarbeit bekommen, geben sie uns die Schuld."

„Sie wären aber selber Schuld."

„Gut und jetzt leise."

- - - - - - - - -

„Die können sich doch nicht in Luft auflösen", sagte Lily und sah den Gang entlang. „Wo könnten sie hingegangen sein?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Padma und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber verdammt finster hier, findest du nicht Lily?"

„Lumos", murmelten Beide. Der Gang war jetzt schön beleuchtet, aber Sirius und James konnten sie nicht sehen.

- - - - - - - - -

„Sind sie übergeschnappt?", zischte Sirius. „Wenn die nicht bald das Licht ausmachen, kommt Mrs. Norris und wo die ist, ist Filch nicht weit."

„Wenn man von Voldemort spricht, er kommt. In ein paar Minuten ist er da."

„Ein Geheimgang ist auch in der Nähe, wir müssen sie hinein ziehen."

„Und dann müssen wir es ihnen erklären?"

„Nein, zuerst gehen wir in die Küche und dann erklären wir es ihnen. Mit leerem Magen kann ich nicht denken."

„Denkst du überhaupt?"

„War das eine Beleidigung?"

„Sollte eine sein."

James riss den Tarnumhang herunter und rannte dicht gefolgt von Sirius zu den Mädchen, packten sie am Arm und zogen sie mit sich. Die Beschwerden und Fragen hörten sie nicht. Erst als sich hinter ihnen das Portrait schloss, atmenden Sirius und James erleichtert auf.

„WAS SOLLTE DAS DENN?", fuhr Lily ihren Freund an.

„Wieso seid ihr uns gefolgt?", fragte Sirius.

„Wir wollten wissen, was ihr zu so später Stunde noch auf den Gängen wollt", sagte Padma.

„Vertraut ihr uns nicht?", fragte James.

„Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser", meinte Padma. „Könntet ihr uns dann freundlicherweise mal erzählen, was hier los ist?"

„Fein, lasst euch das nächste Mal von Filch erwischen, ist ja viel besser als in einem Geheimgang zu stehen", sagte James schnippisch.

„Geheimgang?", fragte Lily.

„Wenn ihr nicht Licht gemacht hättet, wäre Filch nie so schnell auf uns aufmerksam geworden. Ehrlich! Wenn ihr schon nachts auf den Korridoren seid, dann verwendet nie einen Lumos ok?", sagte Sirius.

„Ihr müsst wirklich noch viel lernen", fügte James hinzu.

Sirius hatte sich bereits abgewandt und ging den Gang entlang, der mit Fackeln beleuchtet war.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Lily.

„Werdet ihr dann schon sehen", meinten James und Sirius geheimnisvoll. Die Mädchen sahen sich neugierig um. Sie gingen und gingen und kamen nach Ewigkeiten, so wie es ihnen schien, auf einen Korridor.

„Sind wir in den Kerkern?", fragte Padma. Sirius nickte und ging rechts. Er blieb bei einem Bild stehen, dass viel Obst und Gemüse zeigte. Dann hob er seine Hand und kitzelte die Bahne, woraufhin auch gleich ein Türknopf erschien und Sirius die Klinke hinunterdrückte und den Damen den Vortritt gab.

„Master Sirius! Master James!", quiekten einige Hauselfen. „Was darf es denn dieses Mal sein?"

„Was immer ihr hier habt", hatte James geantwortet und wandte sich dann den Mädchen zu. „Oder habt ihr etwas Bestimmtes gewollt?"

„Nein." Synchron schüttelten die Beiden ihre Köpfe und sahen nur fasziniert zu, wie Sirius und James Kuchen, Torten und noch andere Dinge einpackten.

„Dann lasst uns zurück gehen oder nicht?", sagte Sirius. Jetzt war er glücklich, er hatte endlich was Vernünftiges zu essen.

„Ach ja", sagte James und hielt sie zurück. „Ihr verratet niemandem etwas darüber. Nicht über den Geheimgang, nicht über die Küche und schon gar nicht von meinen Tarnumhang ok?"

„Tarnumhänge sind doch wahnsinnig selten. Woher hast du den?", fragte Padma.

„Antwortest du auf Fragen immer mit einer Gegenfrage?"

„Wir sagen niemanden was. Also?"

„Ich hab ihn von meinem Vater bekommen, als ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin."

„Ist dein Vater nicht Auror?", fragte Lily kritisch nach.

„Ja und?"

„Sollte er da nicht sehr auf die Regeln bedacht sein?"

James lachte. „Der Tarnumhang wird von Potter zu Potter weiter gegeben. Also ein Familienerbstück. Glaub mir, mein Vater hätte ihn mir sicher nie gegeben, wenn gegen Streiche und Herumschleichen wäre. Aber so!"

„Oh", machte Lily.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Andrea Lupin:** Hi! Jep, bin eine waschechte Österreicherin! Genauer gesagt aus der Stmk! Lg

**The devilish Angel:** Hi! Ja, dieses Mal bist du sogar bei der Review-Antwort dabei, die zu diesem Chap gehört! Fortsetzung? Habe ich das geschrieben oder erwähnt? Wüsste ich nicht ... Aso, dass ich ihr Leben bis zum Tod beschreiben würde. Könnte ich machen, aber da würden Lily und James sterben, obwohl ich nicht will, dass sie sterben! Traurig! HDL

Ach ja, und ich bitte um Reviews ja? Sonst kommt das nächste Chap, ähm, irgendwann mal! Ja, dass ist diese Mal eine Drohung, aber wenn ich nicht weiß ob es euch noch gefällt oder nicht, muss ich zu solchen Maßnahmen greifen! Sorry!

Pusa  
Magic


	21. Kapitel 21: Take care of it

**Kapitel 21: Take care of it**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner, Clara Carver, Dora Light, Sarah Blossom! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note: ….**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Samstag, 22. Februar 1977**_

_**Große Halle**_

Die Zeit schritt unaufhaltsam voran. Der Tag der Aufführung rückte näher und noch immer gab es einige Schwierigkeiten mit den Texten, Betonungen und wie sie es rüberbrachten. Sally war am Verzweifeln, wenn es nicht bald besser würde. Der Druck wurde immer größer und alle waren schon gereizt.

Nicht nur der Stress in der Schule machte den Schülern zu schaffen, sonder auch bei einigen Schülern Quidditch. Das letzte, entscheidende Spiel der Saison war eine Woche nach den Osterferien und es musste noch trainiert werden. James hatte nicht nur die Hauptrolle im Stück, sonder war auch noch Quidditch-Kapitän und was am Schlimmsten war, er war im letzten Jahr und durch die UTZ total ausgebucht.

Die Professoren hatten beschlossen, den Siebtklässlern noch mehr Hausübungen zu geben und ihnen Tests zusammenstellten, die beinahe den gesamten Stoff aller sieben Hogwartsjahre beinhaltete. Stress pur!

„Leute", schrie Sally über die Menge hinweg. „Jetzt strengt euch doch einmal an, dass kann doch nicht wahr sein! In nicht einmal einem Monat haben wir die Aufführung und ihr habt nachgelassen! Und ich meine was ich sage. Ihr ward wirklich schon mal besser, anscheinend scheint es euch nicht mehr zu interessieren."

„Ehrlich Sally, wir können doch nicht noch mehr Zeit opfern. Viele sind hier überfordert. Wir brauchen auch einmal eine Pause, um uns zu erholen, aber die haben wir ja nicht", mischte sich Padma ein. Obwohl sie immer zu ihren Freundinnen hielt, in diesem Moment ging es einfach nicht. Sally hatte sich zu sehr in dieses Projekt hineingesteigert, dass sie nicht sah, wie es den anderen Schülern ging.

„Wenn ihr überfordert seid, dann hättet ihr euch hierzu nicht melden sollen."

„Du setzt uns unter Druck", sagte Padma. „Wir geben unser Bestes und du meckerst einfach nur an uns herum." Einstimmiges Nicken.

„Wenn ich euch nicht unter Druck setzen würde, dann würde hier nichts zu Stande kommen."

„Ich mache einen Vorschlag", warf Lily ein, um die drohende Eskalation, die wohl statt gefunden hätte, wenn sie nicht eingegriffen hätte, abzuwenden.

„Dann mach einen", forderte Sally sie giftig auf.

„Wir proben gleich mit Kostümen und passendem Bühnenbild, dass würde uns dann einiges an Zeit sparen. Und wir werden unsere Texte jetzt wirklich auswendig lernen."

„Und", fügte James hinzu und stand auf. „Du musst die Quidditch-Spieler teilweise entschuldigen, weil, wie du vielleicht weißt, findet nächste Woche ein Spiel statt." James pausierte und erhielt viele Zustimmungen. „Und wir müssen noch trainieren. Ich versteh schon das wegen dem Stück, aber Quidditch ist auch wichtig."

„In Ordnung", sagte Sally nach einer kurzen Denkphase. „Ich sehe ein, dass ihr auch noch anderweitig beschäftigt sied. Aber ihr müsst mich auch verstehen. Wir proben für das Stück nun schon so lange und die Aufführung ist in knapp einem Monat. Wir haben noch so viel zu tun und alles muss sitzen. Den Text müsst ihr im Schlaf können. Wenn ihr mir entgegen kommt und mir versprecht, dass ihr den Text lernt, dann komme ich euch auch entgegen."

Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie endlich zu einer passablen Lösung gefunden, die alle Parteien zufrieden stellte. Jetzt folgte noch eine kleine Probe. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass Stück in chronologischer Reinfolge durchzuspielen. Sally beobachtete das Schauspiel auf der Bühne kritisch und ließ mit Kritik nicht lange auf sich warten. Da sie das letzte Mal die erste Szene aus dem ersten Akt durchgemacht hatten, war dieses Mal die zweite Szene fällig.

_Eine Straße_

_Capulet, Paris und ein Diener kommen._

CAPULET  
Und Montague ist mit derselben Buße  
Wie ich bedroht? Für Greise, wie wir sind,  
Ist Friede halten, denk ich, nicht so schwer.

PARIS  
Ihr geltet beid als ehrenwerte Männer,  
Und Jammer ists um Euren langen Zwiespalt.  
Doch, edler Graf, wie dünkt Euch mein Gesuch?

CAPULET  
Es dünkt mich so, wie ich vorhin gesagt.  
Mein Kind ist noch ein Fremdling in diese Welt,  
Sie hat kaum vierzehn Jahre wechseln sehn.  
Lasst noch zwei Sommer prangen und verschwinden,  
Eh wir sie reif, um Braut zu werden, finden.

PARIS  
Noch jüngre wurden oft beglückte Mütter.

CAPULET  
Wer vor der Zeit beginnt, der endigt früh.  
All meine Hoffnungen verschlang die Erde;  
Mir blieb nur dieses hoffnungsvolle Kind.  
Doch werbt nur, lieber Graf! Sucht Euer Heil!  
Mein Will ist von dem ihren nur ein Teil.  
Wenn sie aus Wahl in Eure Bitten willigt,  
So hab ich im voraus ihr Wort gebilligt,  
Ich gebe heut ein Fest, von alters hergebracht,  
Und lud darauf der Gäste viel zu Nacht,  
Was meine Freunde sind: Ihr, der dazu gehöret,  
In meinem armen Haus sollt Ihr des Himmels Glanz  
Heut nach verdunkelt sehn durch irdscher Sterne Tanz.  
Wie muntre Jünglinge mit neuem Mut sich freuen,  
Wenn auf die Fersen nun der Fuß des holden Maien  
Dem lahmen Winter tritt: Die Lust steht Euch bevor,  
Wann Euch in meinem Haus ein frischer Mädchenflor  
Von jeder Seit umgibt. Ihr hört, Ihr seht sie alle,  
Dass, die am schönsten prangt, am meisten Euch gefalle.  
Dann mögt Ihr in der Zahl auch meine Tochter sehn,  
Sie zählt für eine mit, gilt sie schon nicht für schön.  
Kommt, geht mit mir! – Du, Bursch, nimm das Papier mit Namen,  
Trab in der Stadt herum, such alle Herrn und Damen,  
So hier geschrieben stehn,  
_übergibt ein Papier  
_und sag mit Höflichkeit:  
Mein Haus und mein Empfang steh ihrem Dienst bereit.  
_Capulet und Paris gehen ab._

DIENER  
Die Leute soll ich suchen,  
Wovon die Namen hier geschrieben stehen?  
Es steht geschrieben, der Schuster  
Soll sich um seine Elle kümmern,  
Der Schneider um seine Leisten,  
Der Fischer um seinen Pinsel,  
Der Maler um seine Netze.  
Aber mich schicken sie,  
Um die Leute ausfindig zu machen,  
Wovon die Namen hier geschrieben stehn,  
Und ich kann doch gar nicht ausfindig machen,  
was für Namen der Schreiber hier aufgeschrieben hat.  
Ich muss zu den Gelehrten! – Ah, gut Glück!  
_Benvolio und Romeo kommen._

BENVOLIO  
Pah, Freund! Ein Feuer brennt das andre nieder;  
Ein Schmerz kann eines andern Qualen mindern.  
Dreh dich in Schwindel, hilf durch drehn dir wieder!  
Fühl andres Leid, das wird dein Leiden lindern!  
Saug in dein Auge neuen Zaubersaft,  
So wird das Gift des alten fortgeschafft.

ROMEO  
Ein Blatt vom Wegrich dient dazu vortrefflich.

BENVOLIO  
Ei sag, wozu?

ROMEO  
Für dein zerschlagnes Bein.

BENVOLIO  
Was, Romeo, bist du toll?

ROMEO  
Nicht toll, doch mehr gebunden wie ein Toller,  
Gesperrt in einen Kerker, ausgehungert,  
Gegeißelt und geplagt, und -  
_zu dem Diener  
_Guten Abend, Freund!

DIENER  
Gott grüß Euch, Herr! Ich bitt Euch, könnt Ihr lesen?

ROMEO  
Jawohl, in meinem Elend mein Geschick.

DIENER  
Vielleicht habt Ihr das auswendig gelernt.  
Aber sagt, könnt Ihr alles vom Blatte weglesen?

ROMEO  
Ja freilich, wenn ich Schrift und Sprache kenne.

DIENER  
Ihr redet ehrlich. Gehabt Euch wohl!

ROMEO  
Wart! Ich kann lesen, Bursch.  
_Er liest das Verzeichnis.  
_Signor Martino und seine Frau und Tochter;  
Graf Anselm und seine reizende Schwester;  
Die verwitwete Freifrau von Vitruvio;  
Signor Placentio und seine artigen Nichten;  
Mercutio und sein Bruder Valentin;  
Mein Oheim Capulet, seine Frau und Töchter;  
Meine schöne Rosalinde; Livia;  
Signor Valentio und sein Vetter Tybald;  
Lucio und die muntre Helena.  
_Gibt das Papier zurück.  
_Ein schöner Haufe!  
Wohin lädst du sie?

DIENER  
Hinauf.

ROMEO  
Wohin?

DIENER  
Zum Abendessen in unser Haus.

ROMEO  
Wessen Haus?

DIENER  
Meines Herrn.

ROMEO  
Das hätt ich freilich eher fragen sollen.

DIENER  
Nun will ichs Euch ohne Fragen erklären.  
Meine Herrschaft ist der große,  
reiche Capulet, und wenn Ihr nicht vom Hause  
Der Montagues seid, so bitt ich Euch, kommt,  
Stecht eine Flasche Wein mit aus.  
Gehabt Euch wohl!  
_Geht ab._

BENVOLIO  
Auf diesem hergebrachten Gastgebot  
Der Capulets speist deine Rosalinde  
Mit allen Schönen, die Verona preist.  
Geh hin, vergleich mit unbefangnem Auge  
Die andern, die du sehen sollst, mit ihr;  
Was gilts? Dein Schwan dünkt eine Krähe dir.

ROMEO  
Höhnt meiner Augen frommer Glaube je  
Die Wahrheit so, dann, Tränen, werdet Flammen!  
Und ihr, umsonst ertränkt in manchem See,  
Mag eure Lüg als Ketzer euch verdammen!  
Ein schönres Weib als sie? Seit Welten stehn,  
Hat die allsehnde Sonn es nicht gesehn.

BENVOLIO  
Ja, ja, du sahst sie schön, doch in Gesellschaft nie,  
Du wogst nur mit sich selbst in jedem Auge sie;  
Doch leg einmal zugleich in die kristallnen Schalen  
Der Jugendreize Bild, wovon auch andre strahlen,  
Die ich dir zeigen will bei diesem Fest vereint;  
Kaum leidlich scheint dir dann, was jetzt ein Wunder scheint.

ROMEO  
Gut, ich begleite dich. Nicht um des Schauspiels Freuden:  
An meiner Göttin Glanz will ich allein mich weiden.  
_Beide ab._

„Geht doch", meinte Sally, als nun auch die Beiden von der Bühne gegangen war. „Jetzt nur noch ein wenig mehr Emotion hinein und es wäre perfekt. Aber ist kein schlechter Anfang, ok, am Anfang ward ihr schlecht, aber wenn ihr dass, so wie ihr jetzt gespielt habt und den Text rübergebracht habt, immer so macht, nur eben etwas mehr Emotion hinein gebt, dann ist es perfekt."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Abend**_

_**Gemeinschaftsraum**_

„LEUTE!", schrie James und suchte die Spieler seiner Mannschaft zusammen. „Teambesprechung!" Zuerst fühlten sich alle angesprochen, aber nach dem letzten Wort, gab es keinen Zweifel mehr, dass die Quidditch-Spieler gemeint waren.

Die sechs Angesprochenen verdrehten die Augen, kamen aber dann langsam zu ihm.

„Heute in einer Woche haben wir ein Spiel und wir müssen das unbedingt gewinnen. Sonst können wir die Chance auf den Pokal vergessen. Und müssen ihn an Slytherin abdrehten und das ist das Letzte was ich tue. Also, irgendwelche Vorschläge wie wir vorgehen?", fragte James in die Runde. Alle hatten ihre Augen wo anders. Nur nicht James Potter in die Augen schon, war die Devise. „Keine Ideen?" Wieder keine Reaktion. „Na? Red ich etwas gegen die Luft? Jetzt kommt schon, ihr wollt doch auch wieder gewinnen oder nicht?"

„Doch schon, aber die kennen doch schon alle Manöver von uns und dass wir uns etwas Neues ausdenken, dafür fehlt uns die Zeit, es ist einfach zu knapp!"

„Ehrlich Thomas, wenn wir nach dir gehen würden, dann könnten wir doch schon längst einpacken. Du bist die pessimistische Person, die mir je untergekommen ist." Thomas atmete heftig aus. „Slytherin hat zwar mehr Vorsprung" Alle warfen James einen bösen Blick zu. „Ok, sie haben viel Vorsprung, aber wenn wir das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw gewinnen, dann sind wir sicher im Endspiel gegen Slytherin. Denn die Hufflepuffs haben dieses Jahr auch eine gute Mannschaft und die werden Ravenclaw fertig machen, aber wenn wir Ravenclaw nicht besiegen, dann kann es sogar sein, dass wir auf den letzten Platz zurück fallen. Und wir werden es ihnen zeigen, was es heißt, einen Gryffindor gegen sich zu haben, die das Talent haben, die sich nicht einkaufen mussten." James sah jeden von ihnen eindringlich an. „Ich erwarte von jedem von euch morgen einen Vorschlag, wie wir die Ravenclaw besiegen können. In dem Sinne: Viel Spaß beim Überlegen und gute Nacht!"

Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum hatte ihnen zugehört und applaudiert, als James sich umwandte und eiligen Schrittes zu seinen Freunden zurückging, die ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen empfingen.

Wenn es um Quidditch ging, war James Potter streng, ernst, rücksichtslos. Einfach eine Katastrophe! Hier war er in seinem Element und niemand konnte ihn daraus holen und sollte es jemand versuchen, ihn aus seiner „Kapitän-Phase" runter zu holen, der tat einem leid, weil er dann zusammen gestaucht wurde. Ein Potter war für Quidditch geboren!

„Ehrlich James, du kannst einem Angst machen, wenn du so redest", meinte Padma und James sah sie nur unschuldig an.

„Wieso?"

„Ehrlich, die sind ja nur mehr still dagesessen und haben dir zugehört und alles in sich aufgesogen."

„Das war doch der Sinn der Sache."

„Du hast absolut nichts mit dem Streiche spielenden Potter was gemein. Also wenn du wütend bist, möchte ich nicht die Person sein, die dich wütend gemacht hat."

James lächelte nur noch. „Ach so schlimm?"

„Nein", sagte Lily. „Du bist doch ein ganz lieber."

„Du musst es ja wissen nicht?", meinte Sirius und grinste anzüglich.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**The devilish Angel**: Hi! Schon ok, ich möchte doch nicht für einen Nervenzusammenbruch verantwortlich sein! Ich schreib schon weiter, aber anscheinend sind nicht mehr so viele interessiert an dieser FF! Ja, ich belehre die Leute immer eines Besseren! Ok, sorry, dass ich so lange auf ein Chap warten hab lassen, aber es ließ sich leider nicht vermeiden. Schule, ... HDL

**sophie:** Hi! Hab weiter geschrieben nicht?

**Andrea Lupin:** Hi ebenfalls Österreicherin! Ups, war wohl ein Fehler. Hab mich gerade etwas verwirren lassen, aber sagen wir so (ich rede mich gerne raus nicht?), aber vielleicht haben sie es mit den Jahren mal geändert? Aber auch egal, ich werde irgendwann sowieso alle Chaps noch einmal durchschauen und verbessern (Formulierungen und so!) HDL

So, ich hätte gerne ein paar Reviews und es passiert wirklich nichts, wenn ihr mir eines schreibt. Und außerdem, kann jeder eines schreiben und nicht nur die, die bei FF-net angemeldet sind!

Pusa  
Magic


	22. Kapitel 22: Aufgegeben?

**Kapitel 22: Aufgegeben?**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner, Clara Carver, Dora Light, Sarah Blossom! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note: **Ja, tut mir leid, dass ich so lange auf ein neues Chap warten hab lassen, aber ich hatte wirklich keine Zeit. Jetzt habe ich wieder etwas mehr und werde versuchen, regelmäßig wieder ein Chap zu posten. Verzeiht mir bitte, ja?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Sonntag, 23. Februar 1977**_

_**Gemeinschaftsraum**_

Müde Gestalten saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war draußen noch dumper und man konnte, wenn man genau hinsah, sehen, wie der Schnee fiel. Hogwarts wurde von einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt, alles sah so friedlich aus, als würde es kein Wässerchen trüben, als würde nichts Böses diese Ruhe stören. Der Schnee strahlte eine gewisse Ruhe aus, mit der man sich entspannen konnte, wenn man zusah, wie die kleinen Schneeflocken, leicht und gemütlich gen Boden schwebten und dort eine neue Schicht bildeten.

Gemütlich wurde es dann erst Recht, wenn man sich an jemanden kuscheln kann, mit einer Tasse Tee, einer Decke und einem schönen Kaminfeuer, dieses Treiben beobachten kann. Einfach diesen Moment auskosten und an nichts denken, was einem Schaden kann.

Aber im Gemeinschaftsraum sah man sieben Personen, wo sechs noch im Dämmerschlaf waren. Mehr schlafend als wach.

Das Kaminfeuer spendete Wärme und warf sperrliches Licht und ließ die Personen noch müder wirken, als sie ohnehin schon waren.

„Weißt du James, es ist echt menschunfreundlich, wenn du uns zu so einer Zeit aus den Betten holst – und das noch an einem Sonntag. Hörst du? Sonntag! Da steht man vor Mittag nicht auf", sagte Thomas und gähnte herzhaft.

„Glaubt ihr, dass ich ausgeschlafen bin?", fragte James und erhielt prompt ein einstimmiges Nicken seiner Mannschaft. James sah sie reihum an, aber auch wie am Vortag, wichen sie seinem Blick aus. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie ihr das Ganze seht, aber ich würde den Quidditch-Pokal heuer gerne wieder", dieses Wort betonte er besonders. „in den Händen halten!"

„Glaubst du, dass wir den nicht gerne haben wollen?", fragte Pfeiffer.

„Dann tut auch was dafür. Habt ihr Ideen, wie wir das am Besten in die Tat umsetzen?"

„Nun ja", begann Pfeiffer. „Ich hätte da schon eine Idee, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es funktionieren kann!"

„Du musst einfach nur reden und uns sagen, was du dir überlegt hast, dann können wir auch sagen, ob es funktioniert oder nicht. Ich habe doch gestern nur gesagt, dass ihr euch etwas überlegen sollt. Hört mir überhaupt jemand zu?" James' Stimme wurde immer lauter. Es war überhaupt ein Wunder, dass noch niemand aus den Schlafsälen gekommen war, um zu schauen, was im Gemeinschaftsraum los war. „Ihr seht nicht so aus, als ob ihr motiviert wärt."

„James, wir sind müde und das Stück nimmt uns auch in Anspruch. Irgendetwas muss darunter leiden und sicher nicht die Schule", meinte Isa Merlows.

James' Mine verdüsterte sich prompt. Es war schreckhaft, wie ein einziger Moment, die Stimmung ändern konnte.

„Ich hab bei dem Stück ja ‚nur' die Hauptrolle, ist ja nicht so besonders. Die Professoren haben uns mit den Hausaufgaben, was weiß ich wie viel Zoll und haufenweise Tests eingedeckt. Nicht zu vergessen, dass ich auch noch in der UTZ-Klasse bin, dazu noch Quidditch-Käpitain und ich bringe dennoch alles unter einen Hund? Und es hat noch nichts darunter gelitten?" Sein Blick verdüsterte sich noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Die Mannschaft wurde mit jedem Wort von ihm kleiner und sie sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. Fertig war er anscheinend noch lange nicht. „Wisst ihr was? MACHT DOCH EINFACH WAS IHR WOLLT, ABER LASST MICH VON NUN AN MIT DEN SACHEN IN RUHE! AM BESTEN WÄRE WOHL, WENN WIR UNS GLEICH KAMPFLOS GESCHLAGEN GEBEN. MIR REICHT ES – ENTGÜLTIG!"

Mit diesen Worten machte James am Absatz kehrt und stürmte durch das Portrait.

„Er ist verärgert oder?", fragte eine Drittklässlerin, die erst seit diesem Jahr in der Mannschaft war.

„Und ob der sauer ist. So wütend habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt", sagte Thomas und starrte immer noch auf das Portrait, wo gerade James hinausgestürmt war.

„Aber hatte auch gute Argumente, er hat wirklich alles auf einmal. Hauptrolle, Kapitän und Siebtklässler. Ehrlich, ich möchte nicht wissen, wie ich an seiner Stelle reagiert hätte", warf Isa ein.

„Aber trotzdem braucht er sich nicht so aufführen", warf ein Viertklässler ein.

„Es stimmt, was gibt ihm das Recht uns so zu behandeln?", fragte Thomas.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Am Gang**_

James verlangsamte seine Schritte und blieb dann schließlich ganz stehen. Er wand sich zu einem Fenster und beobachtete das Schneetreiben, dass man jetzt schon sehen konnte. Die Sonnenstrahlen, berührten sacht das Weiß, dass sich über Hogwarts ausbreitete. So still und schweigend lief alles ab. Er dachte darüber nach, wieso er das eben gesagt hatte, aber sie hatten wohl keinen Willen mehr, sonst würden sie sich wenigstens anstrengen und nicht einfach so dasitzen und warten, bis man ihnen etwas eintrichterte, sondern etwas dafür taten. Was würden sie tun, wenn er nächstes Jahr nicht mehr da war? Er sah es schon kommen, dass sie immer schlechter wurden, weil sie sich keine Mühe machten und dachten, dass es einfach sei, aber das war es nicht, ganz und gar nicht.

Sie sollten sich mal überlegen, was passiert, wenn sie sich keine Mühe geben, wenn sie nicht trainierten. James dachte wirklich schon darüber nach, dass er das Spiel am Samstag absagen sollte, es hätte keinen Zweck, sie würden hundertprozentig verlieren, vor allem, wenn sie nicht endlich lernten, zusammenzuarbeiten. Ok , sie konnten es, letztes Jahr, aber seit heuer, waren sie zwar nicht schlecht, aber schlechter als im Vorjahr, obwohl die neuen Spieler, obwohl sie noch jünger waren, nicht schlecht waren. Im Gegenteil, sie waren großartig, wenn sie nur aus sich heraus kommen würden. Sie hatten es doch bei den anderen Spielen auch bewiesen und was war jetzt? Ruhten sie sich auf ihren Lorbeeren aus? Dachten sie wirklich, dass sie ohne Training genauso gut seien? Nein, das waren sie auf keinen Fall. Training gehörte dazu, ob sie wollten oder nicht. Und wenn sie gewinnen wollten, dann müssten sie zu ihm kommen und ihm das sagen, er würde sich nicht mehr darum kümmern. Verlieren sie eben, James war es egal, obwohl es ihm kein Behagen bereitete, so einfach aufzugeben, aber wenn seine Mannschaft, nicht jetzt eine Eingebung hatte, dann würde nie was daraus werden. Und das war etwas, worauf man sich sicher verlassen konnte.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon dort stand und zusah, wie die Sonne immer weiter den Horizont hinaufkletterte und den Schnee in rot und orange tauchte, ihn auch teilweise zum Klitzern brachte.

„Accio!", rief er und kurze Zeit später, kam sein Winterumhang in seine Hand geflogen, mitsamt seinem Besen. Er warf sich den Umhang über und ging die Treppe hinunter und schritt durch die Portale hinaus auf die Länderein.

Er stieg auf seinen Besen und flog hoch in die Lüfte. Hier konnte er frei sein, frei von Ängsten und Sorgen, einfach fliegen und dieses Gefühl von Leichtigkeit fühlen. Es war immer befreiend. Hatte er Sorgen, Probleme oder war sonst irgendetwas, dann nahm er seinen Besen und flog durch die Lüfte, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen oder einfach um nachzudenken. Nichts konnte ihm so helfen, wie durch die Luft zu gleiten und einfach schwerelos zu sein.

Zuerst flog er zum Quidditchfeld und zog dort seine Bahnen, stieg dann immer höher in die Luft und weit oben, legte er sich nach vorne und stürzte sich in die Tiefe, ließ sich einfach fallen, ließ seinen Gefühlen einfach freien Lauf. Fühlte sich einfach frei.

Er wurde immer schneller und der Schnee schlug im ins Gesicht, es fühlte sich an, als würden kleine Nadeln in sein Gesicht gestochen, aber ihm machte es in dem Moment nichts aus. Der Boden kam immer näher, aber er sah es nicht, er fühlte sich einfach frei.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Gemeinschaftsraum**_

„Nein, es gibt ihm nichts das Recht, aber ihr müsst auch zugeben, dass wir uns wirklich beschissen benommen haben und zwar ihm gegenüber. Ich glaube, es würde jeder so reagieren."

„Ehrlich Pfeiffer, du siehst in jedem nur das Gute. Aber was ist wirklich mit ihm? Quidditch ist nicht alles, weißt du? Es gibt wichtigere Dinge. Zum Beispiel die Todesser, die versuchen die Muggelgeborenen und Halbblüter auszurotten, da kann man sich aufregen und wütend werden. Niemand hat das Recht jemanden so zu schikanieren, nicht wegen seiner Herkunft."

„Stimmt schon Thomas, aber glaubst du wirklich, dass alles nur in gut und schlecht aufgeteilt ist?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie es bei dir ist, aber bei mir sind solche Dinge wichtig, was der Allgemeinheit hilft. Was mir bei Potter schon öfters aufgefallen ist, ist, dass er anscheinend die Augen vor der Wirklichkeit verschließt und nur das Positive sieht. Wenn er mal aus Hogwarts rauskommt, ist er aufgeschmissen, dass sage ich euch. Er hat doch nur Quidditch im Kopf."

„Nein, hat er nicht", mischte sich nun eine Männerstimme ein. Die Köpfe wandten sich nach hinten zu den Jungentreppen. Dort stand eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt, es waren nur die Umrisse zu sehen.

Der Junge ging weiter auf das Kaminfeuer zu, mit der Zeit konnte man erkennen, dass es Sirius Black war, der den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte.

„Und wieso willst du das wissen?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es für einen Menschen einfach ist, die Eltern dabei zu beobachten, wie sie ein Testament aufsetzen? Es angenehm ist, wenn man den Menschen, die man liebt zusehen muss, wie sie von diesen Idioten umgebracht werden? Und man irgendwann alleine da steht und niemanden mehr hat? Oder man einfach gejagt wird, weil man zu einer Familie gehört, die diesen Todessern im Weg stehen?"

So kannte man Sirius Black gar nicht. Ernst? Immer dachte man, dass dieses Wort in seinem Wortschatz nicht existierte, aber er schnitt diese Thematik an, als würde er immerzu nur über dieses Thema reden.

„Und was macht dich da so sicher, dass Potter nicht so ist?", wollte Thomas wissen.

„Seine Eltern sind Auroren", sagte Sirius und musste aufpassen, dass er nicht lächelte. Die verdutzten Gesichter der Anwesenden waren zu komisch. „Ich glaube …"

Sirius wurde unterbrochen, als ein Umhang und ein Besen an ihm vorbei flogen.

„Du glaubst was?"

„Das ihr seine Eltern sicher kennt."

„Ach?"

„Adrian und Gloria Potter sagen euch was?"

„Das sind die besten Auroren Englands und Adrian Potter ist auch noch Abteilungsleiter", sagte der Viertklässler.

„Und das zu Recht", sagte Thomas.

„Seine Eltern halt."

„Moment mal", unterbrach Thomas. „Potters Eltern sind Eliteauroren?"

„Ja."

„Hat der einen Knall?", schrie Isa plötzlich und stürzte zum Fenster. Alle Köpfe wandten sich blitzschnell zu ihr um und sahen ebenfalls geschockt hinaus. Eine Person war dort zu erkennen und stürzte im freien Fall hinunter und schien nicht abbremsen zu wollen. Der Boden kam für sie viel zu schnell nahe.

„HOCHZIEHEN!", brüllten alle.

„Der ist doch verrückt!"

„Will er sich umbringen?"

„Was will er damit bezwecken?"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Bei James**_

Langsam zog er den Besen hoch und streifte mit seinen Füßen den Neuschnee. Er flog noch ebenerdig, bevor er seinen Besen wieder leicht nach oben zog und Richtung Hogwarts flog. Grob konnte er erkennen, dass mehrere Figuren an den Fenstern des Gryffindorturmes im hektisch zuwinkten. Er musste schmunzeln. Dachten sie wirklich, er würde auf den Boden prallen? So ein schlechter Flieger war er nun auch wieder nicht.

Das Fenster zum Gemeinschaftsraum wurde geöffnet und ihm wurde gedeutet, dass er hinfliegen sollte. Als er dann vor ihnen in den Raum schwebte, bekam er eine Predigt nach der anderen. Er konnte nichts verstehen, da alle durcheinander sprachen, aber ihm war es zur Zeit egal, er konnte über ihr Verhalten nur lachen. Zu erst wollten sie anscheinend nichts tun, es war ihnen egal und jetzt, regten sie sich auf.

„Wie sollen wir das Spiel denn gewinnen, wenn dir was passiert?"

„Ohne Kapitän spielen, ist … keine Ahnung was es ist!"

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach so aufgeben!"

„Das geht doch nicht."

James musste schmunzeln, hatte er ihnen nicht genau das Selbe gesagt, kurz bevor er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt war? Störte es sie denn nicht, dass sie seine Worte wiederholten? Aber es konnte nur noch aufwärts gehen. Nur noch aufwärts!

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Andrea Lupin:** Hi! Ok, nenn mich wie du willst! In die Kirche? Boah, da war ich schon lange nicht mehr, weiß gar nicht mehr wie die von innen ausschaut. Du wirst schon gut vorbereitet sein. Ok, jetzt wirst du ihn wahrscheinlich schon gelesen haben oder mehrmals, weil ich mir wie immer so lange Zeit gelassen habe. Großes Sorry, ehrlich, aber ich verspreche eines, ab jetzt dürfte es schneller gehen. Ok? HDL

**hiriel:** Hi! Freut mich, dass auch noch jemand neues meine FF liest und ein Review schreibt. Hoffe, dass das so bleiben wird? Zwingen möchte ich dich nicht, aber bitten? Sorry, dass ich so lange nicht mehr geschrieben habe! HDL

Ich entschuldige mich aufrichtig, dass ich mich über eineinhalb Monate nicht mehr gemeldet habe und kein Chap on gestellt habe, aber ich verspreche, dass es jetzt wieder etwas besser wird und ich hoffe, dass ich jede Woche mind. eines on stellen kann.  
Vielleicht habt ihr, auch wenn ich euch immer solange warten lasse, ein Review für mich übrigt?

pusa  
_Magic_


	23. Kapitel 23: U Gonna Get it!

**Kapitel 23: U Gonna Get It**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner, Clara Carver, Dora Light, Sarah Blossom! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note: **OK, ich sage es gleich, ich habe noch nie ein Quidditchspiel beschrieben. Ich weiß nicht ob es mir überhaupt was geworden ist, ich bezweifle es nämlich stark. Seit bitte ehrlich, auch wenn es nur Negativ ist. Ach ja und Remus' Geburtstag wird im kommenden Chap als Rückblende zu sehen sein, also nein, ich habe es nicht vergessen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Samstag, 1. März 1977**_

_**Gemeinschaftsraum**_

„Hey Remus", schrie Lily. „Happy Birthday!"

„Danke Lily!"

So ging es weiter, bis sie in der großen Halle ankamen und Remus von seiner Freundin einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss bekam. Die ganzen Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet und einige starrten sie mit offenem Mund an. Remus schien es etwas peinlich zu sein, weil plötzlich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war. Dora hatte beschlossen, an Remus' Geburtstag bei ihm am Tisch zu sitzen und ihn zu füttern. Was Remus amüsierte Blicke von seinen Freunden bescherte.

James saß einfach nur da und starrte das Essen vor sich an. Er hatte einfach keinen Hunger, es schien, als würde er sich bald übergeben müssen, sobald er etwas Essbares zu sich nahm.

Bei Quidditch war es bei ihm immer so. Er ist zwar einer der Besten, aber er konnte einfach nie essen, weil er dann doch zu nervös war und ob alles funktionieren würde, was er sich vorgenommen hatte.

„Iss schon was", sagte Lily und sah James an.

„Kann nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Kein Hunger."

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen", sagte Lily und drehte sich zu James. Sie legte ihre Hand unter sein Kinn, öffnete seinen Mund um schob ihm den Löffel mit Müsli von ihrem Teller hinein. „Kauen und schlucken!", befahl sie.

James presste die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf. „Na wird's bald?" Sturköpfe wie es im Buche steht. „Tja, dann muss ich wohl zu härteren Mitteln greifen." Lily sah ihn wissend an. „Es gibt Lily-Entzug."

James empörte sich und öffnete seinen Mund, genau darauf hatte Lily gewartet und ihm erneut einen Löffel Müsli verabreicht.

„Dasch war gemein", versuchte James zu sagen, als er das Müsli versuchte hinunter zu schlucken.

„Tja, du willst nicht freiwillig essen, also muss ich dich dazu zwingen. Wenn du jetzt brav isst, dann bekommst du auch eine Belohnung."

„Und wie sieht die aus?" Ja, das war James, sofort war er auf Lilys Spiel eingegangen.

„Du bekommst einen leckeren Nachtisch."

„Wieso bekomme ich dich als Nachtisch, wenn ich dich schon als Vorspeise, Hauptspeise und so zwischendurch habe?" Er grinste sie anzüglich an. Einige Gryffindors hatten ihre Gespräche unterbrochen und starrten belustigt auf das Paar.

„Weil", doch Lily stoppte, weil sie bemerkte, dass sie belauscht wurden und beugte sich zu James und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dieser begann immer breiter zu grinsen.

„Versprochen?"

„Ja."

„Gut."

Plötzlich lud sich James mehrere Dinge auf seinen Teller und begann zu fressen. Fünf Minuten später, nach dem er sich mal verschluckt hatte und schnell noch was trank, schrie er: „Alle Quidditchspieler sofort in den Umkleideraum, Besprechung."

Man konnte von allen hören: „Nicht schon wieder!" Worauf der Gryffindortisch in Gelächter ausbrach. Auch auf anderen Tischen konnten sich einige Schüler das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Hätten sie zum Lehrertisch geschaut, hätten sie gesehen, dass einige Lehrer dieses Schauspiel sehr amüsiert beobachtet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Umkleidekabine**_

_**Gryffindor**_

„Hi Leute", begann James seine Rede, die er jedes Mal hielt, wenn ein Spiel war. Jeder konnte sich zwar denken, was er ansprechen wollte, aber so sicher waren sie sich nicht! „Also wie ihr wisst, ist dies entscheidende Spiel. Wenn wir heute gewinnen und zwar mit einem Vorsprung von hundert Punkten oder mehr, ziehen wir sicher ins Finale ein und können den Quidditchpokal gewinnen. Ravenclaw hat heuer eine gute Mannschaft zusammengestellt. Der Hüter ist gut, aber nichts gegen dich Franklin!" Ein Junge mit hellbraunem Haar, eher groß gewachsen, wollte gerade protestieren, aber James hatte ihn unterbrochen. James Potter hasste es nämlich, wenn er in seiner Rede unterbrochen wurde. „Wir haben heuer auch gute Jäger, die es endlich geschafft haben, zusammen zu spielen und nicht alles auf eigene Faust zu machen und wenn ihr das macht, was wir im Training besprochen haben, kann auch nichts mehr schief gehen. Unsere Treiber sind auf die Ravenclaws nicht gut zu sprechen, also nehmt eher Rücksicht und versucht nicht persönliche Rache zunehmen, denn wir haben keine Ersatzspieler und dann müssten wir jemand anderen aus Gryffindor nehmen und da hat niemand am Training teilgenommen und weiß nichts von unserer Taktik. Und ihr habt niemanden was davon erzählt?", fragte James sein Team und alle nickten brav. „Gut und nun zu dir Thomas. Du bist der Sucher, also sage ich dir eines, versuche nicht den Schnatz vorher zu fangen, bevor wir nicht hundert Punkte im Vorsprung sind, ok? Aber wenn du ihn gleich fängst, wenn es noch null zu null steht, reicht es auch schon."

„Sonst noch Wünsche?", fragte Thomas.

„Gebt euch alle Mühe und zeigt was ihr könnt", sagte James. „Und versucht die Ravenclaws reinzulegen, so gut es geht, aber denkt daran: Fair Play!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Willkommen zu einem der besten Quidditchspiele dieser Saison. Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. So knapp war die Entscheidung, wer ins Finale für den Quidditchpokal einzieht noch nie!", sagte Kevin Lane, Schüler aus dem fünften Gryffindorjahrgang und der Stadionsprecher. Professor McGonagall saß neben ihm und kontrollierte, ob er ja nicht parteiisch war und sich ihm Riemen hatte. Normalerweise war McGonagall immer unparteiisch, aber wenn es um Quidditch gang, da kannte auch sie kein Pardon. Sie hatte sich anscheinend ziemlich an diesen Pokal in ihrem Büro gewöhnt und wollte ihn schließlich nicht hergeben.

„Und hier kommen sie schon, die Ravenclaws. Jäger: Lena Roberts, Collin Franks und Regina Matthews. Die Treiber: Daniel Hill und Thomas Wolloner, der Kapitän. Hüter Graig Jordan. Und der Sucher Mike Klein." Tobender Applaus von den Ravenclaw-Schülern und sogar von Slytherin.

Es war Allgemein bekannt, dass Gryffindor und Slytherin nicht gut mit einander auskamen und so hielten die Slytherins immer Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, wenn diese gegen Gryffindor spielten und so war es auch umgekehrt. Die anderen beiden Häuser applaudierten aus Höflichkeit.

„Und für die Gryffindors spielen als Jäger: Isabelle Merlows, Richard Jones und James Potter der Team-Kapitän. Die Treiber: Laura Navratil und Andrea Pfeiffer. Die Hüterin Eva Brown. Und unser Sucher Henri Thomas."

Applaus von den Häusern und Buh-Rufe von den Slytherins. „Ihr werdet das schon schaffen. Stampft die Ravenclaws in den Boden."

„Mr. Lane, halten Sie sich bitte im Rahmen. Ich habe Ihnen schon tausendmal erklärt, dass sie nicht parteiisch sein sollen und das Spiel nur dokumentieren sollen ohne ein blödes Kommentar abzugeben, das völlig fehl am Platz ist. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Natürlich Professor!" Lane schaute aufs Spielfeld. „Und da kommt schon Madame Hooch mit der Kiste."

„Kapitäne gebt euch die Hand." James und Wolloner gingen aufeinander zu und reichten sich die Hände.

„Auf ein gutes Spiel", lächelte James verschmitzt.

„Du bist zwar sonst gut Potter, aber heute wirst du verlieren."

„Das werden wir ja sehen."

„SPIELER AUF EURE BESEN!" Der Schnatz wurde freigelassen. „ICH MÖCHTE EIN FAIRES QUIDDITCH!"

Jetzt wurden die Klatscher freigelassen und dann schließlich auch der Quaffel. James schnellte sofort nach vorne und schnappte sich den Ball!

„Potter im Ballbesitz, gibt zu Jones ab. Jones pass doch auf, ein Klatscher hinter dir!"

„Seihen Sie nicht so parteiisch."

„Ja Professor."

„So ein Mist, Jones hat den Ball verloren und nun Ravenclaw in Ballbesitz. Roberts, Franks und Matthews stürmen in ihrer berühmten Dreiecks-Formation auf die Ringe der Gryffindors zu. Pass auf Brown! Und die Ravenclaws versuchen den Ballbesitz vorzutäuschen. Und … JA. Brown hat gehalten und wirft den Quaffel zu Jones. Pass dieses Mal auf, dass du den Quaffel nicht verlierst. Schon gut Professor", fügte Lane hinzu, als Professor McGonagall wieder etwas sagen wollte. „FAUL! Faul von Treiber Hill an Gryffindors Sucher. Nein, doch nicht, hat nur so ausgesehen!" Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen des Stadions.

„Jones weiterhin im Ballbesitz passt zu Potter … wow … Potter schießt wie eine Rakete vor … komm schon Potter … und … ja … und … was machst du da Potter. Du sollt nicht Um die Torstangen herumfliegen sonder den Quaffel hineinschießen und Punkte machen. Also streng dich an." James warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu, konzentrierte sich aber gleich wieder aufs Spiel. Er sah, dass Merlows freistand und passte ihr den Quaffel zu. Er schoss hinter den Ringen hervor und flog auf Merlows zu. Die Jäger und Treiber hatten jetzt sie im Visier und ignorierten James, was diese Ausnutzten und Merlows passte wieder zurück zu James, der einen Looping drehte und auf die Ringe der Ravenclaws zuflog und ….

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Ich verstehe das Spiel irgendwie nicht", sagte Lily, als sie verwirrend die ganzen Kommentare verfolgte und zuhörte, wie die Menge jubelte und applaudierte. Sie saß einfach nur da und beobachtete ihre Freunde, wie sie die Mannschaft anfeuerten und immer wieder Kommentare von sich gaben.

„So schwer ist das nun auch wieder nicht. Du hast doch gesagt, du hast alle Bücher gelesen", sagte Sirius und fing sich einen bösen Lily-Blick ein.

„Ich habe mich für Quidditch interessiert."

„Weil man es nicht aus Büchern lernen kann? Schon gut, aber die Spielregeln, Formationen, Verstoße oder so, hättest du doch lernen können und so schwer ist es nicht."

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich mich für diesen Sport nicht wirklich interessiert habe. Ich fand ihn immer langweilig. Da fliegen vierzehn Spieler herum und jagen vier Bälle."

„Ganz falsch Lily", unterbrachen Padma und Sirius gleichzeitig.

„Es gibt zwar vier Bälle, aber nur drei verschiedene und es ist auch nicht jeder für alle verantwortlich."

„Also, der Ball, mit dem James da spielt, ist der Quaffel und seine Position ist Jäger, davon gibt es in jeder Mannschaft drei und der Hüter, der bei den Ringen, passt auf, dass der Quaffel nicht rein kommt."

„So blöd bin ich nun auch wieder nicht." Sirius und Padma wechselten einen schnellen Blick und Lily verschränkte die Arme.

„Und dann die, mit den Schlägern, sind die Jäger und die versuchen, die schwarzen Bälle, die so herum schießen, von ihren eigenen Leuten weg zuhauen und auf die gegnerische Mannschaft schießen."

„Ist das nicht gefährlich? Die können doch verletzt werden", meine Lily und sah skeptisch, wie ein Klatscher knapp den Arm eines anderen Spieles verfehlt hatte.

„Nein, aber keine schlimmen Verletzungen. Es kommt zwar manchmal vor, dass man eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung hat oder der Arm gebrochen wird oder man vom Besen fällt … ABER die Lehrer greifen da schnell genug ein, dass es keine Katastrophe wird."

Lily schien nicht gerade beruhigt zu sein.

„Und die zwei, die nur um das Stadion fliegen, dass sind die Sucher, die suchen einen kleinen, goldenen Ball, der so groß ist wie eine Erdnuss, also kaum zu sehen und schwer zu fangen."

Jetzt schien Lily ein Licht aufzugehen. „Also der Ball, mit dem James die ganzen Jahre angegeben hat und den der gestohlen hat."

„Nein, gestohlen hat er ihn nicht, er hat ihn sich nur ausgeliehen und ja, das ist er."

„Haltet jetzt die Klappe, ich möchte das Spiel weiter verfolgen", sagte Padma und starrte gebannt auf das Feld. James war gerade mit dem Quaffel wieder hinter den Ringen hervorgekommen und passte den Ball zu Merlows. Als er ihn dann wieder zurückbekam, legte er sich auf seinen Besen und der wurde nur noch schneller.

Und …

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

„TOOOOOOOOR! Tor für Gryffindor. Zehn zu Null." Die Gryffindors jubelten. Weiter ging das Spiel. Aber bald stand es 100:50 für Ravenclaw. Die Klatscher hatten die Gryffindors meist davon abgehalten, sich den Ball zu greifen nur James war so mutig und schnappte sich die Quaffel, ehe ihn der Klatscher traf. Wenn sie Gleichstand hatten, dann würden sie ins Finale einziehen, hatten sie hundert Punkte Vorsprung, hatten sie auch noch eine Chance auf den Hauspokal und darauf wollte James hinaus. Wenn sie jetzt gewinnen würden, hätten sie zweihundert Punkte, was reichen würde.

Nur waren die Treiber der Ravenclaws so gut und der Sucher auch, dass es für Thomas schwierig wurde, den Schnatz zu fangen. Er hatte ihn schon einige Male gesehen, aber die Chance ihn zu fangen hatte er noch nicht.

Das Spiel dauerte nun schon knapp über eine Stunde und einigen Schüler war schon kalt.

Der Stand mittlerweile war 130:110!

Die Gryffindors hatten also aufgeholt und würden diese lächerlichen zwanzig Punkte auch noch aufholen und wenn sie dann das Spiel noch weiter hinauszögern mussten. Was der Nachteil an einem so langen Spiel war, war, dass die Konzentration nach einer gewissen Zeit nicht mehr so ganz da war, man musste sich Konzentrieren und jeden Schritt seines Gegners erraten und vorahnen können und von der eigenen Mannschaft musste man wissen, was sie jetzt vorhatten.

Und dann gab es noch etwas, was diese Lage nicht gerade vereinfachte. Es hatte wieder angefangen zu scheinen und es wurde von Minute zu Minute stärker. Der Schnatz war auch so schon schwer zu sehen und dann auch noch durch so einen Schneesturm, war es fast unmöglich.

James kämpfte sich durch das Schneegewirr und zielte und traf. Der Hüter hatte nicht schnell genug reagiert und hatte James auch nicht kommen sehen. Einige forderten schon, dass das Spiel irgendwann nach geholt wurde. So wurde das Spiel kurz unterbrochen und die Spieler wurden gefragt und von denen wollte jeder weiter spielen, als ging es auch weiter. Obwohl es wirklich immer schlechter wurde und James und auch die anderen Spieler hatten Probleme damit, überhaupt noch etwas zu sehen. Es war ein Glück, dass die Quidditchumhänge die Farben der Häuser trugen, denn die Gesichter konnte man nicht mehr sehen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

‚Für was friere ich hier mir noch den Arsch ab? Wenn ich den Schnatz finde, geschweige denn ich finde ihn bei diesem Schneesturm, werde ich ihn fangen und mir keine Gedanken machen, wie weit wir vorne sind oder nicht. Mir ist schweinekalt und dann kann Potter mich mal. Ich hätte am Liebsten nein gesagt, aber nein, alle anderen wollten weiter spielen. Pah! Und wenn es so weiter geht, finden wir den Schnatz erst morgen, großartig, wirklich großartig. Und es musste wirklich genau dann anfangen zu schneien, als ich den Schnatz gesehen hatte und er verschwunden ist. Manchmal werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Slytherins uns so ein Wetter wünschen und es dann auch machen. Aber dazu sind sie zu blöd. Wenn ich bloß einen Zauberstab hätte, würde ich einen Wärmezauber sprechen. Aber nein, ich habe ihn natürlich nicht mitgenommen. Warum auch? Das Spiel dauert doch nicht lange und jetzt bin ich schon bis zu den Knochen durchgefroren. Es würde verboten gehören, dass man zu dieser Jahreszeit Quidditch spiel. Aber nein, es ist doch so lustig. Ich bin sarkastisch? Und wenn schon, bin ich es eben. Moment mal? Kann ich meinen Augen trauen? Moment. Doch … das ist der Schnatz. Ich dachte schon ich finde ihn gar nicht mehr. Oder ist das nur eine Uhr die glänzt? Nein, eine Uhr bewegt sich nicht und schon gar nicht auf mich zu. Gleich habe ich dich!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thomas lehnte sich auf seinem Besen nach vorne und flog direkt auf den kleinen Punkt zu, den er als goldenen Schnatz identifiziert.

James betete auch schon inständig, dass bald jemand den Schnatz find, aber er hoffte inständig, dass der Schnatz von Gryffindor gefangen wurde. Und als wäre es erhört worden, erreichte ein wirklich, wirklich leiser Pfiff sein Ohr. Mit roten Funken wurden sie zur Feldmitte geholt und tatsächlich, Thomas hatte den Schnatz gefangen. James und der Rest der Mannschaft strahlten über das ganze Gesicht.

Wenn die Spieler kaum was sahen, mussten sie zu Madame Hooch fliegen und ihr den Schnatz zeigen, dann schoss sie rote Funken ab, was das Ende des Spiels bedeutete.

„GRYFFINDOR HAT GEWONNEN! MIT ZWEIHUNDERTNEUNZIG ZU EINHUNDERTVIERZIG!" Lane freute sich und hatte McGonagall angestrahlt und hätte sich beinahe erschrocken, als er ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seiner Professorin sah.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Party im Gryffindorturm**_

„Und was ist meine Belohnung?", forderte James seine Freundin auf, die er gerade in seinen Armen hielt.

„Welche Belohnung?"

„Du hast mir was versprochen. Und zwar, wenn ich ein ganz lieber Junge bin, bekomme ich von dir eine Belohnung und die möchte ich nun auch haben!"

„AH! Jetzt weiß ich und was willst du?"

„Ich weiß schon!", sagte James und strahlte sie an. „Da draußen war es so kalt und ich bin fast erfroren."

„Nur du? Du warst wenigstens in Bewegung, ich konnte mir nur mit einem Aufwärmzauber helfen", beschwerte sich Lily.

„Ich konnte das ja nicht einmal und gesehen habe ich auch nichts und ich war bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren, aber vielleicht …"

„Was?", fragte Lily und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das wir uns gegenseitig aufwärmen?"

„Das machen wir doch gerade."

„Aber mein Bett ist schön gewärmt und die Decke ist auch warm und dann bist du noch da und da wird es erst richtig heiß."

„Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?", fragte Lily, aber die Vorstellung gefiel ihr.

„Ein nettes Angebot der Zweisamkeit!"

„Ok", sagte Lily und küsste ihn bestimmt auf die Lippen.

„Oooooh!", hörten sie einige umherstehende Schüler und die Beiden lächelten sich an. James löste sich von ihr und führte sie hinauf in seinen Schlafsaal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Wo sind denn Lily und James?", fragte Padma und sah sich im vollgefüllten Gemeinschaftsraum um, aber sie konnte sie nirgends entdecken.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sucht ihr Lily und James?", fragte Alice, als sie zu den Maraudern kam.

„Ja."

Alice lächelte nur wissend. „Die Beiden sind hinauf gegangen."

„AH!", sagte Sirius und hatte plötzlich ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. „Hoffen wir, dass die Beiden nichts Unanständiges machen."

„Sie sind sicher nicht so wie du?"

„Woher willst du wissen, wie ich bin?"

„Ich bin deine Freundin?"

„Soll ich dir beweisen, was unanständig ist?"

Padma versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihr nicht und sie sagte: „In Ordnung, aber sollten die Beiden ihre Zweisamkeit nicht genießen?"

„Wer hat denn gesagt, dass man dazu einen Schlafsaal braucht?"

„Raum der Wünsche?", mischte sich nun Remus ein?"

„Ja wieso?", fragte Sirius und klang etwas verwirrt.

„Ist schon besetzt", gab Remus kleinlaut bei."

„Wieso?"

„Remus trifft sich mit Dora", sagte Padma.

„Na dann viel Glück mein Freund", sagte Sirius und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Und was machen wir jetzt? Nirgends ist ein Platz für uns und ich kann schlecht hier im Gemeinschaftsraum über die herfallen!"

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr ein leeres Klassenzimmer nehmt und es gemütlicher macht?", schlug Alice vor.

„Schon Erfahrung mit Frank gemacht?", stichelte Padma.

„Ähm", antwortete Alice und errötete.

„Das deute ich als ja. Aber mach dir nichts draus, wir sagen es schon niemandem oder Sirius?"

Sirius nickte.

„Denn wenn ihr es sagen würdet, müsste ich über auch etwas ausplaudern und das wollen wir doch alle nicht oder?" Alice lächelte verschmitzt und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Wollen wir?", fragte Sirius und hielt Padma den Arm hin.

„Gerne der Herr."

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**The devlish Angel:** Hi du! Schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören und danke, dass du mir treu geblieben bist! Ist nämlich nicht selbstverständlich, wenn man so lange nichts mehr von einem Autor liest (auf sich selbst zeigt). Du warst geschockt? Also wirklich, ich möchte nicht für eine Verletzung verantwortlich sein. Ich bekenne mich keiner Schuld. Aber jetzt geht es etwas schneller voran, weil ich wieder Zeit habe und du kennst das glaube ich? Hoffe, dass dieses Chap doch länger ist. Tja, schon der erste März und am 14. ist die Aufführung und dann wird es wahrscheinlich zu Ende sein. Aber da bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher! Ich wollte nämlich auf 30 Kapitelchen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das jetzt schaffe, weil es doch schon früher aus sein könnte als erwartet! Jaja, James ist schon eine eigenen Persönlichkeit, aber jeder ist eben anders und: Nobody's perfect (but me) - Sorry, musste das einfach einbauen! Hoffe, dass die Freude dich nicht getäuscht hat. HDGTL

**Andrea Lupin:** Hi Landsgenossin! Danke schön! Ja, James ist nicht immer der liebe Junge von neben an. Aber so viel zum Auszucken wird er nicht mehr kommen. Wie ich bei Angel schon geschrieben habe, habe ich mir vorgenommen, also in den letzten Tagen, dass ich auf 30 Kapitel komm, nur wird das wahrscheinlich nicht gehen, weil in meine FF nur bis zum 14. März geht, aber ich könnte, wenn es genug Anfragen gibt und viele den Wunsch verspühren, dass ich weiter schreibe, bis zu den UTZ schreiben. Ansoten habe ich nur noch zwei Chaps und einen Prolog geplant. Hmm ... muss ich mir noch gut überlegen, aber wird schon nicht? HDL

Danke an die, die mir treu geblieben sind und an die, die meine FF nur so zum Spaß lesen, hoffe ich, dass es ihnen gefällt und ich hoffe auch, dass sie sich dazu entschließen, mir ein kleines Review zu hinterlassen. Vor allem um die Frage herum, ob ich die FF bis zu den UTZ weiter schreiben soll oder nicht, weil ich das eigentlich nicht geplant habe und weil nämlich das Theaterstück im Vordergrund stand, brauche ich eure Hilfe und eure Meinung. Sagt mir einfach, ob ich weiter schreiben soll oder nicht!

eure  
_Magic_


	24. Kapitel 24: Remus' Geburtstag

**Kapitel 24: Remus' Geburtstag**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner, Clara Carver, Dora Light, Sarah Blossom! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note: **Also, in diesem Chap, geht es jetzt um den Freitag vor Remus' Geburtstag. Sie feiern in den Samstag hinein und ja. Lest es einfach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Freitag, 28. Februar 1977**_

„Und was habt ihr für seinen Geburtstag geplant?", fragte Lily jetzt in die Runde.

„Wir haben uns gedacht – ja was haben wir uns denn gedacht?", fragte Sirius und schaute James verwirrt an.

„Eine Geburtstagsparty vielleicht?", sagte James. „Wo du das Essen und die Getränke besorgen solltest?"

„Ach ja, weiß schon wieder." Sirius schien kurz nachzudenken. „Machen wir das jetzt im Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Im Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte Lily aufgebracht. „Seid ihr übergeschnappt? Was ist, wenn McGonagall das raus findet? Ihr werdet schneller von Hogwarts verwiese als euch lieb ist."

„Lils, wir haben nur mehr vier Monate und da zahlt es sich nicht mehr aus und außerdem, ist es ja nicht so, dass wir irgendetwas in die Luft sprengen wollen, wir feiern eben nur ein bisschen", versuchte Sirius sie zu beruhigen.

„Na dass ist mir auch schon aufgefallen", sagte Lily trotzig und James legte einen Arm um sie.

„Reg dich nicht auf. Ich mag zwar dein Temperament, aber du musst uns schon vertrauen", sagte James und sah Lily liebevoll an.

Sie seufzte. „Fein, macht was ihr wollt – auf mich hört ihr ja sowieso nicht. Wieso gebe ich mir die Mühe eigentlich?"

„Weil es deine Art ist?", schlug Alice vor, die sich jetzt erst am Gespräch beteiligte.

„Danke auch", antwortete Lily trotzig. „Aber ehrlich mal. Sally kann da ja auch nicht zustimmen. Sie ist Schulsprecherin und das ist gegen die Regeln und es ist verboten und wir werden ich weiß nicht wie viele Regeln brechen."

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte Sally, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam und sich zur Gruppe dazu setzte. „Wo ist denn eigentlich Remus? Und wieso seid ihr schon alle auf? Ihr seid doch immer so spät beim Frühstück."

„Tja, wir planen heute Abend", sagte Sirius. „Remus hat Geburtstag."

„Und wieso ist Lily so in Rage?"

„Wir wollen die Feier im Gemeinschaftsraum machen."

„Seid ihr wahnsinnig?", begann Sally.

„Danke. Endlich jemand, der meiner Meinung ist", sagte Lily, in der Hoffnung, endlich eine Verbündete gefunden zu haben.

„Es ist doch verboten den Geburtstag vorzufeiern."

„Wie?", fragte Lily und riss die Augen auf.

„Na, Remus hat doch erst morgen Geburtstag."

„Ja schon, aber morgen ist doch das Quidditchspiel und wenn wir da gut abschneiden, also gewinnen, dann ist Party angesagt und da würde sein Geburtstag eben damit zusammen fallen und das darf doch nicht sein, nicht?", erklärte Sirius.

„Ah schon klar", sagte Sally.

„Wieso bist du jetzt dafür?", fragte Lily.

„Warst du doch auch", sagte Padma. „Aber du willst immer noch keine Regel brechen. Wie war das, als wir Sirius und James gefolgt sich und beinahe von Filch erwischt worden sind? War das nicht auch illegal?"

Lily erhob sich ruckartig. „Wenn es euch nicht stört, ich gehe jetzt zum Frühstück." Und sie stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich geh ihr nach, sonst gibt es noch Verletzte", sagte James und ging ihr nach.

„So und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Padma in die Runde.

„Warten bis Remus herunter kommt?", schlug Sally vor.

„Bin ja schon da!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Große Halle**_

„Na hoffentlich wird McGonagall nicht darauf aufmerksam", flüsterte Lily James zu.

„Keine Sorge, wir passen schon auf uns auf", sagte James und gab Lily einen flüchtigen Kuss.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Was soll schon los sein?"

„Du wirkst nervös?"

„Nervös? Ich? Du verwechselst mich mit jemandem", sagte James. Lily schaute ihn nur ungläubig an. „Ok, ich bin wegen morgen nervös. Was ist, wenn wir nicht gewinnen?"

„Werdet ihr schon."

„Und was wenn nicht?"

„Und was wenn doch?"

James schob seine Unterlippe hervor. „Du bist immer so gemein."

„ICH?", fragte Lily und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sich ihre Freunde endlich zu ihnen gesellten.

„Heute ist noch Probe, klar? Gut!", sagte Sally und wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort. Viktor hatte die Organisation ganz ihr überlassen und half ihr nur sporadisch. Irgendwie wirkte sie etwas übermütig und nervös, wobei etwas untertrieben war.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Proben**_

„So, wir haben noch genau zwei Wochen und da muss alles sitzen. Ok, ihr seid nicht schlecht, ihr seid gut, aber ihr müsst euch noch etwas mehr anstrengen. Wir wollen doch, dass das etwas wird und das niemand das hier vergessen wird."

Alle Anwesenden schienen bereits etwas genervt zu sein, aber Sally schien sich daran nicht wirklich zu stören, denn sie redete unaufhaltsam weiter und schickte eine Gruppe nach der nächsten auf die Bühne.

(Zweiter Akt, vierte Szene)

_Eine Straße_

_Benvolio und Mercutio kommen._

MERCUTIO  
Wo, Teufel, kann der Romeo stecken?  
Kam er heute Nacht nicht nach Hause?

BENVOLIO  
Nach seines Vaters Hause nicht;  
Ich sprach seinen Diener.

MERCUTIO  
Ja, dies hartherzge Frauenbild, die Rosalinde,  
Sie quält ihn so, er wird gewiss verrückt.

BENVOLIO  
Tybalt, des alten Capulet Verwandter,  
Hat dort ins Haus ihm einen Brief geschickt.

MERCUTIO  
Eine Ausforderung, so wahr ich lebe!

BENVOLIO  
Romeo wird ihm die Antwort nicht schuldig bleiben.

MERCUTIO  
Auf einen Brief kann ein jeder antworten,  
Wenn er schreiben kann.

BENVOLIO  
Nein, ich meine, er wird dem Briefsteller zeigen,  
Dass er Mut hat, wenn man ihm so was zumutet.

MERCUTIO  
Ach, der arme Romeo; er ist ja schon tot!  
Durchbohrt von einer weißen Dirne  
Schwarzem Auge;  
Durchs Ohr geschossen mit einem Liebesliedchen;  
Seine Herzensscheibe durch den Pfeil  
Des kleinen blinden Schützen mitten entzweigespalten.  
Ist er der Mann danach,  
Es mit dem Tybalt aufzunehmen?

BENVOLIO  
Nun, was ist Tybalt denn Großes?

MERCUTIO  
Kein papierner Held, das kann ich dir sagen!  
Oh, er ist ein beherzter Zeremonienmeister  
Die Ehre. Er ficht, wie Ihr Liedlein sing,  
Hält Takt und Maß und Ton.  
Er beobachtet seine Pausen;  
ein – zwei – drei;  
Dann sitzt Euch der Stoß in der Brust!  
Er bringt Euch einen seidenen Knopf  
Unfehlbar ums Leben. Ein Raufer, ein Raufer!  
Ein Ritter vom ersten Range, der Euch  
Alle Gründe eines Ehrenstreits  
An den Fingern herzuzählen weiß.  
Ach die göttliche Passade!  
Die doppelte Finte! Der!

BENVOLIO  
Der – was?

MERCUTIO  
Der Henker hole diesen phantastischen,  
gezierten, lispelnden Eisenfresser!  
Was sie für neue Töne anstimmen! -  
"Eine sehr gute Klinge" -  
"Ein sehr wohlgewachsener Mann!" -  
"Eine sehr gute Hure!" -  
Ist das nicht ein Elend, Urältervater!  
Dass wir mit diesen ausländischen  
Schmetterlingen heimgesucht werden,  
Mit diesen Modenarren, diesen Pardonnez-moi,  
Die so stark auf neue Weise halten,  
Ohne jemals weise zu werden?

BENVOLIO  
Da kommt Romeo, da kommt er!

MERCUTIO  
Ohne seinen Rogen, wie ein gedörrter Hering.  
O Fleisch, Fleisch, wie bist du verfischt worden!  
Nun liebt er die Melodien, in denen sich Petrarca ergoss;  
gegen sein Fräulein ist Laura nur eine Küchenmagd -  
Wetter, sie hatte doch einen besseren Liebhaber,  
Um sie zu bereimen! -, Dido eine Trutschel,  
Kleopatra eine Zigeunerin, Helena und Hero Metzen  
Und lose Dirnen, Thisbe ein artiges Blauauge oder sonst so was,  
Will aber nichts vorstellen.  
_Romeo tritt auf.  
_Signor Romeo, bonjour!  
Da habt Ihr einen französischen Gruß  
für Eure französischen Pumphosen!  
Ihr spielet uns diese Nacht einen schönen Streich.

ROMEO  
Guten Morgen, meine Freunde! Was für einen Streich?

MERCUTIO  
Einen Diebesstreich. Ihr stahl Euch unversehens davon.

ROMEO  
Verzeihung, guter Mercutio.  
Ich hatte etwas Wichtiges vor,  
Und in einem solchen Falle tu man wohl  
Einmal der Höflichkeit Gewalt an.

MERCUTIO  
Das soll wohl heißen, dass in einem solchen Falle  
Ein Mann dazu vergewaltigt wird,  
Sich in den Schenkeln zu verbeugen.

ROMEO  
Das bedeutet, einen höflichen Knicks zu machen.

MERCUTIO  
Du hast es allergnädigst erfasst.

ROMEO  
Eine äußerst höfliche Auslegung.

MERCUTIO  
Ich bringe die Höflichkeit zur höchsten Blüte.

ROMEO  
Blüte steht für Blume.

MERCUTIO  
Richtig.

ROMEO  
Nun, dann ist mein Tanzschuh gut geblümt.

MERCUTIO  
Gut gesagt: spinne mir nun diesen Scherz weiter,  
Bis du deinen Tanzschuh abgenutzt hast;  
So dass, wenn eine einzige Sohle abgenutzt ist,  
Der Scherz solo und einzigartig hernach übrig bleibe.

ROMEO  
Oh einfachbesohlter Scherz, einfach einzigartig in seiner Einfalt!

MERCUTIO  
Tritt zwischen uns, guter Benvolio;  
Mein Witz schwindet mir.

ROMEO  
Dann gib ihm Peitsch und Sporen, Peitschen und Sporen;  
Oder ich rufe mich zum Sieger aus.

MERCUTIO  
Nein, wenn dein Witz ebenso ziellos herumgaloppiert  
Wie bei einer Wildgansjagd, bin ich fertig;  
Denn du hast mehr von einer schnatternden Wildgans  
In einem deiner Sinne, da bin ich mir sicher,  
Als ich in meinen ganzen fünfen:  
bin ich Euch mit der Schnatterei zu nahe getreten?

Wildgansjagd: Ein Wettrennen zu Pferde, bei dem der führende Reiter die Strecke bestimmt. Im übertragenem Sinn: ein sehr wenig erfolgversprechendes Unternehmen.

ROMEO  
Du bist nie nahe zu mir getreten, außer mit Schnatterei.

MERCUTIO  
Für diesen Scherz werde ich dir am Ohr knabbern.

ROMEO  
Nein, guter Gänserich, beiß mich nicht.

MERCUTIO  
Dein Witz ist wie ein sehr bitterer Süßapfel;  
er ist eine äußerst scharfe Soße.

ROMEO  
Und ist er dann nicht genau die richtige Beilage  
Zu einer süßen Gans?

MERCUTIO  
Oh, das ist ein Witz aus Glacéleder, der sich  
Von einem kleinen Zoll auf eine große Eile dehnen lässt!

ROMEO  
Ich werde ihn durch das Wort „groß" ausdehnen,  
welches, wenn es der Ganz hinzugefügt wird,  
Dich weit und breit als eine große Schnattergans  
dastehen lässt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Am Abend im Gryffindorturm**_

„Bin ich fertig", sagte James und machte es sich am Sofa gemütlich. „Gute Nacht."

„Wenn du schlafen willst, geh in deinen Schlafsaal, wir müssen noch eine Party organisieren", sagte Padma. „Falls du das vergessen hast."

„Nö, hab ich nicht, ist aber schon fertig", sagte James. Sirius und er warfen sich nur einen wissenden Blick zu und sagten: „Lasst euch einfach überraschen. Ihr werdet es in ein paar Minuten schon noch sehen."

„Entspannt euch und setzt euch hin", sagte Sirius und lud einladend auf die Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Heute hatte es wenigstens einen Vorteil gegeben und zwar, hatten sie nicht so viele Aufgaben wie sonst üblich bekommen, sondern nur etwas üben und das war es dann auch schon. Sie saßen einfach nur gemütlich da und genossen einen mehr oder minder freien Abend.

Remus hatte beschlossen in die Bibliothek zu geben, obwohl alle genau wussten, dass er zu Dora ging. Die Beiden waren, wenn nicht wirklich viel zu tun war, immer beisammen. Er war irgendwie offner. Nicht, dass er sonst nicht auch offen wäre, aber er dachte immer, dass ihn niemand lieben könnte, weil er ein Werwolf war und in diesem Punkt hatte er sich gewaltig geirrt. Dora mochte ihn so wie er war und er war darüber einfach nur glücklich. Er wusste auch, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht für ewig war, aber sie zeigte ihm, dass es auch Menschen gab, die ihn so akzeptierten und lieben konnten, wie er war.

Eins gab es aber, was die Marauder den Mädchen verschwiegen hatten und zwar, dass sie mit Dora gesprochen hatten und sie fragten, ob sie vielleicht Remus ablenken könnte bzw. so lange beschäftigen konnte, bis es einundzwanzig Uhr war. Dora fand es schade, dass sie nicht in den Turm konnte, aber sie hatte sich eine eigene, private Feier einfallen lassen.

„Und?", fragte Lily.

„Und was?", fragte James.

„Was ist jetzt mit den Vorbereitungen?"

„In ein paar Minuten."

„Das sagtest du schon."

„Dann sage ich es noch einmal."

Wieder vergingen einige Minuten, bis durch plötzliche ‚Plop'-Geräusche, die Stille durchbrochen wurde. Die Mädchen sahen ziemlich verwirrt auf die Gestalten die gerade vor ihnen aufgetaucht waren. Sie waren klein, hatte alle Kulleraugen, spitze Ohren, einige waren gerade, andere waren gekrümmt und sie hatten alle etwas in den Händen oder ließen es einfach erscheinen.

Sie wussten zwar, dass es Hauselfen waren, aber was diese hier zu suchen hatten, wurde ihnen erst bei näherem hinhören bewusst.

„Wie Master Sirius gesagt hat, haben wir die Getränke aufbewahrt und das gewünschte Essen zubereitet", sagte eine Gestalt mit piepsiger Stimme.

„Danke Maja", sagte Sirius, stand auf und besah sich die Getränke.

„Da ist ja viel Feuerwhiskey", stellte Sally fest. „DAS kann ich nicht billigen. Tut mir leid, aber es sind auch jüngere Schüler da."

„Deswegen habe ich auch Butterbier und nicht-alkoholische Getränke besorgt", sagte Sirius und wies auf diverse andere Schachteln hin, die gerade ausgepackt wurden.

„Und wieso sind hier plötzlich Hauselfen?"

„Weil wir sie geragt haben, ob sie uns einen Gefallen tun könnten und das haben sie gemacht."

„Das ist Ausbeutung! Und außerdem ist Remus euer Freund und da müsstet ihr das alles machen."

„Und McGonagall kontrolliert unseren Schlafsaal und findet alles. Sehr logische Überlegung", sagte Sirius und klang dabei ziemlich sarkastisch. Sally antwortete darauf nur mit einem abfälligen Schnauben.

„Sollen wir jetzt auch dekorieren?", fragte Maja freundlich.

„Nein."

„Nein?", fragte sie und sah ihn mit ihren großen Kulleraugen an. Die Mädchen warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu.

„Dass machen wir selber, aber vielen Dank."

„Wir würden das aber auch machen, Sir."

„Das wissen wir, aber ihr habt doch schon das Essen gemacht und das war sicher viel Arbeit."

„Nein, war es nicht, es hat uns Spaß gemacht. Wir würden gerne dekorieren."

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Aber ihr habt uns hierbei schon wirklich viel Arbeit abgenommen", sagte James und versuchte die Hauselfen dazu zu überreden, dass sie doch gehen konnten und das Dekorieren von ihnen übernommen wird. Es war eine lustige Vorstellung, wie Sirius und James versuchten, ihnen das auszureden. Schließlich gelang es ihnen auch.

„So, wir haben jetzt noch eine halbe Stunde um alles fertig zu machen", sagte James, holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und begann Girlanden herzuzaubern, einen Tisch für die Torte und Geschenke herzurichten. Lily half ihm dabei und sorgte für das farbliche Ambiente.

Sirius wollte von der Torte naschen, aber Padma hielt ihn davon ab und schaute ihm auf die Finger.

Sally kontrollierte die Getränke, ob wirklich nicht nur alkoholische Getränke dabei waren. Einige Schüler waren mittlerweile auch dazu gestoßen und halfen mit. Alle hatten Ideen, wie sie den Raum noch dekorieren konnten. Für einige Ideen war die Zeit wirklich zu kurz und sah konnte man den Gemeinschaftsraum nach dieser halben Stunde nicht wieder erkennen.

Einige Muggelgeborene haben Luftballons hergezaubert, welche jetzt durch den Raum flogen. In einigen von ihnen waren sogar Kerzen, die den Gemeinschaftsraum beleuchteten.

Geplant war eigentlich eine kleine Party nur unter Freunden, aber sie wussten nicht wo sie die sonst hinverlegen hätten können und der Schlafsaal war für solche Vorhaben zu klein, also kam es nur hier in frage. Natürlich hatte es sich sofort herumgesprochen und die Schüler strömten nur so aus ihren Schlafsälen um zu helfen.

Als dann, um Punkt neun, Remus in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, blieb ihm der Atem stehen. Er blickte sich verwirrt um und konnte dann ganz vorne seine Freunde stehen sehen, die ihn anlächelten.

HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH! Lautete es auf einem Banner. Diverse Sprüche drangen an Remus' Ohr, aber die Meisten nahm er nicht einmal mehr wahr, weil er von einer Traube Menschen umgeben war, die ihm gratulierten.

„Überrascht?", fragte James.

„Mehr als überrascht. Es ist irgendwie …"

„So überraschend?", meinte Sirius.

„Könnte man so ausdrücken." Remus schien sich nach seinem ersten Schock erholt zu haben und erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass jemand fehlte. „Wo ist eigentlich Peter?"

„Der ist oben im Schlafsaal, ihm geht es nicht besonders", erklärte James.

„Und wie wäre es mit Geschenke auspacken?", fragte Sirius und blickte auf den schon ziemlich großen Geschenketisch, der am anderen Ende des Raumes stand. „Bist du nicht neugierig?"

„Nicht alle sind so neugierig wie du", sagte Padma und knuffte ihren Freund in die Seite, vorauf diese einen Schmollmund zog und sie in seine Arme. „Musst du das immer machen?"

„Was?", fragte Sirius unschuldig.

„Dich so benehmen, dass man dir nicht lange böse sein kann."

„Das konnte ich schon immer. Hat auch immer funktioniert, nur nicht bei meinen Eltern", fügte er missmutig hinzu. Kurze Zeit herrschte zwischen den Freunden eine peinliche Stille, was sofort unterbrochen wurde, als Alice mit ein paar Flaschen Butterbier auf sie zukam.

„Wieso blast ihr denn so ein Trübsaal? Es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt! Heute ist Party angesagt und morgen auch und hey, Geburtstag ist doch immer eine Feier wert oder?"

„Weißt du Alice, du bist seit geraumer Zeit einfach nur gut aufgelegt, dass ist schon fast beängstigend!", sagte Lily, aber Alice grinste nur so vor sich hin.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schon öffentlich machen soll oder nicht, ist ja egal."

„Jetzt sag' schon, oder ich platze vor Neugier", sagte Padma.

„Frank hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten möchte", sagte Alice und grinste noch mehr, wenn es überhaupt noch ging.

„Was?" Irgendwie schienen alle überrascht zu sein, wenn nicht schockiert der bessere Ausdruck wäre.

„Das ist ja", begann Sally, konnte diesen Satz aber nicht beenden.

„Großartig? Ja ich weiß. Ich wollte euch nämlich fragen, ob ihr nich meine Brautjungfern sein wollt." Sie schaute die Drei hoffnungsvoll an. „Ihr dürft auch mit Begleitung kommen. Also ich habe mir das so gedacht: James geht mit Lily, Sirius mit Padma, Remus mit Dora und Sally mit …. ähm Sally?"

„Hmmm?"

„Bist du zurzeit vergeben? Wenn nicht, kannst mit einem meiner Cousins gehen", sagte Alice.

„Und wir werden nicht gefragt?", fragte Sirius.

„Ihr kommt schon."

„Was macht dich so sicher?"

„Padma." Alice grinste ihn an und wandte sich wieder Sally zu. „Und was ist mit dir?"

„Nein, ja, also zur Zeit nicht!"

„Wann ist denn die Hochzeit?", fragte Lily, die sich schnell damit abfinden konnte.

„Frank und ich haben beschlossen …", sagte sie, wurde aber von Sirius unterbrochen.

„Wohl eher du." Alice überhörte es jedoch und sprach weiter: „Wie dem auch sei, wir haben beschlossen, dass die Hochzeit im Sommer statt findet. Aber die genauen Informationen bekommt ihr noch. Nur müsst er eben auch zu den Proben kommen, damit dann auch wirklich alles klappt. Ok?"

„Glücklicher warst du wohl noch nie", sagte Padma und schmiegte sich an Sirius.

„Nein, aber ich habe mir gedacht, dass, also darüber muss ich noch mit Frank reden, also das wir so einige Muggeltraditionen einbringen. Zum Beispiel Brautstraußwerfen."

Sirius und James warfen sich einen besorgten Blick zu, der alle zum Lachen brachte.

„Keine Sorge Maus", sagte Lily. „Ich werde da nicht mitmachen."

„Gut zu wissen."

„So, dann geht es jetzt zur Geburtstagstorte."

„Du bist nicht verfressen."

„Ich? Verfressen? Du verwechselst mich."

„Mit wem?"

„Mit dir?"

„Wieso mit mir?"

„Du bist genauso verfressen wie ich."

„So schlimm wie du kann keiner sein."

„Soll das eine Beleidigung sein?"

„Nimm es wie du willst."

„Weißt du Prongs, du bist immer so gemein."

„Genauso wie du."

„Gehen wir jetzt zur Torte?"

„Lass Remus das entscheiden. Ist schließlich seine."

„Ja Sirius, ich gehe jetzt zur Torte", sagte Remus, obwohl Sirius noch nichts gesagt hatte. Von diesem die Antwort war: „YUCHU! Es gibt Torte." Natürlich hatte das der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum gehört.

Gegen Mitternacht, wo die Party noch im vollen Gange war, schrie James: „ALLE QUIDDITCHSPIELER INS BETT! ICH MÖCHTE MORGEN EINE FITTE MANNSCHAFT!"

Widerwillig ging auch James ins Bett. Er wollte zwar noch feiern, aber er musste als gutes Beispiel voran gehen. Sie mussten gewinnen. Sie mussten es einfach schaffen.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Amazone:** Hi! Ich hoffe, du hast dir nichts getan! Beim Stolpern kann man sich ziemlich verletzen. Ok, heute bin ich wieder einmal ziemlich überdreht. Danke fürs Review erstmal. Tja, das mit dem Weiterschreiben wird eben nicht so leicht sein, wie es den Anschein hat. Ich habe noch viele andere Projekte laufen, die ich zu Ende bringen muss und da dürfte es hierfür ziemlich knapp werden. Ich weiß auch noch nicht, wie viel ich noch schreiben werde, weil es mit den Chaps auch bald zu Ende gehen wird. Nein, in meiner FF, also in dieser, geht alles friedlich zu. Wird dir auch schon aufgefallen sein. Ich habe es nämlich noch nicht einmal übers Herz gebracht, dass sich die Gryffindors und Slytherins streiten und bekriegen. Vielleicht schaust du dann mal unter einer anderen FF, da gibt es das auch, als Mord und Totschlag. Ich hoffe, dass du nicht zu lange warten musstest. Bussal

**The devlish Angel:** Hi Mausi! Das hätte ich mir ja auch denken können, dass es dir egal ist, wie lange ich schreibe, bloß dass ich nicht aufhöre, nicht? Aber das mit dem alt und grau werden geht ja wirklich nicht. Aber danke für die Idee, vielleicht mache ich mal eine KG daraus, so mit ein paar Chaps oder so eine Kurz-FF. _Das Leben von Lily und James, wenn sie nicht gestorben wären: Das Leben im Alter!_ Wenn das je zustande kommen sollte, dann bekommst du eine Widmung von mir! Gut, dass es von der Länge gepasst hat, dieses doch auch, oder? Du auch? Wirklich? Also, jetzt muss ich schimpfen, aber ichstrenge mich auch immer wirklich ganz doll an. Ui, jetzt werde ich aber rot. Ich habe noch nie ein Quidditch-Spiel beschrieben, weil ich immer Angst hatte, dass ich was Flasches schreibe. Danke für das Kompliment, baut einen auf und ich werde, wenn es dir wirklich so gut gefallen hat, überlegen, ob ich nicht noch einmal eines schreibe, vielleicht das Endspiel? HDAGTL

So meine Lieben, es geht unaufhörlich dem Ende zu. Nein, keine Panik, noch ist es nicht zu Ende, das Stück wurde ja noch nicht aufgeführt. Wenn es gut geht, kommen noch 6 Chaps, versprechen kann ich aber nichts! Ich sehe es schon, einige mordende Blicke in meine Richtung. Sollte ich mich vielleicht verstecken, wenn ich eines Tages poste: _Es war schön, aber auch was schön ist muss einmal zu Ende gehen!_ Ich glaube aber nicht, dass es das Letzte ist, was ihr von mir gelesen habt oder lesen werdet. Es wird sicher noch viel, viel kommen. Vielleicht nicht in der Art, aber für Ideen bin ich immer offen. Ihr wisst ja wie ihr mich erreichen könnt. Einfach auf den Knopf unten drücken und eine kleine Meinung abgeben! Hab euch lieb!

Pusa  
_Magic_


	25. Kapitel 25: Ein langer Sonntag I

**Kapitel 25: Ein langer Sonntag I**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner, Clara Carver, Dora Light, Sarah Blossom! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note: **Jetzt mal so ein paar Hintergrundinformationen und was die Marauder zu Remus' Geburtstag gemacht haben. Eins kann ich euch schon versprechen, so habt ihr euch das sicher nicht vorgestellt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Sonntag, 2. März 1977**_

Glücklicher konnte James kaum sein. Erstens, er hatte das Quidditchspiel gewonnen und hatte noch eine reelle Chance auf den Quidditchpokal. Zweitens, war er mit Lily glücklicher als je zuvor und genoss jede freie Minute, die er mir ihr verbringen konnte.

Dann war noch Remus' Geburtstag gewesen, den sie auch gefeiert hatten und gestern die Party war auch nicht schlecht. Das Einzige worüber sie sich glücklich schätzten war, das heute nicht Schule war, sonst würden die meisten Gryffindors umkippen, weil sie am Vortag zuviel intus hatten, um den verdienten Sieg zu feiern. Dahin hatten sie ja lange gearbeitet und schließlich auch geschafft.

Also war es im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum so ruhig wie noch nie. Alle schliefen noch, bis auf einen Remus Lupin, der es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatte. Es war zwar schon acht Uhr morgens und viele waren dann schon auf dem Weg zum Frühstück oder hatten schon gegessen und genossen einen freien Sonntag, aber anscheinend waren sie doch etwas zu aufgedreht gewesen und ruhten sich aus.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, als er daran dachte, was er von seinen Freunden bekommen hatte. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. Von vielen hatte er Bücher bekommen, was für den ehemaligen Vertrauensschüler sicher das beste Geschenk war, aber da hatten sich die Meisten getäuscht. Stille Wässer sind ja bekanntlich tief und Remus gehörte eindeutig zu denen, die zwar nach außen hin ruhig und gelassen sind, aber in ihrem inneren und unbeobachtet von anderen auch anders konnte.

Seine Freunde hatten die blendende Idee, mit ihm, nach dem die Meisten schon müde gegangen waren, nach Hogsmeade zugehen und von dort aus nach London apparierten. Aber was ihn dabei am Meisten wunderte, war nicht die Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt bis Hogsmeade gekommen waren, sondern die Tatsache, dass anscheinend niemand, kein Lehrer und keiner vom Ministerium, mitbekommen hatte, wie sie sich aus dem Schloss stahlen und sich nach London aufmachten. Remus war von dieser ganzen Aktion zwar nicht so begeistert gewesen, aber seine Freunde meinten nur, dass er sich überraschen lassen sollte. Hier schlug eben seine Vernunft durch, aber schließlich amüsierten sie sich dennoch.

Vor allem, als sie mit Hilfe der Mädels die Straßen Londons unsicher machten. Die Winkelgasse wäre nichts für sie gewesen, weil viele, die sich dort aufhielten, sie bereits kannten und es sich sicher bis zu ihren Eltern und zu Dumbledore durchsprechen würde. Riskant schon, aber das Londoner Nachtleben, dass musste sogar Remus dann zugeben, hatte schon etwas für sich.

Aber eine Einwende gab es doch von Remus: „Was mich wundert Prongs. Du hast alle Quidditchspieler schlafen geschickt und bist selber noch auf den Beiden, obwohl du selber die ganze Zeit sagst, dass es eines der wichtigsten Spiele überhaupt ist und ihr sonst keine Chance mehr auf den Quidditchpokal hättet. Jetzt bist du hier in London und das Spiel bald."

„Reg dich nicht auf Moony. Ich weiß schon was ich tu und außerdem habe ich da so einen Trank, der mich munter hält oder besser gesagt, mir weiß machen will, dass ich ausgeschlafen bin." James lächelte nur noch diabolisch und siegessicher. Lily schüttelte darüber nur mehr ihren Kopf. Ihr Freund konnte manchmal wirklich ganz schön dickköpfig und lebensmüde sein. Und sie fragte sich auch, was sie hier machte, vor allem weil auf so einen Ausflug Rauswurf steht. Er musste ihr schön was bedeuten, wenn sie das auf sich nahm, aber sie würden schon nicht erwischt werden, wurden sie noch nie, seit sie mit ihnen umher zogen.

Aber das Schönste Geschenk, das Remus je von seinen Freunden bekommen hatte, war damals in ihrem fünften Jahr gewesen. Es war kurz vor seinem Geburtstag und eine Woche noch bis zum Vollmond. James, Sirius und Peter schleppten ihn in den Raum der Wünsche und sprachen ein paar Formeln, die das Abhören oder was auch immer es damals gewesen sein soll, unmöglich machte. Sie stellten sich vor ihm hin und sahen ihn an, dann erklärten sie ihm, dass sie etwas ganz besonders für ihn hätten und sie seit ihrem zweiten Jahr darauf hingearbeitet hatten. Remus fragte sich damals wirklich, was es denn wohl sein würde und als sich dann einer nach dem Anderen in einen Animagus verwandelte, stockte ihm der Atem. Er sah sie einfach nur schockiert an und konnte es nicht fassen. Sie waren Animagi, illegale Animagi wie er dann festgestellt hatte, denn als Animagus besser gesagt um einer zu werden, musste man Volljährig sein und das waren sie mit fünfzehn sicher noch nicht. Sie erzählten ihm, wie sie es geschafft hatten, er war einfach nur mehr erstaunt darüber und fragte sich, womit er solche Freunde verdient hatte. Sie sagten nur, dass jeder Freunde verdient hatte und als er dann fragte, wieso sie das gemacht hatten, antwortete Sirius: „Damit du an Vollmond nicht alleine bist."

Remus wollte damals schon den Mund aufmachen und protestieren, aber James kam ihm zuvor: „Ein Werwolf ist nur für Menschen gefährlich, mit Tieren kommt er viel besser aus und du kannst uns nicht davon abbringen, egal was du versuchst."

Also gab er es auf und seitdem begleiteten ihn seine Freunde bei jedem Vollmond und sie gingen sogar aus der heulenden Hütte hinaus. Bald waren Gerüchte im Umlauf, dass ein Werwolf, ein Grimm und ein gehörntes Wesen ihr Unwesen trieben. Die Marauder grinsten nur wissend.

Einfach war es mit die Maraudern nicht immer, vor allem nicht, als sie Remus zur Rede stellten und ihn fragen, ob er denn kein Werwolf sei. Über diese Tatsache war er mehr als schockiert, dass er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ und einfach nur mehr ins Leere starrte. Er konnte es nicht glauben, da hatte er Freunde und jetzt würden sie sicher nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen und würden es in der Schule laut herumposaunen. Nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie fragten ihn, wie es denn dazu gekommen sein! Wie es sich anfühlte und so erzählte er ihnen seine Geschichte. Sie waren so begeistert davon gewesen und nicht einmal mit Gewalt hätte man sie davon abbringen können, mit ihm befreundet zu bleiben. Sirius war das beste Beispiel: „Nicht nur, dass ich in Gryffindor bin und einen Potter als Freund habe, nein, jetzt habe ich auch noch einen Werwolf unter meinen Freunden. Meine Eltern werden ausrasten." Sirius hüpfte freudig im Zimmer umher und die Anderen konnten nicht anders außer lachen.

Jetzt war wirklich schon das letzte Jahr angebrochen und im Juni würden sie ihre UTZ machen und Hogwarts für immer verlassen. Ihre Freundschaft würde sicher zerbrechen, weil sie alle etwas anderes machen wollten und sie würden sich nicht mehr so oft sehen, aber sie versprachen ihm, sogar zu Weihnachten, dass sie es sich nie im Leben nehmen lassen würden, einen Vollmondausflug mit ihm zu machen. Erst müsste es soweit kommen, dass sie vergaßen, wie sie zu Animagi werden konnten und das würde nie der Fall sein.

Immer noch starrte Remus ins Feuer und genoss die Stille, die noch immer über diesem Raum lag. Nicht immer konnte man die Ruhe genießen. Bald würden die ersten Schüler die Treppen herunterkommen, sich aufgeregt unterhalten und runter in die große Halle zum Frühstück gehen. Aber die Ersten, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, waren keine jüngeren Schüler, sondern Sirius und James. Zur gleichen Zeit, durfte wohl eher Zufall gewesen sein, kamen auch Lily und Padma die Treppen herunter und setzten sich zu ihm.

„Morgen!"

„Mo-mo-morgen", gähnte Sirius. Wenn man ihn ansah, hätte man glatt denken können, dass er hier und jetzt im Stehen einschlafen würde.

„Wo habt ihr denn Peter gelassen?", fragte Lily.

„Der schläft noch."

„Sirius auch", fügte Padma hinzu.

„Tu ich nicht."

„Tust du doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein."

„Könntet ihr das bitte in aller Frühe lassen?", bat James. „Könnten wir nicht stattdessen runter zum Frühstück?"

„Frühstück!", freute sich Sirius, packte seine Freundin und rannte mit ihr zum Portraitloch. Die Anderen konnten über diese Aktion wirklich nur mehr lachen. So was von kindisch, konnten auch nur die Beiden sein.

Langsam und gemütlich, gingen sie runter in die große Halle und als sie diese betraten, kam auch schon Dora. Remus folgte ihr zum Ravenclawtisch. Die Beiden wechselten sich immer ab. Einmal saß Dora am Gryffindortisch und dann wieder Remus bei ihr.

Sirius und Padma hatten es sich bereits gemütlich gemacht und ihre Teller ziemlich überfüllt. Von Pfannkuchen bis Müsli war alles bei ihnen.

„Ihr seit ja überhaupt nicht gierig", bemerkte James, als sie sich zu ihnen setzten.

„Sieht nur so aus, aber wir können auch teilen", sagte Sirius und biss herzhaft in sein überladenes Brot.

„Dann stört es dich doch nicht, wenn ich mir jetzt dein Müsli nehme", sagte James und langte mit seiner Hand bereits danach, als er ein böses Knurren seines Gegenübers vernahm.

„Lass bloß deine Finger davon. Ist meins."

„Sagtest du nicht gerade eben, dass du auch teilen könntest?", neckte James.

„Ja schon, aber ich teile lieber mit mir selbst", sagte er. „Ein Stück für mich und noch ein Stück für mich." Bei diesen Worten machte er sich gerade über seinen Pfannkuchen her. James zuckte mit den Schultern und richtete sich selber ein Müsli. Lily nahm sich ein Croissant und aß es zu einer warmen Tasse Kakao.

Nach dem Frühstück beschlossen sie es sich draußen gemütlich zu machen. Die ersten, wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen strahlten. Der Schnee glitzerte nur noch mehr.

Obwohl es durch die Sonne nicht mehr so kalt war, zogen sie sich dennoch war an und draußen angekommen, starteten sie gleich eine Schneeballschlacht, die so lange dauerte, bis sie Hagrid sahen, der sie zu sich eingeladen hatte. Hagrid stellte ihnen je eine Tasse Tee und Kekse hin. James meinte immer, dass die steinhart waren und man die nicht essen konnte, ohne sich einen Zahn auszubeißen. Lily und Padma wussten bis dahin nicht, was die Jungs meinten, verstanden es aber sofort, als sie hinein bissen, um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen.

Bis auf die Steinkekse war es recht nett. Hagrid sagte ihnen, dass er neue Tiere im verbotenen Wald entdeckt hatte, fügte dann aber schnell hinzu, dass sie sich nicht auf die Suche nach ihnen begeben sollten. Dabei schaute er die drei Marauder an. Peter war noch immer nicht zu ihnen gestoßen, anscheinend hatte er den Feuerwhiskey gestern wirklich nicht vertragen.

„Und was macht's ihr denn nimmer so?", fragte Hagrid.

„Wir proben das Theaterstück, Sir", sagte Lily höflich. Hagrid sah sie nur verdutzt an. Nicht viele nannten ihn Sir. James, Remus und Sirius mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen, was aber viel leichter gesagt war, als getan.

„Was Lily damit meint Hagrid", sagte James. „Dass ja, wie du weißt, bald die Aufführung ist und wir eben noch hier und da was machen müssen."

„Ja ja und dann auch noch eure UTZ am Jahresende. Ihr habt viel vor euch", sagte Hagrid und seufzte. „Ich bin nie in den Stress gekommen."

„Welcher Stress?", fragte Padma. „Für die UTZ?"

Hagrid nickte nur drübe.

„Was ist denn mit Ihnen?", fragte Lily vorsichtig.

„Ich hab die UTZ nie gemacht", sagte er und schniefte.

„Die macht doch jeder, der nach Hogwarts kommt."

„Ich nicht."

„Nicht bestanden?"

„Nein, ich wurde von Hogwarts rausgeschmissen." Hagrid drehte sich von ihnen weg und ging zu seinem Nachttisch, nahm ein übergroßes Taschentuch und schnäuzte sich. Lily und Padma sahen sich verwirrt an und danach die Jungs, die ihnen zu verstehen gaben, dass sie da nicht weiter nachfragen sollten.

„Ist aber nicht schlimm", sagte Hagrid. „Dumbledore hat mich dann hier als Wildhüter behalten. Großartiger Mann dieser Dumbledore."

Remus musste lachen, verstummte aber plötzlich, als alle ihn anstarrten. „Es ist nur so, dass Hagrid meinen Eltern etwas erklärt hat. Nur meine Mutter war nicht sonderlich begeistert. Sie meinte es sei zu gefährlich und Dumbledore hätte nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank."

„Ja und?", fragten Lily und Padma neugierig.

„Hagrid voll bedrohlich: ‚Beleidigen Sie nie, Albus Dumbledore, wenn ich dabei bin!' Klang wirklich klasse Hagrid", sagte Remus anerkennend. „Meiner Mutter hast du etwas Angst eingejagt, als du das ziemlich bedrohlich rübergebracht hast."

„Ich kann es eben nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand Dumbledore so beleidigt."

Das Mittagessen hatte schon begonnen, als sie sich von Hagrid verabschiedeten und wieder zurück ins Schloss gingen. Sally kam sofort auf sie zu und fing sie ab.

„Ihr könnt jetzt nicht essen gehen, wir haben eine wichtige Besprechung." Sofort eilte sie wieder davon und die fünf blieben einfach nur wie angewurzelt stehen. Was sollte denn das eben gewesen sein? Sally wurde, je näher die Aufführung kam, nervöser und unausstehlicher. Hier noch eine Änderung und da noch etwas anders. Nichts schien mehr so zu passen, wie es mal gepasst hatte. Sally war einfach nur mehr nervig. Was sie jetzt wohl schon wieder wollte?

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**The devilish Angel:** Hi du! Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du so eine Party mal haben wirst und wenn ich sie dir organisieren muss. Du willst das Endspiel als wirklich? Ich hatte mir große Sorgen gemacht, dass ich Quidditch-Spiele überhaupt nicht beschreiben kann. Ein noch längeres Kapitel? Jetzt werd' ich aber rot. Aber es ist nicht immer gleich. Mal schreibt man längere, mal kürzere oder man findet so ein Mittelding. Ich bemüh mich wirklich, dass ich immer alles reinkriege, aber das geht eben nicht immer. Heut ist noch nicht aller Tage, ich komme wieder, keine Frage! Und auch wenn diese FF vorbei ist, habe ich noch genug andere FFs, die du lesen kannst. Ich glaube, langweilig wird dir nie werden.Ich sehe dem Ende auch schon traurig entgegen. Ich habe schon 25 Kapitel. Für mich ist das eine Menge. Ich poste zwar immer sehr unregelmäßig, aber es kommt doch immer eines, nicht? HDAGTL

**Amazone:** Hi! Ja, ich weiß, dass ich eine untreue Seele bin und euch auf die Folter gespannt habe. Aber ich hatte kaum Zeit, dass ich hierzu ein Kapitel schreib und dann bin ich gesessen und mir ist einfach nichts eingefallen. Aber ich habe ja wieder eines fertig. Und du brauchst mir nicht sagen, dass ich einen Monat auf mich hab warten lassen. Ich kann es selber nicht ausstehen, wenn man auf die Folter gespannt wird und dann mache ich es selber. Ich schäme mich total. Hoffe aber, dass sich das Warten gelohnt hat. HDL

Ja, es ist wieder soweit. Ich habe es nach langer, langer, langer Zeit endlich wieder geschafft ein Kapitel zu schreiben und on zu stellen. Auch weiß ich, dass dieses nicht so besonders war. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich bei dieser FF aus dem Schreibfluss gekommen bin und versuche es so schnell wie möglich wieder zu beheben. Auch bin ich mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass ich mir durch diese langen Wartezeiten, viele Leser und Reviewer verkrault habe. Aber ich hatte wirklich Stress und dann wieder keine Zeit und wenn ich dann schreiben wollte, war da irgendwie so eine Blockade. Zu dieser FF, konnte ich keinen gescheiten Satz mehr schreiben. Aber ich habe es dennoch geschafft, weider eines on zu stellen. Ich entschuldige mich mal für dieses Kapitel.  
Ich hoffe dennoch auf viele liebe Reviews!

Lg  
_Magic_


	26. Kapitel 26: Ein langer Sonntag II

**Kapitel 26: Ein langer Sonntag II**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner, Clara Carver, Dora Light, Sarah Blossom! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note: **Dieses Mal nichts!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Sonntag, 2. März 1977**_

Sally hatte alle Darsteller in ein leeres Klassenzimmer im ersten Stock bestellt, um mit ihnen noch einige wichtige Dinge zu besprechen. Es herrschte ein reges Chaos und keiner schien mehr auf Sally zu hören, auch nicht, als sie kurz davor war zu explodieren, erst, als sie ihre Wut nicht mehr wirklich unter Kontrolle halten konnte und sie sehr laut schrie, dass sie doch endlich die Klappe halten sollten. Verwirrt sahen sie zu ihr und waren auf einmal still, was Sally dazu veranlasste, sofort mit ihrer Rede zu beginnen, bevor sie es sich noch anders überlegten.

„Wie ihr wisst, ist in zwölf Tagen die Premiere und deshalb müssen wir auch unter der Woche proben, damit es wirklich ein Erfolg wird." Alle stöhnten sichtlich genervt auf, aber sie ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken, geschweige denn beirren und fuhr fort. „Ich konnte erreichen, dass auch am Nachmittag geprobt werden kann und ihr nicht mehr so viel Hausübung bekommt. Dass ihr überhaupt keine mehr bekommt, war nicht vereinbar, aber eine Einschränkung." Dies brachte bei den Schülern eine große Freude hervor und es störte sie nicht mehr, dass sie die ganze Freizeit opferten, sondern auch, jetzt wo es bald so war, während der Schulzeit Zeit hatten.

Sie dachten sich zwar, dass noch mehr Proben nicht mehr nötig seien, weil sie doch schon alles konnten und nach Sallys Meinung sehr gut waren, aber anscheinend, war sie immer noch nicht der Meinung und trieb sie noch weiter auf Hochtouren.

„Und jetzt noch etwas, dass die Muggelgeborenen von euch betrifft." Sally wartet einen kurzen Moment, bis sie wieder die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Die unter euch, von denen die Eltern auch magische Kräfte haben, werden kein Problem haben, Hogwarts zu betreten und sie wissen auch, wie sie es machen. Aber da der Schulleiter auch den Muggelgeborenen die Möglichkeit geben will, dass deren Eltern kommen, hat er, mit sehr viel Anstrengung und Hilfe von einigen Ministeriumsmitgliedern, den Muggeln eine Eintrittserlaubnis zu verschaffen. Wie die wissen, die ‚Geschichte Hogwarts' gelesen haben, ist für Muggel das Schloss eine Art Ruine und unbetretbar und es fällt ihnen ein, dass sie noch etwas erledigen müssen. Da diese Zauber schon sehr alt sind, ist es sehr schwer, so etwas zu machen, aber sie haben es geschafft und Ministeriumsangestellte, sowie Lehrer, werden die Eltern mit Portschlüsseln abholen und sie hierher bringen."

„Und deswegen, hast du uns vom Essen aufgehalten?", fragte nun Sirius, dessen Magen sich bereits bemerkbar gemacht hatte und einige Schüler kommentierten dies mit einem Lachen.

„Nein, dass war noch nicht alles", fügte Sally hinzu. „Wir möchten anschließend auch noch einen Ball organisieren."

„So kurzfristig?", meldete sich Lily. „Du weißt schon, dass ein Ball viel Arbeit ist?"

„Das ist mir bewusst, aber es war eine Spontanentscheidung von unserem Schulleiter. Er meinte, dass es nicht nur das Theaterstück geben soll, sondern auch noch ein Abendprogramm und nicht nur das Essen. Zuerst soll eben gegessen werden und anschließend soll noch ein Ball stattfinden. Da wir so viele sind, dürfte die Organisation ja nicht so schwer werden und wir sollten heute noch ein Grundkonzept zu Stande bringen."

„Heute noch? Also jetzt kein Essen?"

„Nein, kein Mittagessen, aber Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass er uns das Essen dann vorbeibringen lässt, damit ihr nicht vom Fleisch fällt." Dies fügte sie an Sirius gewandt hinzu.

„Kann ich was dafür, wenn es mir so gut schmeckt?"

„Schon gut, also habt ihr irgendwelche Vorschläge für ein Thema?"

„Thema?", kam es von allen.

„Ja. Unter was unser Ball stattfinden soll. Ein Titel und die Dekoration muss auch noch dazu passen."

„Muss es mit unserem Theaterstück zu tun haben?"

„Nicht unbedingt, aber es soll auch in gewisser Weise dazu passen."

Alle schienen angestrengt darüber nachzudenken, was für ein Thema passen würde. Es war nicht gerade leicht, auf die Schnell etwas zu finden, wenn man so etwas noch nicht einmal gemacht hatte.

Nach einer halben Stunde erschien auf den Tischen am Rand des Klassenzimmers das Essen. Jeder stürmte mit voller Freude auf die vollen Teller zu und lud sich sein Lieblingsessen auf. Nachdem sich jeder mit Essen versorgt hatte, gingen sie auf ihre Plätze zurück und ließen es sich schmecken. Währendessen überlegten einige noch weiter, andere sprachen überhaupt kein Wort und der Rest hatte es bereits verdrängt.

„So, habt ihr jetzt alle fertig gegessen?", fragte Sally und wartete nicht einmal auf eine Antwort, sondern fragte gleich weiter: „Habt ihr jetzt eine Idee?"

Keine Antwort, alle schauten in entgegengesetzte Richtungen und wenn sie angeschaut wurden, zuckten sie nur mit den Schultern und gaben Sally somit zum Verstehen, dass sie nicht wussten, sie von ihnen wollte.

„Das wird noch ein langer Sonntag", meinte sie und sollte damit Recht behalten. Sie saßen auch noch den ganzen Nachmittag dort. Niemand schien auch nur die leiseste Ahnung zu haben, was sie machen konnten. Sally war auch schon am Verzweifeln und schüttelte nur mehr den Kopf. Was sollte sie bloß machen? Es klang so einfach, aber nicht einmal ihr fiel etwas Passendes ein. Kurz, bevor sie wirklich dachten, dass sie es aufgeben würden, kam einer ganz bestimmten Person, eher unbewusst eine Idee.

Sirius saß einfach nur da und langweilte sich. Es sah fast so aus, als würde er schlafen und nur so am Rande mitbekommen, was passierte. Genau das war der Fall! Sirius registrierte kaum noch, was um ihn herum geschah. Natürlich sah Sally das nicht gerne, dass jemand schlief, wenn sie ihnen eine Aufgabe gestellt hatte und die jeder lösen sollte, auch wenn nichts Brauchbares dabei war.

„SIRIUS", schrie sie und stand wütend vor ihm, als er erschrocken hoch fuhr und sagte: „Let us entertain you!"

Alle sahen ihn verwirrt an. Was wollte er damit sagen? Was hatte er eigentlich gerade gesagt? Wusste er selber was er da von sich gab? Wohl eher nicht, denn er sah selber genauso dumm aus der Wäsche wie die anderen.

Sally fragte: „Was hast du da gerade gesagt?"

„Keine Ahnung!" Es war mehr eine Frage als eine Feststellung.

„Let us entertain you", sie hielt kurz inne. „Das ist perfekt. Man kann sich kaum was darunter vorstellen und wenn doch, dann stellt sich jeder etwas anderes darunter vor und wir können wirklich viel dazu machen. Wir müssen uns dann nur einigen, wie wir alles dekorieren, aber der Titel ist klasse. Gut gemacht Sirius. Ich wusste, dass auf einen von euch Verlass ist."

Sally strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und sie ließ sich von niemandem in eine schlechte Laune ziehen, sie war zu gut aufgelegt. Sirius hingegen starrte sie noch immer verwirrt an. Was war denn gerade geschehen? Er hörte nur noch, dass alle anscheinend froh waren, dass endlich jemand etwas Kluges gesagt hatte, damit sie gehen konnte und endlich zum Abendessen konnten, wenn schon das Mittagessen in der großen Halle ausfallen musste und sie hier saßen und sich die Köpfe zerbrachen.

Erleichtert gingen auch die Marauder, sowie Lily und Padma, begleitet von Sally zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sie machten es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich, als Sally ihnen sagte, dass sie noch Rundgänge machen müsste und verabschiedete sich.

„Langsam aber sicher macht sie mir Angst", sagte Sirius.

„Ich dachte, dass dir nichts Angst machen kann", neckte Padma. Sirius schenkte ihr nur ein Schmollen und drehte sich von ihr weg.

„Jetzt bin ich beleidigt."

„Mal was ganz neues."

„Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte er und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Auf nichts", sagte sie.

„Dafür wirst du noch büßen."

„Uh … jetzt habe ich aber Angst."

„Solltest du auch haben", sagte Sirius und grinste diabolisch.

James saß in seinem Lieblingssessel und schien fast einzuschlagen. Krampfhaft versuchte er munter zu bleiben, was aber nicht so leicht war.

„Du siehst müde aus."

„Denken ist anstrengend."

„Vor allem, wenn man das selten macht", fügte Remus hinzu und alle begannen zu lachen. James tat dies einfach nur ab.

„Ich weiß, deshalb habe ich es auch noch nie gemacht oder nur dann, wenn es wirklich notwendig war."

So ging es eine Weile weiter, bis sich der Gemeinschaftsraum immer mehr leerte und sie fast zu den Letzten gehörten, die noch dort waren. Lange würden sie wohl auch nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen. Ihren freien Nachmittag hatten sie mit denken verbracht, was ihnen erst am Ende was gebracht hatte und jetzt hatten sie keine Zeit mehr, dass sie etwas unternahmen. Eigentlich wären die Marauder an so einem Tag noch im Schloss herumgeschlichen, aber sie hatten einfach keine Lust, vor allem, weil sie in den letzten Tagen fast immer durchgemacht hatten und sehr wenig geschlafen hatten.

Völlig erschöpft schleppten sie sich die Treppen zu den jeweiligen Schlafsälen hoch und ließen sich in die Betten fallen. Sie waren einfach zu müde, um noch irgendetwas zu machen und so schliefen sie so ein, wie sie gerade waren.

Sally ging derweilen noch immer durch Hogwarts und ließ sich noch alles durch den Kopf gehen. Sie hatte Panik, dass irgendetwas schief gehen würde und was ihre Eltern dazu dann sagen würden! Zwar wusste sie, dass alle ihr Bestes gaben, aber sie wollte wirklich, dass es ein voller Erfolg wurde. Auch wusste sie, dass die Anderen Erfolg haben wollten und dafür muss man eben hart arbeiten. Ihnen gefiel es zwar nicht, sie meckerten viel und streikten auch manchmal, aber sie arbeiteten alle zusammen.

Das Schlimmste war aber der Ball. Sie hatten zwar jetzt ein Thema, wo sie wirklich viel machen konnten, aber wie die Dekoration aussehen sollte, da hatten sie noch keinen blassen Schimmer. Sie hatten keine Band, aber das würde nicht schwierig werden, da sie auch einfach ein paar Instrumente verzaubern konnten, die dann spielten. Für das Essen war sowieso schon gesorgt, aber was den meisten Sorgen machte war die Ankunft der Eltern. Es war vor kurzem noch nicht einmal sicher, ob es überhaupt zustande kommen würde und die Zauber wirkten. Aber Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass es jetzt sicher war und sie es sagen durfte. Welche Zauber dahinter steckten und wie er das angestellt hatte, hatte er nicht verraten. Er meinte nur, dass sie sich einfach darüber freuen sollte, dass die Eltern kommen konnten, dass es überhaupt möglich war.

Was Sally aber noch mehr beschäftigte, war die Tatsache, wer von den Ministeriumsleuten, die Eltern mit den Portschlüssel holen würde. Es war nämlich sinnlos, Leute aus dem Ministerium ab zu kommandieren, die dann sowieso wieder zurück müssen. Und wie würde man die Eltern wieder nach Hause bringen?

Natürlich hatte Dumbledore auch daran gedacht. Die Eltern von den magischen Kindern würden die Eltern mitnehmen und sie auch wieder zurück bringen. Natürlich mussten sie ihnen auch sagen, wohin sie gehen und wie genau sie reisten, aber darüber machte sich Sally mal ausnahmsweise keine Gedanken. Wenn der Schulleiter ihr darüber nichts sagen wollte, war es sinnlos, wenn sie weiter fragte und sie sowieso keine Antwort bekam.

Alle freuten sich schon auf ihre Eltern, zumindest die, von denen sie kommen würden. Einige erhielten Briefe, dass sie keine Zeit hatten. Möglich wäre es auch, dass sie es nicht wollten und unsicher waren, was auf sie zukommen würde. Diese waren einfach nur niedergeschlagen und traurig, oder taten so, als würden sie verstehen. Viele redeten einfach nur mehr darüber, was sie ihren Eltern alles zeigen sollten und konnten es kaum glauben, dass es möglich war, dass ihre Eltern endlich mal den Ort sahen, an dem sie zur Schule gingen. Dann konnten sich auch sie vorstellen, warum es hier so schön war.

Wie viele ältere Schüler oder welche, die es mal waren, sagten, war es nicht leicht Hogwarts nach sieben Jahren wieder zu verlassen, weil es wie ein zweites zu Hause war. Die ganzen Freunde waren hier und ein paar waren sogar über Weihnachten und Ostern in Hogwarts und fuhren nur über die Sommerferien heim. Viele fragten sich, warum das so sei, aber laut aussprechen würde das niemand. Jeder hatte seine eigenen Probleme und wollte sich von anderen keine aufladen, außer es waren sehr gute Freunde, die sich alles erzählten.

Die Zeit war einfach so schnell vergangen, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass sie mit den Proben angefangen hatten und jetzt, jetzt war bald die Aufführung. Sogar die letzten Prüfungen am Jahresende standen kurz bevor und für die fünften und siebten Klassen, standen die Wichtigsten überhaupt bevor. Der Stress nach den Osterferien fing dann erst richtig an.

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

**The devilish Angel:** Hi! Zum Glück habe ich dich nicht vertrieben, kann ich nur sagen! Du bist echt sprachlos? Na da habe ich ja was erreicht! Jetzt red keinen Stuss! Mal hat man gute Tage und postet regelmäßig und dann gibt es Zeiten, da hat man überhaupt keine Ahnung, was man schreiben soll und man ist einfach leer. So ging es mir in letzter Zeit, aber jetzt habe ich wirklich etwas mehr Zeit und ich kann wieder Kapitel posten und schreiben. Da ja kommendes Wochenende ein verlängertes ist, habe ich Zeit zu schreiben und die Chance, dass ich wieder ein Kapitel poste ist sehr groß! Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Urlaub. Ich beneide dich wirklich! Dein Daumendrücken hat wirklich gewirkt. Ich bin jetzt wieder im Schreibfluss. Ich schreibe Chaps für meine anderen FFs und für diese FF, habe ich sogar (so schnell war ich glaube ich noch nie), auch ein Chap zusammen gebracht. HDL

**Amazone:** Hi! Gut, dass du dich nicht aufregen kannst, aber mich würde es nicht einmal stören! Ja, ist schon schwer, noch etwas zu finden, was ich noch nicht in dieser FF verwendet habe, aber ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe und bin jetzt wieder voller guter Dinge. Auch neue Ideen fließen. Ja, ich will es spannend machen und noch so viel wie möglich einbauen. Denn wenn ich an das Ende der FF denke, wird mir ganz schwer ums Herz. Ich arbeite schon wirklich lange an dieser FF und gebe mir viel Mühe, auch wenn ich manchmal eine untreue Seele bin. Wenn ich mir keinen Druck mache, kann ich nicht arbeiten. Mache ich mir Druck, kann ich auch nicht arbeiten, also kommt es immer aufs Selbe hinaus. Also habe ich mal entspannt und Ideen, die mir eingefallen sind, aufgeschrieben. Manchmal kommen die Dinge einfach spontan und dann wird es so, wie die restlichen Chaps. Ich habe meist nur ein Grundgerüst und das war es dann auch schon. Sirius teilt immer mit sich selbst. So bin ich auch, wenn es etwas gibt, was ich furchtbar gerne mag! HDL

**Diggy:** Hi! Danke für dein Review und dein Lob! W. S. ist ein super Autor und Schriftsteller. Ich habe Macbeth gelesen und zwar auf Englisch, aber das ist so ein kompaktes und kompliziertes Englisch, dass ich wirklich lange fürs Lesen gebraucht habe. Zum Glück ist in meinem Wörterbuch von der Schule, ein William Shakespear Teil dabei, der die Wörter und einige Formulierungen, die er in seinen Stücken verwendet hat (auf Englisch versteht sich). HDL

Wisst ihr, da diese FF schon gegen Ende geht und mir das mehr als schwer fallen wird sie abzuschließen, hört alles einmal auf. Aber eines kann ich euch sagen, ist eine kleine Werbung. Ich habe für Dezember eine Art Adventkalender geplant, wo jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel on kommt, was so viel heißt, dass ihr nicht solange auf ein Update warten müsst. Ich habe mit der Planung bereits angefangen und einige Kapitel geschrieben, damit ich dann auch zurecht komme und immer rechtzeitig on stellen kann. Hoffe natürlich, dass dann auch diese FF von einige gelesen wird und ich Reviews bekomme. Und um genaueres über den "Adventskalender" zu erfahren, könnt ihr einiges in meinem Profil lesen oder mich fragen, aber das wird euch wahrscheinlich nicht viel helfen, weil ich euch nicht die Spannung verderben will.

Lg  
_Magic_


	27. Kapitel 27: Generalprobe u Organisation

**Kapitel 27: Generalprobe und Organisation**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner, Clara Carver, Dora Light, Sarah Blossom! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note: **Das Wochenende vor der Aufführung, ist noch einmal richtig stressig und das versuche ich auch hier darzubringen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Samstag, 8. März 1977**_

Hogwarts war für diese Uhrzeit noch sehr still. Nicht einmal die Geister schienen sich zu zeigen, als wäre das Schloss ausgestorben. Die große Halle war schwach von Kerzen beleuchtet, die über den Tischen schwebten. Nicht einmal die Lehrer erschienen zum Frühstück, obwohl diese immer die Ersten waren, genossen auch sie die Ruhe, bevor das rege Treiben in Hogwarts wieder seinen Lauf nahm.

Die Gemeinschaftsräume, die um diese Zeit meist schon zum Teil gefüllt waren, waren auch leer. Alle schliefen noch in ihren Schlafsälen und ließen diese anstrengende Woche vorbei gehen. Kurz vor den Ferien machten die Lehrer noch neuen Stoff und festigten den Alten. Prüfungen und Hausaufgaben waren an Mengen und man wusste nicht mehr, was man zu erst machen sollte. Dazu kam für einige auch noch der Stress mit den Theaterproben und der Organisation des Balls. Hier zeigten die Professoren aber ihre humane Seite.

Die freie Zeit verbrachten sie mit Proben und der Planung, was immer bis in die Nacht ging. Auch boten andere Schüler ihnen bei diesen Dinge Hilfe an, aber die Professoren wollten nicht noch mehr müde Schüler in ihrem Unterricht. Sie gaben sich größte Mühe, um alles zur Zufriedenheit zu machen, aber so einfach wie sie es sich vorgestellt haben, war es nicht, es forderte ihre gesamte Zeit.

Wenn sie die letzte Zeit betrachteten, dachten sie eigentlich nur noch an eines: Dass es bald vorbei sein würde und dann würde einmal Pause gemacht werden, danach hatten sie wieder erneuten Stress und zwar mit den UTZ, die dann nicht mehr lange auf sich warten ließen. Diese Sommerferien würden sie ihn vollen Zügen genießen, weil es die letzte, lange, freie Zeit war, in der sie eher noch unbeschwert leben konnten.

Und an diesem Samstag war es nicht besser. An den Kostümen wurden die letzten Änderungen vorgenommen, an den Bühnenbildern wurden die Details noch ausgebessert und der Text wurde auch noch mal durch genommen. In dieser Zeit probten sie nur einzelne Szenen und diese wiederholten sie oft, dass sie dann wirklich saßen.

Aber an diesem Samstag, spielten sie das komplette Stück durch, was sehr zeitaufwendig war und nicht weniger anstrengend. Vor allem die beiden Hauptdarsteller hatten viel Arbeit, weil sie in fast jeder Szene zu sehen waren oder sie hatten keine langen Pausen, sonder nur wirklich kurze.

Sie probten das Stück in der Früh und am Nachmittag. Es laugte sie aus und mit der Zeit, sah auch Sally ein, dass sie das Stück nicht immer ganz proben konnten, weil es wirklich nicht kurz war, sondern schon seine Zeit dauerte, bis vom Anfang und dann zum Ende.

Diverse Szenen, die nach Sallys Meinung am Wichtigsten waren, wurden doppelt und dreifach gespielt. Auch andere, die noch nicht perfekt waren, kamen noch einmal an die Reihe, so zog sich die ganze Woche hindurch, bis zu der Generalprobe.

Sally versuchte die gesamte Crew aufzubauen, in dem sie immer wieder aufmunternde Worte sprach und jeden lobte, der es wirklich nötig hatte. Sie meinte es, dachten die anderen, nicht wirklich ehrlich, denn ihr war der Erfolg wichtig und nicht das Gesamtbild und wie weit sie es jetzt schon gebracht haben.

Außerdem saßen sie in der Zeit, während sie nicht probten, in dem Klassenzimmer und planten den Ball. Vorhergesehen war, dass die Bühne verschwand, wenn das Essen am Rand erschien. Die Tische und Sessel, die dann über die große Halle aufgeteilt waren, sollten kurze Zeit später erscheinen. In der Mitte planten sie eine Tanzfläche und dort, wo normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand, würden die Musikinstrumente schweben.

Was auch noch geplant werden musste, war die Ankunft der Eltern. Da sie nicht direkt nach Hogwarts durften, kamen sie nach Hogsmeade und von dort aus, würden sie dann mit den Kutschen nach Hogwarts fahren. Dies war deshalb so geplant, damit diese sehen konnten, wie pompös und beeindruckend Hogwarts war, wenn man es auf diese Art zum ersten Mal sah. Der See war ihnen dann doch zu riskant.

Die jüngeren Schüler, also die, die noch nicht im dritten Jahr waren, durften ja nicht nach Hogsmeade, aber die wollten natürlich auch ihre Eltern abholen. Also entschied man sich, dass sich die gesamte Schule vor dem Schloss versammelte und von dort aus mit ihren Familien zusammen kamen. Ansonsten wäre es unfair und die Kutschen würden zu knapp werden.

Was noch ein Problem war, die Bühne würde ja schon am Vormittag stehen und die Eltern würden genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt ankommen. Um die Mittagszeit würden dann alle hungrig sein und die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihnen noch einfiel war, die Eltern in den Häusern ihrer Kinder unter zu bringen und ihnen dort ein Essen zu servieren. Es gab auch hier ein Problem. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war nicht groß genug für alle, deshalb entschieden sie sich, ihn mit Hilfe der Lehrerschaft, so groß zu zaubern, dass alle Platz haben würden. Anschließend würde es automatisch in die Ursprungsform zurückkehren.

Hogwarts war an sich schon großartig, aber wenn man es zum ersten Mal sah oder nach langer Zeit endlich wieder, dann war es doch immer wieder ein neues Abenteuer, sich dort umzusehen. Zu sehen, ob sich nicht doch etwas verändert haben könnte.

Die Spannung war schon greifbar und alles drehte sich nur mehr um dieses Thema. Es war auch verständlich, dass die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen größer geworden sind. Schließlich kamen ja nicht jeden Tag Muggel nach Hogwarts und gingen dann wieder nach Hause, als hätten sie nur einen Spontanbesuch gemacht. Die Gedächtnisse wollten sie dann doch nicht ändern, als mussten sie so einen Zauber verwenden, der sie nicht darüber sprechen ließ. Die Gefahr war groß, aber dies war ein kleiner Schritt dazu, dass das Verhältnis zwischen den Muggeln und Zauberern wieder besser wurde. Sicher war man sich darüber noch nicht und in den Zeitungen wurde immer noch über Dumbledore hergezogen, auch die, die das befürworteten, kamen nicht gut weg und mussten auch so einiges über sich ergehen lassen.

Bis die Eltern ankommen würden, war noch viel Zeit, das, was in diesem Moment zählte, war das Theaterstück, das wohl den wichtigsten Teil dieses Besuchs war.

Die Bühne, die sie immer wieder neu aufbauten, sah einfach nur mehr großartig aus. Mit Hilfe von Zauberei, konnte man das Ganze noch glaubhafter machen. Die Bühne verwandelte sich in einen einzigen Traum. Es sah einfach so aus, als war man in einem Raum, der in zwei Hälften geteilt war. Alles wirkte real, sogar die Bäume, die Professor McGonagall für sie verwandelt hatte.

Dazu noch die Kostüme und das Gesamtbild waren perfekt. Sogar Sally ließ anmerken, dass sie jetzt komplett zufrieden sei und das Stück einfach nur mehr aufgeführt werden musste. Über diesen Satz, der wirklich glaubhaft rüber kam, waren sie nur noch begeistert. Sie hatten es also endlich geschafft, Sally zu überzeugen; lange genug hatten sie ja gebraucht. Aber besser spät als nie!

Die Generalprobe konnte einfach nicht besser verlaufen! Lily und James waren einfach perfekt, spielten die Rolle so, als wäre sie für sie geschrieben worden, als hätten sie das Ganze durchlebt und würden alles noch einmal neu durchleben. Sogar Crabbe und Goyle waren jetzt Textsicher und das waren sie bis vor ein paar Wochen überhaupt nicht. Sallys Augen strahlten nur mehr. Nicht einmal in ihren Träumen hätte sie sich vorstellen können, dass sie einmal so gut würden. Wenn sie auch bei der Aufführung so gut spielten, war der Erfolg garantiert.

Nach dieser ‚perfekten' Generalprobe, konnten alle Darsteller sogar etwas entspannen und sich wirklich seelisch auf den Auftritt vorbereiten. Aufregung war jetzt auch schon spürbar, aber alle versuchten, sie nicht zu offen zu zeigen.

Die Szene, die Sally und auch die anderen am Besten fanden, war die, in der Lily und James starben. Sie sagten auch, dass nicht die Tatsache, dass sie starben so schön war, sondern wie sie es brachten. Gleichgültig taten die Beiden es ab und sagte: „Es sind alle hier gut!"

Als Antwort bekamen sie: „Aber ihr seid besser!"

Sie gaben es auf. Manchmal konnten ihre Freunde wirklich extrem stur sein. Am Sonntag, was alle wirklich verwunderte, hatten sie keine Proben. Sally meinte, dass sie doch schon so viel getan hatten und sich eine Pause verdient hatten. Wie man sich vorstellen konnte, war die Freude bei den Beteiligten groß. Es kam in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich oft vor, an dem sie einen Sonntag genießen konnten. Sogar die weiteren Ballvorbereitungen hatten sie auf Montag verschoben.

- - - - - - - - - -

_**Sonntag, 9. März 1977**_

„Endlich mal ein Sonntag zum Ausschlafen", sagte ein müder Sirius Black und streckte sich in seinem Bett. Er hatte absolut keine Lust aufzustehen. Dazu bewegen konnte er sich absolut nicht, denn, wie er so schön sagte, war es sehr gemütlich und das konnten auch alle anderen bestätigten.

„Wie Recht du hast", stimmte James hinzu, öffnete aber seine Augen nicht. „Mal nichts tun und einfach nur hier liegen. Ich habe nicht einmal Bock runter zu Frühstück zu gehen."

„FRÜHSTÜCK?", fragte Sirius und saß kerzengerade in seinem Bett.

Genervt zog James seine Decke über den Kopf. Manchmal war er wirklich verfressen und immer wenn es ums Essen ging, war er sofort hellwach. Da konnte er auch wirklich schnell sein. Bei vielen war die Luft zum Leben wichtig, für einen Sirius Black wohl mehr das Essen.

„Ja dann gehen wir runter Prongs", sagte Sirius und wollte gerade aus seinem Bett raus, als James wütend zischte: „Was es ja nicht, mich auf irgendeine Weise aus diesem Bett zu zerren. Ich stehe nämlich nicht auf und damit basta!"

Sirius schob seine Unterlippe nach vor und begann zu schmollen. „Du denkst immer nur an dich und nicht an andere Leute!"

„Und du denkst immer nur ans Essen und nicht daran, dass Leute wegen deiner Fresssucht verhungern", konterte James und rührte sich kein Stücken.

„Könntet ihr vielleicht etwas leiser streiten?", fügte Moony hinzu. „Es gibt noch Leute, die schlafen wollen."

„Das kommt vom Alter Moony", sagte Sirius. „Ich kann ja nichts dafür, dass du schon so alt bist. Da brauchst du deine Stimmung ja nicht an uns auszulassen."

„Das nächste Mal an Vollmond kannst du was erleben", drohte Remus.

„Ach wirklich? Soll das eine Drohung sein?", fragte Sirius.

„Nein, aber ich erzähle Padma von deinen ‚Ausflügen'."

„Das würdest du nicht", sagte Sirius jetzt ganz ernst.

„Doch, würde ich, wenn du mich nicht weiter schlafen lässt", sagte Remus.

„Wieso bist du immer so gemein?", fragte Sirius. „Ich bin doch immer lieb."

„Ich dreh in diesem Zimmer noch einmal durch. Ich frage mich echt, wie Padma es mit so einem Kleinkind aushält." Um diesem Satz noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen, schüttelte Remus nur noch seinen Kopf und runzelte die Stirn.

„Jetzt fängt er auch noch an mich zu beleidigen", beschwerte er sich bei James. Eben genannter, schien es nicht gerade amüsant zu finden, dass hier gerade eine Diskussion am Gange war, denn er schmiss ein Kissen nach seinem Freund, so dass dieser wieder rückwärts in sein Bett flog.

„Das wirst du mir noch büßen, Potter", sagte Sirius.

„Ja, mach nur, aber sag mir dann nachher nicht, dass ich dir helfen soll."

Wie, dass James geahnt hatte, was Sirius vorhatte, hielt er Sirius' Angriff statt. Dieser sagte: „Das war hinterhältig. Wenn ihr nicht mit kommen wollt, dann geh ich eben alleine frühstücken. Aber erwartet nicht, dass dann noch etwas für euch übrig ist."

„Wir wissen wo die Küche ist", sagte James und Remus unison.

„Da wird dann auch nichts mehr sein."

„Wir werden es dann ja noch sehen."

„Womit habe ich bloß solche Freunde verdient", sagte Sirius und schlug sich seine Hand theatralisch gegen seine Stirn.

„Das ist mein Satz", bemerkte James nebenbei.

„Nicht einmal einen Satz darf man sich ausborgen."

„Morgen darfst du das."

„Warum nicht heute?"

„Weil ich zu müde bin, um das Rechtliche zu regeln."

Darauf wusste Sirius nichts mehr zu erwidern, ging aus dem Zimmer und runter zum Frühstück. Die Jungs im Schlafsaal waren einfach nur mehr erleichtert und schliefen weiter. Erst zu Mittag konnten sie sich aus dem Bett bequemen, als Sirius wirklich eine fiese Aktion gestartet hatte. Er hatte nämlich Lily zu James geschickt, die diesen geschickt aufgeweckt hatte. Stellte sich aber wirklich als schwieriger heraus, als es wirklich war. Aber letzten Endes, waren sie dann doch gemeinsam beim Mittagessen und genossen einen schönen, freien Sonntag.

Der Schnee begann schon leicht zu schmelzen und die Sonne war schon ziemlich warm, also ein wunderbarer Tag im März. Schöner hätte es kaum sein können. Eigentlich wollten sie noch Hagrid besuchen, aber das ließen sie dann doch bleiben, auf Steinkekse hatten sie dieses Mal wirklich keine Lust. Obwohl sie Hagrid alle sehr gerne mochten, backen und kochen konnte er wirklich miserabel. Hagrid brauchte unbedingt eine Frau, die für ihn kochte, aber manchmal saß er sogar in der großen Halle beim Essen.

Aber eine Frau für ihn zu finden, war ja nicht so einfach. Jede normale Frau, war um die Hälfe kleiner als er und jede große Frau auch noch um ein paar Köpfe. Die Marauder bemerkten noch: „Sie muss auch mit Drachen und jeglichen anderen Tieren umgehen können. Hagrid würde für nichts auf der Welt, seine ‚harmlosen' Tiere im Stich lassen, dann würde er schneller wieder Single sein."

Dies war nur allzu war. Ohne seine Tiere konnte er nicht leben. Sie waren für ihn wichtig und was sie zugeben mussten, mochte sie ihn auch. Hagrid war einer von Wenigen, der ohne Probleme in den verbotenen Wald gehen durfte, dass erfuhren sie, als sie ihn mal bei einer Strafarbeit in den Wald begleiten mussten. Sie hatten wirklich ihren Spaß gehabt, weil Hagrid ihnen wirklich viel gezeigt hatte und alles erklärt hatte, was sie wissen wollten. Er hatte nicht einmal einen Verdacht ihnen gegenüber gehabt. So ausnutzen wollten sie ihn ja nicht, aber hätten sie ihm sagen sollen: „Du Hagrid, wir wollen uns im verbotenen Wald auskennen, damit wir mit Remus einen Vollmondspaziergang machen können. Aber wir werden nicht in die Nähe des Schlosses gehen, dass wäre zu gefährlich und im verbotenen Wald könnte er sich auch austoben und wäre nicht so eingeschlossen."

Er hätte es sogar Dumbledore erklärt und dieser hätte sie solange befragt, bis sie ihm gesagt hätten, dass sie Animagi sind und wie sie es geworden waren. Dann wären sie nicht nur von Hogwarts gewiesen worden, sondern hätten auch eine Anhörung im Ministerium gehabt und wären vermutlich auch für eine gewisse Zeit nach Askaban gekommen. Die Marauder konnten sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dass niemand Wind davon bekommen hatte.

Nicht einmal Dumbledore schien es bemerkt zu haben, was sehr verwunderlich war, denn dieser Mann wusste eigentlich alles, was in seiner Schule vor sich ging. Auch wenn er es wusste, er hatte es gut versteckt und ihnen nicht gezeigt. Also mussten sie vor ihm wirklich aufpassen, dass sie kein Wort verloren oder sich auch sonst irgendwie verplapperten.

Gemütlich saßen alle bei der Eiche und erzählten sich Geschichten aus ihrer Hogwarts-Zeit. Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie noch so sein konnten und so unbeschwert leben konnten. So viel gelacht hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr, vor allem, als Sirius und James anfingen von sich zu erzählen. Jede Geschichte war lustiger als die Andere und bald konnte niemand mehr, alle lagen einfach nur mehr da und hielten sich die Bäuche.

Auch der schönste Tag muss einmal vergehen, so verging auch dieser und sie gingen gemütlich zurück ins Schloss. Ab Morgen würden sie nicht mehr so schnell wieder so gemütlich zusammen sitzen, aber irgendwann würden sie sich diese Zeit auch nehmen, wenn es nur für ein paar Minuten wäre.

* * *

**_Review:_**

**Amazone:** Hi! Ja, so lange gedulden musst du dich dann nicht mehr. Es gibt insgesamt 30 Kapitel, dass ist jetzt fix. Ich wollte wirklich noch länger schreiben, aber mir sind die Ideen ausgegangen, aber ich habe mir Mühe gegeben, dass es nich so plump endet und jetzt wird eben die Zeit bis zur Aufführung beschrieben, dann ist leider aus. Mir tut es eh schon leid! Bei dieser FF ist es eben nicht so abenteuerlich, sondern einfach nur etwas gemütliches. Aber danke, dass du so ein Vertrauen in mich hast. Ich liebe solche Versprechen: DANKE! HDL

Hi ihr Lieben! Jetzt ist es fix, es gibt, ohne dieses Chap, noch 3 Kapitel und dann ist die FF zu Ende. Bevor ich mich einfach nur mehr wiederhole, beende ich es. Wenn es am Schönsten ist, sollte man aufhören, nicht? Aber ich habe auch noch genügend andere FFs, die ihr, wenn ihr wollt, auch lesen könnt.  
Gegen Ende, sindmir viele treue Reviewer abgegangen.  
** DARUNTER:** Samantha Potter2, Julea, sleeping sun, Joan Lilian Potter und Andrea Lupin!  
Ich würde mich freuen, wenn diese 5 sich auch mal wieder melden und mir ein Review hinterlassen, mir fehlt ihr wirklich schon sehr! Auf einmal ward ihr nicht mehr da! Ihr musstet zwar lange warten und wolltet dann eben nicht warten, was verständlich ist, aber vielleicht könnt ihr euch wieder dazu überwinden, mir ein Review zu hinterlassen.

Lg  
_Magic_


	28. Kapitel 28: Der Countdown beginnt

**Kapitel 28: Der Countdown beginnt**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner, Clara Carver, Dora Light, Sarah Blossom! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Montag, 10. März 1977**_

Der Montag verlief eigentlich wie jeder andere auch. Aufstehen, frühstücken, Unterricht.

Es gab nicht vieles, was an einem Montag toll war. Da waren mal: Verwandlung, Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Alles an einem Tag!

Professor McGonagall machte ihnen noch einmal klar, wie wichtig es jetzt für sie war, dass sie alles noch einmal wiederholten und immer gut aufpassten, denn die UTZ waren wirklich entscheidend für ihren Werdegang nach Hogwarts. Diese ständigen Erinnerungen nervten schon langsam und das merkte man auch daran, dass ihr niemand mehr wirklich zuhörte. Doch die Professorin ergriff Initiative und ließ ihre Schüler, kleine Gegenstände, die leblos waren, in lebende Gestalten verwandeln. Wer das noch immer nicht beherrschte, hatte nach ihrer Meinung ein großes Problem. Denn, wie sie wusste und ihnen sagte, war dieser Teil einer der Wichtigsten, vor allem bei diesen Prüfungen. Was auch wichtig war, aber dennoch nur zu einem kleinen Prozentanteil, waren die Menschverwandlungen. Man musste über alles bescheid wissen: Die Gefahren, die bestehen konnten, wenn man nur einmal eine falsche Betonung machte; was passieren konnte, wenn man sich selbst verwandelte (Animagus), dann bestand die Gefahr darin, dass man sich nicht mehr zurück verwandeln konnte und niemand wüsste, dass man es probiert hat. Ein Leben als Tier war doch auch nicht schön, deshalb wurde alles vom Ministerium überwacht. Auch wollte es sicher gehen, dass niemand mit dieser Verwandlung Schaden anrichten kann.

In Zaubertränke nahmen sie seit letzter Zeit alle Tränke durch, die sie jemals gelernt hatten. Einige taten sich in diesem Bereich leichter, andere wieder schwerer, weil sie auch noch die lernen mussten, die sie in diesem Jahr eigentlich lernen sollten. Also war eine doppelte Belastung für sie in diesen Stunden.

Völlig überraschend, legte ihnen der Professor für Verteidigung einen Fragebogen hin, den sie ausfüllen sollten. Lily war am verzweifeln, weil sie ja nicht gelernt hatte und das eine Zumutung sein, so etwas dann auch noch zu bewerten, aber sie bekam nur einen tadelnden Blick und füllte dann den Fragebogen aus. Der Professor meinte: „Nicht immer ist man auf etwas vorbereitet. An jeder Ecke kann eine Gefahr lauern, mit der man nicht rechnet und dafür können sie auch nicht lernen. Sie haben noch genug Zeit, alles in Ihren Kopf zu bekommen, aber jetzt möchte ich sehen, was Sie noch alles wissen."

Danach hörte man nur mehr das Kratzen der Feder, alle schrieben konzentriert, stoppten, schrieben, stoppten. Der Professor ging zwischen den Reihen durch, um zu kontrollieren, dass sich die Schüler nicht gegenseitig halfen, egal wie auch immer. Einen Weg, hatte bis jetzt noch jeder gefunden, auch wenn sie es nicht so offensichtlich gemacht hatten, aber bemerkt hatte er sich schon. In gewisser Weise, war er sogar überrascht, dass sie so schnell die Fragen beantworteten, obwohl er Dinge fragte, die schon lange zurück lagen oder die sie erst vor kurzem durchgenommen hatten. Dies war ein gutes Zeichen, dass sie bereit waren, ihre UTZ zu bestehen.

- - - - - - - - - -

_**Dienstag, 11. März 1977**_

An diesem Tag, hatten sie viele Freistunden und konnten diese Zeit für wichtigere Dinge nutzen. Entweder zum Üben von diversen Zaubern oder zum Planen des Balls, der noch einige wichtige Details benötigten und die nicht gerade einfach waren. Jetzt zählten sie nicht mehr Monate, Wochen oder Tage, sondern die Stunden bis zu ihrer Premiere.

Sogar die Lehrer wirkten angespannt und jeder wusste wieso. Die Planung, die Muggel hierher zu bringen, war für diese sehr stressig. Die Zauber, die über Hogwarts lagen, waren nicht gerade einfach zu brechen beziehungsweise diese um zu modellieren.

Doch die letzte Woche vor den Osterferien, war immer etwas eigen, vor allem diese. Die meisten Lehrer bildeten sich tatsächlich ein, dass die Schüler doch noch viel neues lernen konnten und es über die Ferien verfestigten, aber daran, dass sie nicht zaubern durften, dachte sie nicht. Als man dieses kleine Problem zur Sprache brachte, sollten sie einfach nur die Theorien lernen, der Rest würde sich schon noch ergeben und in Hogwarts würde das, was sie gelernt hatten, dann alles noch einmal durch genommen.

Wie vorhin erwähnt, waren die Ballvorbereitungen in vollem Gange. Die Schüler hatten eine Idee, dass sie Hogwarts doch wie im Mittelalter dekorieren konnten, was aber, nach der Meinung vieler, sinnlos war, weil Hogwarts selbst schon so aussah, wie aus dem Mittelalter. Es gab Rüstungen und Kerzen und hohe Fenster.

Der zweite Vorschlag war über Dinge, die einem Spaß machten. Sie konnten die Halle mit Quidditch-Sachen, Sachen von Zonko's oder aus dem Honigtopf nehmen und damit alles dekorieren. Eben mit etwas, wo alle ihren Spaß hatten und was jedem immer Spaß machte.

So einfach war das Ganze nicht, denn sie mussten auch noch nach Hogsmeade und alles besorgen. Die Erlaubnis, um während der Woche nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, bekamen sie nicht so leicht, aber es war nicht unmachbar. Sally textete zuerst Professor McGonagall zu und als diese nicht nachgab, ging sie zum Direktor und trug ihm ihr Anliegen vor. Wie Dumbledore immer so war, erlaubte er es sofort, aber niemand durfte alleine gehen, sie mussten in einer Gruppe gehen und von den Professoren begleitet werden. Dies war die Bedingung, ansonsten hätten sie sich das gleich wieder abschminken können und sie alles schicken lassen müssen. So war aber auch noch die Gelegenheit, einige Dinge zu besorgen, die nicht wirklich zum Ball gehörten.

Professor McGonagall begleitete sie widerwillig und warf ein Auge auf sie.

Viele Siebt- und Fünftklässler machten sich Gedanken über ihre wichtigen Prüfungen am Ende des Jahres und begannen bereits zu lernen, nur die, die nicht beim Theaterstück mit machten, verstand sich.

Lily und Padma versuchten ihren Freunden, das Eiersuchen zu erklären. Wie sollte es auch anderes sein, war es für sie sehr Zeit aufreibend und ihre Nerven blieben mit der Zeit auch auf der Strecke.

- - - - - - - - - -

**_Mittwoch, 12.. März 1977_**

Nur noch zwei Tage bis zur Aufführung. Dumbledore war gerade in der Küche, um den Hauselfen alles genau zu sagen, was sie machen mussten. Vom Essen her, sollte alles da sein, was es gab. Sie versuchten auch, wie sie die Bühne schnell wegzaubern konnten, wenn das Stück und der Rest darum herum fertig war. Denn an dieser Stelle mussten nachher die Musikinstrumente erscheinen und spielen. Dann mussten die Zuschauer aufstehen und kleine Tische erschienen und in der Mitte die Tanzfläche. Es klang zwar theoretisch alles ganz einfach, aber praktisch war es das ganz sicher nicht. Für die jüngeren Schüler war es nichts Besonderes, dass ihre Eltern nach Hogwarts kamen, aber die Älteren unter ihnen oder die aus Zaubererfamilien, wussten, dass es Eltern normalerweise unerlaubt war nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Um den Eltern einen schönen Empfang zu bereiten, überlegten sie sich, wie sie sie nicht nur abholen konnten, sondern wirklich etwas Einzigartiges machen konnten. Am Ende viel es auf Sirius und James zurück sich etwas einfallen zu lassen. Sie hatten schon schnell eine Idee, nur teilten sie sie niemandem mit, außer Remus und Peter, die anderen, sogar Lily und James, mussten sich gedulden, was aber nicht ihre Stärke war. Am Liebsten hätten sie ihnen zwar nachspioniert, um heraus zu finden, was sie dieses Mal im Schilde führten, aber sie rissen sich zusammen, obwohl es ihnen wirklich schwer viel.

Was niemand wusste, dass sich die Vier nachts aus dem Schloss stahlen, um ihre Idee umsetzen zu können. Alle sahen ihnen skeptisch nach, denn wenn sie so schweigsam waren, dann bedeutete es meist nichts Gutes. Aber konnten sie es wissen?

Sogar die Professoren schienen nicht mehr guter Dinge zu sein, was diese Überraschung betraf. Niemand wusste, ob es nicht doch gleich passieren würde oder doch erst am Freitag. Was hatten die Marauder nur vor?

* * *

**_Review:_**

**The devilish Angel:** Hi du! Ja, verdient hat sich das jeder, nicht? Hey, macht doch nichts, wenn du nicht so lange geschrieben hast, du hast geschrieben und das ist das Wichtigste! Ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn du gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz lange Reviews schreibst. Lg

Sorry für das kurze Chap, aber die letzten Beiden werden wirklich lange, ehrlich, versprochen! Ich schreibe auch schon ganz fleissig. Und auch bei meinen anderen FFs geht es weiter, nur eine, die hängt und da geht es überhaupt nicht weiter, habe überhaupt keinen Durchblick mehr. Ich fange lieber neue FFs an und bringe die zu Ende, als dass ich eine fortführe, wo mir selber nichts mehr dazu einfällt. Auch bitte ich euch, dass ihr, wenn diese FF zu Ende ist, mich nicht vergesst und bei meinen neuen FFs und KGs oder sonstigen auch ein Review hinterlasst. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr sie super toll findet, aber lasst mich bitte nicht alleine. Ich habe mir so an euch gewohnt und würde es schade finden, wenn ihr nichts mehr hinterlassen würdet. So ... genug des emotionalen Ausbruches, sonst denkt ihr noch, ich werde auf meine alten Tage noch senil. Gott, dass werde ich ja tatsächlich, aber ich will irgendwie nicht aufhören, weil jetzt schon Kapitel 28 ist und Kapitel 30 das Letzte ist ... Hab euch alle mega tolle lieb!  
Und sorry noch einmal für dieses extrem kurze Chap. Ich habe es zwar schon oben erwähnt, aber ich kann nicht anders, als mich noch mehr zu entschudligen. Es ist ja halb so lange wie mein vormals kürzestes Kapitel und viertel so lang wie mein längstes. Also, wie ihr seht, schreibe ich auch nicht immer so und bin nicht immer gleich aufgelegt. Aber das erzählt wohl auch jeder und ich gehöre dazu und schrecke nicht davor zurück zu sagen: Dass mir für dieses Chap nur das eingefallen ist, wenn ich nichts wiederholen wollte und deshalb ist es so kurz. Ich hätte noch länger schreiben können, aber da hätte sich alles wiederholt ... so wie jetzt. Ich wiederhole mich auch immer wieder! Aber jetzt höre ich wirklich auf!

_Magic_


	29. Kapitel 29: Morgens in Hogwarts

**Kapitel 29: Morgens in Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner, Clara Carver, Dora Light, Sarah Blossom! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note: **Ja, jetzt ist es bald vorbei, nur mehr ein Kapitel, nach diesem hier. Vorne weg, die Eltern kommen in diesem Kapitel mal an, ist doch irgendwie klar, oder? Und vom Stück her, beginnt alles am Anfang und nur ein Teil der ersten Szene wird ‚gespielt', ansonsten würde es zuviel werden. Wenn jemand das Stück haben möchte, wie ich es hier immer wieder mit eingebracht habe, der kann mir einfach schreiben und ich schicke ihm/ihr, die Worddatei über E-Mail. So, ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt und freue mich, wie ich wohl des Öfteren schon erwähnt habe, über jedes Review.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Freitag, 14. März 1977**_

„Also Lily", sagte Padma. „Kommen deine Eltern jetzt oder nicht? Du hast nämlich nie etwas gesagt."

„Nein."

„Wie? Sie kommen nicht? Haben sie nicht gesagt, dass sie sich auf Hogwarts freuen und so gerne sehen würden, wie ihre kleine Lily sich in Hogwarts eingelebt hat und warum es ihr so gut gefällt. Du weißt schon, dass du das spät gesagt hast, dass deine Eltern nicht kommen."

„James hat es gewusst", verteidigte sich Lily, wusste aber, dass es sinnlos war. Ihre Eltern konnten nicht kommen, weil Petunia genau an diesem Wochenende ihre Hochzeit angesetzt hatte. Bemerkenswert, weil es noch kalt ist, aber anscheinend wollte sie nicht, dass ihre Eltern auch noch so abnormal wurden, wie sie.

Als Lily den Brief bekommen hatte, war sie irgendwie ziemlich traurig, weil das Datum von diesem Stück schon lange fest stand und jetzt? Jetzt waren sie bei Petunias Hochzeit und nicht hier! Sie fühlte sich von ihren Eltern verraten und verlassen. Sie hatten es ihr versprochen und dann kamen sie nicht. Padma hatte sich zu ihr gesetzt und einen Arm um sie gelegt um sie zu trösten.

„Hey … ist doch nicht so schlimm", versuchte sie. „Sie wären sicher gekommen. Wieso sind sie eigentlich nicht gekommen?"

„Petunias Hochzeit."

„Oh", war alles was sie dazu noch sagen konnten. Sie wusste, dass Lily noch nie wirklich gut mit ihrer Schwester ausgekommen war und es wurde noch schlimmer. Das Petunia versuchte, ihre Eltern auf ihre Seite zu bringen und Lily im schlechten Licht dastehen zu lassen, war ihr nichts Neues. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so sein? Manipulierend in der eigenen Familie? Bei Sirius war es zwar auch so, aber das war wieder etwas Anderes.

Manchmal konnte man glauben, dass Petunia eifersüchtig auf Lily war. Aber darüber mochte sie nicht nachdenken. Sie war froh, dass ihre Familie kommen konnte und freute sich schon richtig auf ihre Ankunft. Bald kamen sie an, dann konnte sie ihren Eltern und Geschwistern endlich Hogwarts zeigen. Sie hatte es ihnen zwar schon alles detailgenau erzählt, aber wenn man es dann endlich mal in Natura sah, dann war es doch etwas komplett anderes.

Vorfreude war doch immer die schönste Freude! Das war es aber nicht, was Lily in dem Moment dachte. Sie hatte eine Hauptrolle und hatte hart trainiert, um ihren Eltern eine Freude zu machen und dann war es umsonst. Nein, so durfte sie nicht denken, denn sie wusste, dass es für ihre Eltern nicht einfach war, sich zwischen ihr und ihrer Schwester zu entscheiden.

Sally hatte sie sogar schon gefragt, was denn mit ihr los sei, weil sie so niedergeschlagen war, aber Lily tat es einfach nur als nichtig ab. Denn wenn sie auf der Bühne stand, war sie nicht mehr Liliana Evans, sondern Julia Capulet. Auch so zeigte sie niemandem wie es ihr wirklich ging, nur James ahnte etwas und nach vielem einreden seinerseits, hatte sie es ihm gesagt, was sie bedrückte. Er meinte nur, was sie immer schon vermutet hatte, dass es für Eltern schwer wäre, sich für eines ihrer Kinder zu entscheiden. Dann nannte er auch noch Sirius als Beispiel, was wohl wieder eine Ausnahme war und man sich doch zwischen seinen Kindern entscheiden konnte. So extrem, meinte auch Lily, waren nicht viele Eltern. Darauf hin, musste sie lachen und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Wie konnte ein Mensch, eine traurige Stimmung in eine lustige verwandeln? James hatte eindeutig das Talent dazu.

James sagte ihr, dass seine Eltern zwar kommen würden, aber sie noch einen Auftrag im Ministerium zu erledigen hatten. Also kamen sie nicht wie alle anderen Eltern am Vormittag, sondern erst gegen Nachmittag, sprich, kurz bevor das Stück begann. Adrian sagte auch, dass es vielleicht auch früher werden konnte, aber sicher war er sich darüber nicht.

Die Schüler, bei denen die Eltern nicht kamen, blieben einfach auf ihren Zimmern. Sie hatten keine Lust die fröhlichen Gesichter derer zu sehen, die ihre Eltern begrüßten. Viele fühlten sich durch diese Geste, dass ihre Eltern nicht kamen, zurück gestoßen und teilweise dachten sie auch, dass ihre Eltern sie nicht mehr liebten, weil sie eben anderes waren. Alle anderen Eltern waren gekommen, vor allem die, von denen, die schon mit Magie aufgewachsen waren.

Lily wäre zwar auch am Liebsten im Bett geblieben, aber sie entschied sich trotzdem aufzustehen und mit ihren Freunden hinunter zu gehen. Sie mochte auch die Eltern von ihren Freunden, aber sie würde sich noch mehr freuen, wenn ihre eigenen auch dabei stehen würden, aber das taten sie nicht.

Viele waren auch schon gespannt, was die Marauder geplant hatten. Alle schlichen vorsichtig die Treppen hinunter und die Gänge entlang, man wusste nicht, was einen an der nächsten Ecke erwartete. Aber die Marauder grinsten nur diabolisch. Sie würden nicht so einfallslos sein und immer das machen, was sie sonst taten. Ein Feuerwerk sollte es zuerst sein, aber das hatten sie schon zu Silvester. Wenn es etwas gab, was die Marauder nicht mochten, war es eine Wiederholung von ihren besten Ideen!

Am Vortag gingen sie noch einmal in den verbotenen Wald und stellten sicher, dass alles bereit war.

Da standen alle Schüler vor den Toren und blickten den Weg hinunter. Als dann die ersten Kutschen kamen, war die Begeisterung groß und als sie dann auch noch ausstiegen, drängten sich einige von ganz hinten nach vorne, um zu ihren Eltern zu kommen. Die Wiedersehensfreude war groß, dass konnte man nicht bestreiten. Aber es war noch immer nichts gesehen, es konnte nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein. Sogar das Wetter spielte mit. Zuerst war es nur bewölkt, aber jetzt zog es extrem zu und es begann zu donnern. Es wurde immer dunkler und die Blitze tauchten die Gegend für kurze Zeit in grelles Licht. Genau in diesem Moment, sah man einzelne Lichtpunkte, die immer näher kamen. Alle Augen waren auf den verbotenen Wald gerichtet und das Ding, dass immer näher kam. Niemand konnte genau sagen, was genau es war. Plötzlich hörten sie seitlich von ihnen auch noch etwas. Die Seeoberfläche bewegte sich und schlug große Wellen, obwohl nicht gerade viel Wind ging. Dann hörte man noch Geräusche aus der Richtung der Gewächshäuser.

Immer mehr Kutschen fuhren den Weg entlang und hielten und fuhren wieder weg. Dann hörten und sahen auch sie, was sich abspielte. Alle dachten, dass es mit dem Wetter zu tun hatte, aber dass die Marauder ihre Finger im Spiel hatten, wusste niemand. Denn niemand konnte so das Wetter beeinflussen. Es ging, aber man benötigte dazu einen Zaubertrank und eine bestimmte Pflanze.

Wenn man die Pflanze mit diesem Trank goss, dann konnte man das Wetter beeinflussen, nur durfte man den Zeitpunkt nicht verpassen, wenn das möglich war. Es war nämlich einfacher, diesen Zeitpunkt zu verpassen, deswegen wussten nicht viele, wie man das Wetter beeinflussen konnte, auch wenn es oft versucht wurde. Übung brauchte man, dass war beim Zaubern sowieso das Wichtigste.

Als sie wieder zu den Lichtpunkten sahen, bewegten sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr. Ein Blitz ließ sie kurz aufleuchten und man konnte Pfeilspitzen glänzen sehen. Die einzigen Lebewesen im Wald, die Pfeile trugen, waren die Zentauren. Jetzt hatten sie es auch noch gewagt, hier her zu kommen? War es nicht abgemacht, dass sie sich gegenseitig in Ruhe ließen? Aber jetzt brachten sie den Pakt, den sie einst mit einem Schulleiter geschlossen hatten. McGonagall wollte schon gehen, wurde aber von Dumbledore zurück gehalten. Dieser deutete mit seinem Kopf nur Richtung Marauder und diese nickte dann verstehend. Was hatten sie sich dieses Mal bloß einfallen lassen?

Remus deutete zu Dumbledore, der ihnen nur zuzwinkerte. Er wusste, dass sie es geplant hatten, sonst wären die Zentauren ja nie gekommen. An so einen Pakt hielten sie sich. Er musste es zugeben, die Marauder hatten wirklich eine große Fantasie und wenn sie sich was ausgedacht hatten, konnten sie es auch gut umsetzen. Meist zu gut!

Alle sahen besorgt zu den Zentauren, die noch immer die Pfeile auf sie gerichtet hatten und als der nächste Blitz alles erhellt hatte, tauchten noch kleine Baumelfen auf, die an der Spitze der Pfeile saßen. Auch viele andere Tiere hatten sich dort versammelt, auch Spinnen waren, zu einiger Leute Missfallen, dabei. Dabei hatte ihnen Hagrid geholfen.

Die Marauder wussten zwar, dass es in Hogwarts besser gesagt im verbotenen Wald spinnen gab, weil sie einmal im Monat freiwillig dorthin gingen und eben beim Nachsitzen, wo sie alles entdeckt hatten. Auch lernten sie die Tiere dort kennen und hatten sie gebeten, ihnen zu helfen, sie könnten alles von ihnen haben, was sie erfüllen konnte.

Die Spinnen waren das Einzige, wobei sie Hagrid gefragt hatten. Er war der Einzige, der sie unter Kontrolle hatte.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Rauschen und mit einem Ruck, sah alles zum See, wo eine Wasserfontäne empor stieg und viele verschiedene Farben spielten. Das Wasser kam auf die Menschenmenge zu und umkreiste sie, ohne das jemand nass wurde. In einem weiteren Wasserstrahl, der der größte war, saßen einige Wassermenschen und zeigten, wozu sie fähig waren. Es war einfach beeindruckend.

Kurze Zeit später, fühlten sich alle einfach nur noch wohl und einige schlossen sogar die Augen. Auch wenn man es nicht sehen konnte, man konnte fühlen, dass etwas Beruhigendes auf sie einwirkte. Das einzige Tier, das so eine Wirkung erzielen konnte, waren die Einhörner. Und tatsächlich, kam eines aus dem Wald und stellte sich zu den Zentauren. Näher wollte es nicht kommen, weil wahrscheinlich zu viele Menschen waren. Viele standen nur mehr mit offenem Mund da und starrten es and. Immer wieder wanderten ihre Blicke zwischen dem See und den Tieren aus dem Wald hin und her.

Auch wurde das Wetter wieder besser. Der Regen, der jetzt erst begonnen hatte, wurde zu kleinen weißen Blüten, die auf sie hinabrieselten. Kurz, bevor sie den Boden berührten, lösten sie sich in Luft auf. Dieses Schauspiel war einfach nur noch schön.

Diese Blüten waren etwas, was zeigte, dass diese Pflanze für das vorhergehende Wetter verantwortlich war. Nicht viele wussten, dass diese Pflanze in Hogwarts existierte, geschweige denn, wie sie hieß. Sie hieß bei jedem verschieden.

Padma redete aufgeregt mit ihren Eltern und hielt nicht einmal den Mund um Luft zu holen. Musste sie nicht bald ersticken? Sirius, der das Ganze belustigt beobachtet hatte, wurde von ihr am Arm gezogen, als sie wieder zurückkam, und ihn mit zu ihren Eltern zog. Sirius schien diese Idee, ihre Eltern kennen zu lernen, nicht gerade zu gefallen. So hatte James seinen Freund noch nie erlebt, aber alles war das erste Mal.

Plötzlich verfestigte sich Lilys Griff an James' Arm. Er sah zu ihr und konnte sehen, wie ihre Augen in eine bestimmte Richtung schauten.

„Mum! Dad!", schrie sie voller Freude und rannte auf ihre Eltern zu. „Was macht ihr hier?"

„Wir haben doch versprochen, dass wir kommen, oder nicht?"

„Ja schon, aber ihr habt mir einen Brief geschrieben, dass ihr dieses Wochenende bei Petunias Hochzeit eingeladen seid."

„Ja, sind wir schon, wir haben auch geschrieben, dass wir nicht genau wissen, ob wir kommen oder nicht. Aber als Petunia heute heiraten wollte, haben wir gesagt, dass sie einen anderen Termin auch hätte nehmen können. Aber sie bestand darauf, dass wir erscheinen. Jetzt ist sie wohl sauer, weil sie ihren Termin verschieben musste. Sie will ja unbedingt, dass wir dabei sind", erklärte ihre Mutter und umarmte sie noch einmal.

Lilys Vater hatte sich währenddessen Hogwarts zugewandt. „Bemerkenswert."

„Das ist es", sagte Lily.

„Mir hat das vorhin gefallen."

„Was?"

„Die Tiere und die Blütenblätter."

„Ja, dass war schön." Kurz darauf sagte sie: „Das war James."

„Wo ist er denn?", fragte Isa.

Lily sah sie irritiert an, dann ging ihr ein Licht auf. „Den habe ich ja total vergessen, bin gleich wieder da."

Isa und Michael mussten lachen.

„James, meine Eltern sind da", sagte Lily außer Atem und zog ihren Freund hinter sich her.

„Hätte ich jetzt nicht bemerkt", antwortete James sarkastisch.

Lily war so überrascht gewesen, ihre Eltern in Hogwarts zu sehen, weil sie so damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie nicht kamen, dass sie ihren Freund komplett vergessen hatte und sich um ihre Eltern kümmerte. Nach dem alle Eltern und Kinder sich gefunden hatten, gingen sie ins Schloss und sahen sich um. Lilys Eltern waren völlig begeistert. Von allem.

Als sie aber die Geister sahen, erschraken sie kurz, bis Lily ihnen erklärte, dass sie ihnen nichts taten. Den ganzen Morgen verbrachten sie damit, ihren Eltern Hogwarts zu zeigen. Sirius, James, Lily, Padma und die Eltern von Lily und Padma, führten sie herum, wobei die beiden Marauder die Fremdenführer spielten. Sie kannten sich in Hogwarts eben am Besten aus und konnte ihren Eltern alles beantworten, weil sie von klein auf mit Zauberei zu tun hatten. Lily und Padma wunderten sich wirklich, weil ihre Eltern die Beiden was fragten, was sie sich nie getraut hatten. Getraut vielleicht schon, aber nie die Gelegenheit dazu. Vor allem die Bilder fanden sie faszinierend.

Zum Mittagessen, gingen sie gemeinsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum und konnten das erste Mal sehen, wie Dumbledore mit Hilfe der anderen Professoren, ihn so groß gezaubert hatte. Es sah einfach nur fantastisch aus. Es machte wirklich Spaß, vor allem Lily war jetzt wieder überglücklich. Sie konnte ihren Eltern endlich mal ihre Welt zeigen und nicht immer davon erzählen.

Dann ging plötzlich das Portrait auf und alle Blicke wandten sich den beiden Personen zu, die gerade eingetreten waren. Es waren die Eltern von James, die natürlich viele aus den Zeitungen kannten, weil sie zwei der besten Auroren Englands waren. Auch gingen Gerüchte umher, dass sie keinen Spaß verstanden und sehr streng waren. Deshalb wurden die Beiden nie als Eltern von James in Betracht gezogen. Viele wussten es, aber einige dachten nicht einmal daran. Viele wunderten sich, was der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale in Hogwarts zu suchen hatte, aber die Frage wurde ihnen schnell beantwortete, als sie sich zu James und den Anderen setzten.

Als sie sich dazu gesellten, ging das Vorstellen erst richtig los, bis James fragte: „Ich dachte, ihr könnt erst am späten Nachmittag kommen?"

„Ist doch schneller gegangen als erwartet", antwortete seine Mutter.

„Aha", war alles was er dazu sagte. Wenn es um die Arbeit ging, gaben ihm seine Eltern kaum bis gar keine Auskünfte, aber das durften sie auch nicht. Lily fand es peinlich, als ihre Eltern fragten, was Adrian und Gloria denn beruflich machten. Aber sie erklärten es in jeder Einzelheit und Isa fragte: „Ist das denn nicht gefährlich?"

„Schon, aber es gibt genügend Test für die Aufnahme. Niemand wird aufgenommen, wenn er, so grausam es auch klingen mag, solche Dinge nicht verkraften kann und zu weich ist. Die Gefühle müssen versteckt werden und man darf bin einigen Gegner auch kein Mitleid haben", erklärte Adrian. Auch sagte er ihnen, dass er der Abteilungsleiter war. Lily senkte nur noch ihren Kopf und schüttelte ihn. Ihre Eltern konnten echt peinlich sein. Konnten sie nicht einmal nur still dasitzen und die Leute nicht mit Fragen nerven?

Zum Glück war das Essen vorbei, aber Lilys Eltern dachten nicht daran, mit den Fragen aufzuhören, genauso wenig wie Padmas Eltern. Sie schienen wirklich begeistert davon zu sein, jemanden wie James' Eltern kennen zu lernen.

Lily und Padma flüsterten ihm zu: „Es tut uns Leid, dass unsere Eltern so sind."

„Schon in Ordnung. Ist mal eine Abwechslung."

„Wieso?"

„Sonst sind es immer meine Eltern, die andere einem Verhör unterziehen, aber eure Eltern machen es genau umgekehrt. Ist mal was anderes." James lächelte nur.

„Glaubst du, dass die bald mal fertig sind?", fragte Padma, die schon skeptisch schaute, als ihre Eltern nicht den leisesten Eindruck machten, mit ihrer Fragerei bald aufzuhören. Lily schien es genauso zu gehen. Zwar fragten ihre Eltern viel über Hogwarts und wussten eigentlich alles, also woher hatten sie denn noch so viele offene Fragen? Oder wollten sie es noch einmal hören? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihnen ja.

Dann, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihnen vorkam, hatte das Verhör ein Ende. Das sie erleichtert ausatmeten und zwar hörbar, viel ihnen erst auf, als ihre Eltern sie verwirrt ansahen.

„Wieso seid ihr so erleichtert?", fragte Gloria. James tauschte mit Sirius einen Blick aus und sagte dann: „Irgendwie habt ihr ein Gespräch geführt."

„Das ist gewöhnlich so üblich, dass man ein Gespräch führt, wenn man mit anderen spricht", meinte Adrian. Daraufhin verdrehte James nur die Augen.

„Hat sich in Hogwarts eigentlich viel verändert?", fragte Gloria.

„Hab ich dir schon oft genug gesagt, dass kommt davon, dass ihr mir nie zuhört."

„Weil meistens sowieso nur etwas über eure Streiche dabei raus kommt?"

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Briefe von Dumbledore?"

„Wieso stellst du eine Frage?"

„Wieso fragst du zurück?"

Während dieses interessanten Gespräches, schaute Adrian auf seine Taschenuhr, die zwölf Zeiger hatte. Alle, die diese Uhr sahen, starrten sie verwirrt an und als er dann auch noch die Uhrzeit sagte und das sie nur noch etwas Zeit hatten, bevor das Stück begann, waren sie nur noch mehr verwirrt.

„Ist ein wenig schwer zu erklären", meinte Adrian. „Die Uhr ist auch selten."

„Und wie funktioniert die?"

Er überlegte, wie er es am Besten erklären konnte. Für Nichtzauberer oder solche, die sich in der Astronomie nicht gut auskannten, war es kompliziert zu erklären.

„Nun ja, die zwölf Zeiger zeigen immer auf einen der zwölf Planeten. Mit denen kann man auch berechnen, wie das Wetter gerade ist oder in einem gewissen Zeitraum sein wird."

„Ja aber da bewegt sich ja alles. Wie kann man da bitte wissen, wie spät es ist?", fragte Padmas Mutter.

„Man benötigt eine Formel, dann muss man wissen, was ein Planet bedeutet und die Helligkeit bzw. Dunkelheit. Wichtig ist dann auch noch, dass man das alles kombinieren kann und bei den zwölf Zeigern weiß, wie jeder von ihnen heißt."

„Kurz um, könnte man auch sagen, dass das eine Miniaturausgabe des mini-galaktischen Universums ist", fügte Sirius hinzu.

„Seine Familie sind Astronomen, deshalb kennt er sich da so gut aus", spottete James.

„Meine Eltern habe ich mir sicher nicht freiwillig ausgesucht."

„Habe ich vielleicht etwas gesagt?"

„Nein, aber gedacht."

„Jetzt darf ich denken auch nicht?"

„Hast du das schon jemals?"

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ja, dass habe ich. Und seit wann, antwortet man auf eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage?"

„Seit ich mich mit dir eingelassen habe? Du hast einen schlechten Einfluss."

„Mit Sicherheit. Wohl eher umgekehrt, was?"

Adrian räusperte sich. „Ihr führt immer so sinnvolle Gespräche."

„Liegt wohl unter dem schlechten Einfluss, unter dem ich seit geraumer Zeit stehe."

„Soll heißen?", fragte Gloria, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Nichts."

Lily und Padma grinsten. Anders wäre es überhaupt nicht möglich gewesen, denn kein normaler Mensch würde nicht anfangen zu lachen, wenn so ein Gespräch gesprochen wird.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der Nachmittag verlief eigentlich ganz ruhig. Die Potters kannten sich im Schloss gut aus, was wohl auch kein Wunder war. Aber wenn man bedachte, dass sie schon Jahre nicht mehr hier gewesen waren, dann durch aus.

Da Lilys und Padmas Eltern Hogwarts mittlerweile fast ganz gesehen hatten, beschlossen sie, nun die Ländereien zu besichtigen. Dazu gehörten natürlich die Gewächshäuser, die ein paar Minuten von Hogwarts entfernt waren, sowie der See, wo sie einmal herumgingen. Als sie fast um den See waren, waren sie ja nur mehr ein paar Meter vom verbotenen Wald entfernt. Natürlich musste man den Hopkirks und den Evans' erklären, was es mit diesem Wald auf sich hatte und das es zu gefährlich war, in diesen hinein zu gehen. Verlockend war es ja, aber sie riskierten nichts. Wenn es schon erlaubt wurde, dass Muggel überhaupt erst nach Hogwarts kommen durften, dann durften sie sich wegen dieser Kleinigkeit nichts verscherzen.

Als sie das Läuten der großen Glocke hörten, mussten die Vier gehen und ließen ihre Eltern zurück. Lily dachte jetzt schon wieder daran, wie ihre Eltern, die Potters wieder über einige Dinge ausfragten. Ihr war es, wie vorhin auch, immer noch peinlich.

„Irgendwie hab ich Schiss", sagte Lily.

„Wird schon schief gehen", antwortete James.

„Ja das befürchte ich ja."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die große Halle, wo schon alles für die Aufführung vorbereitet war. Kerzen schwebten durch den Raum und die Bühne sah so gut aus wie noch nie. Sally kam sofort auf sie zu gerannt und meinte, dass sie sich schnell anziehen müssten. Sie selbst war bereits in ihrem Kostüm, obwohl noch zwei Stunden bis zur Aufführung waren, waren die Meisten schon komplett hergerichtet.

„Besser zu früh, als zu spät", meinte sie nur, wobei sie sich von einigen einen bösen Blick einfing. Sally schien es aber kaum wahr zu nehmen und tat so, als wäre nichts.

Die Zeit verstrich für alle viel zu schnell und als sie dann durch die Vorhänge schauten, konnten sie sehen, dass die ganze Halle schon komplett gefüllt war. Zwar unterhielten sie sich noch kurz mit ihren Nachbarn, aber dann trat Dumbledore auf die Bühne und sprach: „Ich möchte Sie alle recht herzlich in Hogwarts begrüßen. Ich hoffe, dass Sie bis jetzt einen schönen Tag hier hatten. Unsere Schüler haben sich das ganze Jahr auf diesen heutigen Abend vorbereitet und ein einzigartiges Stück auf die Beine gestellt. Alles wurde von den Schülern selber organisiert und geprobt. Nicht einmal ich weiß, wie es bis jetzt aussieht, sondern weiß nur, dass sie sehr aufgeregt sind und bald beginnen werden." Er lächelte in die Runde. Es war nicht normal, dass dieser Mann so eine Ruhe ausstrahlen konnte, aber er tat es, bewusst oder unbewusst. „Sie alle werden dieses Stück von William Shakespeare kennen – Romeo & Julia. Anschließend, an das Stück, ist noch eine kleine Feier geplant. Ich hoffe, dass Sie noch einen angenehmen Abend verbringen werden. Und da ich mich wieder verplappert habe, werde ich jetzt meinen Mund halten und wünschte Ihnen eine gute Unterhaltung."

Dumbledore folgte noch Applaus, als er von der Bühne ging. Dann dämmten sich die Kerzen und alle Blicke richteten sich auf die Bühne, wo die roten Vorhänge langsam zur Seite gingen und drei Personen zum Vorschein kamen.

Antonin Dolohow, Narzissa Black und Sally Ballycastle standen jetzt auf der Bühne. In der Mitte Antonin, zu seiner Rechten Sally und zu seiner Linken Narzissa.

PROLOG _(Antonin beginnt)_

Zwei Häuser waren – gleich an Würdigkeit –

Hier in Verona, wo die Handlung steckt,

Durch alten Groll zu neuem Kampf bereit,

Wo Bürgerblut die Bürgerhand befleckt.

_(Sally macht weiter)_

Aus dieser Feine unheilvollem Schoß,

Das Leben zweier Liebender entsprang,

Die durch ihr unglückselges Ende bloß

Im Tod begraben elterlichen Zank.

_(Narzissa spricht den Schluss)_

Der Hergang ihrer todgeweihten Lieb

Und der Verlauf der elterlichen Wut,

Die nur der Kinder Tod von dannen trieb,

Ist nun zwei Stunden lang der Bühne Gut;

Was dran noch fehlt, hört mit geduldgem Ohr,

Bringt hoffentlich nun unsre Müh hervor.

Die Drei gingen wieder hinter die Vorhänge und diese Schlossen sich wieder. Dann kam ein alter Marktplatz hervor.

Simon und Gregorio (zwei Bediente Capulets) treten bewaffnet mit Schwertern und Schilden auf.

SIMON  
Auf mein Wort, Gregorio, wir wollen nichts in die Tasche stecken.

GREGORIO  
Freilich nicht, sonst wären wir Taschenspieler.

SIMON  
Ich meine, ich werde den Koller kriegen und vom Leder ziehn.

GREGORIO  
Ne, Freund, deinen ledernen Koller musst du bei Leibe nicht ausziehen.

SIMON  
Ich schlage geschwind zu, wenn ich aufgebracht bin.

GREGORIO  
Aber du wirst nicht geschwind aufgebracht.

SIMON  
Ein Hund aus Montagues Hause bringt mich schon auf.

GREGORIO  
Einen aufbringen heißt: ihn von der Stelle schaffen.  
Um tapfer zu sein, muss man standhalten.  
Wenn du dich also aufbringen lässt,  
so läufst du davon.

SIMON  
Ein Hund aus dem Hause bringt mich zum Standhalten.  
Mit jedem Bedienten und jedem Mädchen Montagues  
will ich es aufnehmen.  
Ich habe bei jedem Bedienten und Mädchen der Montagues  
den Vorrang und nehme also die Mauerseite ein,  
so dass ich nicht auf die schmutzige Straßenmitte  
treten muss.

GREGORIO  
Daran sieht man, dass du ein schwacher Sklave bist;  
denn der Schwächste geht gegen die Mauer.

SIMON  
Das ist wahr; und daher werden die Weiber,  
da sie die schwächeren sind, immer gegen die Mauer gedrückt:  
folglich werde ich Montagues Bediente von der Mauer  
wegstoßen und seine Mädchen gegen die Mauer drücken.

GREGORIO  
Der Streit ist nur zwischen unseren Herrschaften  
und uns, ihren Bedienten.  
Es mit dem Mädchen aufnehmen? Pfui doch!  
Du solltest dich lieber von ihnen aufnehmen lassen.

SIMON  
Einerlei! Ich will barbarisch zu Werke gehn.  
Hab ichs mit den Bedienten erst ausgefochten,  
so will ich mir die Mädchen unterwerfen.  
Sie sollen die Spitze meines Degens fühlen,  
bis er stumpf wird.

Ich werde sie ihrer jungfräulichen Häupter berauben.

GREGORIO  
Die Jungfrauen enthaupten?

SIMON  
Jawohl, die Jungfrauen enthaupten oder ihnen  
die Jungfräulichkeit nehmen,  
nimm es in dem einen oder anderem Sinn,  
ganz wie du willst.

GREGORIO  
Sie werden es sinngemäß aufnehmen müssen,  
die es zu spüren bekommen.

SIMON  
Mich sollen sie zu spüren bekommen,  
solange ich noch standhalten kann:  
und es ist bekannt, dass ich ein  
hübsches Stück Fleisch bin.

GREGORIO  
Nur gut, dass du nicht Fisch bist,  
sonst wärst du ein ärmlicher Dörr-Hering.  
Zieh nur gleich vom Leder:  
Da kommen zwei aus dem Hause der Montagues.

SIMON  
Hier, meine Waffe ist blank.  
Fang nur Händel an, ich will den Rücken decken.

GREGORIO  
Den Rücken? Willst du Reißaus nehmen?

SIMON  
Fürchte nichts von mir!

GREGORIO  
Ne, wahrhaftig! Ich fürchten?

SIMON  
Lass uns das Recht auf unsrer Seite behalten,  
lass sie anfangen!

GREGORIO  
Ich will ihnen im Vorbeighn ein Gesicht ziehen,  
sie mögens nehmen, wie sie wollen.

SIMON  
Wie sie wagen, lieber. Ich will ihnen einen Esel bohren;  
wenn sie es einstecken, so haben sie den Schimpf.

_(Abraham und Balthasar treten auf)_

ABRAHAM  
Bohrt Ihr uns einen Esel, mein Herr?

SIMON  
Ich bohre einen Esel, mein Herr.

ABRAHAM  
Bohrt Ihr uns einen Esel, mein Herr?

SIMON  
Ist das Recht auf unsrer Seite, wenn ich ja sage?

GREGORIO  
Nein.

SIMON  
Nein, mein Herr! Ich bohre Euch keinen Esel,

mein Herr. Aber ich bohre einen Esel, mein Herr.

ABRAHAM  
Händel, Herr? Nein, mein Herr.

SIMON  
Wenn Ihr sonst Händel sucht, mein Herr:  
ich steh zu Diensten.  
Ich bediene einen ebenso guten Herrn wie Ihr.

ABRAHAM  
Keinen besseren.

SIMON  
Sehr wohl, mein Herr!

GRGORIO  
Sag: einen besseren; hier kommt ein Vetter meiner Herrschaft.

SIMON  
Ja doch, einen besseren, mein Herr.

ABRAHAM  
Ihr lügt!

SIMON  
Zieht, falls ihr Kerls seid! Frisch, Gregorio!  
Denk mit an deinen Schwadronierhieb

_Plötzlich beginnen sie ihre Schwerter zu schwiegen und fechten. In diesem Moment kommt auch Benvolio (Remus) auf die Bühne_

BENVOLIO  
Ihr Narren, fort! Steckt eure Schwerter ein;  
Ihr wisst nicht, was ihr tut.

_(Er schlägt ihre Schwerter nieder und Tybalt tritt auf.)_

TYBALT  
Was? Zeihst du unter den verzagten Knechten?  
Hierher, Benvolio! Biet die Stirn dem Tode!

BENVOLIO  
Ich stifte Frieden, steck dein Schwert nur ein!  
Wo nicht, so führ es, diese hier zu trennen!

TYBALT  
Was? Ziehn und Friede rufen? Wie die Hölle  
Hass ich das Wort, wie alle Montagues  
Und dich! Wehr dich, du Memme!

Nun fechten die Beiden und verschiede Leute, die zu ihren ‚Häusern' gehören, kommen auf die Bühne und mischen sich in den Streit mit ein. Dazu kommen dann auch noch andere, die die Bürger spielen.

ERSTER BÜRGER  
He! Spieß' und Stangen her! – Schlagt auf sie los!  
Weg mit den Capulets! – Weg mit den Montagues!

_(Capulet im Schlafrock und Gräfin Capulet.)_

CAPULET  
Was für ein Lärm? – Holla, mein langes Schwert!

GRÄFIN CAPULET  
Nein, Krücken, Krücken! Wozu soll ein Schwert!

CAPULET  
Mein Schwer, sag ich! Der alte Montague  
Kommt dort und schwingt die Klinge mir zum Hohn.

_(Montague und Gräfin Montague)_

MONTAGUE  
Du Schurke Capulet! – Lasst los, lasst mich gewähren!

GRÄFIN MONTAGUE  
Du sollst dich keinen Schritt dem Feinde nähern.

_(Der Prinz mit Gefolge.)_

PRINZ  
Auffrührische Vasallen, Friedensfeinde,  
Die ihr den Stahl mit Nachbarblut entweiht!  
Wollt nicht hören? Männer, wilde Tiere,  
Die ihr die Flammen eurer schnöden Wut  
Im Purpurquell aus euren Adern löscht!  
Zum Boden werft, bei Buß an Leib und Leben,  
Die missgestählte Wehr aus blutger Hand! -  
Hört eures ungehaltnen Fürsten Spruch!  
Drei Bürgerzwiste haben dreimal nun,  
Aus einem luftgen Wort von euch erzeugt,  
Du alter Capulet und Montague,  
Den Frieden unsrer Straßen schon gebrochen.  
Veronas graue Bürger mussten sich  
Entladen ihres ehrenfesten Schmucks  
Und alte Speer in alten Händen schwingen,  
Woran der Rost des langen Friedens nagte,  
Dem Hasse, der euch nagt, zu widerstehn.  
Verstört ihr jemals wieder unsre Stadt,  
So zahl eur Leben mit den Friedensbruch.  
Für jetzt begebt euch, all ihr anderen, weg!  
Ihr aber, Capulet, sollt mich begleiten.  
Ihr, Montague, kommt diesen Nachmittag  
Zur alten Burg, dem Richtplatz unsers Banns,  
Und hört, was hierin fürder mir beliebt.  
Bei Todesstrafe sag ich: alle fort!

_(Der Prinz, sein Gefolge, Capulet, Gräfin Capulet, Tybalt, die Bürger und Diener gehen ab.)_

Dies war zwar nur ein Teil der ersten Szene, aber die Zuschauer waren jetzt schon total begeistert. Sie brachten alles so glaubhaft rüber, dass man glauben konnte, dass sie das wirklich erlebt hatten und jetzt wiedergaben.

* * *

**_Review:_**

**The devilish Angel:** Hi! Du hast, glaube ich, schon des Öfteren erwähnt, dass meine Kapitel zu kurz sind, aber das 28. Kapitel hatte wirklich nur um die 1000 Wörter. Dieses Kapitel ist hoffentlich lange genug geworden, oder doch nicht? Mein Wiederholungs-Tick ist anscheinend ansteckend, aber das ist irgendwie soooooooo lieb von dir. Was würde ich bloß ohne dich tun? Ich weiß - verzweifeln! Ja ja, unser Dumbledore schafft das schon, der schafft solche Dinge ja immer. Nein, da hast du dich nicht verlesen. Das Chap habe ich ziemlich schnell geschrieben und nicht mehr durchgelesen und dann passiert so was schon mal, aber danke fürs Aufmerksam machen, werde ich bei Gelegenheit ausbessern. Jep, dein Review ist wirklich länger als das vorherige, obwohl ich mich auch über kurze Reviews freue. Das ist wirklich aufbauend! Das weißt du schon, oder? Ja, aber ich habe sonst immer längere Kapitel geschrieben und außerdem brauche ich manchmal Druck, damit ich überhaupt fertig werde, also keine Sorge! Du bist jemand, der wirklich häufig schreibt, eigentlich immer und über meine langen Pausen dann auch noch da war. Ich freu mich auch schon auf dein Kommi! HDGGGGGGTL

Ach ja und am Wochenende kommt spätestens das letzte Kapitel on und dann noch eines, wo alle wichtigen Daten drinnen stehen, also macht euch auf etwas gefasst. AAAAHHHH! Das ist das vorletzte Chap, wisst ihr was das bedeutet? Die FF ist bald vorbei! Vielleicht (ganz lieb guckt) schaut ihr bei meinen anderen FFs vorbei und wenn ich eine neue on stelle, vielleicht lest ihr dann da mit. Ich werde iich furchtbar vermissen. Bis zum letzten Kapitel dann!

Lg  
_Magic_


	30. Kapitel 30: The End

**Kapitel 30: The End**

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine Figuren, sie sind geistiges Eigentum von JKR! Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, es dient einzig und alleine zur Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib. Einzig und alleine gehören mir: Padma Hopkirk, Viktor Crookshanks, Sally Ballycastle, Gloria und Adrian Potter, Theodor und Elisabeth Potter, Jonathan und Laura McAllister, Mina Gardner, Clara Carver, Dora Light, Sarah Blossom! Mir gehört auch nicht das Stück _‚Romeo und Julia'_. Es ist geistiges Eigentum von William Shakespeare.

**Author's Note:** Dieses Kapitel besteht eigentlich nur aus dem letzten Akt, der, wie ich finde, einer der bedeutendsten ist und einfach alles so wunderbar darstellt. Auch wenn ihr sonst die Theaterpassagen nicht gelesen habt, dann tut es jetzt bitte, nehmt euch Zeit und ihr werdet verstehen, warum dieser Teil so schön ist. Nur am Schluss, werdet ihr noch einige Zeilen von mir finden, die diese FF abschließen und ganz am Ende, ein Danke für eure Geduld.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

PARIS  
Gib mir die Fackel, Bursch, und halt dich fern! –  
Nein, lösch sie aus! Man soll mich hier nicht sehn.  
Dort unter jenen Eiben streck dich hin  
Und leg dein Ohr dicht an den hohlen Grund,  
So kann kein Fuß auf diesen Kirchhof treten,  
Der locker aufgewühlt von vielen Gräbern,  
Dass du's nicht hörtest; pfeife dann mir zu,  
Zum Zeichen, dass du etwas nahen hörst.  
Gib mir die Blumen, tu, wie ich dir sagte!

PAGE  
_beiseite,  
_Fast grauet mir, so auf dem Kirchhof hier,_  
_Allein zu bleiben, doch ich will es wagen  
_Entfernt sich._

PARIS  
Süße Blume, mit Blumen dein Brautbett ich bestreu.  
O weh, dein Baldachin ist Staub und Stein!  
Mit süßem Wasser nächtlich will ichs tauen,  
Und fehlts daran, mit schmerzzerpressten Tränen.  
Die Totenfeier, nächtlich dir zu weihn:  
Dein Grab bestreun und weinen soll es sein.  
_Der Knabe pfeift._  
Der Bube gibt ein Zeichen; jemand naht.  
Welch ein verdammter Fuß kommt dieses Weges,  
Und stört die Leichenfeier frommer Liebe?  
Mit einer Fackel? Wie? Verhülle, Nacht,  
Ein Weilchen mich.  
_Er tritt beiseite. Romeo und Balthasar, mit einer Fackel, Haue usw._

ROMEO  
Gib mir das Eisen und die Haue her!  
Nimm diesen Brief; frühmorgens siehe zu,  
Dass du ihn meinem Vater überreichst.  
Gib mir das Licht; aufs Leben bind ichs dir,  
Was du auch hörst und siehst, bleib in der Ferne  
Und unterbrich mich nicht in meinem Tun.  
Ich steig in dieses Totenbett hinab,  
Teils meiner Gattin Angesicht zu sehn,  
Vornehmlich aber einen kostarn Ring  
Von ihrem toten Finger abzuziehn,  
Den ich zu einem wichtgen Werk bedarf.  
Drum auf und geht! Und kehrest du zurück,  
Vorwitzig meiner Absicht nachzuspähn,  
Bei Gott, so reiß ich dich in Stücke, säe  
Auf diesen giergen Boden deine Glieder.  
Die Nacht und mein Gemüt sind wütend wild,  
Viel grimmer und viel unerbittlicher  
Aus durstge Tiger und die wüste See.

BALTHASAR  
So will ich weggehn, Herr, und Euch nicht stören.

ROMEO  
Dann tust du als mein Freund. Nimm, guter Mensch!  
Leb und sein glücklich gehab dich wohl!

BALTHASAR  
_(für sich.)  
_Trotz allem dem will ich mich hier verstecken;_  
_Ich trau ihm nicht, sein Blick erregt mir Schrecken._  
Entfernt sich._

ROMEO  
O du verhasster Schlund, du Bauch des Todes,  
Der du der Erde Köstlichstes verschlangst,  
So brech ich deine morschen Kiefer auf  
_Er bricht die Tür des Grabmals auf.  
_Und will, zum Trotz, noch mehr dich überfüllen.  
_Er bricht die Tür des Gewölbes auf.  
_

PARIS  
Ha, der verbannte, stolze Montague,  
Der Julias Vetter mordete; man glaubt,  
An diesem Grame starb das holde Wesen.  
Hier kommt er jetzt, um niederträchtgen Schimpf  
Den Leichen anzutun; ich will ihn greifen!  
Tritt hervor.  
Lass dein verruchtes Werk, du Montague!  
Wird Rache übern Tod hinaus verfolgt?  
Verdammter Bube, ich verhafte dich;  
Gehorch und folge mir, denn du musst sterben.

ROMEO  
Fürwahr, das muss ich; darum kam ich her.  
Versuch nicht, guter Jüngling, den Verzweifelnden!  
Entflieh und lass mich; denke dieser Toten!  
Lass sie dich schrecken! – Ich beschwör dich, Jüngling,  
Lad auf mein Haupt nicht eine neue Sünde,  
Wenn du zur Wut mich reizest; geh, o geh,  
Bei Gott, ich liebe mehr dich wie mich selbst,  
Denn gegen mich gewaffnet komm ich her.  
Fort, eile, leb und nenn barmherzig ihn,  
Den Rasenden, der dir gebot zu fliehn!

PARIS  
Ich kümmere mich um dein Beschwören nicht  
Und greife dich als Missetäter hier.

ROMEO  
Willst du mich zwingen? Knabe, sieh dich vor!  
_Sie fechten._

PAGE  
Sie fechten! Gott, ich will die Wache rufen.

PARIS  
O ich bin hin! –  
_Fällt.  
_Hast du Erbarmen, öffne  
Die Gruft und lege mich zu Julia.  
_Er stirbt._

ROMEO  
Auf Ehr, ich wills – Lasst sein Gesicht mich schaun.  
Mercutios edler Vetter ists, Graf Paris,  
Was sagte doch mein Diener, weil wir ritten,  
Als die bestürmte Seel es sich nicht vernahm?  
Ich glaube, Julia habe sich mit Paris  
Vermählen sollen: sagt' er mir nicht so?  
Wie, oder träumt ichs? Oder bild ichs mir  
Im Wahnsinn ein, weil er von Julia sprach?  
O gib mir deine Hand, du, so wie ich,  
Ins Buch des herben Unglücks eingezeichnet!  
Ich bette dich in eine stolze Gruft.  
Doch Gruft? Nein, helle Wölbung, Jungerschlagner!  
Denn hier liegt Julia: die Schönheit macht  
Dies Grab zur Feierhalle voll Licht.  
Toter, lieg da, von totem Mann begraben!  
_Er legt Paris in das Begräbnis.  
_Wie oft sind Menschen, schon des Todes Raub,  
Noch fröhlich worden! Ihre Wärter nennens  
Den letzten Lebensblitz. Wohl mag nun dies  
Ein Blitz mir heißen. – O mein Herz! Mein Weib!  
Der Tod, der deines Odems Balsam sog,  
Hat über deine Schönheit nichts vermocht.  
Noch bist du nicht besiegt; der Schönheit Fahne  
Weht purpurn noch auf Lipp und Wange dir;  
Hier pflanzte nicht der Tod sein bleiches Banner. -  
Liegst du da, Tybalt, in dem blutgen Tuch?  
O welchen größern Dienst kann ich dir tun,  
Als mit der Hand, die deine Jugend fällte,  
Des Jugend, der dein Feind war, zu zerreißen?  
Vergib mir, Vetter! – Liebe Julia,  
Warum bist du so schön noch? Soll ich glauben,  
Der körperlose Tod entbrenn in Lieb  
Und der verhasste, hagre Unhold halte  
Als seine Buhle hier im Dunkeln dich?  
Aus Furch davor will ich dich nie verlassen  
Und will aus diesem Palast dichter Nacht  
Nie wieder weichen. Hier, hier will ich bleiben  
Mit Würmern, so dir Dienerinnen sind.  
O hier bau ich die ewge Ruhstatt mir  
Und schüttle von dem lebensmüden Leibe  
Das Joch feindseliger Gestirne. – Augen,  
Blickt eurer Letztes! Arme, nehmt die letzte  
Umarmung! Und, o Lippen, ihr, die Tore  
Des Odems, siegelt mit rechtmäßgem Kusse  
Den ewigen Vertrag dem Wuchrer Tod.  
Komm, bittrer Führer, widriger Gefährt,  
Verzweifelter Pilot! Nun treib auf einmal  
Dein sturmerkranktes Schiff in Felsenbrandung!  
Dies auf dein Wohl, wo du auch stranden magst!  
Dies meiner Lieben! -  
_Er trinkt.  
_O wackrer Apotheker,  
Dein Trank wirt schnell. – Und so im Kusse sterb ich..  
_Er stirbt, Bruder Lorenzo kommt vom andern Ende des Kirchhofes mit Laterne Brecheisen und Spaten._

LORENZO  
Helf mir Sankt Franz! Wie oft sind über Gräber  
Nicht meine alten Füße heut gestolpert.  
Wer ist da?  
Wer ists, der noch so spät zu Toten geht?

BALTHASAR  
Ein Freund, und einer, dem Ihr wohl bekannt.

LORENZO  
Gott segne dich! Sag mir, mein guter Freund,  
Welch eine Fackel ists, die dort ihr Licht  
Umsonst den Würmern leiht und blinden Schädeln?  
Mir scheint, sie brennt in Capulets Begräbnis.

BALTHASAR  
Ja, würdger Pater, und mein Herr ist dort,  
Ein Freund von Euch.

LORENZO  
Wer ist es?

BALTAHSAR  
Romeo.

LORENZO  
Wie lange schon?

BALTHASAR  
Voll eine halbe Stunde.

LORENZO  
Geh mit mir zu der Gruft!

BALTHASAR  
Ich darf nicht, Herr.  
Mein Herr weiß anders nicht, als ich sei fort,  
Und drahte furchtbarlich den Tod mir an,  
Blieb ich, um seien Vorsatz auszuspähn.

LORENZO  
So bleib, ich geh allein. – Ein Graun befällt mich;  
Oh, ich befürchte sehr ein schlimmes Unglück!

BALTHASAR  
Derweil ich unter dieser Eibe schlief,  
Träumt ich, mein Herr und noch einer andrer föchten,  
Und er erschlüge jenen.

LORENZO  
Romeo?  
_Er geht weiter nach vorn.  
_O wehe, weh mir! Was für Blut befleckt  
Die Steine hier an dieses Grabmals Schwelle?  
Was wollen diese herrenlosen Schwerter,  
Dass sie verfärbt hier liegen an der Stätte  
Des Friedens?  
_Er geht in das Begräbnis.  
_Romeo? – Ach, bleich! – Wer sonst?  
Wie? Paris auch? Und in sein Blut getaucht?  
O welche unmitleidge Stund ist schuld  
An dieser kläglichen Begebenheit? -  
Das Fräulein regt sich.

JULIA  
_erwachend.  
_O Trostesbringer! Wo ist mein Gemahl?  
Ich weiß recht gut noch, wo ich sollte sein;  
Da bin ich auch. Wo ist mein Romeo?  
Geräusch von Kommenden.

LORENZO  
Ich höre Lärm. – Kommt, Fräulein, flieht die Grube  
Des Tods, der Seuche, des erzwungnen Schlafs;  
Denn eine Macht, zu hoch dem Widerspruch,  
Hat unsern Rat vereitelt. Komm, o komm!  
Dein Gatte liegt an deinem Busen tot,  
Und Paris auch; komm, ich versorge dich  
Bei einer Schwesternschaft von heilgen Nonnen.  
Verweil mit Fragen nicht; die Wache kommt.  
Geht, gutes Kind!  
_Geräusch hinter der Szene.  
_Ich darf nicht länger bleiben.  
_(Ab.)_

JULIA  
Geh nur, entweich, denn ich will nicht von hinnen. -  
_Bruder Lorenzo geht ab.  
_Was ist das hier? Ein Becher, festgeklemmt  
In meines Trauten Hand? – Gift, seh ich, war  
Sein Ende vor der zeit. – O Böser! Alles  
Zu trinken, keinen gütgen Tropfen mir  
Zu gönnen, der mich zu dir brächt? – Ich will  
Dir deine Lippen küssen. Ach, vielleicht  
Hängt noch ein wenig Gift daran und lässt mich  
An einer Labung sterben.  
_Sie küsst ihn.  
_Deine Lippen  
Sind warm.

ERSTER WÄCHTER  
_hinter der Szene.  
_Wo ist es, Knabe? Führ uns!

JULIA  
Wie? Lärm? – Dann schnell nur!  
_Sie ergreift Romeos Dolch.  
_O willkommner Dolch!  
_Sie wendet ihn und macht sich bereit  
_Dies werde deine Scheide.  
_Und ersticht sich.  
_Roste da  
Und lass mich sterben!  
_Sie fällt auf Romeos Leiche und stirbt. Wächter mit dem Pagen des Paris kommen._

PAGE  
Dies ist der Ort, da, wo die Fackel brennt.

ERSTER WÄCHTER  
Der Boden ist voll Blut; durchsucht den Kirchhof,  
Ein paar von euch; geht, greifet, wen ihr trefft.  
_Einige von der Wache gehen weg.  
_Betrübt zu sehn! Hier liegt der Graf erschlagen,  
Und Julia blutend, warm und kaum verschieden,  
Die schon zwei Tage hier begraben lag. -  
Geht, sagts dem Fürsten! Weckt die Capulets!  
Lauft zu den Montagues! Ihr andern sucht!  
_Andere Wächter gehen.  
_Wir sehn den Grund, der diesen Jammer trägt;  
Allein de wahren Grund des bittern Jammers  
Erfahren wir durch näh're Kundschaft nur.  
_Einige von der Woche kommen mit Balthasar zurück._

ZWEITER WÄCHTER  
Hier ist der Diener Romeos; wir fanden  
Ihn auf dem Kirchhof.

ERSTER WÄCHTER  
Bewahrt ihn sicher, bis der Fürst erschein!  
_Ein andrer Wächter kommt mit Lorenzo zurück._

DRITTER WÄCHTER  
Hier ist ein Mönch, der zittert, weint und ächzt;  
Wir nahmen ihm den Spaten und die Haue,  
Als er von jener Seit des Kirchhofs kam.

ERSTER WÄCHTER  
Verdächtges Zeichen! Haltet auch den Mönch!  
_Der Prinz und sein Gefolge._

PRINZ  
Was für ein Unglück ist so früh schon wach,  
Das Uns aus Unsrer Morgenruhe stört?  
_Capulet, Gräfin Capulet und andre kommen._

CAPULET  
Was ists, dass draußen so die Leute schrein?

GRÄFIN CAPULET  
Das Volk ruft auf den Strafen: Romeo  
Und Julia und Paris ; alles rennt  
Mit lautem Ausruf unserm Grabmal zu.

PRINZ  
Welch Schrecken ists, das Unser Ohr betäubt?

ERSTER WÄCHTER  
Durchlauchtger Her, entleibt liegt hier Graf Paris;  
Tot Romeo; und Julia, tot zuvor,  
Noch warm und erst getötet.

PRINZ  
Sucht, späht, erforscht die Täter dieser Gräuel!

ERSTER WÄCHTER  
Hier ist ein Mönch und Romeos Bedienter;  
Man fand Gerät bei ihnen, das die Gräber  
Der Toten aufzubrechen dient.

CAPULET  
O Himmel!  
O Weib! Sieh hier, wie unsre Tochter blutet.  
Der Dolch hat sich verirrt; sieh seine Scheide  
Liegt ledig auf dem Rücken Montagues,  
Er selbst steckt fehl in unsrer Tochter Busen.

GRÄFIN CAPULET  
O weh mir! Dieser Todesanblick mahnt  
Wie Grabgeläut mein Alter an die Grube.  
_Montague und andre kommen._

PRINZ  
Komm, Montague! Früh hast du dich erhoben,  
Um früh gefallen deinen Sohn zu sehn.

MONTAGUE  
Ach, gnädger Fürst, mein Weib starb diese Nacht;  
Gram um des Sohnes Bann entseelte sie.  
Welch neues Leid bricht auf mein Alter ein?

PRINZ  
Schau hin, und du wirst sehn.

MONTAGUE  
O Ungeratner! Was ist das für Sitte,  
Vor deinem Vater dich ins Grab zu drängen?

PRINZ  
Versiegelt noch den Mund des Ungestüms,  
Bis wir die Dunkelheiten aufgehellt  
Und ihren Quell und wahren Ursprung wissen.  
Dann will ich Eurer Leiden Hauptmann sein  
Und selbst zum Tod Euch führen. – Still indes!  
Das Missgeschick sei Sklave der Geduld. -  
Führt die verdächtigen Personen vor!

LORENZO  
Mich triff, obschon den Unvermögendsten,  
Am meisten der Verdacht des grausen Mordes,  
Weil Zeit und Ort sich gegen mich erklärt.  
Hier steh ich, mich verdammend und verteidgend,  
Der Kläger und der Anwalt meiner selbst.

PRINZ  
So sag ohne Umschweif, was du hievon weißt!

LORZENZO  
Kurz will ich sein, denn kurze Frist des Atems  
Versagt gedehnte Reden. Romeo,  
Der tot hier liegt, war dieser Julia Gatte,  
Und sie, die tot hier liegt, sein treues Weib.  
Ich traute heimlich sie, ihr Hochzeitstag  
War Tybalts letzter, der unzeitger Tod  
De jungen Gatten aus der Stadt verbannte;  
Und Julia wein' um ihn, nicht um den Vetter.  
Ihr, um den Gram aus ihrer Brust zu treiben,  
Verspracht und wolltet sie dem Grafen Paris  
Vermählen mit Gewalt. Da kommt sie zu mir  
Mit wildem Blick, heißt mich auf Mittel sinnen,  
Um dieser zweiten Heirat zu entgehn,  
Sonst wollt in meiner Zelle sie sich töten.  
Da gab ich, so belehrt durch meine Kunst,  
Ihr einen Schlaftrunk; er bewies sich wirksam!  
Nach meiner Absicht, denn er goss den Schein  
Des Todes über sie. Indessen schrieb ich  
An Romeo, dass er sich herbegäbe  
Und hülf aus dem erborgten Grab sie holen  
In dieser Schreckensnacht, als um die Zeit,  
Wo jenes Trankes Kraft erlösche. Doch  
Den Träger meines Briefs, den Bruder Markus,  
Hielt Zufall auf, und gestern Abend bracht er  
Ihn mir zurück. Nun ging ich ganz allein  
Um die bestimmte Stunde des Erwachens,  
Sie zu befrein aus ihrer Ahnen Gruft,  
Und dacht in meiner Zelle sie zu bergen,  
Bis ich es Romeo berichten könnte.  
Doch wie ich kam, Minuten früher nur,  
Eh sie erwacht', fand ich hier tot zu früh  
Den treuen Romeo, den edlen Paris.  
Jetzt wacht' sie auf; ich bat sie, fortzugehn  
Und Geduld des Himmels Hand zu tragen;  
Doch da verscheucht' ein Lärm mich aus der Gruft.  
Sie, in Verzweiflung, wollte mir nicht folgen  
Und tat, so scheints, sich selbst ein Leides an.  
Dies weiß ich nur; und ihre Heirat war  
Der Wärterin vertraut. Ist etwas hier  
Durch mich verschuldet, lasst mein altes Leben,  
Nur wenig Stunden von der Zeit, der Härte  
Des strengsten Richterspruchs geopfert werden.

PRINZ  
Wir kennen dich als einen heilgen Mann. -  
Wo ist der Diener Romeos? Was sagt er?

BALTHASAR  
Ich brachte meinem Herrn von Julias Tod  
Die Zeitung, und er ritt von Mantua

In Eil zu diesem Platz, zu diesem Grabmal.  
Den Brief hier gab er mir für seinen Vater,  
Und drohte Tod mir, als er in die Gruft ging,  
Wo ich mich nicht entfernt und dort ihn ließe.

PRINZ  
Gib mir den Brief; ich will ihn überlesen. -  
Wo ist der Bub des Grafen, der die Wache  
Geholt? – Sag, Bursch, was machte hier dein Herr?

PAGE  
Er kam, um Blumen seiner Braut aufs Grab  
Zu streun, und hieß mich fern stehn, und das tat ich.  
Drauf naht' sich wer mit Licht, das Grab zu öffnen,  
Und gleich zog gegen ihn mein Herr den Degen;  
Alsbald lief ich davon und holte Wache.

PRINZ  
Hier dieser Brief bewährt das Wort des Mönchs,  
Den Liebesbund, die Zeitung ihres Todes;  
Auch schreibt er, dass ein armer Apotheker  
Ihm Gift verkauft, womit er gehen wolle  
Zu Julias Gruft, um neben ihr zu sterben. -  
Wo sind sie, diese Feinde? – Capulet, Montague!  
Seht, welch ein Fluch auf eurem Hasse ruht,  
Dass Liebe eure Freuden töten muss!  
Und ich, weil ich dem Zwiespalt nachgesehn,  
Verlor auch zwei Verwandte. Alle büßen.

CAPULET  
O Bruder Montague, gib mir die Hand!  
Das ist das Leibgedinge meiner Tochter,  
Denn mehr kann ich nicht fordern.

MONTAGUE  
Aber ich  
Vermag dir mehr zu geben; denn ich will  
Aus klarem Gold ihr Bildnis fertgen lassen.  
Solang Verona seinen Namen trägt,  
Komm nie ein Bild an Wert dem Bilde nah  
Der treuen, liebevollen Julia.

CAPULET  
So reich will ich es Romeo bereite.  
O arme Opfer unsrer Zwistigkeiten!

PRINZ  
Nur düstern Frieden bringt uns dieser Morgen;  
Die Sonne schein, verhüllt vor Weh, zu weilen.  
Kommt, offenbart mir ferner, was verborgen,  
Ich will dann strafen oder Gnad erteilen,  
Denn nie verdarben Liebende noch so  
Wie diese: Julia und ihr Romeo.  
_All ab._

Die Vorhänge gingen zu, das Publikum begann zu klatschen. Nach und nach erhoben sie sich. Standing Ovations, war die perfekte Beschreibung dafür.

Sally trat vor den Vorhang und Licht war auf sie gerichtet. „Wir danken Ihnen, dass Sie zu unserer Aufführung gekommen sind. Viel harte Arbeit lag an diesem Stück, wir haben es aber geschafft." Erneuter Applaus. „Nun, möchten wir Ihnen die einzelnen Darsteller vorstellen und bitten diese auf die Bühne." Sie nahm eine Liste und ging etwas Abseits und las vor: „Narzissa Black und Antonin Dolohow" Die Beiden traten hervor, verbeugten sich und gingen an die rechte Seite der Bühne. „Rodolphus Lestrange als Offizier, Severus Snape als Apotheker, Frank Longbottom als Page des Paris, Regulus Black als Paris." Jeder einzelne trat hinter der Bühne hervor, machte eine elegante Verbeugung und teilten sich auf den rechten und linken Bühnenabschnitt auf. „Walden McNair als Bruder Lorenzo und Kingsley Shacklebolt als Bruder Markus. Beide vom Orden der Franziskaner."

„Lucius Malfoy als Escalus, als Prinz von Verona."

„Simon Grabbe und Gregorio Goyle, je als Diener des Capulet. Peter Pettigrew als Diener von Julias Amme."

„Alice McGreen als Amme. Brodrick Bode als Tybalt, Neffe der Gräfin Capulet. Amos Diggory als ein Onkel Capulets."

„Nun zu den Eltern: Die Eltern von Julia waren: Padma Hopkirk und Edgar Bones." Die Beiden schritten nach vor und begaben sich an den rechten Rand der Bühne.

„Die Eltern von Romeo waren: Bellatrix Black und Dädalus Diggel."

„Viktor Crookshanks, übrigens auch Schulsprecher, spielte Balthasar, den Diener Romeos", fuhr Sally mit der Verlesung der Namen fort. Sie machten zwischendurch immer wieder kurze Pausen. „Algernon Rookwood als Abraham. Remus Lupin als Benvolio, Freund Romeos und Neffe Montagues. Sirius Black als Mercutio – er starb zu früh (einige im Publikum lachten auf dieses Kommentar) – Romeos bester Freund und Verwandter des Prinzen."

„Und zu guter Letzt unsere beiden Hauptdarsteller. Liliana Evans als die schöne Julia und James Potter als der wunderbare Romeo."

Man nahm an, dass vorhin schon ein lauter Applaus war, aber jetzt brach es in regelrechtes Getose aus. Hand in Hand schritten die Beiden nach vorne und verbeugten sich. James konnte seine Eltern sehen, die ihm zuzwinkerten. Lilys Eltern standen bei denen von James. Sie musste lächeln, als sie daran dachte, welche Augen sie gemacht hatten, als sie durch Hogwarts gingen. Jetzt verstanden sie, was ihr so an Hogwarts gefiel.

Als Lily dann mit James und den Anderen in die große Halle musste und ihre Kostüme anzogen, blieben ihre Eltern mit denen von James' zusammen. Ihr war es peinlich, weil ihre soviel fragten und James' Eltern nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen, aber so spielte nun mal das Schicksal. Sie hatte alles was sie je wollte und würde es behalten. Sie war James einen verliebten Blick zu, der diesen erwiderte. „Und bevor wie noch jemanden vergessen", sagte James und hatte die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Publikums. „Die Person, ohne die das Ganze nicht zustande gekommen wäre." Lily fuhr fort: „Die uns Tag und Nach mit den Texten quälte, dass wir sogar schon in der Nacht von diesem Stück verfolgt wurden." Gelächter. „Dennoch hat sie etwas Wichtiges dazu beigetragen und dieses Stück überhaupt erst zu Stande gebracht." „Sally Ballycastle."

Sally lief leicht rosa an und verneigte sich höflich. Auf der Bühne applaudierten auch die Darsteller. Nach einer letzten Verbeugung wünschten sie: „Eine gute Nacht und kommen Sie gut nach Hause."

In der Halle war es plötzlich ganz still, die Aufregung hatte sie jetzt doch noch gepackt und sie vergaß ganz, dass noch ein Essen und ein Ball statt fand. James flüsterte ihr alles noch zu, wobei sie noch röter wurde. Alles in allem zeigte es, dass sie doch nur ein Mensch war und auch Fehler machte.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe noch etwas vergessen. Wir haben noch eine anschließende Feier geplant. Nach diesem Fest, sind alle, also die Schüler, in die Ferien entlassen und wir hoffen, dass sich heute alle noch gut amüsieren werden."

Nach dem alle wieder hinter der Bühne verschwunden waren, nahm James Lily beiseite und sagte ihr: „Weißt du Lily. Ich wollte schon immer so jemanden wie dich. Du bist perfekt. Freundlich, hilfsbereit, intelligent, hübsch und noch vieles mehr. Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen, als wir endlich zusammen waren, als du mir diese Chance gabst. Ich wollte es nicht verhauen, ich strengte mich an und wollte dir beweisen, dass ich mich geändert hatte. Du bist wirklich etwas Besonders Lily." Lily sah ihn nur gerührt an und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Liliana Evans – Ich, James Potter, liebe dich!"

Zu erst sah Lily James überrascht an, doch sie lächelte noch weiter: „Ich liebe dich doch auch!" Die Beiden küssten sich und wurden durch Applaus, Gejohle und Gepfeife auf die Zuschauer aufmerksam. Ihre Schauspiel-Kollegen hatten wohl alles gehört und reihum beglückwünschten sie die Beiden. Diese Zuneigung, wurde zu Respekt und aus diesem Respekt, wurde bei den Beiden tiefe und innige Liebe, so wie sie sich jeder wünscht.

**The End**

**DANKE: **Ja meine Lieben, es ist vollbracht. Meine FF hat ein Ende gefunden, auch wenn ich traurig bin, dass es vorbei ist. Ich hatte am Schreiben wirklich sehr viel Spaß und hoffe, dass ihr am Lesen auch sehr viel Spaß hattet. Auch wenn einige Reviewer am Ende nicht mehr dabei waren und ich weiß auch wieso, verging mir die Lust am Schreiben nie.. Ich habe mir wirklich viel Zeit gelassen mit dem updaten der Kapitel. Vor allem, weil ich manchmal wirklich Wochen nichts von mir hören ließ und dann wieder so Reue zeigte und geheuchelt habe, dass ich es nicht mehr tun werde und doch wieder getan habe. Deshalb danke ich denen, die mir bis jetzt treu geblieben sind und die es mir in Zukunft vielleicht auch noch sein werden. Mir ist auch bewusst, dass nicht jede FF von einem Autor so ankommt, wie sie es soll. Einige finden das gut, andere wiederum etwas Anderes. Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, weil ich viele FFs nebenbei laufen habe und die Reviewer nicht die Selben sind, wie bei meinen andere FFs. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass ich nicht so spannend und abenteuerlich schreibe, dass die Meisten die Lust am Lesen verloren haben. Ich bin nicht wirklich der Typ für Gewalt, vor allem, fand ich es für diese FF nicht angebracht und wollte es auch nicht einbauen und die, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben, fanden es schön. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ein Review bekommen habe, habe ich mich riesig gefreut, weil immer so liebe Dinge darin gestanden sind und mir das Schreiben dann wieder Spaß gemacht hat. Und als ich dann für einen Monat in einer Schreibblockade steckte, haben sie wieder zurück gefunden und mich nicht hängen lassen, was meine Befürchtung war. Es gibt viele Leser, die aufhören zu lesen, wenn schon lange nichts mehr gepostet wurde. Deshalb haben auch alle meine Leser einen Dank verdient, weil sie mit mir so geduldig waren und mich aufgebaut haben, wo ich schon wieder verzweifelt war. Vielen, vielen Dank und vielleicht, lesen wir uns wieder und zwar bei einer anderen FF, ich würde mich wahnsinnig freuen! Ich hätte auch nicht aufhören können zu schreiben, weil es mir so Spaß gemacht hat und ich keine Ruhe gefunden hätte, wenn ich es nicht beendet hätte und ich habe es jetzt geschafft. Nicht ganz ein Jahr bin ich jetzt hier angemeldet und habe schon vieles geschrieben. Vorwiegend KGs und ONE-SHOTs. Einige kürzere FFs waren dabei, die ich sogar abgeschlossen habe. Diese hier ist die Längste, die ich hier bisher veröffentlicht habe und überhaupt die Längste, die ich je geschrieben habe. Manchmal habe ich auch keine Geduld, aber ich habe durchgehalten, genauso wie ihr und dafür danke ich euch noch einmal. Vielleicht habe ich bei einigen FFs viele Kapitel, aber die Wortanzahl passt nicht immer und bei dieser hier, hatte ich schon lange Chaps dabei und auch kurze. Meist habe ich mir aber Zeit gelassen und sie wirklich ausführlich geschrieben. Ich weiß auch, dass bei einigen Kapiteln mehr ‚Romeo & Julia' dabei waren und bei einigen überhaupt nicht. Es kam eben immer darauf an, ob es gerade gepasst hatte, was euch sicher auch aufgefallen ist. Wenn ich schrieb, kamen immer wieder neue Ideen hinzu, was ich schreiben könnte und ich baute es ein, eine Spontanentscheidung, aber es hat doch zusammen gepasst.  
Was euch aber sich auch noch wundern wird, wie ich überhaupt auf die Idee zu dieser FF gekommen bin: Es war vergangene Weihnachten, da habe ich mich intensiv mit ‚Lily & James' zu befassen gemacht. Ich habe dazu auch viele FFs gelesen und mich gefragt, was ich machen könnte, was noch nicht da war. Auf einmal kam mir die Idee! So wie im fünften Buch geschrieben, hatten die Beiden keine Chance auf ihre Liebe und bekamen sie erst später, dann starben sie, weil sie sich liebten und nicht ohne den Anderen leben wollten. Und wer starb, weil die Liebe, die sie versuchten zu verbergen, nicht anerkannt wurde? Sie nicht ohne einander leben wollten? Immer zusammen sein wollten? Und schließlich gemeinsam starben? Zuerst er und dann sie? – Genau, Romeo und Julia! Dann schrieb ich mal ein Kapitel, war mir aber nie sicher, ob ich es schreiben sollte, weil ich nicht wusste, ob ich sie beenden würde. Das Grundgerüst stand noch vor Silvester, einige Kapitel existierten auch noch, aber ich war nicht zufrieden mit dem, was ich geschrieben hatte. Also begann ich noch einmal von vorne und dann im Laufe der Zeit, entstand das erste Kapitel, wie ihr es jetzt kennt. Die anderen Kapitel habe ich gleich wieder gelöscht, weil sie mir überhaupt nicht gefallen haben und sie nicht mehr dazu gepasst haben, was ich mir dann ausgedacht habe. Auch ging es am Anfang recht schnell. Von September bis Weihnachten waren gerade Mal acht Chaps, wenn es viel ist. Von dort an, habe ich wirklich bis ‚Ostern' durchgeschrieben und einem Kapitel fast eine einzige Szene gewidmet, die über Seiten ging. Dann, erst am 22. Februar habe ich mich dazu überwunden ein Kapitel zu posten und es kam gut an. Ich freute mich wirklich wie ein kleines Kind. Jeder sagte mir, dass diese Idee noch nie so da gewesen war. Ein One-Shot vielleicht, aber keine ganze FF, die sich das als Hauptthema machte. Also hatte ich etwas, was wirklich noch nie jemand vor mir hatte. Durch die lieben Reviews angetrieben, schrieb ich gerne weiter und deshalb bin ich heute hier wo ich bin. Danke viel mals und ich hoffe, dass ihr euch auch bei meinen anderen FFs mal blicken lasst und ein Review schreibt: Ich freue mich jetzt schon.

eure  
_Magic Morgana_

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**The devilish Angel:** Hi! Ja, aber das macht mir eigentlich nichts. Jetzt hast du wegen mir auch noch fast geweint? Ich fühle mich jetzt irgendwie betroffen, tut mir wirklich leid. Du kannst nie zuviel sagen, besser zu viel als zu wenig, aber bei dir ist alles immer so schön ausführlich. Macht doch nichts, ich kann warten und wünsche dir viel Spaß und viel, viel, viel Glück, wirst du schon schaffen, da bin ich mir zuversichtlich. Was soll ich denn sagen, weil die FF jetzt aus ist? Ich bin auch traurig, aber es musste einmal kommen, nichts dauert Ewigkeiten, nicht? Jetzt ist das Ende da, und ich hoffe, dass du nicht zu traurig bist. Es heißt sicher nicht lebewohl! Ich werde mich sicher nicht von FF-Net trennen, nur weil diese FF zu Ende ist, ich habe noch andere und andere Ideen, die ich noch schreiben und on stellen will, also du wirst immer wieder mal etwas von mir hören. Vielleicht längere Zeit nichts, so wie hier, aber schließlich und endlich, habe ich es doch geschafft, dass ich es beende. Nicht das Ganze, aber ich habe die Worddatei, wo nur das Stück drinnen ist, also nichts von meiner Story dabei, sondern einfach nur der Text von 'Romeo & Julia', also wenn du den willst, dann schicke ich ihn dir sicher! Und vielen, vielen Dank für deineReviews, die habenmich immer aufgebaut nicht doch aufzuhören, weil es niemand mehr liest bzw.ein Review schreibt.HDGGGGGGGGGGGTL

**Snoopy:** Hi! Schön, dass dir die FF gefällt, nur leider ist sie jetzt schon wieder am Ende. Was heißt da leider? Ich habe schon lange genug daran geschrieben ... aber trotzdem finde ich es schade, dass sie jetz vorbei ist! HDAGTL

**Amazone:** Hi! Ja, ich habe mir beim vorletzten Kapitel auch recht viel Mühe gegeben, damit ich es zum Schluss hin noch einmal spannend machen kann und das ist mir wohl gelungen, oder? Weißt du, die FF war einfach nur auf gute Laune und so ein Zeug aufgebaut und da konnte ich nicht einfach (also jetzt am Schluss) jetzt was Trauriges einbauen, dass mach ich dann ja schon bei anderen FFs. Ja, die FF ist Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen, aber dafür gebe ich mir Mühe, dass andere FFs von mir, nicht mehr so glückseelig sind - weißt du was ich damit sagen will? Danke für deine lieben Reviews, die du immer hinterlassen hast. HDGTL


End file.
